My Busy Yunie
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Jaejoong dijodohkan dengan Yunho tapi dia memiliki syarat khusus jika mau dijodohkan dengan Yunho. Yunjae, Yaoi, drama, romance, school life, DLDR
1. Prolog

**My BusyYunie**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua hanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, dll

Genre : Drama, Romance, School Life, Yaoi

Rate : **T**

Banyak typos, membosankan, alur suka - suka

.

.

.

.

 **~ Prolog ~**

 **.**

.

.

.

" Tidak mau eomma... Tidak..."

" Joongie ah... Coba dulu"

" Ani, Joongie tidak mau!"

" Tapi... Eomma sudah berjanji"

" Sudahlah eomma, tidak usah memaksa Joongie. Lagi pula dia pasti sudah berubah juga"

" Kau kan belum tahu bagaimana dengannya sekarang"

" Tidak usah eomma beritahu, Joongie sudah bisa membayangkannya sekarang. Di zaman modern seperti ini mana mau dia berpenampilan seperti itu"

" Aish, tapi eomma sudah berjanji. Minggu depankan kita akan pulang ke Korea"

" Pokoknya Joongie tidak mau! Joongie berangkat! Sudah siang sekali!"

Namja yang tadi sedang berargumen dengan sang eomma itu mencium pipi sang eomma kemudian pergi dari rumahnya untuk mengejar bus menuju sekolahnya.

" YAK Kim Jaejoong! Kau harus menerimanya!" Teriak sang eomma

" Sudahlah Chullie... Nanti Joongie juga akan menerima perjodohan ini"

" Tapi dia menolaknya"

" Kan kau tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya anak itu"

" Huh, aku yakin dia pasti akan menyesal nanti"

Sementara itu sang anak bernama Kim Jaejoong itu sudah menaiki bus menuju sekolahnya. Dia tidak habis pikir eommanya akan menjodohkannya dengan teman masa kecilnya. Jaejoong kembali bernostalgia dan membayangkan bagaimana sang sahabat dulu. Kemeja dikancing dan dimasukkan ke dalam celana panjang yang sangat licin dan rapih. Oh, jangan lupakan kacamata tebal sang namja yang membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang walaupun mereka masih kecil.

Bukannya tidak mau dijodohkan dengan namja itu, tapi... Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada penampilan sang sahabat yang menurutnya sangat rapi dan keren (cupu) itu. Dalam dompetnya, dia juga menyimpan foto sang sahabat yang usianya berbeda tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Dan dia bisa menebak bahwa sahabatnya kini pasti sudah menjelma menjadi seorang yang tampan, playboy dan yang paling penting melupakan kacamata tebalnya. Jaejoong tidak menyukai hal itu, dia ingin dijodohkan dengan sabahat yang dulu dia temui bukan yang sekarang.

" Yunie..." Lirih Jaejoong sembari melihat pemandangan diluar bus

.

.

.

" Ya! Kau itu aneh, menyukai nerd seperti itu"

" Yuu! Itu bukan nerd tapi rapi!" Jaejoong memukul kepala teman sebangkunya, Yuu

Jaejoong memang bersekolah di Jepang, sekolah tingkat akhir dan mereka baru saja naik ke kelas sebelas.

" Nerd" Cibir Yuu

" Yuu!"

" Tapi itu benar Jejung ah"

" Aku menyukainya yang dulu, luar dan dalam"

" Menurutku dia itu berubah... Pasti melupakan semua atribut kerapiannya itu"

" Itu dia... Aku tidak mau"

" Hah... Kau memang aneh"

" Aku dengar itu Yuu..."

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, saat ini Jaejoong tengah berpamitan dengan teman – temannya yang mengantar Jaejoong ke bandara. Jaejoong sedih juga harus meninggalkan mereka yang sudah cukup lama mengenalnya. Sudah sepuluh tahun dia meninggalkan Korea dan hari ini harus meninggalkan mereka semua.

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya dan berjanji akan mengunjungi teman – temannya saat libur sekolah juga akan mengabari mereka selama di Korea.

.

.

.

" Ayolah Joongie, tersenyum"

" Aniya, Joongie tidak suka"

Saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sahabat sang eomma. Jaejoong terus saja cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak suka. Seminggu setelah pindah ke Korea, Mrs. Kim memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sang sahabat sekaligus membicarakan tentang pertunangan anak – anak mereka.

" Ayo turun"

" Joongie tidak mau eomma" Mata Jaejoong mulai berembun

" Joongie ah, temui mereka dulu dan kita akan bahas disana"

" Eomma~"

" Kajja"

Mrs. Kim menggandeng sang anak memasuki sebuah mansion mewah milik sang sahabat diikuti oleh kepala keluarga Kim. Mereka disambut hangat oleh seorang yeoja yang masih cantik yang Jaejoong ingat adalah eomma dari sabahat kecilnya itu.

" Ommo Joongie kenapa kau cantik sekali seperti ini?"

" Joongie tampan ahjumma" Jaejoong menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya, lebih baik dia bersikap tidak sopan saja agar perjodohan ini batal

" Aigo... Jangan marah ne... Ayo kita keruang tamu sembari menunggu Yunie pulang dari kantor" Ucap yeoja paruh baya itu

" Ne"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri jantung Jaejoong berdebar juga mendengar nama sang sahabat disebutkan tapi dia kemudian menepisnya dan mencoba untuk menetralkan perasaannya. Dia akan menolak perjodohan ini apapun yang terjadi!

" Bagaimana sekolahmu Joongie ah?"

" Baik" Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada ketus

" Joongie ah..." Mrs. Kim mencubit pinggang Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong meringis

" Kau sedang kenapa Joongie ah? Kau tidak menyukai perjodohan ini?" Tanya sang sahabat dari eommanya

" Ahjumma, aku tidak mau. Aku ti-"

" Aku pulang eomma"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **DEG**

" Kau sudah pulang Yunie?"

" Ne eomma"

" Yu-yunie..."

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yayyy!

Ini bakal jadi ff seri **"my"** terakhir Cho setelah yang pertama My Nerdy Yunie dan My Glassy Boy. So... lanjut?

.

 **Sabtu, 6 Februari 2016**


	2. Chapter 1

**My Busy Yunie**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS (maybe)

Genre : Drama, Romance, School of Life, Little bit Humor, Yaoi

Typos, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rate : **T**

 **Enjoy it ^o^**

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 1 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Joongie?"

"..."

" Joongie? Hey" Mrs. Kim mencoba menggoyangkan lengan anaknya yang terpaku menatap namja yang baru saja pulang itu

" E-eh eomma! Kenapa mengagetkan Joongie eoh?" Jaejoong langsung menoleh dan mempoutkan bibirnya

" Salahmu sendiri kenapa melamun" Ucap sang eomma

" An-aniya!"

" Aigo... Maafkan Joongie ne Yun. Sudah lama tidak bertemu dan kau... Hmm... Makin... Tampan?" Ucap Mrs. Kim dengan ragu

" Beri salam Yunie ah, kenapa diam eoh?"

" Ne. annyeonghasseo ahjumma, ahjusshi"

Jantung Jaejoong rasanya ingin lepas saat mendengar suara rendah namja yang ada di depannya. Jaejoong tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja yang ada di depannya, sungguh...

" Annyeonghasseo Jaejoong ah?"

" A-ah?" Jaejoong segera berdiri untuk membungkukkan tubuhnya " Annyeong Yu-yu-yunho hyung" Jawabnya gugup

" Duduklah Yun"

" Ne"

Namja bernama Yunho itu duduk disamping eommanya dan tak lama Mr. Jung datang kemudian bergabung dengan semuanya.

" Sayang sekali ya..." Tiba – tiba Mrs. Kim terlihat lesu

" Ne? Kenapa Chullie ah?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Yunho yah... Sebenarnya kami kemari untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua tapi Jaejoong menolak" Mrs. Kim melirik anaknya dan memberikan seringaian

Jaejoong yang sedang minum langsung tersedak, dia langsung menaruh gelasnya dan membersihkan mulutnya.

" Mwo? Siapa yang menolak eoh?" Ucap jaejoong dengan gugup dan terburu – buru

" Tadi bukannya kau-"

" Aniya eomma, siapa yang menolak? Bukannya kita kesini untuk menentukan tanggal pertunangan Joongie dengan Yunie hyung?" Potong Jaejoong

" Tapi bukannya-"

" Eomma mungkin salah dengar, Jung ahjumma... Ahjumma setujukan?"

Mrs. Jung terkekeh melihat kelakuan Jaejoong, dia kira Jaejoong akan tetap berusaha menolak perjodohan ini saat melihat anaknya tapi... Aigo..

" Ada apa ini eomma?" Tanya Yunho, namja itu memang belum tahu masalah perjodohan

" Begini Yunie ah... Eomma ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Joongie, mau ya?" Mrs. Jung mengatakan hal itu dengan mata andalannya, puppy eyes

" Ke-kenapa eomma tidak memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Yunho

" Mianhae... Tapi Yunie mau kan?"

" Eomma.."

" Jadi Yunie hyung tidak mau bertunangan dengan Joongie?"

Yunho yang tadinya menatap sang eomma kini menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja terbilang cantik menatapnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

" Ne?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

" Yunie hyung tidak mau bertunangan dengan Joongie eoh?"

" Eh?" Yunho menatap bingung pada namja cantik yang ada dihadapannya semenatara para orangtua tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jaejoong

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak henti – hentinya menatap wajah Yunho disampingnya, saat ini mereka tengah diberi waktu untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh. Mereka kan memang dulu sudah saling mengenal bahkan dekat tapi untuk mengurangi kecanggungan para orangtua membiarkan Jaejoong dan Yunho mengobrol berdua agar bisa kembali dekat seperti dulu.

" Kenapa kau lakukan ini Joongie?" Tanya Yunho

" Eh?" Jaejoong menatap bingung Yunho

" Kenapa kau mau bertunangan denganku?"

" Memangnya kenapa?"

" Aku hanya namja kutu buku dan nerd, aku rasa kau bisa mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dariku"

" Mwo? Hanya karena alasan itu Yunie hyung ragu dengan Joongie?"

" Coba lihat aku, bagian mana dari diriku yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Yunho menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong, reaksi Jaejoong? Sudah berteriak – teriak dalam hati, teriak kegirangan karena ternyata Jung Yunho-nya tidak berubah sama sekali. Kacamata tebal, kemeja yang dimasukkan agar terlihat rapi juga dikancingkan sampai kancing paling atasnya. Dan jangan lupakan rambut Yunho yang terbilang sangat rapi hingga menjelang kearah klimis. UGH~~~ Jaejoong gemas!

" Apa Yunie hyung tidak tahu daya tarik Yunie hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Mwo?"

" Pokoknya Joongie ingin tetap melanjutkan pertunangan ini bersama Yunie hyung"

" Keunde-"

" Tidak ada penolakan!"

Jaejoong berdiri dan menempatkan dirinya didepan Yunho, Yunho yang melihatnya bingung namun dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bisa menatap Jaejoong.

 **CUP**

" Joongie masuk dulu ne?"

Jaejoong berbisik lirih didepan bibir Yunho setelah sebelumnya dia mengecup bibir yang sudah terbayang – bayang dipikirannya sejak dulu. Kemudian Jaejoong berjalan santai kedalam rumah Yunho. Yunho sendiri masih terpaku dengan kejadian yang dialaminya, dia perlahan menyentuh bibirnya. Perasaannya tidak menentu, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong yang dulu dianggap adik olehnya bisa seperti ini?

Yunho ingat siapa Jaejoong, tetangganya yang sangat ceria dan cerewet. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk membaca, bermain ataupun makan malam. Tapi kemudian Jaejoong pindah ke Jepang dan Yunho tidak pernah menghubunginya begitupun sebaliknya. Dan sore ini setelah dia membantu appanya dikantor dia malah menerima kabar mengejutkan.

Dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik? Yunho harus bagaimana eoh? Otak jeniusnya belum bisa berpikir jernih. Apalagi dia disibukkan dengan kegiatan kuliah, pekerjaan dikantor appanya dan sekarang? Astaga...

Yunho memijat pelipisnya, rasanya kepalanya sangat pusing.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana Yunie?" Tanya Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong

" Yunie bersikap baik pada Joongie. Dia tidak berubah masih sama seperti dulu apa lagi caranya berpakaian"

" Aish... Anak itu susah sekali Joongie ah! Sudah ahjumma suruh berubah demi kebaikannya tapi dia malah berkata bahwa dia tidak nyaman dan kembali seperti kutu buku" Mrs. Jung mempoutkan bibirnya

" Tidak apa – apa ahjumma, Joongie suka Yunie hyung yang seperti itu" Ucap Jaejoong dengan rona merah pada wajahnya

" Aigo... beruntunglah Yunie mendapatkan namja cantik dan baik hati seperti Joongie" Puji Mrs. Jung membuat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya malu

Sementara itu Mrs. Kim mencibir perbuatan anaknya, dia kesal namun senang anaknya menerima perjodohan ini. Dia memang tahu anaknya menyukai Yunho yang nerd dan bulan lalu ketika sang sahabat mengirimkan foto Yunho, pikiran Mrs. Kim langsung jahil dan ingin mengerjai anaknya.

Setelah agak larut keluarga Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang dan Jaejoong memeluk Yunho sekilas sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya.

" Bagaimana Yun?" Mrs. Jung menatap anaknya

" Eomma..."

" Joongie baikkan?"

" Entahlah, aku dari dulu hanya menganggapnya adikku saja eomma sama seperti Minnie"

" Ck... Kau ini. Sudah sana tidur, besok kau ada kelas pagikan? Dan siangnya membantu appamu"

" Kenapa eomma jadi marah eoh?"

" Sudah tidurlah Yun, kau pasti lelah. Tapi mandi dulu ne?"

" Arasseo"

Yunho menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya sedangkan Mrs. Jung duduk manis bersama Mr. Jung diruang tamu.

" Yakin dengan keputusanmu Bummie ah?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Hum" Mrs. Jung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

" Kalau Yunho menolak?"

" Joongie psti berusaha agar Yunie bisa menerimanya"

" Araseo"

" Dan lagi... Kemana perginya anak bungsumu Jung? Astaga..."

" Kau tahu sendiri kemana dia akan pergi bukan?"

" Ish... Menyebalkan"

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong akan masuk ke sekolahnya yang baru, jadi dia berangkat pagi – pagi bersama sang appa menuju sekolah barunya. Jaejoong melangkah sedikit gugup dibelakang kepala sekolahnya, sekrang dia sedang dibawa menuju kelasnya.

" Permisi"

" Oh, Ada yang bisa saya bantu Mr. Kwon?"

" Saya kemari membawa siswa baru, masuklah Jaejoong"

" Terima kasih Pak kepala sekolah" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan masuk kedalam kelas

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Jaejoong, aura Jaejoong jelas membuat pada yeoja dan seme tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Mereka menatap kagum pada Jaejoong.

" Silahkan perkenalkan dirimi"

" Ne, nama saya Kim Jaejoong dari Jepang. Salam kenal" Hanya perkenalan singkat yang Jaejoong ucapkan pagi ini

" Nah, kau bisa duduk disebelah Junsu. Kim Junsu"

" Ne! Disebelah sini!" Namja bernama Junsu itu menganggat tangannya

" Nah Jaejoong ah, duduklah dengan Junsu"

" Ne saem" Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya dan duduk berjalan menuju namja bernama Junsu itu " Kim Jaejoong imnida" Sapa Jaejoong

" Ne, aku Junsu" Ucap Junsu kemudian tersenyum

Jam istirahat Jaejoong bingung harus kemana, saat dia menoleh dia melihat Junsu sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

" Junsu sshi... Dimana letak kantin?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku akan pergi ke kantin tapi harus ke ruang klub dulu. Mau ikut?" Tanya Junsu

" Klub apa?"

" Taekwondo"

" Whooaaaaaa!" Jaejoong menatap Junsu penuh binar " Kau ikut klub itu?"

" Ya, aku juga pengurus klub itu"

" Boleh aku ikut? Eh, ani... Aku ingin bergabung juga"

" Yakin?"

Junsu memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kurus kering itu. Jaejoong ikut klub taekwondo? Memangnya bisa?

" Aku juga ikut klub taekwondo di Jepang" Ucap Jaejoong seakan mengerti raut wajah Junsu

" Oh? Baiklah. Ayo"

Akhirnya Junsu membawa Jaejoong bersamanya, merekapergi ke ruang klub taekwondo dan Jaejoong bisa melihat beberapa namja dan yeoja sedang berkumpul disana.

" Ketua" Seorang naja menghampiri Junsu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Hum? Ada apa?"

" Kaki Seungri sunbae belum juga membaik. Bagaimana ini?"

" Kau kan bisa menggantikannya"

" Ketua bercandakan? Aku masih sabuk merah! Aish"

" Ya sudah, nanti kita coba pikirkan"

" Ngomong – ngomong siapa yang ada dibelakang ketua?"

" Oh?" Junsu melangkah ke samping agar Jaejoong bisa terlihat " Anggota baru klub"

" Mwo? Cantik sekali"

" Iya..."

" Jadi dia akan ada di latihan dasar?"

" Jaejoong sshi, dulu sewaktu di Jepang kau sudah ada ditingkat apa?" Tanya Junsu

" Sabuk hitam" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum riang

" MWO?"

Bukan hanya anggota klub tapi juga Junsu langsung tersedak mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Namja ini tidak main – main bukan? Dengan tubuhnya yang mulus dan kurus itu dia sudah mencapai sabuk hitam? Junsu saja baru mendapatkan sabuk hitamnya dua bulan lalu.

" Sudah berapa lama kau ada ditingkat itu?" Tanya Junsu penasaran

" Hmmm... Satu tahun? Eh ani... Sudah hampir dua tahun"

Kali ini mereka benar – benar menganga sangking tidak percayanya.

.

.

.

" Jadi kau sudah mengikuti taekwondo sejak kecil?" Tanya Junsu

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk dikantin sembari memakan makan siang mereka. Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Kenapa tidak ada yang percaya eoh? Besok izinkan aku bertanding denganmu kalau begitu" Ucap Jaejoong kesal

" Ne ne.. Sudah, makan dulu"

" Tapi... memangnya sedang ada pertandingan? Kenapa sibuk sekali di dalam ruang klub tadi?"

" Ya, dua minggu lagi dan Seungri sunbae salah satu peserta, bersamaku dan Changmin yang tadi tidak hadir diruang klub"

" Ah~ Tunggu! Siapa kau bilang? Changmin?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya karena dia merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu

" Ya, Jung Changmin"

Jaejoong ingat benar nama namja itu, namja yang selalu ada disamping Yunho dan sering mengerjainya dulu. Jung Changmin.

" Yo hyung!"

" Hey Min, Kyu. Duduklah"

Perasaan Jaejoong langsung tidak enak saat Junsu memanggil seseorang dengan _'Min'_ , dia langsung teringat bagaimana namja yang usianya dua tahun dibawahnya itu mengerjainya sampai nangis dan Yunho datang memeluknya dulu.

" Siapa?" Tanya namja tinggi itu pada Junsu

" Kenalkan dia Kim Jaejoong, anggota baru klub dan Jaejoong ah kenalkan dia Jung Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun manager klub" Ucap Junsu, Jaejoong sedikit melirik kearah kanannya. Seorang namja tinggi tengah berdiri dengan wajah berpikir

" Oh? Nama yang tidak asing" Namja itu memperhatikan Jaejoong sampai... " Kim Jaejoong! Astaga!"

Namja bernama Changmin itu langsung duduk disamping Jaejoong dan menepuk pundak Jaejoong hingga namja itu kaget. Jaejoong langsung menoleh dan dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Changmin.

" Omo! Kau bahkan tidak berubah, masih saja seperti yeoja!"

" YA!"

Jaejoong memukul kepala Changmin sampai namja itu meringis sakit.

" Appo!" Pekik Changmin

" Salah sendiri kenapa berkata aku seperti yeoja" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada kesal

" Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu!"

" Dasar brother complex"

" YA! Aku tidak seperti itu"

" Tapi kau selalu menempel pada Yunie-ku!"

" Hah? Yunie mu! Tunggu... Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan hyungku?" Changmin jadi menatap Jaejoong dan menghentikan perdebatan bodohnya

" Ya kemarin malam dan kami akan bertunangan"

" Jadi kau serius menyukai hyungku sejak dulu?! Astaga..." Changmin menepuk keningnya dengan kencang

Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang melihat mereka jadi bingung namun Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang disebut Yunie dalam perdebatan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Yang Kyuhyun tahu Yunie adalah kakak dari Changmin berarti namja cantik yang ada di depannya ini ada hubungannya dengan kakak Changmin.

" Memang kenapa?" Sinis Jaejoong

" Tidak apa – apa sih... hey Kyu. Kau ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang namja jadi – jadian yang sangat menyukai hyungku?"

" Ne?" Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu mengerutkan keningnya

" Ini dia"

" Eoh? Annyeonghasseo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida, aku manager klub taekwondo"

" Annyeong, aku Kim Jaejoong"

" Yunie? Kakakmu yang mencetak sejarah di sekolahan kita ini?" Junsu ikut bergabung

" Ne, hyung cupuku yang selalu memenangkan perlombaan sains, matematik dan cerdas cermat"

" Oh..."

" Yunie terkenal?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Dua anak keluarga Jung memang terkenal Jaejoong ah. Jung Yunho sudah membuat harum nama sekolah dengan otaknya dan adiknya mau tak mau aku akui juga membanggakan untuk sekolah karena sering ikut lomba olahraga dan taekwondo"

" Oh?"

Jaejoong tersenyum senang, Yunho memang membanggakan dan dia sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Yunho bahkan akan menjadi tunangannya. Tidak ingatkah saat di jepang dia menolak perjodohan ini karena takut Yunho berubah?

" Jadi kau dijodohkan dengan kakak dari Changmin?" Tanya Junsu

" Ne" Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum ceria diwajahnya

" Keunde... Kau harus hati – hati hyung" Ucap Changmin

" Kenapa?"

" Banyak yang mengincar hyung cupuku lho"

" Ha?"

" dia kan pewaris utama Jung Corp tentu saja mereka mengincar Yunho hyung"

" Tidak akan aku biarkan! Yunie itu milikku, tidak akan aku berikan dia pada siapapun"

Changmin tersenyum melihat tekad Jaejoong, yang dia ingat Jaejoong sangat menyukai kakakknya dan eommanya memang pernah berkata akan menjodohkan sang kakak dengan Jaejoong. Kemarin dia tidak bisa dirumah karena ada urusan bersama Kyuhyun dan Junsu.

" Jadi kau ada dikelas mana Min?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Satu tingkat dibawahmu hyung"

" Eoh?"

" Changmin ada dikelas sepuluh bersama Kyuhyun, Jae"

" Tapi bukankah usiamu dua tahun dibawahku?"

" Eomma memasukkanku lebih cepat ke sekolah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun karena dia pintar jadi loncat kelas"

" Oh..." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya " Aku harap kita bisa berteman setelah ini. Aku malas menghadapi manusia iseng sepertimu Min"

" Doakan saja seperti itu" Ucap Changmin kemudian tersenyum jahil

" YA!"

Pulang sekolah Jaejoong berjalan bersama Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang tadi menghampiri kelasnya karena ada keperluan dengan Junsu. Mereka membahas tentang perlombaan yang akan mereka ikuti dua minggu lagi. Dan Jaejoong kagum dengan Junsu yang bisa memberikan pendapat serta jawaban yang bisa diterima oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Junsu terlihat cuek pada sekitar tapi setelah Jaejoong perhatikan Junsu orang yang baik dan bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik.

" Joongie!"

Jaejoong yang merasa dipanggil langsung melihat sosok eommanya berdiri tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Jaejoong dan yang lain menghampiri eommanya dan memberikan salam juga berkenalan dengan eomma dari Jaejoong.

"Ada apa eomma?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eomma akan ketempat Yunho"

" Mwo? Yunie?" Mata Jaejoong jadi berbinar mendengarnya

" Mau ikut? Kau juga Min, mau ikut?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Aniya ahjumma, aku, Kyuhyun juga Junsu hyung harus mengurus keperluan klub jadi tidak bisa"

" Sayang sekali... Ya sudah, kajja Joongie"

" Ne, aku pamit duluan ya" Pamit Jaejoong dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam mobil sang eomma

Tak lama mobil Jaejoong dan eommanya menghilang, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Junsu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sebuah halte bus. Changmin memang membiasakan dirinya untuk naik kendaraan umum sejak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang sederhana. Junsu pun begitu walaupun keluarganya cukup berada tapi dia lebih suka pergi ke sekolah dengan bus atau kereta.

" Bukankah hyungmu menganggap Jae hyung hanya sebatas adik? Kau dulu pernah menceritakannya juga kan Chwang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan memanggil nama panggilan darinya khusus untuk Changmin, Chwang

" Ya... Aku tidak tahu apakah hyung berubah pikiran atau tidak. Tapi dulu hyung memang menganggapnya sebatas adik sama sepertiku" Jawab Changmin

" Aku tidak menyangka Jaejoong mau dengan hyung cupumu?" Kali ini Junsu yang bertanya

" Aku juga bingung, yang aku ingat dia selalu menempel pada Yunho hyung dan marah jika aku bermanja pada Yunho hyung. Dia itu aneh"

" Seaneh hyungmu"

Junsu dan Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan ucapan terakhir yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu Jaejoong dan eommanya baru saja sampai di perusahaan Jung dan mereka kini tengah diantar ke ruangan Mr. Jung. Jaejoong bersenandung senang disamping sang eomma, dia senang bisa bertemu Yunho kembali.

" Senang sekali hum?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Tentu saja"

" Aigo... Siapa yang kemarin di Jepang menangis tidak mau dijodohkan eoh?" Goda Mrs. Kim, mereka masih ada di dalam lift

" Eomma~~~ Joongie menyesal tidak menuruti eomma" Jaejoong bergelayut manja pada lengan sang eomma

" Ck... Dasar"

" Hehehehe"

 **TING!**

Jaejoong dan eommanya keluar dari lift dan mereka tetap mengikuti asisten Mr. Jung dari belakang. Mereka berhenti disebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat dan sang asisten mengetuk pintu itu.

" Masuk"

Suara berwibawa Mr. Jung langsung terdengar ditelinga Jaejoong.

" Silahkan Nyonya, tuan" Sang asisten membukakan pintu untuk Mrs. Kim dan Jaejoong

" Terima kasih"

" Ya"

Mrs. Kim dan Jaejoong memasuki ruangan yang ternyata sanga besar untuk bekerja sendirian disini. Tapi Mr. Jung melakukannya, diruangan yang besar ini dia hanya bekerja sendiri atau kadang meminta asistennya bekerja diruangan ini bersamanya.

" Chullie..."

" Bummie"

Jaejoong melihat eomma dari Yunho duduk disofa tak jauh dari meja kerja Mr. Jung. Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Jung berpelukan sebelum akhirnya Mrs. Jung menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya juga.

" Yunie hyung eodie?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa – basi

" Dia masih ada kuliah, duduklah dulu mungkin satu atau dua jam lagi Yunie baru akan ada disini"

" Ne?"

" Jadwal kuliah Yunie memang padat Joongie ah, jangan heran" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Oke" Ucap Jaejoong pelan kemudian dia duduk dan menikmati donut dan coklat dingin yang sudah disediakan

" Jadi Joongie sudah bertemu dengan Minnie disekolah?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Minnie? Changmin maksudnya?" Mrs. Jung mengangguk " Ne, Joongie bahkan satu klub dengannya" Lanjutnya kemudian meneruskan makannya

" Klub? Minnie ikut klub taekwondo kan yeobo?" Tanya Mrs. Jung pada sang suami

Dia hanya memastikan saja karena dia ingat betul sang anak ikut taekwondo sejak sekolah menengah pertama dan dia cukup kaget Jaejoong mengatakan ikut klub yang sama dengan anak bungsunya, kali saja Jaejoong salah sebut klub yang diikutinya, harusnya klub merangkai bunga bukan taekwondo.

" Sudah daftar diklub juga?" Kali ini Mrs. Kim yang bertanya

" Ne eomma"

" Taekwondo? Joongie ikut itu?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Ne" Jaejoong mengangguk, Mrs. Jung menatap Mrs. Kim

" Joongie memang mengikuti klub taekwondo sejak sekolah dasar Bummie ya"

" Mwo?!" Kedua orangtua Yunho menatap tidak percaya pada Jaejoong yang kurus kering itu

" Joongie bahkan sudah sampai disabuk hitam"

Ucapan Mrs. Kim selanjutnya membuat pasangan Jung itu makin tidak percaya dan menatap lekat Jaejoong dengan mulut menganga.

" Wae ahjumma?" Tanya Jaejoong

" A-aniya"

Jaejoong benar – benar kurus hingga Mrs. Jung ragu jika Jaejoong memang benar ikut klub taekwondo. Belum lagi kulitnya yang putih, halus terawat tidak seperti anak bungsunya yang kulitnya mulai kearah tan.

" Joongie suka taekwondo?"

" Ne, Joongie sangat suka. Dan Junsu ketua klub sedang mengusahakan supaya Joongie masuk ke dalam turnamen dua minggu lagi menggantikan sunbae yang sedang terluka"

" Wah... daebakk"

Mrs. Kim merangkul bangga anaknya, walaupun terlihat seperti yeoja anaknya memang bisa diandalkan. Dan sudah banyak piaya yang Jaejoong berikan padanya karena memenangkan perlombaan olah raga terutama taekwondo.

" Berjuanglah baby"

" Tentu eomma"

Mrs. Jung tersenyum melihat keluakuan eomma dan anak yang ada di depannya. Walaupun ikut taekwondo tapi Jaejoong tetap berlaku lembut dan sopan pada eommanya tidak seperti anak bungsunya yang kadang kurang ajar walaupun dia tahu sang anak sangat menyayanginya. Ah~ Dia jadi merindukan anak bungsunya walaupun tadi pagi baru saja bertemu.

Dua jam kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Mr. Jung dan langsung membuka pintu saat Mr. Jung mengizinkannya masuk.

" Yunie hyung"

Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam.

" Oh, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya saat Yunho memanggilnya dengan Jaejoong bukan dengan Joongie. Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyapa eomma dan appanya juga eomma dari Jaejoong.

" Aku akan langsung ke ruangan saja ne appa" Ucap Yunho

" Tapi disini ada Joongie"

" Aku... Ada berkas yang harus aku pelajari dengan Yoochun hyung appa"

" Oh?" Mr. Jung melirik ke arah Jaejoong

" Tidak apa - apa, silahkan Yunie hyung ke ruangannya saja" Ucap Jaejoong

" Baiklah"

Setelah Yunho keluar dari ruangan, Jaejoong kembali duduk dengan bibir terpout sempurna. Yunho-nya berubah! Tidak memperhatikannya lagi!

" Kalau kau mau kau bisa ke ruangannya Joongie ah" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Boleh? Benarkah?" Mata Jaejoong berbinar senang

" Ne, ruangannya ada disebelah"

" Araseo ahjumma. Joongie ke sana ne?"

" Ne"

Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan Mr. Jung. Dia melihat seorang namja berdiri didepan sebuah pintu disebelah ruangan Mr. Jung.

" Permisi, apa itu ruangan Yunho?"

" Ya, kau siapa?" Tanya namja itu

" Aku Kim Jaejoong"

" Ah... Mrs. Jung sudah bercerita tentangmu. Aku Park Yoochun, asisten Yunho. Yunho baru saja masuk keruangannya, kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

" Ne"

" Silahkan"

Yoochun membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong dan Jaejoong dengan senang hati masuk kedalam ruang kerja Yunho. Dia melihat Yunho tengah fokus pada dokumen yang ada di depannya. Whoaaa... Jaejoong terpana melihatnya!

" Hyung, tolong ajarkan aku perhitungan ini"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya, hyung? Ah! Pasti maksudnya Yoochun hyung?

" Yunho, kau ada tamu" Ucap Yoochun

" Siapa?"

Yunho langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat namja berseragam disamping Yoochun.

" Jaejoong?"

" Ne hyung, Joongie kesini untuk bertemu dengan hyung"

" Ada perlu apa?"

" Memang kalau ingin bertemu harus ada hal penting ya?"

" Kalau tidak ada yang penting kenapa harus bertemu?"

Jaejoong menggeram kesal, namja yang dicintainya itu kenapa berubah drastis seperti ini? Kenapa Yunho menjadi dingin padanya? Atau memang sifatnya seperti itu?

Bagaimana ini? Apa Jaejoong harus menyerah dan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Yunho yang menyebalkan atau melanjutkan pertunangan dan dia melakukan apapun agar Yunho memperhatikannya?

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong! Dah Cho update kan ya...

Yang minta update buru - buru, maaf ya... Cho sekarang ga bs update cepet, ini aja Cho kebut tapi tetep aja ga bs cepet. Mianhae #bow

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Kisseujj, My jeje, Jj, MyBooLoveBear, luplupyunjae, otokshii, Dewi YJKTS, jaejungkim0126, akiramia44, aleazurabooyunjae, Kaisoo addicted, EmeraldJae, KimKaiOhun, Ihfaherdianti395, TyaWuryWK, CuteEvil300799, D2121, Bestin84, sheyy bunny, emanyun, leemomo. Chan6520, YuRhachan, Jung HaRa, AprilianyArdeta, RereYunjae Pegaxue, ruixi1, minpark53,**

 **AuliaJC, Avanrio11, nabratz, chwangkyuwoozi, Jung Jaehyun, endahae21, fafafifo, JonginDo, kakisezyCangdola, guest137, misschokyulate, sukhyu, Kamira Fujika, Gaemgyu92, Ako913, elite minority. 1111, kharisma shima, Choi ann, birin rin, fyodult, dheaniyuu, RaizelYJ, Putri246, Shiper89, shanzec, blurybeat, alby. Chun, mou'chan Yjs, Princess Jae, AphroditeThemisYJS, Shieru Hana** , **Jaenna, liangie, Philomena9095,**

 **Yang udah follow, fav, para Guest juga SiDer**

 **.**

 **Makasih ya udah baca ff gaje Cho #bow**

 **.**

Hayo sapa yang nunggu nih ff sampe karatan?! Tunjuk gigi! Hahaha

Mianhae... Cho kan mau update ini kalo ada ff cho yang tamat, tapi nyatanya sampe saat ini blm ada yang taman jadi ya udah cho update in.

Buat yang mau nanya" boleh, pm juga boleh, Cho bls kok walaupun lama. Oke?

.

See u next chap

Chuuuu~~

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 20 Juni 2016**


	3. Chapter 2

**My Busy Yunie**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS (maybe)

Genre : Drama, Romance, School of Life, Little bit Humor, Yaoi

Typos, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rate : T

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan Mr. Jung. Dia melihat seorang namja berdiri didepan sebuah pintu disebelah ruangan Mr. Jung.

" Permisi, apa itu ruangan Yunho?"

" Ya, kau siapa?" Tanya namja itu

" Aku Kim Jaejoong"

" Ah... Mrs. Jung sudah bercerita tentangmu. Aku Park Yoochun, asisten Yunho. Yunho baru saja masuk keruangannya, kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

" Ne"

" Silahkan"

Yoochun membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong dan Jaejoong dengan senang hati masuk kedalam ruang kerja Yunho. Dia melihat Yunho tengah fokus pada dokumen yang ada di depannya. Whoaaa... Jaejoong terpana melihatnya!

" Hyung, tolong ajarkan aku perhitungan ini"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya, hyung? Ah! Pasti maksudnya Yoochun hyung?

" Yunho, kau ada tamu" Ucap Yoochun

" Siapa?"

Yunho langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat namja berseragam disamping Yoochun.

" Jaejoong?"

" Ne hyung, Joongie kesini untuk bertemu dengan hyung"

" Ada perlu apa?"

" Memang kalau ingin bertemu harus ada hal penting ya?"

" Kalau tidak ada yang penting kenapa harus bertemu?"

Jaejoong menggeram kesal, namja yang dicintainya itu kenapa berubah drastis seperti ini? Kenapa Yunho menjadi dingin padanya? Atau memang sifatnya seperti itu?

Bagaimana ini? Apa Jaejoong harus menyerah dan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Yunho yang menyebalkan atau melanjutkan pertunangan dan dia melakukan apapun agar Yunho memperhatikannya?

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 2 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Yunie... Joongie lapar"

"..."

" Yunie ayo makan malam"

" …."

" Yuniieee~~~"

" ….."

" Yunniieeeeeeeee"

" Bisakah kau lebih tenang? Aku sedang membahas masalah perusahaan"

Ucapan datar itu membuat Jaejoong diam dan menatap sebal pada namja berkacamata tebal itu, Jaejoong kan hanya mengajaknya makan malam, kenapa harus seperti itu menjawabnya?

" Tapi..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Apa tuan Jaejoong ingin dipesankan makan?"

Lihat, malah sang asisten yang baik padanya. Jaejoong tersenyum lemas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Joongie akan makan bersama Yunie, terima kasih tawarannya Yoochun hyung" Ucap Jaejoong dengan sopan

" Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan hyung?" Tanya Yunho

" Supaya Yunie hyung memperhatikan Joongie, karena sejak tadi Joongie panggil Yunie hyung dengan hyung tidak digubris akhirnya Joongie panggil Yunie saja"

" Ck..." Yunho berdecih kemudian dia kembali fokus pada berkas yang dipegangnya

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan stok kesabarannya sudah mulai menipis, memang apa salahnya mengajak Yunho makan? Ini kan sudah jam pulang kerja, jadi tidak masalah bukan? Dia menatap Yoochun dan membuka suaranya.

" Yoochun hyung bisa tinggalkan kami? Aku ingin bicara dengan Yunie hyung" Ucap Jaejoong

Yoochun melirik Yunho yang dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak mau namun Yoochun memberikan senyuman padanya.

" Aku rasa memang kau harus bicara pada Jaejoong agar semua jelas" Ucap Yoochun kemudian menatap Jaejoong " Setengah jam cukup?" Lanjutnya pada Yoochun

" Joongie tidak akan lama, lima belas menit cukup hyung"

" Baiklah. Lima belas menit lagi aku akan mengetuk pintu"

" Ne, terima kasih hyung"

Yoochun tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya diseberang meja kerja Yunho, dia berjalan keluar dan membiarkan Jaejoong juga Yunho berbicara.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Yunho kemudian membenarkan kaca mata tebalnya

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian berjalan mendekat, dia duduk ditempat tadi Yoochun duduk dan menatap tajam Yunho.

" Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku?" Tanya Jaejoong

Yunho sedikit menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Jaejoong, suaranya terdengar datar dan sedikit aneh ditelinga Yunho karena dulu dan sejak kemarin Jaejoong menggunakan bahasa manjanya.

" Sudahlah" Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya

" Sudah apa? Kita bahkan belum memulai apapun"

" Pertunangan ini... Kita batalkan saja"

" Kenapa?"

" Jujur saja, aku hanya menganggap kau sama seperti Changmin. Kau adik bagiku dan tidak berubah sampai saat ini"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Bukannya tidak berubah tapi belum berubah. Aku akan merubah hubungan kita dari kakak adik menjadi sepasang kekasih"

" Itu mustahil"

" Apa yang mustahil di dunia ini?"

" Aku hanya menganggapmu adikku"

" Terus saja beranggapan seperti itu, aku tidak masalah. Tapi secara perlahan aku akan merubahnya, aku ingin kau membuka hatimu untukku"

" Kenapa aku harus membuka hatiku untukmu? Itu hakku untuk membuka hatiku atau tidak"

" Ya, aku tahu... Tapi aku akan tetap mempertahankan ini semua"

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho menatap dalam mata Jaejoong, suaranya sudah mulai melembut

Jaejoong jadi ingat Yunho selalu lembut padanya, dan suara ini yang dia rindukan. Suara Yunho yang terdengar begitu lembut.

" Kenapa kau menanyakan lagi? Hal itu sudah jelas karena aku mencintaimu" Jawab Jaejoong dengan tenang

" Cinta? Tidakkah kau terlalu muda untuk itu semua"

" Mungkin kau masih menganggapku anak – anak tapi sejak sepuluh tahun tahun yang lalu... Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu" Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dompetnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja

Yunho tahu itu foto apa. Foto dua belas tahun yang lalu, saat usia Jaejoong lima tahun dan Yunho berusia delapan tahun. Foto dimana Jaejoong dengan beraninya mencium bibir Yunho dan tepat saat itu eommanya mengabadikan kejadian itu.

" Itu ciuman pertamaku, kau yang ambil. Tapi bukan karena itu aku mencintaimu... Aku merasa terlindungi olehmu, aku merasa diistimewakan olehmu dan senyummu selalu terbayang dalam ingatanku Yun... Sepuluh tahun ini aku berusaha supaya aku pantas ada disampingmu. Aku tahu aku masih tujuh belas tahun tapi hatiku tidak bisa berbohong jika selama sepuluh tahun ini perasaanku tidak berubah atau bahkan semakin parah. Aku selalu merindukanmu karena aku mencintaimu..."

Yunho diam, Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Dia sudah mengatakan semua. Entah bagaimana reaksi Yunho yang penting Jaejoong sudah berusaha. Dia tidak mau perjodohan ini batal, dia tetap ingin Yunho yang menjadi pendampingnya karena memang dia sangat mencintai Yunho.

" Joongie ah..."

OMO!

Jaejoong tersentak kaget, dia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho. Baru saja Yunho memanggilnya dengan suara halus. Dia melihat Yunho menatap teduh dirinya, ada apa ini?

" Maaf, aku pikir aku terlalu kasar padamu hari ini. Aku sengaja melakukannya" Ucap Yunho

" Kenapa?"

" Karena aku ingin kau menjauh, aku benar – benar menganggapku adikku jadi aku memperlakukanmu seperti tadi"

" Hyung..."

" Kau masih tujuh belas tahun Joongie, kau bisa saja salah mengartikan perasaanmu padaku"

" Apa sepuluh tahun tidak cukup untukmu?"

" Saat itu kita masih anak – anak"

" Tapi aku sudah bukan anak – anak hyung, aku bisa mengenali perasaanku hyung"

" Joongie"

" Hyung tidak usah lakukan apapun karena aku yang akan melakukannya, aku akan meyakinkan hyung, aku akan membuat hyung jatuh cinta padaku. Dan aku akan buktikan bahwa perasaanku tidak salah padamu, aku mencintaimu"

Yunho diam, tatapan Jaejoong padanya penuh dengan kesungguhan dan keseriusan tapi kembali lagi padanya. Dia benar hanya menganggap Jaejoong adiknya sama seperti Changmin apa bisa dia merubah itu semua apa lagi dia...

" Hyung..."

" Begini Joongie" Akhirnya Yunho mengambil keputusan yang semoga saja tidak disesalinya

" Kalau aku pada akhirnya tidak merasakan apapun, apa kau mau menyerah?"

" Tidak hyung, aku akan terus meyakinkanmu"

" Tapi kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri juga diriku"

Melepaskan Yunho? Apa Jaejoong bisa sedangkan pikirannya terus tertuju pada Yunho. Terus memikirkannya, membayangkan kehidupannya bersama Yunho. Dan Yunho memintanya untuk menyerah jika perasaannya tidak berubah?

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia bingung. Matanya memanas bahkan hanya karena memikirkan bahwa Yunho tidak bersamanya. Yunho langsung merasa bersalah membuat wajah namja cantik didepannya memerah dan matanya berkaca – kaca.

Ucapannya tidak salah bukan? Dia juga tidak ingin mengikat Jaejoong jika perasaannya sama saja. Jika dia hanya menganggap Jaejoong sebagai adiknya. Jaejoong pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik untuknya, tapi bukan dirinya.

" Joongie?" Panggil Yunho dengan suara lembutnya

" Hy-hyung... Aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana aku tanpa dirimu. Ak-aku akan berusaha sampai akhir hyung. Hanya saja, aku mohon hyung untuk bisa membuka hati hyung ah ani... membuka mata hyung untukku, menatapku dan tidak menghindariku lagi. Aku akan berusaha"

" Hah..."

Yunho menghela nafasnya, dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, memikirkan apa yang mungkin bisa saja terjadi besok kemudian kembali membuka matanya. Dia menatap Jaejoong dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, dia mengusap matanya yang berkaca – kaca kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Yunho. Dia menarik Yunho hingga berdiri dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" Terima kasih hyung, aku akan berusaha dengan keras. Terima kasih" Ucapan Jaejoong terdengar lirih diakhir kalimatnya

Yunho tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, dia hanya diam dan memandangi Jaejoong yang tengah memeluknya sampai Jaejoong melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho.

" Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin"

 **CUP**

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho kemudian dia menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya pada Yunho. Mata Yunho membulat menerima serangan kecil itu namun akhirnya dia mengangguk.

" Dan panggil aku hyung, aku tidak suka kau berbicara tidak sopan padaku"

" Ne!" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil mengajak Yunho makan malam diluar, mereka makan disalah satu rumah makan yang cukup sederhana karena Jaejoong ingin makan ramyun juga tteokbokki. Sedangkan orangtua mereka masih mengobrol bersama namun di salah satu restoran mewah.

" Mashita!" Pekik Jaejoong dengan senang, membiarkan bibirnya belepotan dengan kuah ramyun

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali fokus pada makan malamnya hari ini, cukup sederhana namun mengenyangkan.

" Hmm.. Hyung, hyung akan datang ke sekolah untuk menonton pertandingan bukan?"

" Ya, Changmin sudah mengundangku"

" Hyung~~~ Bukan hanya Changmin yang bertanding tapi Joongie juga" Rengek Jaejoong

" Kau?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

" Apa Joongie belum bilang kalau Joongie mengikuti pertandingan taekwondo bersama Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eh? Kau ikut taekwondo?" Yunho malah bertanya balik dengan wajah kebingungan

" Ya"

Yunho hanya diam kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, entah apa yang dia pikirkan namun Jaejoong tetap senang karena Yunho akan datang ke sekolah untuk menonton pertandingan.

Pulangnya Jaejoong diantar oleh Yunho menggunakan mobil Yunho. Jaejoong duduk dengan hati sangat gembira karena bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Yunho walaupun tidak lama. Jaejoong terus saja memperhatikan Yunho dari samping, namja yang dicintainya itu tengah fokus menyetir dan Jaejoong menyukai ekspresi wajah Yunho saat ini.

" Sampai"

" Hah... Cepat sekali" Gerutu Jaejoong

Jaejoong membuka savety belt-nya dan tetap berada di dalam mobil. Yunho mengeryitkan keningnya kemudian menatap Jaejoong dengan bingung.

" Terima kasih hyung"

 **CUP**

Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho kemudian keluar dari mobil itu, sedangkan Yunho terpaku. Satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah dari Jaejoong, dia selalu mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya dan itu terjadi sejak mereka kecil.

.

.

.

" Sudah pulang hyung?" Changmin menyapa hyungnya yang baru saja pulang di ruang tengah

" Kau belum tidur? Mana Jungkook?"

" Dia sudah tidur. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan turun karena haus"

" Cepat selesaikan dan tidurlah, sudah malam"

" Ya hyung"

Yunho berjalan kearah tangga tapi dia berhenti dianak tangga yang ketiga, menunggu adiknya yang pergi ke dapur dan membuka mulutnya ketika Changmin berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

" Apa Jaejoong ada di klub yang sama denganmu?" Tanya Yunho

" Ya, dia juga akan ikut bertanding minggu depan"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Tidak ada apa - apa, tapi Minnie ah... Rencanamu tidak berhasil" Gumam Yunho kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya kearah kamar pribadinya

" Rencana?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya sejenak hingga dia ingat apa yang dimaksud oleh hyungnya itu " Ah... Itu..."

Changmin memang menyarankan Yunho untuk mendiamkan atau berusaha dingin pada Jaejoong agar Jaejoong menyerah. Tapi gagal?

" Keras kepala sekali dia..." Gumam Changmin

.

.

.

" Jae, pulang sekolah kita berlatih oke?"

" Oke"

Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang menikmati makan siangnya dikantin sekolah, Jaejoong sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sekolah barunya walaupun dia kadang merindukan sahabat cerewetnya yang ada di Jepang itu.

Jaejoong mengunyah makanannya dengan semangat saat dia memikirkan sesuatu, dia akan mengajak Yunho kencan lagi hari ini, dia akan mengajak Yunho nonton di bioskop saja. Ide bagus bukan?

" Kenapa kau?"

" Eh?"

" Kenapa tertawa sendiri seperti itu?" Tanya Junsu heran

" T-tidak..."

" Ck.. Pasti memikirkan hyungnya Changmin?"

" Ish..." Jaejoong menepuk – nepuk pipinya yang terasa panas

" Jadi... Bagaimana perkembanganmu dengannya?"

" Bagaimana ya... Dia sulit sekali di dekati tapi aku akan berusaha lebih keras agar dia melihatku Su"

" Semangat kalau begitu"

Akhirnya Jaejoong menceritakan apa yang dialaminya kemarin pada Junsu, Junsu merupakan pendengar yang baik dan memberikan beberapa saran untuknya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, Junsu ternyata memang benar perhatian dibalik sifat cueknya itu dan Jaejoong bersyukur bisa bertemu Junsu, menganggapnya seorang hyung karena sifatnya yang lebih dewasa dan bisa membimbingnya di klub karena Junsu sendiri adalah seorang ketua klub.

" Tapi, kau tidak mencari tahu bagaimana Yunho disini selama kau di Jepang?" Tanya Junsu

" Eoh?"

" Kau tidak penasaran?"

" …."

" Apa dia menolakmu karena dia menyukai orang lain?'

" Yunie hyung tidak seperti itu"

" Kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana kehidupannya setelah kalian berpisah selama sepuluh tahun ini?"

" Tapi..."

" Coba tanya Changmin, mungkin hyungnya menutup diri karena suatu hal"

" Mana ya Changmin?" Jaejoong jadi penasaran juga dengan ucapan Junsu

" Tuh, dia sedang berjalan kemari bersama Kyuhyun"

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan memang benar Changmin juga Kyuhyun tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kemudian tersenyum lebar. Sedikit bergedik juga Changmin saat melihat senyum Jaejoong, entah kenapa firasatnya buruk saat Jaejoong tersenyum seperti itu.

" Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin curiga, dia sudah duduk bersama dengan Kyuhyun

" Hehehehe" Jaejoong memberikan cengirannya yang gaje

" Apa? Tidak usah basa – basi"

" Ish" Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya kemudian menatap Changmin dengan penuh harap " Aku... Ingin tahu kehidupan Yunie selama sepuluh tahun ini"

" Ck... Tidak"

" Wae~~~ Beritahu aku..." Rengek Jaejoong kemudian menarik – narik lengan Changmin

" Lepas" Changmin menepis tangan Jaejoong

" Beritahu aku Min"

" Apa yang kau berikan sebagai balasannya?"

Jaejoong berdecih, harusnya dia tahu apa yang akan Changmin katakan jika dirinya meminta bantuan. Sifatnya yang satu ini tidak pernah beruhah dan Jaejoong tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya.

" Kau bisa memesan apapun Min, aku yang bayar"

" Benar?" Changmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Ne"

" Hahahahahaha.. Asyik... Kau mau makan apa Kyu?" Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun

" Apa saja Chwang" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Lho... Kyu juga?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Jika kau mentraktirku kau juga harus mentraktir Kyu"

" Kenapa?"

" Mereka itu satu paket Jae, Kyuhyun kekasih Changmin" Ucap Junsu

" Mwo?!"

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka lebar karena dia benar – benar tidak percaya apa yang baru saja Junsu katakan. Bagaimana bisa?

" Aku pesan makanan dulu" Ucap Changmin kemudian pergi ke tempat penjual makanan

" Kenapa kau mau dengannya?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku juga tidak tahu hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Eoh?"

" Kami bertiga sudah berteman sangat lama Jae"

" Ne?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Mungkin bagi yang melihat kami seperti kakak kelas dan adik kelas tapi kami sudah bertemu lama sejak sekolah dasar tapi... Kami dekat sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Karena aku dan Changmin satu klub" Jelas Junsu

" Dan aku bertemu dengan Changmin saat Sekolah menengah pertama, Changmin dan aku satu kelas dan yah... Kami akrab sejak itu. Kemudian aku dikenalkan pada Junsu hyung dan kami satu sekolah sejak saat itu"

" Ah... Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran

" Hmm... Sejak lulus sekolah menengah pertama. Dia menyatakan perasaannya saat pertengah semester saat kelas sembilan dan aku menolak"

" Wae?"

" Karena aku menganggapnya sahabatku. Setelah menolak Changmin tidak menjauhiku tapi memperlakukanku layaknya seorang sahabat dan akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa aku tidak mau diperlakukan sebagai sahabat, aku ingin lebih. Akhirnya kami resmi menjadi kekasih sejak lulus sekolah menengah pertama" Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar

" Oh... Kau juga manager klub sejak sekolah menengah pertama?"

" Tidak... Tapi aku sering menunggu Changmin dan Junsu hyung berlatih Aku menjadi manager klub karena Changmin dan Junsu hyung memaksaku memaksaku" Ucap Kyuhyun

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, setidaknya kisah cinta Kyuhyun dan Changmin lebih mudah dibanding dengan dirinya. Yunho belum menerimanya. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian menoleh kesamping saat dia rasa Changmin sudah duduk disamping.

" MWO?! Apa ini Changmin?!"

Jaejoong terpekik kaget saat Changmin datang membawa hampir semua jenis makanan dibantu penjaga kantin.

" Makan siangku"

" Se-se-se-banyak ini?" Tanya Jaejoong tergagap

" Ne" Changmin tersenyum cerah

Jaejoong meringis, habis sudah tabungannya bulan ini hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu makan Changmin. Tapi... Tidak apa – apa, dia bisa mendapatkan cerita tentang Yunho sebagai gantinya bukan?

" Ck... Monster! Cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Yunie" Ucap Jaejoong

" Arasseo" Changmin mulai memakan makanannya " Hmm..."

" Cepat"

" Aish, sabar! Aku sedang makan" Jawab Changmin setelah menelan makanannya

" Lama sekali!"

" Ish... Setelah kau pergi... Hyungku melanjutkan hidupnya tentu saja. Belajar, meraih peringkat pertama, membantu appa diperusahaan. Selesai"

Changmin tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya, tidak tahukah bahwa namja cantik yang ada didepannya sedang mengumpulkan semua aura gelapnya agar bisa memukul dirinya?

 **PLETAKK!**

" Uhuk!"

Changmin tersedak saat Jaejoong memukul kepalanya dengan kencang, padahal dia sedang memakan udon. Dengan segera Kyuhyun memberikan minum walaupun dia terkekeh melihat kejadian barusan.

" Mati saja kau!"

 **PLAK**

 **PLAK!**

 **PLAAAKK!**

" Aaakkhh! Hentikan, kau mau membunuhku eoh?" Changmin menghentikan gerakan Jaejoong yang tengah bersemangat memukuli tubuhnya

" Kau menyebalkan Min!"

" Aish, arasseo... Aku bingung harus mulai dari mana, kau saja yang bertanya dan aku akan menjawabnya"

" Huh"

Jaejoong kembali duduk dan memandang tajam Changmin yang sedang meminta elusan dari Kyuhyun, manja!

" Cepat hyung, aku akan jawab pertanyaanmu"

" Yunie... Tidak pernah membicarakanku didepanmu atau paling tidak didepan keluargamu?"

" Hanya setelah beberapa bulan kau pindah dia menanyakanmu pada eomma dan eomma bercerita pada hyung bahwa kau mungkin akan kembali. Setelahnya hyung tidak pernah membicarakanmu lagi"

" Bagaimana kehidupan sekolah hyungmu dulu?"

" Hmm... Kau tahu nasib para cupu bukan? Terrindas"

" Mwo? Lalu?"

" Alasan aku ikut klub taekwondo salah satunya untuk melindungi hyung cupuku. Aku tidak rela dia pulang dengan babak belur saat itu, jadi setelah berlatih aku mengikuti hyungku diam – diam dan berkelahi dengan orang – orang yang mengganggu hyungku. Sejak saat itu tidak ada yang berani mengganggu hyung tapi tidak ada mendekatinya, dia sendirian"

" Sendirian? Sampai saat ini?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ani..." Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan serius " Seseorang pernah masuk ke dalam hidupnya, seorang yeoja"

Tangan Changmin terkepal mengingat hal itu, hal terparah yang pernah Yunho alami. Changmin masih menyimpan dendam pada yeoja itu hingga saat ini.

" Min..." Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Changmin yang terkepal itu

Changmin menoleh kemudian tersenyum, agak sedikit dipaksakan karena dia masih merasa kesal.

" Yeoja? Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Mantan kekasih hyung"

" Mwo?"

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya, jadi... Yunho sudah pernah berpacaran? Bagaimana ini? Jaejoong bukan yang pertama untuknya?

" Seorang yeoja yang paling aku benci" Ucap Changmin datar

" Kenapa?"

" Dia hanya memanfaatkan hyung"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

" Dan aku tidak pernah memaafkannya dan menyimpan dendam sampai saat ini, aku lengah dan membiarkan hyungku terluka. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, jadi jika kau hanya mempermainkan hyungku lebih baik kau pergi dari sekarang atau kau akan menyesal ditanganku" Ucapan Changmin terdengar sangat serius dan Jaejoong tahu Changmin tidak main – main dengan ucapannya

" Aku tidak main – main dengan perasaanku Min, hanya saja... Hyungmu belum menerimaku karena dia menganggapku sama sepertimu, menganggapku seorang adik"

" Kau serius dengan hyungku?"

" Tentu, bahkan selama di Jepang pikiranku tidak pernah lepas darinya"

Junsu dan Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, Changmin melembutkan tatapannya kemudian menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum.

" Itu masalah mudah. Yang penting kau tidak mempermainkan hyungku"

" Ya, aku tidak pernah punya pikiran untuk mempermainkan hyungmu, aku sungguh – sungguh padanya"

" Aku pegang ucapanmu hyung"

" Ne"

Jaejoong senang karena dia sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari adik sang pujaan hati, tinggal bagaimana dia meyakinkan Yunho bahwa Jaejoong benar – benar serius padanya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Jaejoong selalu menyempatkan diri ke perusahaan Jung setelah berlahit taekwondo. Dia hanya diam dan kadang bermain diruang kerja Yunho. Kadang juga dia menunggu sendiri dan tertidur pada sofa karena menunggu Yunho bertemu dengan kliennya.

Juga, dia memesankan makan siang dan malam untuk Yunho. Yunho adalah orang yang giat, dia selalu saja melupakan makan siang atau makan malamnya jika sudah bekerja dan belajar sehingga Jaejoong memastikan bahwa Yunho mendapatkan asupan makanan agar tetap sehat.

Dan karena besok libur, Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk nonton dibioskop. Seminggu lalu dia gagal nonton di bioskop karena berlatih hingga larut malam bersama Junsu dan Changmin. Yunho sendiri juga sibuk seminggu ini dan baru malam ini dia bisa menuruti keinginan manja Jaejoong.

Mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil menuju gedung bioskop, Jaejoong yang menyukai film aksi dan fantasi mengajak Yunho menonton film _**'**_ _St_ _ar_ _T_ _rek_ ' atau paling tidak _'_ _Tr_ _ain_ _T_ _o Busan'_ yang sedang _'in'_ di Seoul. Yunho juga sudah menyerahkan keputusan pada Jaejoong tentang film yang akan ditontonnya malam ini, tidak masalah menonton apapun.

" Hmm... Aku akan beli camilan dan hyung mengantri tiket ne?" Ucap Jaejoong ketika mereka turun dari mobil

Yunho menatap datar gedung bioskop yang ada didepannya, dulu dia memang pernah kesini beberapa kali dengan... Ah... Memikirkannya membuat perasaan Yunho tidak enak. Yunho menoleh, dia melihat Jaejoong dengan semangat menggandenganya dan membawa masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop.

" Yunie hyung, Joongie kesebelah sana ne?"

" Ya"

Dan mulailah Jaejoong memilihkan beberapa makanan yang akan dimakannya didalam bioskop. Tapi dia membawa sebuah tempat berisi pop corn dengan ukuran besar dan dua buah minuman, dia sangat kesulitan membawanya. Jaejoong segera mencari keberadaan Jaejoong dan dia melihat Yunho sudah selesai membeli tiket.

" Hyung!" Jaejoong memanggil Yunho hingga namja itu melihatnya dan berjalan menghampirinya

Yunho yag melihat kesulitan Jaejoong langsung mengambil sebuah minuman yang Jaejoong pegang juga pop corn-nya.

" Kau pegang tiket saja" Ucap Yunho

" Ne"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, Yunho-nya masihlah seperhatian dulu. Ugh... Jaejoong merasa senang dengan hal ini.

" Hyung, ayo kita masuk saja"

" Ne"

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan bersama menuju ruang bioskop sembari Jaejoong mengobrol riang yang ditanggapi dengan tenang oleh Yunho. Sampai mereka terhenti ketika seseorang menghalangi jalan mereka.

" Yunho?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seorang yeoja berdiri di depannya, dalam hati bertanya – tanya siapa yeoja yang ada didepannya ini. Sedangkan mata Yunho terbuka lebar melihat siapa yang ada didepannya.

" Yunho..."

" No-noona"

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong...

Jangan marah karena Cho cut disitu ne?

Hmm... FF ini rencana gak panjang makanya setiap update gak panjang – panjang... Mungkin sekitar 3 -5 chap bakalan end?

Heheheheh

Dan ini serial 'My' terakhir dari Cho, karena Cho mulai stuck dengan Yunpa yang cupu kkkkkk...

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Danatebh (sipp), ismi mimi (pasti jaemma semangat kok buat rebut hati yunpa), Guest ( tenang aja...), Zahra427 (sip), DewiYJKTS (sip deh, pasti semangat kok), noname (maacih udh baca ff Cho ne?), misschokyulate (masama), Kozato (3 thn chingu, hmm... Cho pertimbang in ne saran na? Maacih), babywuzidy (iya donk, jaemma mah emang keren), Philomena9095 (hmmm... mulai terbuka rahasianya satu persatu ne?), sitimulyani186 (Maacih, doain aja semoga Cho bs selesai in ff ini ne? Hahahaaha),**

 **ChubbyMinland (emang Style na gitu chingu...kkkkk), retvianputri12 (tenang aja...), ichimita (sippo), akiramia44 (biar aja si yunpa nyesel ntr wkwkwk), pid (nado hwaiting!), fyodult (wkwkwkw, liad chap dpn ne?), vichi. Vhan (iya, pake jurus taekwondo! Kkk), Guest (maacih), GaemGyu92 (terpesona mah pasti...), ruixi1 (siiipppp), choikim1310 (hmmm... liad chap dpn), TyaWuryWK (doain aja ne?), Avanrio11 (sippp), nabratz (iyaaa), Kim Eun Seob (pasti jaemma semangat kok), MyBooLoveBear (hmmm? Neee), JonginDO (sipp), kisseujj (kapan - kapan),**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

 **.**

 **Makasih banyak ya #bow**

.

Adakah salah penulisan nama atau malah ga disebt? Maafkeeuunnn Cho ne?

Terus yang nanya kapan Cho update? Cho usahakan walaupun ga cepet yang penting end + Epilog ya?maaf Cho ga bs janji update cepet.

.

.

Daaaannn...

Cho butuh satu nama yeoja yang yunpa sebut noona? Siapa ya cocoknya?

.

Jja, see u next chap?

Chuuuu~~

.

.

.

.

 **Selasa, 26 Juli 2016**


	4. Chapter 3

**My Busy Yunie**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS (maybe)

Genre : Drama, Romance, School of Life, Little bit Humor, Yaoi

Typos, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rate : **T**

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil menuju gedung bioskop, Jaejoong yang menyukai film aksi dan fantasi mengajak Yunho menonton film 'Star Trek' atau paling tidak 'Train To Busan' yang sedang 'in' di Seoul. Yunho juga sudah menyerahkan keputusan pada Jaejoong tentang film yang akan ditontonnya malam ini, tidak masalah menonton apapun.

" Hmm... Aku akan beli camilan dan hyung mengantri tiket ne?" Ucap Jaejoong ketika mereka turun dari mobil

Yunho menatap datar gedung bioskop yang ada didepannya, dulu dia memang pernah kesini beberapa kali dengan... Ah... Memikirkannya membuat perasaan Yunho tidak enak. Yunho menoleh, dia melihat Jaejoong dengan semangat menggandenganya dan membawa masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop.

" Yunie hyung, Joongie kesebelah sana ne?"

" Ya"

Dan mulailah Jaejoong memilihkan beberapa makanan yang akan dimakannya didalam bioskop. Tapi dia membawa sebuah tempat berisi pop corn dengan ukuran besar dan dua buah minuman, dia sangat kesulitan membawanya. Jaejoong segera mencari keberadaan Jaejoong dan dia melihat Yunho sudah selesai membeli tiket.

" Hyung!" Jaejoong memanggil Yunho hingga namja itu melihatnya dan berjalan menghampirinya

Yunho yag melihat kesulitan Jaejoong langsung mengambil sebuah minuman yang Jaejoong pegang juga pop corn-nya.

" Kau pegang tiket saja" Ucap Yunho

" Ne"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, Yunho-nya masihlah seperhatian dulu. Ugh... Jaejoong merasa senang dengan hal ini.

" Hyung, ayo kita masuk saja"

" Ne"

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan bersama menuju ruang bioskop sembari Jaejoong mengobrol riang yang ditanggapi dengan tenang oleh Yunho. Sampai mereka terhenti ketika seseorang menghalangi jalan mereka.

" Yunho?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seorang yeoja berdiri di depannya, dalam hati bertanya – tanya siapa yeoja yang ada didepannya ini. Sedangkan mata Yunho terbuka lebar melihat siapa yang ada didepannya.

" Yunho..."

" No-noona"

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 3 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" No-noona"

" Hei kau bersama siapa?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat Yunho tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan yeoja yang ada dihadapan mereka. Siapa yeoja ini? Dan kenapa Yunho memanggilnya dengan noona?

" Aku kekasih Yunho" Ucap Jaejoong

Yeoja itu terlihat kaget namun kemudian tersenyum, dia menatap Yunho untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya.

" Benar?" Tanya yeoja itu

" Ya.. Dia akan menjadi tunanganku" Jawab Yunho dan itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum

" Oh? Benarkah, selamat kalau begitu" Ucap yeoja itu kemudian menatap Jaejoong " Aku Seo Ye Ji"

" Aku Kim Jaejoong" Jawab Jaejoong dengan sopan

" Aku Seo Ye Ji, mantan kekasih Yunho"

" MWO?"

Dan hari itu baru pertama kali Jaejoong melihat seorang yeoja bertnaduk dan memiliki buntut serupa iblis. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Yunho dan menatap tajam yeoja itu.

" Ayo Joongie, filmnya sudah akan dimulai" Suara datar Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong, dia menatap Yunho yang kini menatap yeoja bernama Seo Ye Ji itu

" Ne hyung"

" Noona kami pergi dulu"

Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengajak Jaejoong pergi dari hadapan yeoja itu. Dalam ruang bioskop Jaejoong duduk tidak tenang, dia akan mengingat baik – baik wajah yeoja itu. Terlihat cantik memang tapi... Mengingat apa yang diceritakan oleh Changmin membuat Jaejoong merasa panas sendiri.

Jaejoong akhirnya menatap Yunho, namjanya itu tengah menatap layar bioskop tapi Jaejoong tidak tahu apakan Yunho tengah fokus terhadap film yang diputar atau tidak. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh tangan Yunho dan menggenggam punggung tangan Yunho.

Yunho tersentak saat sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh punggung tangannya, dia menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong tengah tersenyum padanya. Yunho akhirnya merilekskan tubuhnya dan kembali fokus pada film yang ditayangkan. Dia merasa nyaman saat Jaejoong mengelus punggung tangannya, oh... Berterima kasihlah pada Jaejoong...

Setelah film berakhir Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk berjalan dikawasan sungai Han, Jaejoong hanya berpikir bahwa berjalan – jalan disana malam hari akan sangat menyenangkan dan Yunho menyetujuinya.

Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan berdampingan tanpa bergandengan tangan, Jaejoong cukup malu untuk menggandeng Yunho ditempat ramai sedangkan Yunho dia memang pasif dalam hal seperti ini.

" Hyung lelah?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ani, wae?"

" Kelihatannya hyung lelah"

" Tidak, mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Yunho

" Ingin disini saja bersama hyung" Jawab Jaejoong dengan lembut

Yunho tersenyum, tangannya naik untuk mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong dan dia mengembangkan senyumnya. Rambut jaejoong sangatlah halus dan Yunho menyukainya.

" Hyung..."

Wajah Jaejoong merona karena perlakuan Yunho, ugh... dia malu...

" Kau berlatih sangat keras untuk turnamen ya?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne?"

" Kau mendapatkan luka di leher" Yunho memang melihat segores luka yang tidak panjang pada leher Jaejoong, tepatnya dekat tulang selangka Jaejoong

" Iya... Kemarin aku latih tanding bersama Changmin dan yah... Terluka"

" Kau dengan Changmin?"

" Ya... Dia lawan yang tangguh, kami seri tapi lihat saja aku akan mengalahkannya suatu saat"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, dia sangat tahu kekuatan Changmin dan dia sangat bangga pada adiknya itu.

" Berusahalah" Ucap Yunho dengan tulus

" Pasti hyung, aku pasti bisa menang nanti"

Yunho jadi penasaran, Jaejoong atau Changmin yang akan memenangkan pertandingan? Dilihat dari fisik Jaejoong tidaklah berotot seperti Changmin tapi Jaejoong berkata dia seri melawan Changmin. Whoaa... Yunho tidak sabar menantikan turnamen mereka.

" Ng... Hyung" Panggil Jaejoong ragu

" Ya?"

" Kenapa hyung putus dengan yeoja itu?"

Jaejoong sengaja bertanya seperti itu karena dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Changmin. Dia penasaran kenapa Yunho dan yeoja itu bisa berpacaran dan akhirnya putus. Ada apa?

" Haruskah aku bercerita padamu?" Tanya Yunho, dia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap kearah Jaejoong

Jaejoong terdiam ditempatnya dan dengan ragu dia mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dia... Cinta pertamaku"

Jaejoong menoleh kesampingnya, mereka akhirnya duduk menikmati pemandangan malam dan Jaejoong menunggu cerita Yunho. Cinta pertama? Jadi... Jaejoong bukanlah cinta pertama Yunho?

" Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku saat aku ada disemester awal, dia cantik, supel menolongku dari semua mahasiswa yang mem _bully_ -ku dulu... Entah bagaimana akhirnya aku menerimanya dan kami berkencan mulai saat itu. Saat itu dia berada disemester enam, semester akhir untuknya"

Jaejoong menatap datar kearah Yunho, ada perasaan seakan hatinya tercubit mendengar cerita itu tapi dia ingin tahu semua tentang Yunho. Dia ingin tahu semuanya...

" Kami banyak menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan, belajar bersama dan kdang berjalan – jalan ditaman. Sampai akhirnya... Aku tahu alasan sebenarnya dia berpacaran denganku. Dia.. Memanfaatkanku"

" Memanfaatkanmu?"

" Ya... Nyatanya saat belajar bersama akulah yang mengerjakan tugasnya, hingga membantunya menyelesaikan skripsi akhirnya... Bukan membantunya tapi akulah yang mengerjakan itu semua untuknya"

" Mwo? Kejam sekali"

" Ya... Aku mengetahui hal itu tujuh hari setelah kami putus, aku yang masih tidak terima karena diputuskan hendak menemuinya tapi dia sedang mengobrol dengan teman – temannya dan aku mendengar itu semua"

Jaejoong menahan nafasnya, dia tidak menyangka ada orang jahat yang memanfaatkan kepoloson Yunho hingga seperti itu/ benar – benar jahat...

" Setelahnya aku berpikir bahwa semua orang hidup untuk saling menguntungkan tapi tidak pada Changmin. Dia dari awal sudah memperingatiku untuk menjauhi Ye Ji noona tapi aku beranggapan lain karena dimataku dia adalah orang yang baik. Setelah putus... Yah... Changmin mencari yeoja itu dan yang aku tahu dia membuat gempar kampusku karena dia menampar dan menjambak rambut Ye Ji noona"

" MWO?"

" Ya, aku ingat salah seorang mahasiswa memanggilku untuk segera ke taman dan aku kaget melihat Changmin melakukan hal itu dan Kyuhyun juga Junsu yang ada disampingnya tidak mencoba memisahkan Changmin dengan Ye Ji noona sampai akhirnya seorang namja datang dan menghalangi Changmin"

" Namja?"

" Hum..." Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya " Namja yang sedang dekat dengan Ye Ji noona"

" Tapi... Dia pantas mendapatkan semua itu" Gumam Jaejoong

" Ne? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Yunho karena dia tidak mendengar apa yang Jaejoong katakan

" Aniya... Hmmm Yunho hyung" Panggil Jaejoong

" Ya?"

" Sekarang kau memiliki aku dan aku tidak ada niat untuk mempermainkanmu ataupun memanfaatkanmu hyung. Aku tulus mencintaimu dan itu sudah sejak lama. Saranghae..."

Ucapan Jaejoong terdengar lirih diakhir kalimatnya, Yunho terdiam memandangi wajah serius Jaejoong. Yunho tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa karena Yunho hanya menganggap jaejoong sebagai adiknya. Tapi kenapa Jaejoong sangat terlihat berbeda malam ini?

Jantungnya bahkan berdebar halus sejak tadi apalagi saat Jaejoong menggandeng tangannya dan tersenyum padanya. Dia jadi ingat masa kecil mereka dulu saat mereka bermain bersama dan Jaejoong selalu menempelinya kemanapun.

" Hyung..."

Lamunan Yunho buyar namun dia sedikit kaget karena wajah Jaejoong yang terlampau dekat, dia melihat mata Jaejoong tengah menatapnya dari balik kacamata tebal miliknya dan semua terjadi begitu saja.

Yang Yunho rasakan sekarang sebuah bibir lembut dan berisi tengah menempel pada bibirnya dan perlahan bibir itu bergerak. Menghisap pelan bibir lawannya dan makin mendekatkan diri pada Yunho. Tangannya mulai merambat naik untuk memegangi tengkuk Yunho dan meremasnya pelan.

Yunho masih terdiam, dia melihat mata indah itu tertutup dan mendengar sebuah lenguhan yang sangat merdu ditelinganya. Ciuman ini berbeda dengan yang biasanya Jaejoong berikan,tidak... Jaejoong biasanya hanya memberikan kecupan bukan ciuman seperti ini.

Dia juga bisa merasakan remasan pelan pada tengkuknya dan membuatnya ikut menutup matanya. Dia menikmati sentuhan Jaejoong, menikmati apa yang namja cantik itu berikan padanya. Perlahan dia pun mulai bergerak, bibirnya menghisap bibir atas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dibuat melayang karenanya, dia sangat senang karena Yunho membalas ciumannya. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dengan penuh keyakinan dia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yunho dan mengeksplor apa yang ada didalamnya.

Yunho melenguh, dia merasa lemas hanya karena merasakan benda lunak memasukki mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya untuk _'bermain'_. Yunho mengikuti instingnya, dia membuat Jaejoong merasa diinginkan dan rasanya Jaejoong tidak ingin melepas ciuman itu kalau saja dia tidak butuh nafas.

Perlahan Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya dan menangkup wajah Yunho, dia mengambil nafas dengan rakus dan mengecup bibir Yunho setelah bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik.

" Saranghae" Lirih jaejoong kemudian dia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Yunho

Yunho masih memejamkan matanya, nafasnya memburu dan dia merasakan kehangatan pada dahinya. Dia juga mendengar apa yang Jaejoong katakan dan membuat hatinya menghangat. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan melihat Jaejoong tengah menutup matanya dengan dahi mereka yang menempel. Yunho melihat sekan Jaejoong menikmati kegiatan mereka ini. Dia mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung saja tersentak kaget saat mendapatkan sentuhan lembut pada puncak kepalanya, dia langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho dengan wajahnya yang merona.

" Hy-hyung..." Ucap Jaejoong dengan gugup

" Joongie, gwaenchana?" Tanya Yunho yang memandang lucu pada Jaejoong yang tengah gugup itu

" Gwanchana hyung" Jaejoong menampar – nampar pelan wajahnya yang merona

" Ayo pulang..."

" Ne"

Yunho berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Jaejoong, dia juga belum sanggup untuk menatap Jaejoong setelah ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Jaejoong yang merasa ditinggal oleh Yunho langsung bangkit dan memeluk lengan Yunho dengan erat. Mereka pun akhirnya pulang dengan wajah ceria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ada hal baik apa sampai hyung tersenyum tiada henti disepanjang latihan hari ini?"

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong mendapati Changmin tengah tersenyum lebar padanya dan menaikkan turunkan alisnya seperti oom – oom mesum.

" Hum... Sepertinya kencannya berhasil eoh?" Goda Changmin

" Y-ya!" Jaejoong memukul lengan Changmin dengan kencang kemudian memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas

" Aigo..."

" Min ah, jangan ganggu Jaejoong. Kemari dan kalian berlatihlah berdua"

Suara Junsu membuat Jaejoong langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghampiri Junsu bersama Changmin. Keduanya harus berlatih bukan malah mengobrol seperti ini.

Usai latihan Jaejoong, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Junsu memutuskan untuk minum soda diminimarket dekat sekolah mereka sembari bercerita riang dan akhirnya mereka menggoda Jaejoong yang kencannya terbilang sukses.

" Yah... Pada akhirnya aku berterima kasih karena bertemu dengan yeoja itu sehingga aku bisa berciuman dengan Yunie hehehehehe" Ucap Jaejoong

" Aigo... Otakmu itu... Mesum..." Goda Changmin

" ISH!"

" Sama sepertimu Min" Ucap Kyuhyun dan Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya

" Aigo... Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Tidak ada, aku ingin semua berjalan secara natural dan Yunie bisa mencintaiku apa adanya hehehehe, pasti sangat romantis" Ucap Jaejoong membayangkan sesuatu didalam otak kecilnya

" Tapi itu masih lama bukan?" Kali ini Junsu membuka suaranya

" Ish Suie... Tetap saja" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya " Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Yunie jatuh dalam pesonaku"

" Semangat ne?"

" Pasti!"

" Dan semoga kita meraih juara pertama untuk turnamen nanti!" Pekik Changmin

" Itu juga pasti!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya berkali – kali, ini bukan pertandingan pertamanya tapi dia merasa sangat gugup. Memang bukan pertama kalinya dia bertanding tapi ini pertama kalinya pertandingannya ditonton oleh orang yang dicintainya, Yunho.

Dari lapangan _indoor_ itu Jaejoong bisa melihat keluarga Yunho dan keluarganya berkumpul untuk menyemangatinya. Yunho sedang menatap arena pertandingan dengan serius, dia memperhatikan juga lawan – lawan yang akan bertanding dengan Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu dan kedua teman klub mereka.

Jaejoong melirik ke samping kanan dan kirinya dimana semua anggota klub taekwondo datang untuk menyemangati dengan pakaian taekwondo mereka. Tiga pembimbing mereka juga tengah mengarahkan Changmin untuk pertandingan hari ini. Changmin adalah pemain utama hari ini dan Jaejoong harus mengakui bahwa Changmin benar – benar kuat.

Babak penyisihan dimulai setengah jam kemudian, Jaejoong serta keempat kawannya berhasil masuk kepertandingan selanjutnya. Tapi dibabak selanjutnya hanya Jaejoong, Changmin dan Junsu yang bisa memasuki babak semifinal, delapan besar.

Jaejoong melihat ke depannya, melihat Junsu bertanding dengan serius hingga keringat mengalir deras dikedua pelipisnya. Jaejoong gugup karena poin Junsu ada dibawah lawannya. Jaejoong berdoa untuk Junsu semoga saja Junsu bisa melanjutkan ke pertandingan selanjutnya. Tapi...

" Jang Hyunseung dari sekolah Busan memenangkan pertandingan"

Jaejoong melihat Junsu berjalan dengan lesu, dia kalah dan merasa sangat kecewa padahal sedikit lagi dia bisa menyusul poin lawannya hanya saja...

" Arrgghh!"

Jaejoong berdiri dan segera menggandeng Junsu yang tadi terpekik kesal kepinggir lapangan, dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Junsu karena kalah itu sangatlah tidak mengenakkan.

" Gwaenchana Suie ah..." Ucap Jaejoong memberikan semangat pada teman satu klubnya itu, begitu pula teman – temannya yang lain

" Tenanglah hyung, oke?" Ucap Changmin

" Maaf" Upca Junsu penuh penyesalan

" Tidak apa – apa hyung, ini pertandingan besar pertamamu. Kau pasti gugup. Minumlah" Kali ini Kyuhyun mendekat dan memberikan sebotol air mineral

Junsu menerimanya dan menengguknya habis – habisan, ini adalah pertandingannya yang dibilang cukup besar karena dia ada ditingkat nasional, biasanya Junsu hanya mengikuti pertandingan tingkat daerah saja.

Changmin menang dengan skor yang bisa dibilang beda tipis dari lawannya, dia mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak senang. Kemudian dia berlari kepinggir lapangan untuk memeluk Kyuhyun dan teman – temannya termasuk Jaejoong.

Dari pinggir lapangan Yunho tersenyum, dia senang sang adik bisa melanjutkan pertandingannya di final. Dia juga mengamati bagaimana Jaejoong yang duduk dengan gugup disamping Junsu, ah~ menggemaskan melihat Jaejoong seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Degup jantung Jaejoong menggila saat dia masuk kearena pertandingan, bukan pertandingan pertama tapi ingat hari ini spesial karena pertandingannya ditonton oleh sang tunangan.

Jaejoong memberikan hormat kepada lawannya yang tubuhnya cukup besar jika dibandingkan dengannya yang kurus. Tapi dia bertekad bahwa dia harus menang dan membuat bangga keluarganya yang sudah hadir untuknya. Dia pun memfokuskan dirinya.

.

.

.

" AAAKKHHHH!"

Semua orang yang menatap arena tanding itu kaget saat sebuah pekikan penuh kesakitan keluar dari salah satu peserta. Yunho meremas lututnya, di depannya sang tunangan baru saja berteriak. Dia melihat apa yang terjadi.

Lima menit Jaejoong bertanding dan sang lawan mengincar kaki Jaejoong hingga akhirnya mencekal dan membuat Jaejoong terjatuh. Itu bukan apa – apa... Tapi setelahnya lawan Jaejoong itu mengunci kaki Jaejoong dan entah bagaimana Jaejoong merasa kakinya terasa sangat sakit.

Junsu sang ketua klub tahu apa yang terjadi, wajahnya memerah marah karena lawan Jaejoong melakukan pelanggaran. Junsu berteriak namun wasit tidak melihat itu sebagai pelanggaran. Dia marah namun terdiam saat Jaejoong memutar balikkan posisinya. Dia menghantam sang lawan hingga tersungkur tapi sang lawan berhasil bangkit, dia menendang kaki kiri Jaejoong yang terluka hingga membuat Jaejoong terjatuh.

Jaejoong meringis, kakinya terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Dia tidak mampu melanjutkan pertandingan tapi dia harus melanjutkannya, dia tidak mau kalah dari namja curang yang menjadi lawannya hari ini. Tidak!

" Joongie..." Lirih Mrs. Kim yang tahu anaknya sudah kesakitan

Mrs. Kim berlari, dia ingin berada dekat anaknya atau paling tidak ada dipinggir arena. Dia ingin memastikan luka anaknya tidak parah. Tapi...

" Kim Jaejoong dari sekolah Dong Bang memenangkan pertandingan!"

" KYYAAA~~~~"

" YYAAAYYYY!"

Mrs. Kim menghentikan gerakannya, dia menatap anaknya yang bangkit dengan wajah kesakitan. Dia tahu walaupun menang anaknya tidak akan bisa melanjutkan pertandingan, dia kemudian melanjutkan gerakannya, dia ingin menghampiri anaknya.

Junsu langsung berlari kearah Jaejoong dan memapah temannya itu, Jaejoong meringis. Kakinya sudah terasa kebas dan kepalanya terasa sakit. Junsu membantu Jaejoong duduk dikursi karena terlihat sekali namja itu tidak bisa duduk dilantai.

Sang pembimbing langsung memeriksa keadaan kaki jaejoong, dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau tidak bisa ikut pertandingan selanjutnya Jae" Ucap Park saenim

" Saenim, aku menang dan aku bisa melanjutkan pertandingan. Aku hanya terkilir"

" Saenim rasa ini bukan terkilir, saenim tahu pergelangan kakimu retak. Kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit"

" SAENIM!"

" Jaejoong ah"

" Ti-tidak..."

Mata Jaejoong berkaca – kaca, dia sudah bersusah payah menahan semua rasa sakit pada kakinya saat melawan namja itu tapi saenimnya bilang dia tidak boleh melanjutkan pertandingannya?

" Joongie"

Jaejoong menoleh, dia mendapati eommanya sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

" Eomma, katakan pada saenim aku masih bisa melanjutkan pertandingan" Lirih Jaejoong

" Mianhae, eomma tidak mengizinkan. Kau... Tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandinganmu Joongie ah"

" Eomma!"

" Jae, benar kata eommamu dan saenim. Kau menang tapi kau harus memikirkan dirimu juga" Kali ini Junsu ikut berkomentar

" Aku bisa Su!"

" Tidak, kita tidak tahu. Bagaimana jika lukamu semakin parah? Aku sebagai ketua tidak bisa membiarkanmu melanjutkan pertandingan" Ucap Junsu

" Ch-changmin ah" Kali ini Jaejoong menatap Changmin

" Maaf hyung" Lirih Changmin

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir, dia menang tapi kenapa rasanya seperti kalah? Bagaimana ini? Rasanya sesak. Jaejoong menghapus kasar airmatanya yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya, dia ingin terlihat tegar tapi dia tidak bisa menahan semua rasa sakit yang dia rasa.

" Ayo kerumah sakit Joongie"

Suara lembut itu membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, sentuhan dipundaknya begitu membuatnya nyaman. Yunho. Namja itu sudah ada disamping jaejoong dan mengelus pundak Jaejoong dengan pelan.

" Hy-hyung..."

Yunho berlutut disamping Jaejoong, dia menghapus air mata Jaejoong dan Jaejoong kembali teringat masa kecilnya kembali saat Yunho melakukan hal ini karena dia menangis.

" Mereka tidak memperbolehkanmu melanjutkan pertandingan karena kau lebih penting dari pertandingan ini" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

" Ini sama saja dengan aku kalah hyung"

" Kau menang dan kau sudah membuktikannya tadi. Kau sudah masuk empat besar dan kau bisa menang dipertandingan selanjutnya, tapi tidak hari ini"

" Hyung"

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho, menumpahkan segala emosinya hari ini dan menangis sesenggukan. Sang eomma menghela nafasnya, paling tidak Jaejoong tidak keras kepala untuk mengikuti pertandingan selanjutnya dengan kakinya yang terluka, Junsu dan Changmin serta Kyuhyun juga lega karena hal ini.

Perlahan Jaejoong berdiri dibantu oleh Yunho, dia menghapus air matanya kembali dan menatap Changmin. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya namun kemudian matanya membulat saat Jaejoong memeluknya erat.

" Balaskan kekalahanku Min... Hiks... Aku tidak rela dia masuk final karena dia berbuat curang padaku huweee..." Ucap Jaejoong dengan terisak parah

" Aish... Ne... Aku akan membalas kekalahanmu, sana pergi ke rumah sakit"

Yunho menghela nafasnya saat melihat pemandangan didepannya, Jaejoong mengandalkan Changmin untuk pertandingan selanjutnya bukan? Andai saja dia tidak lemah pasti sudah bisa melindungi Jaejoong. Eoh?

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini sih? Tapi dia memang tidak nyaman saat Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dengan erat. Jadi...

" Ayo Joongie" Ucap Yunho dengan tegas

" N-ne"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dari Changmin dan berjalan tertatih kearah Yunho namun dia sadar satu hal dan menghentikan jalannya..

" Wae?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Joongie... Kaki Joongie tidak terasa dan Joongie... Ugh..."

 **BRUGH**

jaejoong hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Yunho tidak ada didepannya, dia menepuk – nepuk pipi Jaejoong namun namja itu setia menutup matanya.

" Hyung, cepat bawa jae hyung!" Ucap Kyuhyun panik

" Ne!"

Walaupun lemah, Yunho dapat menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal dan meninggalkan arena pertandingan diikuti sang eomma dan appanya yang melihat dari tribun penonton. Sedangkan keluarga Jung tetap ditempat karena Mr. Kim yang memintanya dan akan mengabarkan keadaan Jaejoong secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Anak ini sungguh membuat khawatir saja" Ucap Mrs. Kim melihat anaknya yang berbaring diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit masih dalam keadaan belum sadar

Yunho yang ada dibelakangnya tersenyum, senang akhirnya Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan perawatan. Kaget juga saat dokter bilang Jaejoong agak demam, Jaejoong tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia tengah sakit, dia bersemangat seharian ini.

" Ahjumma apa Jaejoong sering seperti ini? Memaksakan keinginannya?" Tanya Yunho

" Ya... Ahjumma tahu suhu tubuhnya hangat hari ini dan itu yang membuat ahjumma khawatir tapi Jaejoong meyakinkan ahjumma bahwa dia baik – baik saja dan nyatanya malah seperti ini. Belum lagi kaki kirinya diperban karena retak. Aigo..."

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, Jaejoong yang dia kenal memang keras kepala, suka memaksakan kehendaknya dan tidak berubah sampai sekarang ternyata... Waw...

" Unnghhh..."

Yunho dan Mrs. Kim menoleh, mata Jaejoong perlahan terbuka dan melihat ke kiri dan kanan memastikan keberadaannya.

" Dimana?" Lirih Jaejoong

" Di rumah sakit, kau pikir ada dimana eoh?" Jawab sang eomma ketus

" Eomma..."

" Anak nakal, sudah eomma bilang kan tadi pagi tidak usah ikut tapi malah memaksa"

" Eomma, Joongie pusing. Eomma diam dulu ne?"

" Dasar anak kurang ajar"

Walaupun ketus sang eomma memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Jaejoong dan mengelus rambut anak tersayangnya itu.

" Untung ada Yunho yang dengan sigap menggendongmu" Ucap Mrs. Kim plan

"OMO!"

Jaejoong kaget mendengar ucapan eommanya, Yunho?

" E-eh?" jaejoong kembali menoleh saat seorang namja bangkit dari duduknya, dia adalah Yunho " Hy-hyung, maaf aku merepotkanmu" Cicitnya

" Tidak apa – apa" Ucap Yunho setelah dekat dengan Jaejoong

" Bagaimana pertandingannya?"

" Kau ini! Baru sadar malah bertanya pertandingan! Dasar!" Eommanya kembali memarahi Jaejoong

" Aku kan penasaran eomma. Hyuunnggg~~"

" Changmin menang, diselalu berhasil memenangkan pertandingan" Ucap Yunho dengan nada bangganya

Jaejoong jadi sedih, dia juga ingin dibanggakan oleh Yunho tapi... Ugh...

" Kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk sekolah" Ucap Yunho kemudian dia menepuk – nepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong

" Hy-hyung"

Wajah Jaejoong merona tanpa alasan yang jelas, dia senang dengan sikap perhatian yang ditunjukkan oleh Yunho padanya.

" Teman – temanmu akan kemari sore ini setelah membersihkan tubuh mereka katanya" Ucap Yunho

" Oh..."

" Aigo... Apa eomma keluar saja ya agar tidak mengganggu acara kalian?" Goda Mrs. Kim yang merasa terasingkan

" Eomma!" Pekik jaejoong malu

Sedangkan Yunho hanya diam saja, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Posisi yang canggung namun ada rasa senang dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, suasana ramai menyapa dikamar rawat Jaejoong. Teman – teman klub datang berkunjung dan membuat suasana menjadi ramai tapi Jaejoong menyukai hal itu.

" Jadi sepertinya kau akan izin tidak berlatih?" Ucap Junsu

" Yah... Paling satu bulan, aku akan sembuh dengan cepat dan mengikuti kompetisi selanjutnya"

" Aku berdoa yang terbaik untukmu Jae ah"

" Terima kasih"

Changmin mendekat saat Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan senyuman terpantri manis diwajahnya.

" Terima kasih untuk hari ini Min" Ucap Jaejoong

" Aigo... Itu hal biasa hyung"

" Kau luka?"

" Sedikit tapi Kyunie langsung mengobatiku" Jawab Changmin dengan nada senangnya

" Baguslah"

Tak lama Kyuhyun mendekat dan mereka mengobrol bersama menghabiskan waktu sampai Jaejoong kelelahan dan tertidur lebih dahulu. Akhirnya teman – teman Jaejoong pulang menyisakan keluarga Yunho, keluarga Jaejoong dan Yunho. Sedangkan Changmin sang adik mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumahnya.

Yunho menatap wajah damai Jaejoong, hatinya kembali berdesir nyaman melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur. Dia perlahan mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong berulang kali untuk merasakan kembali helaian lembut milik Jaejoong. Oh astaga... Dia sangat menyukai rambut lembut Jaejoong.

Sedangkan para orangtua memperhatikan bagaimana Yunho memberikan perhatian pada Jaejoong yang tengha terlelap itu. Mereka berharap hubungan keduanya ada kemajuan dan Yunho bisa membuka hatinya untuk Jaejoong.

Mereka hanyut dalam pemandangan itu sampai mendengar lirihan dari mulut Jaejoong.

" Hyung ah... Yunie hyung... Saranghae"

 **BLUSH**

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong...

Cieee~~ yang Cho apelin dimalem takbiran pake Busy yunie... kkkkkkkk

Otte?

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **909596 (hmm... gak kok), Dewi15 (udh yaa), sitimulyani186 (iya, cho ga bikin ini angst kok...), vichi. Vhan (eeiiii... kalo dipukul trus metong jaemma nge jande gmn?), Kim Eun Seob (iya, yunjae emang saling melengkapi kkkk), ainiFujoshi (iyee, pasti kok), Avanrio11 (betul!), ismi mimi (sip sip, cho udh lanjutkan), UMeWookie aka ChangMomo (iye, akirnya cho pilihnya Ye Ji. Ga pasaran kan ya?), minmin10 (iy, tapi akhirnya peran na buat Ye Ji kkkkkk),**

 **Misschokyulate2 (jehh... jaemma ditolak Yunpa kan ada ff cho yang laen wkwkwk), akiramia44 (sama cho juga ga terlalu suka mereka kkkkk), TyaWuryWK (iya, gangguan mulai datang), cha yeoja hongki (hmmm... akhirnya bukan dy), JonginDO (iyaa), pid (amiiinnnn), GaemGyu92 (home udah update duluan kan? Kkkkk), inasaragi (makasih udh baca ff cho yaa), danatebh (iya... lagi rencana bikin ff angst, hurt ga ada happy nya kkkkk), Name shanzec (pasaran, bosen wkwkwkwkwkw... akhirnya Ye Ji deh... heheee),**

 **BijinYJS (nooo~~), Zahra427 (perasaan Yunpa bakal dibahas dichap depan oke?), lovgravanime14 (gangguan udh mulai muncul, siap buat ngerusak hubungan yunjae), ruixi (hehehee... kasian dy jadi jahat mulu), minami KZ (sip), ChubbyMinland (pasti... dia pasti berbuat sesuatu #smirk), yunjae heart (jaemma mah pasti semangat, tinggal si Yunpa cupu nya aja eonn kkkk), choikim1310 (iyup, betul), MyBooLoveBear (sip, makasih juga udh baca), nabratz (jiaaah... iya),**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udh follow, fav, para Guest dan SiDer**

 **.**

 **Maacih ya #bow**

 **.**

Yooo...

Kenapa Seo Ye Ji? Pengen aja... Walaupun dia lebih muda dari Yunpa tpi dipanggil noona kkkkk...

Soal pengganggu emang mulai chap dpn kyk na muncul tapi ff ini dibikin singkat jelas dan padat jadi mungkin ga sampe 10 chap bakal end dan Cho lagi bikin ff sad, angst, hurt, ga pake happy ending kyk nya?

.

Tetep kasih Cho semangat ne?!

See u next chap?

Chuuuu~~

.

.

.

.

 **Minggu, 11 September 2016**


	5. Chapter 4

**My Busy Yunie**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS (maybe)

Genre : Drama, Romance, School of Life, Little bit Humor, Yaoi

Typos, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rate : **T**

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, suasana ramai menyapa dikamar rawat Jaejoong. Teman – teman klub datang berkunjung dan membuat suasana menjadi ramai tapi Jaejoong menyukai hal itu.

" Jadi sepertinya kau akan izin tidak berlatih?" Ucap Junsu

" Yah... Paling satu bulan, aku akan sembuh dengan cepat dan mengikuti kompetisi selanjutnya"

" Aku berdoa yang terbaik untukmu Jae ah"

" Terima kasih"

Changmin mendekat saat Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan senyuman terpantri manis diwajahnya.

" Terima kasih untuk hari ini Min" Ucap Jaejoong

" Aigo... Itu hal biasa hyung"

" Kau luka?"

" Sedikit tapi Kyunie langsung mengobatiku" Jawab Changmin dengan nada senangnya

" Baguslah"

Tak lama Kyuhyun mendekat dan mereka mengobrol bersama menghabiskan waktu sampai Jaejoong kelelahan dan tertidur lebih dahulu. Akhirnya teman – teman Jaejoong pulang menyisakan keluarga Yunho, keluarga Jaejoong dan Yunho. Sedangkan Changmin sang adik mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumahnya.

Yunho menatap wajah damai Jaejoong, hatinya kembali berdesir nyaman melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur. Dia perlahan mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong berulang kali untuk merasakan kembali helaian lembut milik Jaejoong. Oh astaga... Dia sangat menyukai rambut lembut Jaejoong.

Sedangkan para orangtua memperhatikan bagaimana Yunho memberikan perhatian pada Jaejoong yang tengha terlelap itu. Mereka berharap hubungan keduanya ada kemajuan dan Yunho bisa membuka hatinya untuk Jaejoong.

Mereka hanyut dalam pemandangan itu sampai mendengar lirihan dari mulut Jaejoong.

" Hyung ah... Yunie hyung... Saranghae"

 **BLUSH**

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 4 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan Jaejoong belum juga membaik padahal sudah seminggu ada di rumah sakit, kakinya masih terasa nyeri dan lebih dari itu Yunho-nya tidak mengabarinya sedikitpun kecuali dia yang mengirimkan pesan pada Yunho.

Jika di telepon maka namja itu hanya akan menjawab sedang sibuk karena banyak yang harus dia pelajari bersama Yoochun. Dan malamnya namja itu sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Jaejoong benar – beanr kesal dengan namja tampan (cupu) itu. Sudah empat hari juga namja itu tidak menjenguknya, membuat Jaejoong tersiksa dengan sikap namja tampan (cupu)-nya itu.

" Dasar! Cupuuuuuu sok sibuk!"

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengumpati Yunho dengan nama yang diberikan Yuu padanya, cupu sok sibuk. Jaaejoong berteleponan juga dengan temannya yang ada di Jepang itu dan menceritakan semuanya. Temannya itu malah terbahak dan mengatai Yunho dengan cupu sok sibuk.

Jaejoong sempat marah Yunhonya dihina seperti itu tapi akhirnya dia malah itu memanggil Yunho seperti itu.

" Aku sebaaall! Yunie pabbo! Cupu! Ugh... Sebal! Kesaaalllll! Dasar cu-"

 **CEKLEK**

" Kau kenapa?"

" OMO!"

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya, yang baru saja masuk adalah namja yang tadi dia umpati, Yunho. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali. Yunho ada didepannya, tidak salahkan?

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi

" Tidak" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat

" Sudah makan?" Yunho mendekat dan menatap Jaejoong

" Sudah tadi"

" Minum obat?"

" Sudah"

" Oke"

Yunho kemudian duduk disofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Jaejoong, membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan notebook serta beberapa buku dan kertas – kertas entah apa itu.

Dan semua itu membuat Jaejoong mendengus kesal, bagaimana bisa Yunho datang hanya untuk membiarkannya begitu saja? Hey... Kau ini terbuat dari apa sebenarnya Jung?!

" Hyung kesini untuk belajar?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hum" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menatap layar notebook-nya " Ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan sesegera mungkin"

" Lalu kenapa harus kesini?"

" Eomma yang memintaku"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho dan menatap pemandangan didepannya yang lebih indah padahal dia hanya ingin menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya pada Yunho. Disuruh eommanya? Hah...

" Harusnya tidak usah kesini jika hanya dipaksa" Gumam Jaejoong

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang walaupun kecil masih bisa terdengar olehnya. Yunho melihat Jaejoong sekarang tidur membelakanginya membuat perasannya tidak nyaman karena mendengar ucapn Jaejoong barusan.

Dia menghela nafasnya dan menghentikan pekerjaannya, dia kemudian berjalan mendekat pada Jaejoong dan menyentuh pundak namja itu. Dia bisa merasakan Jaejoong tersentak, kemudian Yunho mencoba membuat Jaejoong menghadapnya namun Jaejoong menahan tubuhnya. Akhirnya dengan segenap kekuatannya Yunho berhasil membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan dia menatap tidak percaya pemandangan dihadapannya.

" Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Yunho dengan lembut sembari mengusap pelan pipi Jaejoong yang dialiri airmata

" …"

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi

" Aku merasa bodoh"

" Bodoh?"

" Bodoh karena merindukan orang sepertimu, bodoh mengharapkan hyung juga rindu padaku. Berharap lebih pada hubungan kita tapi malah seperti ini jadinya. Hatiku sakit..."

" Jaejoong..."

" Jika hyung hanya terpaksa kesini lebih baik hyung pulang saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" Ucap Jaejoong masih dengan air mata yang mengalir pada kedua mata indahnya

Yunho terdiam cukup lama untuk mencerna ucapan Jaejoong dan dia sadar secara tidak sengaja dia melukai namja yang merupakan tunangannya itu. Perlahan Yunho mendekat, sangat dekat hingga membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

Apalagi saat sebuah kehangatan melingkupi tubuh bagian atasnya, Yunho memeluknya. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali takut semua ini hanya mimpi.

" Hy-hyung..."

" Maafkan aku, aku tidak sadar sudah menyakitimu dengan kata – kataku barusan"

" …."

" Aku sudah berjanji pada kedua orangtuaku dan orangtuamu untuk mencoba menerima perjodohan ini, aku ingin menerimamu sebagai tunanganku"

" Hyung bisa menolaknya jika hanya terpaksa hyung, aku tidak mau hyung terpaksa menjadi tunanganku"

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

" Kalau begitu buat aku mencintaimu. Ganti rasa sayangku menjadi cinta karena jujur saja sampai saat ini aku hanya menganggapmu adikku sama seperti aku menganggap Changmin. Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk, setidaknya Yunho sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk Jaejoong walaupun masih sedikit.

" Hyung~" Panggil Jaejoong dengan manja

" Ne?"

" Poppo"

" Eh?"

" Poppo~~ Masa tadi hanya dipeluk, poppo~~"

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang bisa dengan cepat berubah. Setelah menghela nafas akhirnya Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong yang tentu saja memekik senang dalam hati. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menunggu bibir hati itu menempel di atas bibirnya...

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong langsung membuka matanya, Yunho memang menciumnya tapi mencium keningnya dan itu membuatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Bukan kening hyung, bibir~~" Rengek Jaejoong

" Mwo?"

" Aish... Ppali" Jaejoong merengek dengan tangannya yang diinfus menarik - narik kemeja Yunho

" Arasseo, arasseo"

Akhirnya namja berkaca mata tebal itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, dia menutup matanya karena malu dan Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya sangat lebar saat bibir candunya itu menyentuh bibir plum miliknya.

" _Kyyyaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~"_ Pekik Jaejoong dalam hatinya

Tidak lama bibir mereka bersentuhan karena Yunho hanya menempelkan saja bibirnya namun hal itu membuat Jaejoong sangat puas sedangkan wajah Yunho memerah parah.

" Sekarang kau lebih baik tidur" Ucap Yunho

" Ne, terima kasih hyung"

" Hum" Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

" Keunde... Joongie mau kepala Joongie dielus sampai Joongie tidur. Ne?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan mata penuh binarnya

Dan hal itu membuat Yunho tidak bisa menolak, dia mengelus helaian lembut Jaejoong, membiarkan namja cantiknya beristirahat karena memang dia harus istirahat.

Setelah Yunho merasa Jaejoong terlelap dia kembali kesofa dan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya namun dirinya tampak tidak fokus, dia memikirkan kejadian kemarin siang.

.

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

.

" Yun, ada yang ingin bertemu"

Yoochun masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho, Yunho yang sedang fokus tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yoochun, dia tetap menatap layar komputer di depannya.

" Siapa?" Tanya Yunho

" Yeoja bernama Seo Ye Ji"

 **DEG**

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya, dia langsung menatap Yoochun, Yoochun tahu siapa Seo Ye Ji walaupun dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan yeoja itu. Mrs. Jung pernah bercerita tentang Seo Ye Ji yang menyakiti anaknya sangat dalam.

" Jika kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk pergi" Ucap Yoochun

" Tidak, persilahkan saja dia masuk"

" Eoh? Yakin?"

" Ne, tidak apa – apa hyung"

" Arasseo"

Yoochun keluar dari ruang Yunho, Yunho langsung memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidak terbawa kenangan masa lalunya. Dia sudah berjalan jauh dari kenangan itu apa lagi sekarang Jaejoong hadir untuknya, mendatangkan sebuah perasaan aneh namun menyenangkan untuknya.

 **CEKLEK**

" Silahkan" Yoochun mempersilahkan seorang yeoja berambut panjang untuk masuk, Yunho berdiri menyambut tamunya itu

" Terima kasih" Ucap yeoja itu dengan sopan kemudian masuk

" Aku akan mengambilkan minum untuk kalian berdua"

Yoochun meninggalkan Ye Ji dengan Yunho didalam ruangan itu, Ye Ji mendekat dan menyapa Yunho. Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Silahkan duduk noona" Ucap Yunho

" Ne, terima kasih"

Mereka duduk berhadapan, Yunho menatap wajah yeoja yang ada didepannya, tidak banyak berubah. Namja itu makin cantik dengan rambutnya yang kian panjang.

" Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Yunho

" Yun, sebelumnya... Aku ingin minta maaf atas perbuatanku dulu. Aku benar – benar menyesal"

" Ne, tidak masalah"

" Benarkah?" Ye Ji menatap Yunho tidak percaya, dia sudah memanfaatkan Yunho sangat banyak namun memaafkannya dengan mudah? Waw...

" Ya, tidak masalah. Semua sudah masa lalu. Lalu, ada perlu apa noona kemari?"

" Sebenarnya..."

Yah... Alasan lama...

Yeoja itu tengah mencari pekerjaan karena dia keluar dari kantornya yang lama karena merasa tidak cocok disana, padahal yeoja itu sudah lebih dari satu tahun bekerja disana.

" Lalu kemana perginya namja yang kau banggakan itu noona? Bukankah dia selalu bisa memberikan solusi untukmu?"

Yeah...

Yunho tahu itu semua dari bisik – bisik teman – temannya di kampus. Dia cupu bukan berarti tidak punya teman sama sekali. Dia juga berteman walaupun temannya tidak banyak dan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Dari apa yang Yunho dengar, pacar dari Ye Ji adalah anak orang kaya yang selalu bisa memberikan solusi untuk setiap masalah Ye Ji makannya Ye Ji mau berpacaran dengan namja itu.

" Kami..." Ye Ji menggigit bibir bawahnya " Sudah putus"

" Oh... Jadi... Kau kemari untuk meminta bantuanku kembali karena sudah tidak ada yang bisa membantumu?"

" Yun..."

" Arasseo, kalau ada pekerjaan yang kosong disini asistenku akan menghubungimu"

" Terima kasih Yun"

" Hum, tidak masalah"

" Apa... Kau ingin makan siang?"

" Kenapa?"

" Aku ingin makan siang bersama jika kau tidak keberatan sebagai permintaan maafku padamu"

" Tidak usah repot – repot noona, eomma akan membawakan makan siangku kemari sebentar lagi"

" Jung ahjumma?"

" Ne"

Keringat dipelipis Ye Ji meluncur turun begitu saja, dia kenal Mrs. Jung karena Yunho sudah mengenalkannya pada eomma Yunho. Menurut Ye Ji, yeoja itu tidak menyukainya dan pasti makin membencinya setelah dia putus dari Yunho karena dia memanfaatkan kebaikan Yunho.

" Ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Yunho

" Ti-tidak usah Yun. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja" Jawab Ye Ji dengan gugup

" Arasseo"

" Dan, namja yang bersamamu di dalam bioskop itu benar tunanganmu?" Tanya Ye Ji

Yunho menatap datar yeoja yang ada di depannya, harus menjawab apa? Jaejoong memang menganggap Yunho sebagai tunangnnya tapi dia masih belum bisa menganggap Jaejoong lebih dari sekedar adiknya. Tapi...

" Ne, dia tunanganku" Jawab Yunho dengan cepat

" Tapi dia terlihat muda"

" Ya... Dia satu tingkat di atas Changmin"

" Mwo? Lima belas tahun?"

" Bukan, tujuh belas tahun"

" Ah... Kalau begitu ak-"

 **CEKLEK**

Belum selesai Ye Ji berbicara pintu ruang kerja Yunho terbuka, Yoochun masuk membawa dua minuman dingin dan dia tidak sendiri, Mrs. Jung ada dibelakang Yoochun dan bibirnya menyeringai sadis. Ye Ji menengguk ludahnya dengan kasar dan dia langsung saja berdiri dengan kaku, matilah dia...

" Yoochun bilang kau ada tamu Yun?" Mrs. Jung masuk dengan senyum mengembang lebar diwajah manisnya

" Ne"

Yoochun mendekat dan meletakkan gelas berisikan jus jeruk itu di atas meja dan mundur, dia berdiri dibelakang Mrs. Jung.

" Oh, Ye Ji" Mrs. Jung melirik ke arah Ye Ji

" N-ne, annyeonghasseo ahjumma"

" Ne, kau ada keperluan apa lagi dengan anakku hum?"

" Hanya berbincang sedikit ahjumma" Jawab Ye Ji dengan takut – takut

" Setelah dua tahun kalian tidak bertemu dan kau datang kemari? Waw..."

" Eomma..."

" Sudah waktunya aku pergi ahjumma" Ucap Ye Ji kemudian menghadapkan dirinya pada Yunho " Aku pergi Yun"

" Ya, berikan sana nomor ponselmu pada Yoochun, nanti dia yang akan mengurusnya"

" N-ne" Sekarang Ye Ji menghadapkan dirinya pada Mrs. Jung " Aku pergi dulu ahjumma"

" Ne"

Ye Ji membukukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan ditemani oleh Yoochun, sedangkan eommanya mendengus kesal setelah yeoja itu keluar dari ruangan. Dia kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho dan menenggak segelas jus jeruk yang tadi disediakan Yoochun untuk Ye Ji.

" Eomma..." Panggil Yunho dengan pelan

" Wae? Tidak suka mantanmu eomma perlakukan seperti itu?"

" Bukan begitu"

" Apa eomma harus memperlakukannya seperti Changmin? Menampar dan menjambaknya?"

" Eomma... Sudahlah"

" Sudah bagaimana? Eomma masih ingat dulu hampir merestui kalian walaupun eomma ketus terhadapnya tapi lihat kelakuannya, malah membuatmu sakit hati. Yeoja itu harus dimsunahkan"

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan eommanya yang bisa dibilang ganas itu. Yunho sendiri mengerti kenapa sang eomma seperti itu, untuk melindungi dirinya bukan?

" Eomma... Sudahlah, cantiknya eomma berkurang kalau marah – marah" Ucap Yunho kemudian membenarkan kaca matanya

" Arasseo... Eomma hanya kesal Yunie ah... Dan kau harus ingat jangan lagi tergoda oleh ular itu, kau juga sudah memiliki Joongie sekarang bukan?"

" …."

" Wae? Kenapa diam?"

" Eomma... Kenapa eomma ingin sekali aku bersama Joongie?"

" Karena dia benar – benar mencintaimu selama sepuluh tahun ini Yun, dia bahkan tidak suka melihatmu berubah, dia mencintaimu apa adanya dan eomma sangat senang karena dia bisa melindungimu"

" Eomma..."

" Eomma minta secara perlahan kau rubah pandanganmu pada Joongie, eomma tahu selama ini kau hanya menganggap Joongie seperti adikmu tapi dia tidak... Coba buka hatimu untuknya"

Yunho melihat wajah teduh eommanya, sudah lama dia tidak berbincang seperti dengan eommanya dan membuatnya sedikit merasakan lega, dia akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Aku akan mencobanya eomma, aku tahu eomma selalu memberikanku yang terbaik"

" Terima kasih Yun, nah... Ayo keruangan appamu, eomma sudah siapkan makan siang untuk kalian berdua" Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan riang

" Ne"

.

 **\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

Yunho masih belum terlalu bisa melupakan sosok Ye Ji dalam kehidupannya, yeoja itu mengajarkan arti kasih sayang dan rasa sakit secara bersamaan dan Yunho tidak mau melupakan rasa sakit itu karena rasa sakit itu adalah bagian dari hidupnya.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah ranjang rawat Jaejoong, apa namja itu bisa membuat luka pada dirinya perlahan menghilang? Apa namja itu bisa membahagiakannya? Apa bisa namja itu mencintainya seumur hidupnya?

Harusnya pertanyaan itu belaku juga untukmu Jung!

.

.

.

 **-** **SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN** **-**

.

.

.

.

" YA! CHANGMIN! Kenapa lemah sekali eoh! Pukul!" Jaejoong memekik dipinggr lapangan indoor sekolahnya

Dia sudah mulai masuk sekolah hari ini dan tidak mau pulang karena ada jadwal latihan, walaupun tidak ikut latihan Jaejoong duduk dipinggir lapangan melihat semua anggota berlatih dan menyemangati mereka.

" YA HYUNG! Aku sedang mengajari mereka bukan latih tanding!" Changmin berteriak tidak kalah kencang

" ISH!"

" Sudahlah hyung, perhatikan saja"

Jaejoong menoleh kesamping dimana Kyuhyun sudah duduk disampingnya, mengambil minuman kaleng yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun dan meminumnya dengan rakur.

" Bagaimana kakimu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Kakiku sudah lebih baik, aku akan lepas gips nanti malam bersama Yunie hyung" Jawab Jaejoong dengan ceria

" Ah... Aku dengar seminggu ini Yunho hyung belum bertemu denganmu?"

" Dia sibuk dan berjanji nanti malam mengantarkanku ke dokter, aku harus bisa memaklumi pekerjaannya Kyu. Habis... Siapa lagi yang akan melanjutkan perusahaan Jung jika bukan Yunho? Kau lihat sendiri Changmin hanya bisa diandalkan saat menghabiskan makanan" Ucap Jaejoong panjang lebar

" Iya sih" Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Jaejoong

Kekasihnya itu memang tidak berbakat mengurus perusahaan dan lebih suka bekerja dengan tubuhnya bukan otaknya. Bahkan kalau tidak belajar bersama Kyuhyun, dia bisa memastikan Changmin akan tinggal kelas.

" Kau mau ke tempat Yunho hyung?"

Kali ini Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong dan bertanya pada Jaejoong tentang jadwalnya usai melihat latihan.

" Ne, aku disana saja" Jawab Jaejoong

" Arasseo, Minum Kyu" Ucap Junsu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, Kyuhyun memberikan sebotol air putih untuk Junsu dan setelah meminumnya namja itu berlatih kembali

" Junsu itu manly ya" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tapi dia uke hyung"

" HA?"

Jaejoong memperhatikan Junsu dengan seksama, Junsu benar – benar terlihat manly apa lagi dengan sikapnya yang cuek itu.

" Sama sepertimu tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya dengan berteriak kencang ataupun melakukan hal sejenis uke lakukan" Jelas Kyuhyun

" Memang aku melakukan apa eoh?"

" Hyung? Berteriak kencang, cerewet, menyuruh ini itu"

" YAK!"

Jaejoong dengan semangat memukul Kyuhyun hingga namja itu terpekik sakit tapi kemudian tertawa karena Jaejoong.

" Tapi, Junsu tidak pernah punya kekasih?" Tanya Jaejoong yang penasaran

" Pernah tapi putus karena namja yang dipacari merasa Junsu lebih manly darinya"

" Aigo..."

" Coba saja namja itu mau menunggu lebih lama, dia akan melihat sisi manis Junsu hyung, dia itu tsundere"

" Neee? Jinjja?"

" Ya..."

" Aigo.. Aku berharap dia mendapatkan kekasih idelnya"

" Aku juga berharap begitu"

Satu jam kemudian latihan ditutup dengan latih tanding Junsu melawan Changmin, Junsu ingin lebih kuat. Ingin bisa memenangkan lomba seperti Changmin dan Jaejoong walaupun pada akhirnya dia harus menerima kekalahannya melawan Changmin karena memangChangmin yang terkuat disini.

Pulangnya mereka berpisah, Jaejoong dibantu kruk dan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam sebuah mobil sedan sedangkan Changmin, Junsu dan Kyuhyun berjalan ke halte. Jaejoong sampai di perusahaan Jung dua puluh menit kemudian, dia berjalan kedalam perusahaan dan bertemu Yoochun dimeja resepsionis.

" Ayo" Ucap Yoochun sembari membantu Jaejoong untuk berjalan

" Ne"

Jaejoong memasuki lift bersama Yoochun dan dia tertegun saat melihat seorang yeoja diantara lima orang yang naik kedalam lift. Yeoja yang sangat familiar diingatannya, yeoja yang dia lihat di bioskop, yeoja yang mengenalkan diri sebagai mantan kekasih dari tunangannya, Seo Ye Ji.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, dia akan bertanya langsung pada Yunho nanti tentang keberadaan yeoja yang tidak disukainya itu kenapa ada disini membawa beberapa dokumen. Ye Ji yang melihat Jaejoong didalam lift yang sama dengannya memberikan senyuman namun Jaejoong hanya menatapnya datar.

" Yunie hyung!"

Jaejoong langsung berteriak memanggil nama Yunho setelah masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho, Yunho hanya melirik sekilas kemudian kembali memperhatikan layar komputernya.

" Kau sudah tiba?"

" Menurut hyung?!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan sewot

" Eoh?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia melirik Yoochun yang ada dibelakang Jaejoong dan Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Duduklah"

Jaejoong menggeram kesal, dengan tertatih dia berjalan kearah Yunho, dia berdiri disamping Yunho dan membuat Yunho kaget hingga memundurkan kursi kerjanya hendak membantu Jaejoong namun namja cantik itu menahan bahunya.

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho bingung

 **SRETT**

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat Jaejoong dengan seenaknya duduk diatas pangkuannya, Jaejoong sendiri langsung mengalungkan tangannya keleher Yunho dan menaruh wajahnya disela leher dan bahu Yunho.

Yoochun tersenyum melihat kelakuan keduanya, perlahan dia memundurkan langkahnya dan keluar dari ruangan Yunho, mungkin dia bisa mengabarkan apa yang dia lihat barusan pada Mrs. Jung.

" Kenapa dia ada disini?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada datar

" Siapa?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

" Yeoja itu"

Yunho mencoba mencerna ucapan Jaejoong dan dia tahu yeoja yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seo Ye Ji.

" Aku memberikannya pekerjaan"

Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam sang tunangan, kenapa dengan mudahnya Yunho memberikan pekerjaan pada yeoja yang sudah menyakiti hatinya? Dia tidak terima dengan semua ini!

 **PLETAK**

" Aw!" Jaejoong memekik kaget saat Yunho menyentil hidungnya dengan keras

" Tidak usah banyak berpikir, aku yang mengambil keputusan"

" Tapi hyungie ah... Dia sudah jahat pada hyung" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mencebilkan bibirnya

" Lantas hal itu membuatku harus membalaskan dendamku?"

" Kenapa tidak?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, Yunho menyentil kening Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong meringis sakit

" Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu?"

" Joongie hanya ingin dia merasakan apa yang hyung rasakan dulu"

" Semua sudah lewat Joongie, biarkan menjadi kenangan. Jika aku bisa membantunya kenapa tidak, tapi aku tidak akan melewati batas"

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang terbilang sangat dekat dengannya itu, harusnya dia sadar bahwa Yunhonya adalah orang yang baik tapi Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan yeoja itu memanfaatkan kebaikan Yunho untuk kedua kalinya.

" Joongie akan melindungi hyung dari ular itu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ular? Kenapa kau menyebutnya sama seperti eomma menyebutnya?"

" Eoh? Berarti dia memang benar ular" Ucap Jaejoong dengan enteng dan tersenyum cerah

" Aigo... Baiklah... Aku yakin kau bisa melindungiku darinya, kau pelindungku bukan?"

" Ne! Joongie yang akan melindungi hyungie sampai kapanpun, tidak akan membiarkan hyung sedih sedikitpun! Joongie janji!"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, ya sudahlah... Asal Jaejoong senang saja...

" Lalu, nanti makan kita bisa makan diluar setelah memeriksakan kaki Joongie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kenapa?"

" Joongie ingin makan diluar hyung~~"

" Arasseo..."

" Yaayyyy... Hyung yang terbaik"

Dengan segera Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dan membenamkan kepalanya disela leher Yunho membiarkan namja itu kaget dengan kelakuan Jaejoong tapi kemudian tersenyum saja. Ngomong – ngomong...

" Joongie" Panggil Yunho

" Ne?"

" Bisakah kau pindah? Pekerjaanku masih banyak"

" Ani" Jaejoong menggeleng dalam pelukannya, dia ingin tetap dipangkuan Yunho karena ternyata duduk dipangkuan Yunho sangat nyaman

" Wae?"

" Karena disini sangat hangat dan nyaman, Joongie suka"

Ah~~

Namja cantik itu selalu bisa membuatnya blushing dan membuat detak jantungnya berdebar tidak biasa. Aigo...

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Hai hai hai hai hai...

Horeee~~

Hari ini update an cho semua lebih dari 3500 kata, hahaaa...

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **IloveDdeokbokkie (gemes cubit aja perut beruang buncit hahaha), Kirigaya965 (iya, ini Yaoi karena cho emang seneng sama yaoi hehehe), 909596 (wew... Tiga kali? Daebakk! Cho juga maunya mereka bahagia sampai akhir hehehe), GaemGyu92 (iya lah, jaemma cho bikin ga tau malu disini #Plakkkk), minami Kz (sipooo), bijin YJS (jaemma sabar kok orangnya, termasuk sabar hadepin si cupu itu #ups), kimRyan2124 (iya, semoga aja jadi lebih baik), ruixi1 (gemes kah? Cho emang nge gemesin #hadeuuhhh narsis kumat),**

 **misschokyulate2 (iyaa, sip sip), akiramia44 (iya, pokonya ga sampe 10 chap ff ini udah end kyknya?), Avanrio11 (sip sip deh pokonya), sitimulyani186 (hahahaha, makasih ya... CHUU~~ kecup dari jauh), Zahra427 (ga kok, cho mau coba bikin yang fluff aja), MyBooLoveBear (iya, mereka emang cwit cwit gimana githuu), TyaWuryWK (iya, kyk na gitu?), littlecupcake noona (ga lah eonn, fluff aja... kasian kalo sad), Dewi15 (sipoo), nishikado. Yukito (iya.. emang yunpa kiyuutt~~~ #Lho?), LittleOoh (sip deh),**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav, Guest juga para SiDer**

 **makasih ya #bow**

 **maaf kalo ada salah penulisan nama atau malah ga cho tulis #bow**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang mau cho update ff laen lagi? Tapi kyknya ini udah ff terakhir yang Cho update hari ini? Kyk nya yaa...

Kasih Cho semangat buat lanjutin ff Cho ne?

Jja... See u next chap?

Chu~~~

.

.

.

 **Senin, 10 Oktober 2016**


	6. Chapter 5

**My Busy Yunie**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS (maybe)

Genre : Drama, Romance, School of Life, Little bit Humor, Yaoi

Typos, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rate : **T**

Annyeong! Mianhae baru update lagi, ff ini harusnya update di hari sabtu kemaren tapi karena kemalesan Cho, jadinya molor dah. Maap yaaa!

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam sang tunangan, kenapa dengan mudahnya Yunho memberikan pekerjaan pada yeoja yang sudah menyakiti hatinya? Dia tidak terima dengan semua ini!

 **PLETAK**

" Aw!" Jaejoong memekik kaget saat Yunho menyentil hidungnya dengan keras

" Tidak usah banyak berpikir, aku yang mengambil keputusan"

" Tapi hyungie ah... Dia sudah jahat pada hyung" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mencebilkan bibirnya

" Lantas hal itu membuatku harus membalaskan dendamku?"

" Kenapa tidak?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, Yunho menyentil kening Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong meringis sakit

" Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu?"

" Joongie hanya ingin dia merasakan apa yang hyung rasakan dulu"

" Semua sudah lewat Joongie, biarkan menjadi kenangan. Jika aku bisa membantunya kenapa tidak, tapi aku tidak akan melewati batas"

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang terbilang sangat dekat dengannya itu, harusnya dia sadar bahwa Yunhonya adalah orang yang baik tapi Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan yeoja itu memanfaatkan kebaikan Yunho untuk kedua kalinya.

" Joongie akan melindungi hyung dari ular itu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ular? Kenapa kau menyebutnya sama seperti eomma menyebutnya?"

" Eoh? Berarti dia memang benar ular" Ucap Jaejoong dengan enteng dan tersenyum cerah

" Aigo... Baiklah... Aku yakin kau bisa melindungiku darinya, kau pelindungku bukan?"

" Ne! Joongie yang akan melindungi hyungie sampai kapanpun, tidak akan membiarkan hyung sedih sedikitpun! Joongie janji!"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, ya sudahlah... Asal Jaejoong senang saja...

" Lalu, nanti makan kita bisa makan diluar setelah memeriksakan kaki Joongie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kenapa?"

" Joongie ingin makan diluar hyung~~"

" Arasseo..."

" Yaayyyy... Hyung yang terbaik"

Dengan segera Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dan membenamkan kepalanya disela leher Yunho membiarkan namja itu kaget dengan kelakuan Jaejoong tapi kemudian tersenyum saja. Ngomong – ngomong...

" Joongie" Panggil Yunho

" Ne?"

" Bisakah kau pindah? Pekerjaanku masih banyak"

" Ani" Jaejoong menggeleng dalam pelukannya, dia ingin tetap dipangkuan Yunho karena ternyata duduk dipangkuan Yunho sangat nyaman

" Wae?"

" Karena disini sangat hangat dan nyaman, Joongie suka"

Ah~~

Namja cantik itu selalu bisa membuatnya blushing dan membuat detak jantungnya berdebar tidak biasa. Aigo...

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 5 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dan Jaejoong sudah bisa berjalan walau masih sedikit tertatih, dia juga berlatih dengan gerakan ringan bersama Junsu di lapangan indoor sekolahnya. Jaejoong tidak mau sakit menjadi halangan untuk melakukan kegiatannya.

" Istirahat dulu Jae" Ucap Junsu

" Ne"

Mereka berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk bersama. Mereka memperhatikan Changmin yang sedang berlatih tanding dengan senior mereka yang sudah sembuh dari sakitnya, Seungri.

Bulan depan ada kompetisi lagi yang akan diikuti jadi Changmin berlatih sangat keras kali ini, dia tidak mau kalah dari siapapun.

" Namjachingu-mu benar – benar berlatih keras ya" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ya, dia pekerja keras dan tidak mau kalah dari siapapun" Kyuhyun ikut menimpali ucapan Jaejoong

" Bagaimana dengan perkembanganmu dan Yunho hyung?" Tanya Junsu

" Hah" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya

" Wae?"

" Sama saja, Yunho hyung itu sibuk sekali dan kalian sudah aku ceritakan belum kalau mantan kekasih Yunho hyung kerja di perusahaan Jung?"

" NE?!" Pekik Junsu dan Kyuhyun

" Ye Ji?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ya"

" Matilah dia kalau Changmin tahu" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ya, yeoja itu bisa langsung dikuburkan jika Changmin tahu"

Jaejoong mengangkat salah satu alisnya sembari menatap Changmin yang masih berlatih. Changmin belum tahu? Benarkah?

.

.

.

.

" Min, apa kau tahu Ye Ji sshi bekerja di perusahaan Jung?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Changmin menghampiri mereka dan meminum airnya

Junsu dan Kyuhyun menatap harap – harap cemas pada Changmin namun Changmin bersikap seperti biasa.

" Tahu"

Jawab Changmin membuat Junsu dan Kyuhyun terdiam, Changmin menanggapinya dengan biasa saja tapi dengan nada suaranya begitu datar.

" Hyung memberitahukannya padaku" Lanjut Changmin

" Lalu kau menerimanya begitu saja?"

" Marah tentu saja" Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah " Keputusan hyung kadang tidak bisa aku ubah" Lanjutnya

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, dia memang merasa sifat keras kepala Yunho sulit sekali berubah. Jika Changmin yang dulu menjambak dan menampar yeoja itu menanggapinya biasa saja, Jaejoong tidak perlu banyak khawatir bukan?

" Hanya saja kau harus berhati – hati karena yeoja itu bisa menjadi musuh dalam selimut untukmu Jae hyung"

 **GLUP**

Ucapan Changmin membuat hati Jaejoong tidak tenang. Membiarkan Yunho bekerja satu atap dengan mantannya, dimana Jaejoong tidak tahu apakah Yunho masih mengharapkan sang mantan kembali padanya atau tidak, dengan hubungannya yang masih mengambang dan kenyataan bahwa yeoja itu bisa melakukan hal licik untuk menjauhkan Yunho darinya membuat Jaejoong berpikiran macam – macam.

" Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, fokus pada pemulihaan kakimu. Kau ingin ikut pertandingan bukan?" Junsu menengahi percakapan mereka

" Ne" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

" Ya sudah, tenang saja" Ucap Changmin

Pulang sekolah Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke perusahaan Jung untuk makan camilan bersama dengan Yunho sekalian pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kondisi kakinya saat ini.

Tapi sampai di lantai tempat Yunho bekerja, Jaejoong melihat Yunho tengah melihat kearah sebuah dokumen yang sedang dipegang oleh sang mantan kekasihnya. Jaejoong terdiam dan mengingat apa yang diucapkan oleh Changmin.

" _Hanya saja kau harus berhati – hati karena yeoja itu bisa menjadi musuh dalam selimut untukmu Jae hyung"_

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, semoga saja apa yang dia lihat bukanlah akal – akalan Ye Ji agar bisa dekat dengan kekasihnya.

" Hyung" Panggil Jaejoong

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman terpantri pada bibirnya. Yunho membalas senyumannya dan menyudahi pertemuannya dengan dengan Ye Ji untuk menghampiri Jaejoong.

" Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau akan ke sini?" Tanya Yunho

" Hyung lupa? Kemarin malam aku mengirimkan pesan akan datang dan kita akan ke dokter bersama"

" Astaga... Maaf. Ayo ke ruanganku"

" Hum" Jaejoong menyelipkan jari – jarinya pada jari – jari lentik Yunho kemudian mereka berjalan bersama keruangan Yunho dengan Jaejoong yang masih berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih

Ye Ji memandang sendu punggung namja yang sedang digandeng oleh Jaejoong, pikirannya kemana – mana dan membuatnya terpaku.

 _' Andai saja dulu aku tidak mempermainkannya mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini'_ Lirihnya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

" Hyung sedang apa di meja Ye Ji sshi?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Dia tadi bertanya tentang pekerjaannya dan aku hanya menjelaskan apa yang harusnya dia lakukan" Jawab Yunho

Mereka duduk disebuah sofa panjang dengan Jaejoong yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho. Cukup lelah juga dia...

" Hyung, aku ingin cepat sembuh dan bertanding seperti Changmin" Ucap Jaejoong

" Hum? Kau masih dalam masa pemulihan bukan?"

" Dokter bilang kalau keadaanku membaik, dia akan melepas perban ini dan tidak lama lagi aku bisa berjalan seperti biasa"

" Tapi kau belum bisa bertanding Jaejoong ah"

" Aku harus sembuh cepat agar Changmin tidak kewalahan menghadapi musuh kami nanti"

" Ya, fokus saja pada pemulihanmu agar kau cepat bertanding" Ucap Yunho lembut

" Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya " Hyung..."

" Ne?"

" Aku ingin makan es krim"

" Sekarang?"

" Apa hyung sudah tidak sibuk? Aku ingin"

" Sebentar, aku tanya Yoochun hyung dulu"

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan, Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca pesan penuh kekhawatiran dari sahabatnya di Jepang karena Jaejoong baru memberitahu tentang cidera yang dideritanya pada Yuu tadi pagi.

 **Drrrtttt...**

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat sebuah panggilan masuk pada layar ponselnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuu. Namja itu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya sampai menelepon.

" _Moshi moshi?"_ Ucap Jaejoong

" _Hey! Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"_

" _Aku tadi sedang bersama Yunho hyung"_

" _Oh? Bagus... Karena sudah bersama dengan dirinya kau melupakanku? Bagus sekali kau Jejung"_

" _Hey, jangan begitu Yuu..."_

" _Kalau senang tidak ingat padaku tapi sedang sedih datang padaku. ck... Sahabat macam apa kau"_

" _Yuu chan! Aku tidak seperti itu!"_ Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sebalnya

" _Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku pria dan iya, kau seperti itu"_

" _Tidak"_

" _Ya, kau menyebalkan"_

" _Tidaaakkk~~~"_

" _Tidak usah merengek kau bocah menyebalkan"_

" _Aku tidak menyebalkan"_

Selagi Jaejong sibuk dengan percakapannya, Yunho masuk kedalam ruangan dan dia melihat Jaejoong berteleponan dengan seseroang yang tidak dia tahu menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Sedikitnya dia mengerti bahasa itu karena sang appa mengajarkannya, Yunho duduk dikursi kerjanya dan memperhatikan bagaimana Jaejoong berbicara dengan lawannya diseberang sana. Sedikit tergelitik saat Jaejoong memakai bahasa aegyo pada sang lawan bicara, dia tidak tahu siapa yang menelepon dan ingin Jaejoong memutuskan panggilan telepon itu secepatnya.

" _Iya, aku juga merindukanmu Yuu. Mainlah kemari"_ Ucap Jaejoong

" _Kenapa harus aku? Kau saja"_

" _Aku sangat sibuk hingga tidak bisa ke sana"_

" _Baka Jejung"_

" _Aku tidak bodoh. Ya sudah, bye Yuu idiot"_

 **PIK**

Jaejoong memandangi layar ponselnya, cukup lega juga bisa bercerita pada sang sahabat walaupun tidak lama. Ugh... Dia jadi merindukan Yuu...

" Kau berteleponan dengan siapa?"

" OMO!"

Jaejoong melempar ponselnya karena kaget,untung saja ponsel malang itu mendarat disampingnya. Tepat di atas sofa.

" Hy-hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!" Jaejoong mengelus dadanya pelan kemudian mengambil ponsel yang tadi dia lempar

" Siapa yang meleponmu?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi

" Eung? Yuu-chan" Jawab Jaejoong dengan senang

" Yeoja?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, tadi dia mendengar suara namja bukan yeoja

" Namja"

" Kau memanggilnya dengan chan?"

" Wae? Aku memang memanggilnya seperti itu jika sedang sebal padanya" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya

" Aneh" Ucap Yunho datar

" Hehehehehe... Kira – kira liburan semester nanti aku bisa pulang ke Jepang tidak ya? Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Yuu"

" Kau... Sangat perhatian padanya"

" Tentu, dia kan sahabatku"

" Oh..."

" Jadi, apa hyung bisa pergi?"

" Oh, ayo. Yoochun hyung bilang dia akan menangani pertemuanku hari ini"

" Yaaayyyy!"

Jaejoong terpekik bahagia, Yunho yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Dia senang melihat senyuman diwajah Jaejoong karena dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Keadaanmu sudah baik hanya harus istrahat akhir pekan ini dan kau sudah bisa berjalan seperti biasa" Ucap sang dokter setelah memeriksa keadaan kaki Jaejoong

" Akhir pekan ini?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Ya, kenapa?"

" Akhir pekan ini aku dan Yunho hyung akan pergi menonton"

Sang dokter beralih untuk menatap Yunho setalah Jaejoong berbicara dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Tidak apa – apa, kami akan menonton di rumah Jaejoong saja"

" YA! Tapi hyung~~"

" Kau bilang kau ingin ikut bertanding?" Ucap Yunho dengan suara datar, matanya menatap tajam Jaejoong

" Tapi..."

" Kalau kau ingin bertanding maka kau harus istirahat, aku akan ke rumahmu saja akhir pekan ini. Oke?"

" Hyuuunngg~~~"

" Tidak ada rengekan, orangtuamu pasti juga setuju denganku. Lalu dokter, apa Jaejoong masih harus memakai perban?"

" Tidak, seperti yang kau lihat. Jaejoong sudah tidak memakai perbannya kembali. Perkembangannya sangat bagus dan aku harap Jaejoong tidak banyak bergerak seminggu ini"

" Baiklah, aku akan beritahukan hal ini pada orangtua Jaejoong"

" Nah Jaejoong, istirahatlah yang cukup. Minum obatmu dan tidur"

" Ne" Jawab Jaejoong

Akhirnya setelah dari dokter mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama, malam ini Jaejoong merindukan ramen Jepang sehingga mereka pergi ke restoran Jepang dan memakan ramen dalam porsi jumbo.

" Enaaakkk~~"

Yunho hanya tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan makannya namun Jaejoong yang melihat setitik noda di pinggir bibir hati Yunho memajukan ibu jarinya dan mengusapnya pelan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho

" Hanya membersihkan noda" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian dia menjilat ibu jarinya

" Ke-kenapa kau menjilatnya?" Jawab Yunho dengan gugup

" Kenapa? Memang tidak boleh?" Jawab Jaejoong acuh kemudian kembali memakan ramen yang ada di depannya

Bukannya tidak boleh, hanya saja debaran jantung Yunho benar – benar cepat dan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir. Ugh... Kenapa dia merasa wajahnya panas saat Jaejoong melakukan hal tadi?

" Tidak makan lagi hyung? Kenyang?"

" Eh? Tidak"

Mereka pun memakan makan malam kembali dan setelahnya Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong ke rumahnya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho di depan kedua orangtuanya hingga membuat Yunho merasa malu dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam.

.

.

.

.

" Tidak pulang Jae?" Tanya Junsu

" Sedang malas... Aku melihat kalian latihan saja" Jawab Jaejoong

" Arasseo, aku latihan dulu ya"

" Hwaiting Suie"

" Hum" Ucap Junsu kemudian tersenyum tipis

" Aigo... Kalau Suie seme mungkin aku sudah jatuh hati pada Suie" Gumam Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

Junsu berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang duduk dikursi penonton menuju teman – teman klubnya. Jaejoong memperhatikan saja bagaimana teman – temannya itu sedang berusaha mengalahkan Changmin yang tenaganya sangat besar.

" Ck... Mana bisa kalian mengalahkan Changmin?"

" Kenapa bicara sendiri hyung?"

Jaejoong menoleh, Kyuhyun sudah duduk disampingnya.

" Ani, hanya saja apa mereka gila? Melawan Changmin?"

" Itu karena Seungri sunbae tidak ada hari ini. Biasanya hanya para sunbae yang menjadi lawan Changmin" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Oh... Begitu... Hmmm Kyu" Panggil Jaejoong, matanya lekat menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikan sang kekasih

" Ya?"

" Boleh aku bertanya?"

" Apa?"

" Bagaimana gaya pacaranmu dengan Changmin?"

" Eh? Maksud hyung?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Jaejoong dengan bingung"

" Yah... Bagaimana jika kau sedang berduaan dengannya, aku butuh referensi karena minggu ini aku dan Yunho hyung tidak jadi nonton karena dokter menyuruhku untuk beristirahat. Sebagai gantinya Yunho hyung akan ke rumah dan nonton bersama" Jelas Jaejoong

" Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

" Kau kan lebih berpengalaman dibanding aku" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

" Hmmm... Biasa saja hyung. Changmin kan orangnya terlalu terbuka, jika sedang ingin bermesraan dia selalu menempel padaku kapanpun dia mau"

" Ne?"

" Di kelas tidak mau jauh – jauh, ke kantin bergandengan tangan, mengantarku pulang kadang kalau tidak mau pulang dia menginap"

" Boleh?"

" Sebenarnya aku tidak suka tapi dia akan merengek sampai keinginannya terlaksana"

" Ne?"

Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang sedang menangkis pukulan lawannya, tidak bisa dia bayangkan bagaimana seorang Changmin merengek? Benarkah?

" Ya, dia akan berubah menjadi manja jika sedang ingin hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Oh begitu... Lalu... Apa kalian pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah Changmin atau di rumahmu untuk menonton?"

" Sering, aku lebih senang berada di rumah dan kami lebih banyak menonton di rumahku"

" Oh begitu..."

" Tapi aku beri satu rahasia ya hyung" Bisik Kyuhyun

" Ne?" Jaejoong merapatkan duduknya dan menatap serius pada Kyuhyun

" Dia itu kalau kami menonton selalu duduk di belakangku dan memelukku dari belakang, atau bahkan dia menyuruhku duduk dipangkuannya"

" YEE?!" Pekik Jaejoong kaget

" Aish, pelan - pelan hyung"

" La-lalu?"

" Ya begitu, dia senang sekali mencium tengkukku dan mengusap rambutku"

" Ugh... Aku iri" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, dia membayangkan hal itu dalam otaknya

" Kau kan bisa melakukannya dengan Yunho hyung nanti, bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Eh, kau benar" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar " Terima kasih Kyu, ah~~ Jadi tidak sabar. Tapi kau tidak merasa malu menceritakan hal seperti ini padaku?"

" Kenapa harus malu? Kau kan minta saran dan aku hanya memberikan saran karena aku pernah mengalami hal itu"

" Ng... Kyu..."

" Ya?"

" Ka-kalau..."

 **BLUSH**

Jaejoong merona sebelum pertanyaannya terlontar, Kyuhyun bingung dan menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah merona Jajeoong, menggemaskan pikirnya.

" Apa hyung? Tanyakan saja" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Kau dan Changmin.. Itu... Pernah itu tidak?"

" Itu apa?"

" Ayolaahhhh Kyuuuu~~ Kau pasti tahu"

Butuh lima belas detik bagi Kyuhyun mengerti bahasa tubuh Jaejoong, setelah mengerti dia terkekeh dan mendapatkan tatapan maut nan menggemaskan dari Jaejoong.

" Itu rahasia" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Ugh... Menyebalkan" Jaejoong menatap sebal Kyuhyun

" Kyuu~"

Changmin berlari mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun, dia berdiri di depan kekasihnya dan meminta minum. Setelahnya Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dan tangannya menunjuk sesuatu pada tulang selangkanya.

" Luka" Ucap Changmin

Tanpa kata Kyuhyun membuka kotak P3K disampingnya dan mengambil alkohol dan sebuah plester. Dengan pelan dia mengusap luka itu dengan alkohol dan meniupnya, setelahnya dia menempelkan sebuah plester pada di atas luka itu.

" Gomawo"

" Hum"

 **CUP**

Sebuah kecupan diberikan Changmin pada bibir Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong menatapnya tidak percaya.

" YA! Mesum!" Itu adalah suara Jaejoong

" Hehehehe" Changmin tertawa kemudian berlari ke tengah lapangan kembali

" Dia sering sekali seperti itu ya?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Iya dan soal pertanyaan hyung tadi... Tanya Suie hyung sana, siapa tahu dia pernah"

" Ne? Dengan mantan kekasihnya?"

" Iya"

" Namja menyebalkan yang kau ceritakan?"

" Bukan, yeoja yang pernah dia jadikan pacar"

" NE?!"

Jaejoong mengangakan mulutnya, dia menatap Junsu yang tengah berlatih dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Junsu itu pernah pacaran dengan namja dan juga yeoja? Whoaaa~~

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari sabtu tiba, orangtua Jaejoong pergi karena ada urusan entah kemana. Jadi siang ini Jaejoong sudah duduk manis menunggu sang tunangan datang. Jaejoong melirik jam dinding di ruang tamunya. Pukul dua siang.

Kemarin Yunho memberikan pesan bahwa dia akan datang pukul satu siang tapi ini sudah satu jam dan dia tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari Yunho. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menelepon Yunho tapi nomornya tidak aktif.

" Cupu menyebalkan!" Pekik Jaejoong

Dia mengotak – atik daftar kontak yang ada di ponselnya dan pilihannya jatuh pada nama Changmin. Dia pun menghubungi nomor itu.

" Yeobosseo?"

" Eh?"

Bukannya mendengar suara Changmin, Jaejoong malah mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Dia menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat id yang tertera di layar, benar kok Changmin.

" Kenapa hyung?"

Jaejoong kembali mendekatkan ponsel tersebut pada telinganya.

" Kyu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Iya, aku sedang menemani Changmin tidur di rumahnya. Kenapa?"

" Ne? Itu... Apa ada Yunho hyung disana?"

" Lho? Tadi dia berangkat pukul sebelas siang hyung"

" Eh? Tapi dia belum sampai, ponselnya juga tidak aktif"

" Tadi dia izin ke rumahmu hyung"

" Kemana ya dia?"

" Jangan panik hyung, mungkin mobilnya mogok dan baterai ponselnya habis"

" Iya, ya sudah aku tunggu saja"

 **PIK**

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan ponselnya, dia kemudian menghela nafasnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba berpikir kemana perginya Yunho. Dia sangat khawatir karena Yunho tidak memberikan kabar, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Jaejoong memikirkan Yunho terus menerus, menunggu Yunho sampai dia merasa mengantuk dan tertidur di sofa dan dia terbangun saat mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sebelum berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, dia melirik jam dinding. Pukul lima sore.

Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya yang sedikitnya masih mengharapkan kedatangan Yunho. Ugh... Namja itu benar – benar mengesalkan!

 **CEKLEK**

" Jae..."

" Hyung?"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali, di depannya sang hyung cupu berdiri dengan wajah bingung. Jaejoong pun tidak kalah bingung tapi karena dia masih kesal, dia memasang wajah datar.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Maaf aku terlambat"

" Apa alasan hyung sampai terlambat lima jam?" Tanya Jaejoong, dia menekankan kata lima jam

" Tiba - tiba aku ada urusan penting" Jawab Yunho

" Urusan penting apa sampai hyung tidak mengabariku? Tidak tahu dari tadi aku mengkhawatirkan hyung?"

" Baterai ponselku habis" Jawab Yunho singkat

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kesal, dia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan tangannya bersedekap didada.

" Terserah" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya

Inginnya Jaejoong sih... Si hyung cupu ehem... Maksudnya si Yunho ikut masuk dan meminta maaf, membuatnya tidak merajuk lagi. Tapi itu kan hanya terjadi di ff sebelah yang Yunhonya tidak cupu bin mesum. Jadi... Yang Cho lakukan adalah... Membuat Yunho masuk kedalam rumah Jaejoong dan mengikuti Jaejoong tanpa ada kata – kata.

Jaejoong duduk di sofa sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, Yunho bingung juga harus bagaimana jadi dia putuskan untuk duduk disamping Jaejoong dan menaruh plastik belanjaan yang dia bawa.

" Maaf" Ucap Yunho

" Hum" Jawab Jaejoong dengan datar

" Jadi nonton?"

" Terserah"

Yunho bisa melihat beberapa kotak kaset dvd di atas meja depan sofa dan itu membuatnya makin merasa bersalah. Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan semuanya seorang diri dan dia malah melakukan hal bodoh.

Yunho mengambil satu buah kotak kaset itu dan keningnya tentu saja bersatu melihat gambar dan judul film itu. Beauty and the beast? Yunho melihat film yang lain, Cinderella? Snow White? Sleeping beauty? Mermaid?

Dan semua itu bersi kartun bukan manusia, astaga... Jaejoong itu usianya berapa masih menonton film seperti ini?

" Mau nonton film apa?"

" Terserah" Jawab Jaejoong dengan jutek

Yunho menghela nafas, salah dia juga terlmbat sampai lima jam. Hupfh... Akhirnya Yunho mengambil sebuah kaset dan menyalakannya.

Awalnya Jaejoong tidak menikmati film kesukaannya itu, jujur saja... Sudah berkali – kali dia menonton film kartun itu tapi rasanya seperti pertama kali menontonnya. Snow white...

Yunho akhirnya terlarut dalam film kartun itu, ternyata tidak buruk juga menonton film itu. Yunho suka. Dia mulai rileks dan menikmati apa yang disuguhkan pada kartun itu.

" Hyung..." Panggil Jaejoong, suaranya sudah melembut

" Ne?"

" Tolong jangan buat aku khawatir, aku berpikiran macam – macam karena hyung tidak memberikan kabar tadi" Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang ternyata tengah menatapnya

" Maaf, ini salahku"

" Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

Akhirnya dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Yunho, menggeser duduknya hingga berdampingan dengan Yunho dan menarik dagu Yunho untuk mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka dan Jaejoong mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencium Yunho tepat dibibir. Hanya menempel.

Tidak ada pergerakan dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengira Yunho menerima ciumannya hingga dia akhirnya menghisap pelan bibir bawah Yunho. Perlahan... Dan tidak lama dia melepaskan ciumannya itu.

" Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi ne?" Ucap Jaejoong, tangannya membenarkan kacamata Yunho yang tadi sempat merosot

" H-hum" Yunho mengangguk gugup

Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian mereka menonton film kembali dan Jaejoong ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Duduk di depan Yunho? Atau dipangkuannya saja?

Jaejoong kembali menoleh, dia bisa melihat Yunho tengah fokus pada film yang sedang mereka tonton. Jaejoong tersenyum jahil, dia melirik sebuah plastik yang ada disamping sofa.

" Itu apa hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong menunjuk plastik tersebut

" Oh, tadi aku beli camilan dan susu kotak untukmu" Jawab Yunho

" Jinjja?"

Jaejoong segera duduk di lantai dan mengambil plastik tersebut, melihat isinya dan mengambil beberapa camilan dari dalam plastik itu. Karena posisi plastik itu di dekat kaki Yunho, jadi Jaejoong memutuskan untuk duduk disana dan menarik Yunho untuk duduk di bawah, di belakangnya.

Yunho yang bingung menurut saja sampai dia merasa kaget saat Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya pada tubuhnya.

" Oh ya, mana ponsel hyung? Aku akan mengisi baterainya" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ini"

Yunho menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong berdiri sejenak untuk mengisi baterai yang ternyata benar habis itu. Setelahnya dia kembali dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya. Duduk di depan Yunho dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Yunho.

Jaejoong juga memangku sekantong keripik kentang dan memakannya bersama Yunho, dia menyuapi Yunho dan juga memakan keripik itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ternyata hal seperti ini sangat menyenangkan dan Jaejoong sepertinya harus menyiapkan satu hari disetiap minggunya agar mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan dari Yunho (dasar ganjen ==").

" Hiks... Ya ampun... Ariel... Kenapa kau berubah menjadi buih eoh? Kenapa kau berkorban seperti itu?"

Jaejoong terisak saat melihat kartun yang ditontonnya berakhir sedih, hey ini sudah kelima kalinya kau menonton film itu kenapa masih menangis eoh?

" Hyungie... Lihat... Sedih bukan?" Lirih Jaejoong, tangannya menyentuh lengan Yunho yang melingkar dipinggangnya

" ….."

" Eung?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Yunho dan dia kaget melihat Yunho bersandar pada sofa dengan mata tertutup. Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum, perlahan dia bangkit dari duduknya karena tidak mau membangunkan Yunho yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Kemudian Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho dengan teliti sampai dia akhirnya menarik pelan kacamata Yunho dan menaruhnya di meja.

" Tampan..." Gumam Jaejoong " Aku ambil selimut saja biar dia tidak kedinginan, sebentar ya hyung"

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah kamarnya, mengambil sebuah selimut dan bantal kemudian berjalan keluar. Dia menyelimuti Yunho dan manruh sebuah bantal bagian belakang kepala Yunho .

" Selamat tidur hyungie..."

 **CUP**

Jaejoong memberikan sebuah kecupan pada kening Yunho kemudian kembali berdiri. Dia berjalan ke arah ponsel Yunho yang sedang diisi baterainya dan menyalakannya. Tidak apa – apakan kalau dia ingin tahu isi ponsel tunangannya?

Jaejoong menyalakan ponsel Yunho, butuh beberapa detik sampai ponsel ini hidup dan perlahan semua pemberitahuan masuk. Jaejoong bisa melihat namanya muncul sebagai id yang mengirimkan pesan pada Yunho.

" Apa – apaan namaku itu? Kim Jaejoong? Huh? Aku ganti saja"

Jaejoong membuka kunci punsel Yunho yang ternyata hanya tinggal menggeser jarinya saja di atas ponsel. Sungguh, Yunho bukan orang yang ribet untuk urusan kunci mengunci. Jaejoong membuka kontak ponsel Yunho dan mengganti namanya menjadi _'Kim BooJaejoongie 3'_. Eaaa~~~

Jaejoong kemudian beralih ke galeri ponsel Yunho yang ternyata tidak banyak isinya, hanya foto beberapa tempat yang Jaejoong kira pernah didatangi Yunho dan beberapa dokumen entah apa itu. Ada foto Yoochun, Changmin dan Kyuhyun juga orangtua mereka.

" Fotonya benar – benar sedikit, Yunie benar – benar tidak suka berfoto ria ya? Kalau galeri Joongie sudah pasti penuh semua dengan foto Joongie"

Jaejoong bergumam sembari terus memeriksa galeri Yunho sampai tangannya berhenti dipaling akhir galeri itu, Jaejoong terdiam dan membeku. Satu foto yang membuatnya merasakan sakit didadanya, sangat sakit.

Itu adalah foto Yunho dengan seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang, mereka berdua tertawa senang bersama dan mereka berada di sebuah tempat yang Jaejoong tahu adalah Namsan Tower. Terlihat sekali Yunho lebih muda disana, berarti foto itu diambil saat mereka masih berpacaran.

Pikiran Jaejoong berkenala entah kemana, dalam otaknya dia berpikiran bahwa Yunho belum benar – benar bisa melupakan sosok yang telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu. Seo Ye Ji. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang masih tertidur dengan pulas.

" Kenapa masih menyimpan fotonya Yunie ah? Apa kau belum bisa melupakannya?"

Aish...

Kenapa mata Jaejoong jadi berkaca – kaca sekarang? Memikirkan bahwa Yunho mencintai orang lain membuatnya sesak. Bahkan selama sepuluh tahun ini hanya ada Yunho dalam hatinya. Tidak ada yang lain, tapi... Nyatanya Yunho hanya menganggapnya adik...

 **Drrrttt...**

 **TING!**

Sebuah getaran dan nada dering sederhana yang datang dari ponsel yang sedang Jaejoong pegang itu membuat sang namja cantik kaget. Dia menatap ponsel Yunho, ada sebuah pesan masuk. _'Ye Ji sshi'_ itulah yang tertulis dilayar itu.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, menimbang – nimbang apakah dia harus membuka pesan itu atau tidak? Bukankah tidak sopan membuka pesan diponsel orang lain walaupun Yunho adalah tunangannya? Tapi dia ingin tahu kenapa Ye Ji mengirim pesan pada Yunho.

Akhirnya, dengan jari bergetar Jaejoong menyentuh ponsel Yunho dan membuka pesan itu. Dan memang, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Dia menyesal sudah membuka pesan itu, bahkan hanya membacanya saja dia sudah mengeluarkan air mata sekarang.

 _'From : Ye Ji sshi_

 _Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini Yun, aku harap kita bisa seperti ini lagi lain waktu'_

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

 _Kau datang dan pergi Oh begitu saja~~_

Cho banget yaaa... kkkkkk

Annyeong!

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Yong1237 (kemana - mana...), ShimJeon 96 (ini uda di lanjut), ismi mimi (hayooo~ gmn si yeji... hwaiting!), BabyByunie (annyeong, salam kenal juga. tsundere dy... wkwkwkwk), haenim (sipo~), Jejae (iya, usahanya masih jaaauuuuhh oom bebek belom ktm pasangannya), anisa16 (gimana yaaa~), jejukocherys20 (gmn!? Makin meragukan kan si yunpa disini hahahaha amiiiinnn), YuRhachan (hmmm... blm ngeluarin jurus si Jaemma), ichimita1 (masih panjaaaannnggg~), misschokyulate2 (sip, sama" lah), akiramia44 (berulah? Hmmm~), elite minority. 1111 (ciyeee~ ngaku sider ciyeee~ kkkk.. Cho pasti selalu semangat nulis ff yunjae kok, apa lg Rate M #ups), Lisa (iya, maki aja dy kkk), ryouta suke (iya, yunpa versi nerd di smw ff Cho emang lembek, aigo~ Yunho macho cooming soon yak! Kalo rape Yunpa mah Jaemma jagonya #ups sans ae sama Cho mah, elah bahasanya...),**

 **Yunjae heart (konflik mulai masuk eonn, kemungkinan chap" dpn isi konflik #bukarahasia, seperti biasa eonn ff Cho mah pasti gitu... lama beud eonn), Dewi YJKTS (hmmm, masih ada chap" dpn), Park Rinhyun-Uchiha (tapi masih ada pengganggu, otte?), yue. Kts. Yjs. Forever (panggilin dong pawangnya! Eaaa~), LittleOoh (sipoo~), Avanrio11 (iya dong, tapi perjuangan masih panjang nih), 909596 (hmmm.. tapi masih panjang perjuangan Jaemma, welcome! Hehehe), ruixi1 (iya dong, mama mertua mah eomang gt), TyaWuryWK (eaaa~ jangan aniyaya yunpa ne?),**

 **Uknowme2309 (ini udh d update in oke oke oke?), kimRyan2124 (agresif? Jaemma gitu lho~ hahahay), danatebh (ini ud mulai dramanya kkkk~), MyBooLoveBear (blm an, masih Rate T kan...), MyJisung (wkwkwkwkw, iya lah, jual mahal dy), GaemGyu92 (belom, galauan dulu mereka), bijin YJS (iyaaaa), ILoveDdeokbokkie (neee~),**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav, para Guest dan SiDer**

 **.**

 **Maacih yaaa #bow**

 **.**

Jaemma Hapee b-day yaaa, maaf keun kelakuan menantumu yang durhaka karena baru ucapin sekarang haahahay,

Iya...

Buat yang nunggu Friend, abis ff ini di update. Tunggu ya? Soalnya masih nyari momen yang ngena di hati. Sama ff Changkyu, ada yang minta ga? Cho bikin di dlm ff hurt nanti, angst! Kkkkk~ jahat beud ya si Cho!

.

.

Jjaaaaaaaa...

See u next chap?

Chuuuu~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kamis, 2 Februari 2017**


	7. Chapter 6

**My Busy Yunie**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS (maybe)

Genre : Drama, Romance, School of Life, Little bit Humor, Yaoi, Angst

Typos, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rate : T

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Yunho dan dia kaget melihat Yunho bersandar pada sofa dengan mata tertutup. Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum, perlahan dia bangkit dari duduknya karena tidak mau membangunkan Yunho yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Kemudian Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho dengan teliti sampai dia akhirnya menarik pelan kacamata Yunho dan menaruhnya di meja.

" Tampan..." Gumam Jaejoong " Aku ambil selimut saja biar dia tidak kedinginan, sebentar ya hyung"

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah kamarnya, mengambil sebuah selimut dan bantal kemudian berjalan keluar. Dia menyelimuti Yunho dan manruh sebuah bantal bagian belakang kepala Yunho .

" Selamat tidur hyungie..."

 **CUP**

Jaejoong memberikan sebuah kecupan pada kening Yunho kemudian kembali berdiri. Dia berjalan ke arah ponsel Yunho yang sedang diisi baterainya dan menyalakannya. Tidak apa – apakan kalau dia ingin tahu isi ponsel tunangannya?

Jaejoong menyalakan ponsel Yunho, butuh beberapa detik sampai ponsel ini hidup dan perlahan semua pemberitahuan masuk. Jaejoong bisa melihat namanya muncul sebagai id yang mengirimkan pesan pada Yunho.

" Apa – apaan namaku itu? Kim Jaejoong? Huh? Aku ganti saja"

Jaejoong membuka kunci punsel Yunho yang ternyata hanya tinggal menggeser jarinya saja di atas ponsel. Sungguh, Yunho bukan orang yang ribet untuk urusan kunci mengunci. Jaejoong membuka kontak ponsel Yunho dan mengganti namanya menjadi _'Kim BooJaejoongie'._ Eaaa~~~

Jaejoong kemudian beralih ke galeri ponsel Yunho yang ternyata tidak banyak isinya, hanya foto beberapa tempat yang Jaejoong kira pernah didatangi Yunho dan beberapa dokumen entah apa itu. Ada foto Yoochun, Changmin dan Kyuhyun juga orangtua mereka.

" Fotonya benar – benar sedikit, Yunie benar – benar tidak suka berfoto ria ya? Kalau galeri Joongie sudah pasti penuh semua dengan foto Joongie"

Jaejoong bergumam sembari terus memeriksa galeri Yunho sampai tangannya berhenti dipaling akhir galeri itu, Jaejoong terdiam dan membeku. Satu foto yang membuatnya merasakan sakit didadanya, sangat sakit.

Itu adalah foto Yunho dengan seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang, mereka berdua tertawa senang bersama dan mereka berada di sebuah tempat yang Jaejoong tahu adalah Namsan Tower. Terlihat sekali Yunho lebih muda disana, berarti foto itu diambil saat mereka masih berpacaran.

Pikiran Jaejoong berkenala entah kemana, dalam otaknya dia berpikiran bahwa Yunho belum benar – benar bisa melupakan sosok yang telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu. Seo Ye Ji. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang masih tertidur dengan pulas.

" Kenapa masih menyimpan fotonya Yunie ah? Apa kau belum bisa melupakannya?"

Aish...

Kenapa mata Jaejoong jadi berkaca – kaca sekarang? Memikirkan bahwa Yunho mencintai orang lain membuatnya sesak. Bahkan selama sepuluh tahun ini hanya ada Yunho dalam hatinya. Tidak ada yang lain, tapi... Nyatanya Yunho hanya menganggapnya adik...

 **Drrrttt...**

 **TING!**

Sebuah getaran dan nada dering sederhana yang datang dari ponsel yang sedang Jaejoong pegang itu membuat sang namja cantik kaget. Dia menatap ponsel Yunho, ada sebuah pesan masuk. _'Ye Ji sshi'_ itulah yang tertulis dilayar itu.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, menimbang – nimbang apakah dia harus membuka pesan itu atau tidak? Bukankah tidak sopan membuka pesan diponsel orang lain walaupun Yunho adalah tunangannya? Tapi dia ingin tahu kenapa Ye Ji mengirim pesan pada Yunho.

Akhirnya, dengan jari bergetar Jaejoong menyentuh ponsel Yunho dan membuka pesan itu. Dan memang, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Dia menyesal sudah membuka pesan itu, bahkan hanya membacanya saja dia sudah mengeluarkan air mata sekarang.

 _'From : Ye Ji sshi_

 _Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini Yun, aku harap kita bisa seperti ini lagi lain waktu'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 6 ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Nghh..."

Namja bermata musang itu membuka matanya, dia membiasakan matanya sebelum berpikir ada dimana dia sekarang. Dia ingat tadi sedang menonton bersama Jaejoong, ah ya... Dia sedang berada di rumah Jaejoong. Lalu dimana Jaejoong?

Kenapa dia terbaring di karpet bulu dengan sebuah selimut membalut tubuhnya, Jaejoong pasti yang melakukannya bukan? Yunho meraba samping kanan dan kirinya untuk menemukan kacamata tebalnya dan dia menemukannya.

Memakainya dan duduk, ruang tempat mereka menonton dalam keadaan sepi. Kemana perginya Jaejoong?

" Eoh? Hyung sudah bangun?"

Suara itu membuat Yunho menoleh ke sumber suara, Jaejoong berdiri diujung ruangannya dengan apron membalut tubuh bagian depannya.

" Aku tertidur?"

" Ya, hyung tidur tidak lama kita menonton" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

" Ah begitu rupanya, maaf"

" Hum" Jaejoong mengangguk " Lebih baik hyung cuci muka dan sikat gigi dikamar mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan sikat gigi untuk hyung dan segera ke ruang makan, aku sudah memasak makan malam untuk kita"

Yunho hanya mengangguk sembari mencerna apa yang Jaejoong katakan barusan, memasak? Jaejoong bisa memasak sekarang?

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi sepuluh menit kemudian, dia berjalan kearah tadi Jaejoong menunjuk dan melihat Jaejoong duduk dengan memanggu wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan mengembangkan senyumnya.

" Sudah selesai hyung?"

" Ya"

" Duduklah"

Yunho berjalan ke kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong berdiri untuk mengambilkan makan malam spesial untuk mereka. Yunho hanya memperhatikan gerakan cekatan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk berisikan sup yang Yunho tidak tahu apa nama makanan itu dan segelas jus berwarna merah.

" Sup tomat dan jus buah bit" Ucap Jaejoong saat melihat kerutan pada dahi Yunho

" Ah..." Yunho hanya mengangguk saja " Kau tidak makan?"

" Tadi sudah, hyung coba makanan yang aku buat. Jung eomma menyukai masakanku"

" Kau? Mamasak juga untuk eomma?"

" Ya, saat tidak ada kegiatan Jung eomma main kemari dan memintaku untuk memasak"

" Ah..."

Jaejoong duduk dengan santai di hadapan Yunho dan memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut yang entah kenapa membuat Yunho merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong. Yunho mengambil sendok yang ada disamping mangkuk dan menyendokkan sup itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

" Otte?" Tanya Jaejoong

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya tapi saat dia akan memasukkan sup itu lagi kedalam mulutnya, dia merasa tenggorakannya terbakar.

" Jong...uhuk!"

" Wae hyung? Kenapa seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan sedikit panik

" Pe- uhuk... Pedas!"

" Omo, aku lupa kalau hyung tidak kuat pedas! Minum hyung!" Jaejoong menyodorkan jus buah bit itu pada Yunho dan Yunho langsung menenggaknya sampai hampir setengah tapi...

" UHUK!"

Jaejoong terdiam setelah Yunho meminum hampir setengah dari jus dan terbatuk karenanya.

" Ap-ha ini? Uhuk!"

" Apa?"

Jaejoong mengambil gelas jus itu dan memperhatikan isinya.

" Omo? Sepertinya aku memasukkan bahan yang salah?"

" Air Joongie air!"

" Aduh, kulkas Joongie kosong, cola juga tidak ada! Lebih baik hyung cepat ke minimarket beli air! Kajja!"

" MWO?"

Jaejoong segera menarik Yunho dari duduknya menuju depan rumah sedangkan Yunho masih mencoba meredakan rasa pedasnya dan tidak bisa mencerna ucapan Jaejoong sama sekali.

" Joongie?"

Wajah Yunho memerah parah saat Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangannya diluar rumah Jaejoong.

" Cepat hyung! Nanti hyung kepedasan terus!"

" Tasku, uhuk..." Ucap Yunho masih terbatuk

" Ups... Lupa, sebentar!"

Jaejoong kembali masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengambil tas dan ponsel Yunho, usai menggenggam ponsel itu dengan erat dia memasukkan ponsel itu dengan kasar ke dalam tas. Dia berjalan santai ke depan rumah, saat di depan rumah dia bisa melihat Yunho mmejamkan matanya dengan erat seakan hal itu bisa meredakan rasa pedas dan panas ditenggorakannya.

" Hyung tangkap!"

Bukannya menangkat, tas itu malah jatuh tepat dibawah kaki Yunho.

" Maaf" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

Yunho hanya mengambilnya dan hendak masuk kedalam mobil tapi dia harus bicara dulu pada Jaejoong.

" Kau... Tidak bisa memasak bukan?" Tanya Yunho dengan susah payah, tangannya sudah memegang pintu mobil

" Uh? Bisa. Hmm... Hyung, kau tahu aku tidak suka orang yang berbohong. Dan itu hukuman untukmu karena sudah berbohong padaku"

 **BRAKK**

Usai mengatakannya Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah dengan menutup keras pintu rumahnya itu. Yunho terdiam, berbohong.

" Apa mungkin..." Yunho memegang erat tasnya sampai

 **KRRUUKKK~~~**

" Astaga! Joongie kau masukan apa lagi kedalam makananku!" Pekik Yunho saat merasakan perutnya terasa sakit

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA RASAKAN!"

" Aish!"

Yunho segera masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi untuk menemukan sebuah minimarket yang ada toilet di dalamnya mungkin? Sementara itu Jaejoong masih tertawa dibalik pintu.

" Hahahahaha, hyung pabbo! Rasakan! Hahahahaha..."

Tapi Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca, bukan menangis karena tawanya tapi hatinya tiba – tiba merasa perih.

" Pabbo! Hiks..."

Jaejoong mengusap matanya kasar, sebenarnya Jaejoong juga tidak tega membuat sup pedas plus broklat itu pada Yunho. Apa lagi memberikan jus yang sebenarnya berisikan buah bit dicampur bubuk cabai dan bawang merah.

Tapi mengingat apa yang dilakukan Yunho hari ini membuat dirinya tega apalagi setelah membaca pesan dari mantan Yunho yang menurut Jaejoong merusuh dihubungan mereka.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya, dia menangis. Rasanya sakit sekali, kenapa Yunho harus berbohong padanya. Apa Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat ini?

" Namja pabbo! Huuuwweeee... Kenapa aku harus mencintai namja itu eoh! Hiks..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu dua jam bagi Yunho untuk sampai ke rumahnya padahal jarak rumah Jaejoong dan Yunho tidaklah jauh. Tapi dia berhenti setiap melihat toilet umum, astaga...

 **CEKLEK**

" Eomma... Aku pulang" Ucap Yunho dengan pelan, tubuhnya benar – benar lemas

" Kenapa hyung? Lemas begitu? Main berapa ronde memangnya?"

Itu suara yang keluar lancang dari mulut Changmin, Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya memukul lengan sang kekasih. Yunho tidak ambil pusing duduk disamping eommanya yang bingung dengan keadaan Yunho.

" Kau berantakan sekali? Memang Jaejoong ganas ya?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Eomma... Ini semua perbuatan Jaejoong" Jawab Yunho

" Ne? Dia benar – benar liar ternyata" Gumam sang eomma

" Dia memberikanku sup tomat terpedas yang pernah aku makan dan jus buah itu benar – benar ugh... aku mual membayangkan rasanya"

" Eh? Apa maksudmu? Jaejoong itu pintar memasak, tidak mungkin memasak yang aneh – aneh untukmu" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Buktinya aku harus berhenti dijalan untuk bolak – balik ke toilet umum" Jawab Yunho dengan lemas

" Ne?"

" Hyung kemana saja memang sampai membuat Jaejoong hyung menunggu lima jam?"

Ucapan Changmin membuat Mrs. Jung menatap Yunho meminta penjelasan begitu juga appanya yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan mereka.

" Jangan bilang ada hubungannya dengan mantanmu itu hyung?" Ucap Changmin

"..."

Yunho yang terdiam itu membuat semua orang menatapnya, mereka tahu Yunho tidak akan mampu berbohong dan diam adalah kata lain Yunho untuk mengatakan _'ya'_.

" Kau benar – benar hyung..." Ucap Changmin

" Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya Jaejoong hyung" Gumam Kyuhyun

" Kau kemana dengan yeoja itu Yun? Katakan yang sebenarnya pada kami" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Eomma..."

" Bukannya eomma sudah katakan kami semua tidak suka kau dekat dengan yeoja itu?"

" Eomma... Kalian salah paham. Aku tadi dalam perjalanan ke rumah Jaejoong saat melihat mobilnya mogok, aku memberinya tumpangan dan dia malah mengajakku untuk menemaninya"

" Kenapa tidak menolaknya?" Tanya Changmin

" …."

" Kau tidak bisa menolaknya karena hyung masih punya rasa untuknya bukan?" Sinis Changmin kemudian berdiri dari duduknya " Ayo Kyu aku antar kau pulang"

" Hum" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Changmin, Kyuhyun berpamitan pada kedua orangtua Changmin

" Jangan sakiti Jaejoong hyung lebih jauh hyung, dia tulus padamu" Ucap Changmin kemudian pergi dari hadapan hyung dan kedua orangtuanya

" Jadi, kau masih menyimpan perasaan untuk yeoja yang sudah menyakitimu itu?" Lirih sang eomma dan suaranya membuat hati Yunho sakit " Kau memilih pergi bersamanya dan meninggalkan orang yang tulus mencintaimu selama sepuluh tahun ini? Eomma benar – benar tidak bisa berkata – kata lagi. Ayo yeobo"

Mrs. Jung mengajak sang suami pergi dari sana meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam mencerna ucapan keluarganya barusan, masih menyimpan rasa untuk Ye Ji?

" Benarkah?"

 **KRUUKK~~~**

Maaf Yunho, kau tidak bisa berpikir saat ini karena perutmu sangat terasa sakit bukan?

.

.

.

 **\- SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN -**

.

.

.

 **BRAAKKK**

Jaejoong menjatuhkan lawan tandingnya dengan mudah, dia sudah mulai berlatih sejak dua hari yang lalu karena kakinya sudah sembuh. Dengan wajah memerah marah hari ini adalah latih tandingnya dan Jaejoong memenangkan beberapa pertandingan melawan teman satu klubnya.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, Jaejoong benar – benar menyeramkan seminggu ini dan dia tahu kenapa Jaejoong seperti itu, Kyuhyun dan Junsu pun tahu tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

" Jae! Istirahat!"

Junsu berteriak dari pinggir lapangan dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk saja, anggota klub lain hanya menatap takut pada Jaejoong yang manis namun beringas di pertandingan tadi.

Jaejoong duduk disamping Kyuhyun, namja berambut ikal itu langsung memberikan sebotol minuman dan handuk kecil untuk jaejoong mengusap peluhnya.

" Kau yakin bisa ikut pertandingan lusa?" Tanya Junsu

" Ya, aku sudah sembuh tidak perlu istirahat lagi" Jawab Jaejoong singkat

" Arasseo, istirahatlah dulu sebelum mulai tanding lagi"

" Ne"

Junsu dan Changmin meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama Kyuhyun. Sekarang adalah waktu bagi mereka berdua latih tanding bersama sang pelatih. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Jaejoong yang dalam mode beringas itu, benar – benar menakutkan.

" Hyung ah..." Panggil Kyuhyun

" Apa?"

" Kau sangat menyeramkan seminggu ini"

" Lalu?"

" Kau membuat mereka takut berlatih denganmu karena mereka pikir hyung akan mematahkan tulang mereka" Ucap Kyuhyun

Jaejoong akui seminggu ini dia kesal dan kecewa, namja yang berstatus tunangan atau calon tunangannya itu terlihat tidak bersalah dan tidak menghubunginya seminggu ini! Sungguh, Jaejoong benar – benar ingin mematahkan seluruh tulang namja itu.

" Jangan biarkan masalah pribadi kau bawa ke pertandingan hyung, hasilnya tidak akan bagus" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Hum"

Jaejoong mengangguk saja, matanya menatap Changmin yang sedang berlatih dengan seniornya yang bernama Seungri. Jaejoong tidak bertanya apapun tentang Yunho pada Changmin dan dia meminta Changmin untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Yunho.

Dia ingin melihat bagaimana Yunho meminta maaf padanya tapi... Sampai seminggu ini namja itu tidak ada kabar dan membuat Jaejoong kesal setengah mati! Sampai akhirnya, mungkin Yunho tidak tahu apa kesalahannya dan memang namja itu belum bisa menerimanya sebagai tunangan.

Hah...  
Jaejoong jadi sedih kan...

" Hyung, semangatlah" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ne, terima kasih. Kau... Aku iri padamu Kyu"

" Kenapa?"

" Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dari Changmin. Bahkan semua perhatian Changmin hanya tertuju padamu" Lirih Jaejoong

" Hyung... Sudahlah, jangan seperti itu. Jika dia memang bukan jodohmu, kau harus yakin bahwa nanti kau akan dapat yang jauh lebih baik"

" Jadi, menurutmu hubunganku dan Yunie tidak berjalan baik dan akan putus?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Tidak hyung, hanya berjaga – jaga saja"

" Ish, kau pikir mudah untuk menghapus perasaan yang sudah sepuluh tahun aku rasakan ini" Lirih Jaejoong dan tidak lama airmatanya mengalir

" Aigo... Ayo kita pergi. Jangan disini"

Kyuhyun dengan lembut membawa Jaejoong keluar dari ruang latihan menuju taman belakang sekolah mereka, Jaejoong tidak mencoba memberontak dan memilih mengikuti Kyuhyun karena dia rasa ini yang terbaik. Jaejoong mencoba menghentikan tangisnya namun gagal karena dia sudah menahan rasa sakitnya seminggu ini.

 **GREP**

Kyuhyun memeluk Jaejoong erat dan mengelus punggungnya perlahan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kyuhyun tidak tega mendengar suara tangis Jaejoong sampai namja itu sesenggukkan, astaga... Pasti berat untuk Jaejoong mengalami ini semua.

" Sudah hyung"

" Hiks... Kyu~~"

" Aish..."

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Jaejoong sudah lebih tenang. Kyuhyun menghapus airmata Jaejoong dengan kedua ibu jarinya dan memberikan Jaejoong sebuah senyum yang lembut.

" Astaga... Jika kau seme lebih baik aku jatuh cinta padamu Kyu" Jaejoong kembali memeluk Kyuhyun

" Sayangnya aku sudah dimiliki Changmin dan aku bukan seme. Maaf mengecewakanmu"

" Ish! Terima kasih Kyu"

" Ne, ayo kembali ke ruang latihan. Psati Junsu hyung dan Changmin mencari kita berdua"

" Ne"

jaejoong menggandeng Kyuhyun menuju ruang latihan mereka saat masuk ke dalam ruang latihan Jaejoong malah terdiam karena kepala sekolah ada di dalam ruang latihan bersama seorang namja yang tadi dia tangisi tadi.

" Jaejoong kau darimana?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah

" Dari belakang bersama Kyuhyun" Jawab jaejoong setelah membungkukkan kepalanya dengan sopan pada kepala sekolah

" Yunho mencarimu, katanya dia ada urusan denganmu"

Jaejoong terdiam, dia melirik Changmin dan Junsu yang tersenyum menatapnya, dia melirik Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan lembut.

" Tapi saya tidak ada urusan dengannya kepala sekolah" Ucap Jaejoong dengan datar

Yunho membenarkan kacamata tebalnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan datar juga.

" Kita bicara sekarang Jae" Ucap Yunho

" Tidak mau"

" Jaejoong"

" Hyung..."

Jaejoong merasakan sebuah tepukan pada punggungnya, Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun.

" Selesaikan masalahmu hyung, jangan menghindarinya"

Jaejoong merengut sebal, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia pamit pada kepala sekolah dan berjalan keluar ruang latihan tanpa melirik Yunho sedikitpun.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, dia membawa tas sekolah Jaejoong dan tas yang berisikan sepatu Jaejoong. Ngomong – ngomong Jaejoong tidak memakai alas kaki sama sekali.

" Tunggu Jaejoong ah"

Yunho berlari untuk menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah lumayan jauh darinya. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka tiba dibelakang sekolah.

" Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan datar " Kenapa membawa tasku dan sepatuku? Aku masih harus berlatih"

" Tidak, kau ikut denganku"

" Tidak!"

" Ayo!"

Yunho menarik paksa Jaejoong dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Jaejoong memberontak tapi dia sudah kehabisan tenaga dan lelah karena menangis sehingga tidak bisa menepis tarikan tangan Yunho.

" Awhh!"

Yunho menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menatap Jaejoong, mereka sudah dekat dengan mobil yang Yunho bawa hari ini.

" Pelan! Aku tidak memakai sepatu dan batu – batu itu melukai kakiku!" Pekik jaejoong pada Yunho

Yunho jadi merasa bersalah karena dia menarik Jaejoong, dia lupa jika Jaejoong tidak memakai sepatu! Akhirnya dengan pelan dia membawa Jaejoong menuju mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia membiarkan Jaejoong duduk miring keluar dan berlutut di depan Jaejoong.

" Ambilkan tasku"

Jaejoong yang masih kesal hanya melirik ke belakang dan menemukan tas Yunho di kursi pengemudi, dia mengambilnya dan melemparkan tas itu hingga mengenai wajah Yunho.

" Hah..." Yunho menghela nafasnya dan membenarkan kacamatanya

Dia kemudian mengeluarkan tisu basah dari tasnya dan mulai membersihkan kaki Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong tersentak kaget atas perlakuan Yunho tapi dia diam saja menatap namja yang sedang membersihkan kakinya itu.

Yunho terlihat sangat tampan dari pandangan Jaejoong, dia benar – benar merindukan namja tampan itu. Sangat... Andai saja Yunho selalu mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya seperti ini pada Jaejoong...

" Sudah"

Suara Yunho membuat Jaejoong kembali memasang wajah datarnya, Yunho tersenyum maklum dan membuat tubuh Jaejoong masuk seluruhnya ke dalam mobil dan dia menutup pintu mobilnya itu. Kemudian Yunho masuk kedalam mobilnya dan memasang _safety belt_ -nya.

" Pakai _safety belt-_ mu"

" …."

Jaejoong hanya diam dengan bibir mengerucut imut, Yunho menghela nafasnya lagi dia mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi Jaejoong kali ini. Jadi dia memasangkan _safety belt_ untuk Jaejoong.

" Mau makan?" Tanya Yunho dengan lembut

" Katanya mau bicara, bicara saja"

" Aku lapar"

" Terserah"

Yunho menjalankan mobilnya namun saat lampu merah dia melirik Jaejoong yang menatap keluar kaca mobilnya. Tangan Yunho terangkat, menepuk kepala Jaejoong dua kali dan membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Namun Jaejoong tidak menoleh dan tetap menatap keluar kaca mobil.

Dia sebenarnya tengah menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca – kaca dari Yunho. Mana bisa dia terlihat lemah di hadapan Yunho? Tapi, apa dia bisa menahan tangisnya jika sudah seperti ini?

Saat mobil berhenti, Jaejoong melihat sebuah restoran keluarga di depannya dan dia tahu restoran itu adalah salah satu milik keluarga Jung.

" Ayo turun" Ucap Yunho lembut

" …."

" Jae..."

" …."

" Hah..."

Yunho melepas _safety belt_ miliknya dan menghadapkan duduknya kearah Jaejoong. Tangannya kembali terangkat kali ini untuk mengelus helaian rambut bagian belakang Jaejoong.

" Maaf ya?"

" …."

" Aku tahu aku sangat salah. Lima jam bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menunggu bukan? Aku akan bercerita dan kau cukup dengarkan aku saja. Oke?"

"..."

" Aku sudah dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu siang itu, tapi di tengah jalan aku melihat Ye Ji berada disamping mobilnya. Aku berhenti, mencoba membantunya tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana membenarkan mobil. Jadi akhirnya kami menelepon bengkel langgananku dan saat bertanya arah, dia meminta pergi bersama karena kami satu arah,

Saat sampai ditujuan Ye Ji ingin aku ikut dan makan siang bersama sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Aku sudah menolak tapi dia memaksa dan akhirnya aku ikut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku karena aku mengikuti semua keinginannya sampai akhirnya lupa waktu, aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu hanya saja kau mematikan ponselmu dan seminggu ini pekerjaanku sangatlah banyak Jae jadi tidak bisa menemuimu"

" Hyung masih menyukainya bukan?"

 **DEGH**

Yunho bungkam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, masih menyukai mantannya itu setelah semua yang terjadi?

Jaejoong tahu jawabannya, jawaban sampai Yunho lupa waktu. Rasa nyaman itu pasti masih Yunho rasakan pada yeoja itu hingga melupakan janji bersamanya. Tidak perlu Yunho jawab Jaejoong sudah tahu jawabannya dan itu menyakitkan.

" Jae..."

" Kau menuruti keinginannya, menghabiskan waktu sampai melupakan janji. Hyung tahu, waktu akan terasa berjalan cepat jika kau menghabiskannya dengan orang yang kau cintai?"

" Aku tida-"

" Aku ingin pulang" Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar

" Hey..."

" Aku mohon hyung, aku hanya ingin pulang dan tidak mau melihatmu dulu"

" Paling tidak makan dulu"

" Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan sembari menatap calon tunanganku yang masih mencintai mantannya?"

" …."

" Kau berjanji untuk bisa membuka hatimu untukku hyung... Kau sudah berjanji tapi kau..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya mengalir juga pada kedua sisi mata bulat indahnya juga

" Jae"

Yunho menarik punggung Jajeoong dan terkejut melihat air mata mengalir pada kedua mata Jaejoong yang kini terpejam. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap air mata itu dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

 **CUP**

Yunho mencium kelopak mata Jaejoong sebelah kanan dan dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lagi di kelopak mata Jaejoong sebelah kiri. Dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya, dia selalu ingat inilah cara Yunho menenangkannya saat dia menangis dulu.

" Maaf ya?"

" Jangan membuatku berharap lebih hyung... Hatiku sakit" Lirih Jaejoong

" Maaf, maaf..."

Yunho menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jaejoong dan mengulangi ucapan maaf berkali – kali tapi Jaejoong masih menggelengkan kepalanya. Yunho berbohong dan dia belum bisa menerima ucapan maaf Yunho.

Jika saja dia mengatakan alasan lain mungkin jaejoong masih bisa terima, tapi Yunho pergi bersama mantan kekasihnya. Andai mantan kekasihnya bukan Ye Ji mungkin Jaejoong tidak sesakit ini, Jaejoong pikir yeoja itu benar – benar tidak boleh mendapatkan kata maaf karena sudah memanfaatkan Yunho dulu.

" Aku ingin pulang hyung..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Arasseo, maafkan aku"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada bibir Jaejoong, Jaejoong terdiam. Mencoba mengartikan sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya itu namun dia gagal. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

" Jae ak-"

 **BRAKK**

Pintu mobil dibuka dan ditutup dengan keras oleh Jaejoong, Yunho hanya bisa menatap pasrah kejadian itu tapi dia menggertakan giginya saat melihat Jaejoong ditarik seorang namja dan memeluknya erat.

" Siapa dia?"

Sementara itu Jaejoong yang tadi baru turun dari mobil pun tidak kalah kaget saat seorang namja menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat penuh perlindungan.

" _Jejung"_

Jaejoong kenal dengan suara itu, jadi dia tidak menolak dekapan penuh perlindungan itu dan balik memeluk orang itu.

" Yuu... Hiks..."

" _Tidak apa – apa, aku ada disini"_

Namja itu Yuu, dia memeluk erat Jaejoong dan matanya menatap tajam mobil yang masih terparkir di luar gerbang rumah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

~ **TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong buat cemua yang udah nunggu ff ini kkkkk~

.

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **dwisavhira (sipoo~~), sasahuang7 (udah ke jawab ya kkkk~~), ismi mimi ((iya, dia masih eksis di chap selanjutnya kok hahahahahahaha), Lee Minry (iya tuh), hanniepertiwi (sip), BabyByunie (iya, emang gitu...), yong1237 (ini malah lebih pendek kkkk), fans jj (ini juga masih nge baperin qm kok ^^), Sari411 (Maacih udah baca yaa~~ doain aja ya supaya update nya bisa cepet), qwerty (iya, cho juga gemes kkkk~), MinJ7 (emang, dia pea! Hahahaha), kororo987 (tuh dia udah balas dendam, masih ada chap depan kok),**

 **rayra putria (iyo), luthindasf (doain semoga cho bisa cepet update yaa~), cici fu (sipoo~), ningsih (sip deh), KjLiey (gigit aja hahahay), dheaniyuu (getok aja biar kapok dy), TyaWuryWK (iya, pukul aja, getok pake pancinya Jaemma hehehe), akiramia44 (pembalasan dendam masih panjang... kkkkk~), danatebh (okee), yunjae heart (chap depan ya eonn... Hmmm... hmmm... #smirk), LittleOoh (iyaa), lovgravanime14 (jurus rahasia Jaemma belom keluar, liad aja nanti, Yunpa bakal nyesel #Fire kkk~), yue kts. Yjs. Forever (yuw kita buang yunpa ke amazon biar digigit piranha hahay), elite minority. 1111 (sama, cho juga bingung),**

 **Avanrio11 (mana yang panas? Cho siram), uknowme2309 (cup cup cup, sabar ya... beruang itu kan emang makin mbul... sakit hatinya bersambung ke chap depan yaa..), shim shia (iya... Ditunggu chap depan aja yaa), BebbieKyu (tunggu lagi chap depannya yaaa), ParkRinHyun-Uchiha (Itu masih ngambek kok, Cho kan JaeNistaLover, sukanya nistain Jaemma kkkkk), Dewi15 (iya, sebel aja sama mereka berdua), A. K (konfliks ga berat kok. Cuma... #smirk), faneeeyyy (iya, cho juga gemes sama dy kok),**

 **GaemGyu92 (iya, pembalasan dendam bakal dimulai kyk nya), caia (sipoo~), kim rose (iya... doain aja ya biar ga lama), ruixi1 (iya, ngeselin kan ya... hahahaha), choikim1310 (pasti ada waktunya kok), Jj (sabar yaa), kjongsoo1214 (hubungannya hmm...), Kim Eun Seob (Jaemma mah sabar bgt hadapin Yunpa cuma... ehem..), MyBooLoveBear (cho mau buat yang anti mainstream nanti hahahahay), rara (sipoo~), kimRyan2124 (iya nih), Shimamariam21 (tabok aja! Hehehehe),**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav, para Guest yang ga bisa disebut satu persatu, SiDer**

 **.**

 **Thanks #bow**

 **.**

Ga nyangka ff yang ini banyak yang ripiu, pasti kalian anggota JaeNistaLover sama kayak Cho hehehehehe.

Chap depan itu penentuannya, iya... Bener, 2 chap lg kyk na ff ini end. Jangan sedih ya?

.

Ya udah, see u next chap?

Chuuu~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sabtu, 15 April 2017**

 _Tidak semua berakhir dengan indah_ \- Jaejoong


	8. Chapter 7

**My Busy Yunie**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS (maybe)

Genre : Drama, Romance, School of Life, Little bit Humor, Yaoi, Angst

Typos, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rate : **T**

Waw... Cho liad ada reader yang sampe karatan nungguin ff yang ini update kkkk~~~

Enjoy it ^o^

Lupa... Kalo tulisannya _"..."_ pake _italic_ Tandanya mereka lagi ngomong **bahasa Jepang** ya... Ingat lhoo~~

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menarik paksa Jaejoong dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Jaejoong memberontak tapi dia sudah kehabisan tenaga dan lelah karena menangis sehingga tidak bisa menepis tarikan tangan Yunho.

" Awhh!"

Yunho menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menatap Jaejoong, mereka sudah dekat dengan mobil yang Yunho bawa hari ini.

" Pelan! Aku tidak memakai sepatu dan batu – batu itu melukai kakiku!" Pekik jaejoong pada Yunho

Yunho jadi merasa bersalah karena dia menarik Jaejoong, dia lupa jika Jaejoong tidak memakai sepatu! Akhirnya dengan pelan dia membawa Jaejoong menuju mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia membiarkan Jaejoong duduk miring keluar dan berlutut di depan Jaejoong.

" Ambilkan tasku"

Jaejoong yang masih kesal hanya melirik ke belakang dan menemukan tas Yunho di kursi pengemudi, dia mengambilnya dan melemparkan tas itu hingga mengenai wajah Yunho.

" Hah..." Yunho menghela nafasnya dan membenarkan kacamatanya

Dia kemudian mengeluarkan tisu basah dari tasnya dan mulai membersihkan kaki Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong tersentak kaget atas perlakuan Yunho tapi dia diam saja menatap namja yang sedang membersihkan kakinya itu.

Yunho terlihat sangat tampan dari pandangan Jaejoong, dia benar – benar merindukan namja tampan itu. Sangat... Andai saja Yunho selalu mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya seperti ini pada Jaejoong...

" Sudah"

Suara Yunho membuat Jaejoong kembali memasang wajah datarnya, Yunho tersenyum maklum dan membuat tubuh Jaejoong masuk seluruhnya ke dalam mobil dan dia menutup pintu mobilnya itu. Kemudian Yunho masuk kedalam mobilnya dan memasang __safety belt__ -nya.

" Pakai __safety belt-__ mu"

" …."

Jaejoong hanya diam dengan bibir mengerucut imut, Yunho menghela nafasnya lagi dia mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi Jaejoong kali ini. Jadi dia memasangkan __safety belt__ untuk Jaejoong.

" Mau makan?" Tanya Yunho dengan lembut

" Katanya mau bicara, bicara saja"

" Aku lapar"

" Terserah"

Yunho menjalankan mobilnya namun saat lampu merah dia melirik Jaejoong yang menatap keluar kaca mobilnya. Tangan Yunho terangkat, menepuk kepala Jaejoong dua kali dan membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Namun Jaejoong tidak menoleh dan tetap menatap keluar kaca mobil.

Dia sebenarnya tengah menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca – kaca dari Yunho. Mana bisa dia terlihat lemah di hadapan Yunho? Tapi, apa dia bisa menahan tangisnya jika sudah seperti ini?

Saat mobil berhenti, Jaejoong melihat sebuah restoran keluarga di depannya dan dia tahu restoran itu adalah salah satu milik keluarga Jung.

" Ayo turun" Ucap Yunho lembut

" …."

" Jae..."

" …."

" Hah..."

Yunho melepas __safety belt__ miliknya dan menghadapkan duduknya kearah Jaejoong. Tangannya kembali terangkat kali ini untuk mengelus helaian rambut bagian belakang Jaejoong.

" Maaf ya?"

" …."

" Aku tahu aku sangat salah. Lima jam bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menunggu bukan? Aku akan bercerita dan kau cukup dengarkan aku saja. Oke?"

"..."

" Aku sudah dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu siang itu, tapi di tengah jalan aku melihat Ye Ji berada disamping mobilnya. Aku berhenti, mencoba membantunya tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana membenarkan mobil. Jadi akhirnya kami menelepon bengkel langgananku dan saat bertanya arah, dia meminta pergi bersama karena kami satu arah,

Saat sampai ditujuan Ye Ji ingin aku ikut dan makan siang bersama sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Aku sudah menolak tapi dia memaksa dan akhirnya aku ikut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku karena aku mengikuti semua keinginannya sampai akhirnya lupa waktu, aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu hanya saja kau mematikan ponselmu dan seminggu ini pekerjaanku sangatlah banyak Jae jadi tidak bisa menemuimu"

" Hyung masih menyukainya bukan?"

 ** **DEGH****

Yunho bungkam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, masih menyukai mantannya itu setelah semua yang terjadi?

Jaejoong tahu jawabannya, jawaban sampai Yunho lupa waktu. Rasa nyaman itu pasti masih Yunho rasakan pada yeoja itu hingga melupakan janji bersamanya. Tidak perlu Yunho jawab Jaejoong sudah tahu jawabannya dan itu menyakitkan.

" Jae..."

" Kau menuruti keinginannya, menghabiskan waktu sampai melupakan janji. Hyung tahu, waktu akan terasa berjalan cepat jika kau menghabiskannya dengan orang yang kau cintai?"

" Aku tida-"

" Aku ingin pulang" Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar

" Hey..."

" Aku mohon hyung, aku hanya ingin pulang dan tidak mau melihatmu dulu"

" Paling tidak makan dulu"

" Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan sembari menatap calon tunanganku yang masih mencintai mantannya?"

" …."

" Kau berjanji untuk bisa membuka hatimu untukku hyung... Kau sudah berjanji tapi kau..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya mengalir juga pada kedua sisi mata bulat indahnya juga

" Jae"

Yunho menarik punggung Jajeoong dan terkejut melihat air mata mengalir pada kedua mata Jaejoong yang kini terpejam. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap air mata itu dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

 ** **CUP****

Yunho mencium kelopak mata Jaejoong sebelah kanan dan dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lagi di kelopak mata Jaejoong sebelah kiri. Dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya, dia selalu ingat inilah cara Yunho menenangkannya saat dia menangis dulu.

" Maaf ya?"

" Jangan membuatku berharap lebih hyung... Hatiku sakit" Lirih Jaejoong

" Maaf, maaf..."

Yunho menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jaejoong dan mengulangi ucapan maaf berkali – kali tapi Jaejoong masih menggelengkan kepalanya. Yunho berbohong dan dia belum bisa menerima ucapan maaf Yunho.

Jika saja dia mengatakan alasan lain mungkin jaejoong masih bisa terima, tapi Yunho pergi bersama mantan kekasihnya. Andai mantan kekasihnya bukan Ye Ji mungkin Jaejoong tidak sesakit ini, Jaejoong pikir yeoja itu benar – benar tidak boleh mendapatkan kata maaf karena sudah memanfaatkan Yunho dulu.

" Aku ingin pulang hyung..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Arasseo, maafkan aku"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada bibir Jaejoong, Jaejoong terdiam. Mencoba mengartikan sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya itu namun dia gagal. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

" Jae ak-"

 ** **BRAKK****

Pintu mobil dibuka dan ditutup dengan keras oleh Jaejoong, Yunho hanya bisa menatap pasrah kejadian itu tapi dia menggertakan giginya saat melihat Jaejoong ditarik seorang namja dan memeluknya erat.

" Siapa dia?"

Sementara itu Jaejoong yang tadi baru turun dari mobil pun tidak kalah kaget saat seorang namja menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat penuh perlindungan.

" __Jejung"__

Jaejoong kenal dengan suara itu, jadi dia tidak menolak dekapan penuh perlindungan itu dan balik memeluk orang itu.

" Yuu... Hiks..."

" __Tidak apa – apa, aku ada disini"__

Namja itu Yuu, dia memeluk erat Jaejoong dan matanya menatap tajam mobil yang masih terparkir di luar gerbang rumah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 7 ~**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _" Sudah merasa tenang?"_

Jaejoong mengangguk setelah meminum green tea yang disediakan oleh sahabatnya itu, dia menggenggam erat cangkir itu dan membiarkan hangat yang terasa pada cangkir itu mengenai kulit halusnya.

 _" Mau bercerita?"_

Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya, tanpa ada yang ditutupi sedikitpun. Yuu adalah sahabat kepercayaannya dan tidak ada yang bisa ditutupi dari namja yang ada di sampingnya ini.

 _" Begitu..."_ Yuu mencerna setiap ucapan Jaejoong dan memang merasa jengkel juga pada namja cupu bernama Yunho itu

 _" Mana ayah dan ibuku?"_

 _" Setelah menjemputku mereka pamit pergi ke Busan katanya ada urusan bisnis"_

 _" Mwo? Eomma dan appa tahu kau akan kemari sedangkan kau tidak mengabatiku apapun?"_

 _" Hehehehe, kejutan?"_

 _" Menyebalkan!"_

 _" Hey, eommamu sangat khawatir padamu yang sudah seminggu ini melihatmu murung, juga kau selalu menjawab pendek - pendek pertanyaanku membuatku yakin kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu Jejung"_

 _" Kenapa kau peka sekali sih" Lirih Jaejoong_

 _" Karena kau sahabatku dan aku terbiasa membaca perasaanmu"_

 _Jaejoong menaruh cangkir yang dipegangnya di atas meja nakas kemudian memeluk Yuu seerat mungkin, dia tidak mau melepaskannya karena merasa pelukan Yuu adalah hal yang paling diperlukannya hari ini._

 _" Sudah ya? Jangan sedih lagi, kau memiliki untuk berbagi apapun termasuk kesedihanmu Jejung"_

 _" Terima kasih Yuu... Terima kasih"_ Ucap Jaejoong dengan tulus

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _" Lalu bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau akan ketinggalan banyak pelajaran"_

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang memasak makan malam untuknya dan Yuu. Usai acara curhat itu Jaejoong benar - benar merasa kelaparan dan akhirnya memasak. Yuu senang saja membantu Jaejoong memasak karena saat di Jepang, jika Jaejoong dan eommanya sedang memasak dia akan membantunya. Lihat saja saat ini dia membantu Jaejoong memotong sayuran sedangkan Jaejoong memasak sup.

 _" Aku bukan kau yang tidak mudah mengerti pelajaran, aku bisa menyusulnya dengan mudah. Lagipula aku hanya akan ada di sini selama sepuluh hari"_ Ucap Yuu

 _" Eh? Sebentar sekali?"_ Tanya Jaejoong dengan lirih

 _" Dalam sepuluh hari itu aku akan pastikan bahwa kau sudah tersenyum dan tidak bersedih lagi. Ini sudah selesai, apa lagi yang bisa aku bantu?"_

 _" Baiklah, pegang janjimu untuk membuatku tidak bersedih lagi!"_

 _" Pasti"_

 _" Hum? Sudah semua, aku masukkan sayurnya dan kita tunggu sampai matang"_

 _" Oke"_

Keduanya kemudian duduk berhadapan dan Yuu membuka pembicaraan, membicarakan tentang teman - temannya yang ada di Jepang. Yuu mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat merindukan Jaejoong dan ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong secepatnya. Yuu memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kemudian bercerita tentang Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Junsu. Juga bercerita tentang klub taekwondo yang diikutinya.

Yuu tersenyum tipis, sahabatnya begitu cantik walaupun matanya terlihat sembab. Yuu bisa merasakan sebuah debaran yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada lagi untuk Jaejoong karena namja cantik itu mencintai namja bernama Yunho. Tapi, masih bolehkan Yuu berharap sedikit? Sedikit saja...

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah karena ingin menemani Yuu padahal Yuu saja ingin Jaejoong bersekolah saja. Dia bisa menunggu do rumah Jaejoong atau berjalan - jalan disekitar kawasan rumah Jaejoong. Tapi, sepertinya Yuu tidak bisa melarang keinginan Jaejoong karena namja itu juga mendapatkan izin dari eommanya untuk membolos hari ini.

Jaejoong akhirnya mengajak Yuu untuk pergi bersamanya, tidak lupa mematikan dan meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar agar tidak ada yang mengganggu acaranya hari ini, Jaejoong berpikir bahwa pergi bersama Yuu akan membantu mengurangi stressnya dan ini saatnya _quality time_ Jaejoong dengan Yuu!

Mereka berjalan – jalan sekitar Myeongdong, Yuu menemani Jaejoong berbelanja di sana, membawakan semua belanjaan Jaejoong sementara sang pelaku memakan es krim vanilla kesukaannya. Aigo...

" _Yuuu! Aaaaa~~~"_

Yuu menurut saja saat Jaejoong menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulut. Dan Jaejoong memyodorkan es krim cone vanilla untuknya. Kemudian keduanya tertawa dan melanjutkan jalan – jalan mereka hingga berakhir di sebuah kafe untuk makan siang makanan khas Korea karena Yuu ingin makan langsung makanan khas Korea di negara asalnya.

Yuu memakan dengan semangat japchae dan samgyetang yang tersedia di depannya, Yuu bahkan menambah porsi kimchi. Jaejoong yang tidak mau kalah juga makan makanan yang ada di depannya dengan semangat.

" _Nanti malam buatkan aku ramen ya?"_ Pinta Yuu

" _Ramen atau ramyun?"_ Tanya Jaejoong

" _Ah, ramyun maksudku"_

" _Arasseo, nanti aku buatkan yang spesial. Habis ini temani belanja ke supermarket ya"_

" _Eh?" Yuu menatap ngeri belasan plastik dan paperbag yang tadi dia bawa_

" _Hanya membeli beberapa bahan masakan kok"_

" _Oh..."_ Yuu mengelus dadanya penuh syukur paling tidak sahabatnya tidak akan banyak berbelanja lagi bukan? Iya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya doa Yuu tidak terkabul, dia meringis ngeri melihat apa saja yang ada distoller belanjanya. Mereka membawa dua stoller, yang pertama berisikan plastik dan paper bag belanjaan Jaejoong tadi di Myeongdong dan stoller yang dibawa Yuu adalah bahan makanan yang ternyata tidak sedikit.

Jaejoong ini benar – benar keterlaluan jika sudah berbelanja, mana semua yang tadi dia beli di Myeongdong memakai uangnya. Yuu meratapi nasib dompetnya yang langsung tipis setelah ini. Aigo...

Untungnya acara belanja itu selesai dengan cepat dan banyak sekali tumpukan di atas stoller belanjaan itu. Mereka naik taksi untuk bisa sampai di rumah Jaejoong dan mulai membereskan semuanya.

" _Yuu, ini aku belikan untukmu. Eh tidak, tadi kau yang membayarnya jadi sama saja kau yang membelinya. Jadi... Ini baju yang aku pilihkan untukmu" Ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat_

" _Ya, terima kasih Jejung"_ Ucap Yuu akhirnya

Mereka bersenda gurau sembari memisahkan barang yang tadi dibeli oleh Jaejoong sampai melupakan waktu. Jaejoong tersadar terlebih dahulu saat jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, waktunya dia membuatkan Yuu makan malam dan cake.

Yuu tadi sempat merengek pada jaejoong untuk membuatkannya cake jadi akhirnya Jaejoong mau membuatkan Yuu cake dengan syarat Yuu harus ikut membantunya dan tentu saja Yuu mengiyakannya.

" _Kau coba kocok telur itu Yuu, aku akan buat adonannya"_

" _Iya"_

Selagi Jaejoong sibuk dengan resep kue ditangannya, Yuu melirik – lirik bahan kue yang ada di atas meja dapur. Dia mencolek sedikit tepung dan memanggil Jaejoong.

" _Apa?"_

 **SRETT**

Saat jaejoong menoleh saat itu juga Yuu menempelkan tepung pada wajah jaejoong dan tertawa terbahak melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tercoret tepung.

" _YA! Kenapa kau kekanakan eoh?!"_ Bentak Jaejoong

Bukannya takut, namja bernama Yuu itu malah tertawa terbahak dan mengambil tepung untuk dilempar ke arah wajah Jaejoong.

" _Yuuu~~~"_

Jaejoong yang tidak mau kalah akhirnya ikut melempar tepung dan akhirnya Yuu berlarian menggelilingi meja dapur menghindari lemparan tepung Jaejoong.

" _Awas kau! Jangan lari!"_

" _Hahahahahaha, tangkap aku kalau bisa!" Pekik Yuu dan Jaejoong makin gemas melihat sahabatnya itu_

" _Huwaaa!"_

" _JEJUNG!"_

 **SRETTT**

 **BRAAKK!**

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat dimana Jaejoong terpeleset tepung yang berhamburan di lantai dan Yuu dengan sigap menarik tangan Jaejoong namun dirinya juga ikut jatuh hingga dia menindih tubuh Jaejoong.

" _Aww!"_

" _Astaga! Kau baik – baik saja?"_

Yuu langsung memeriksa kepala Jaejoong tanpa bangkit dari jatuhnya kemudian dia mengelusi kepala Jaejoong dan terus fokus pada kepala sang sahabat tanpa tahu Jaejoong tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda.

Jaejoong seakan melihat sosok Yuu yang lain jika seperti ini, Yuu memeluknya, pergi bersama dengannya, menghabiskan waktu untuk sesuatu yang Jaejoong suka, makan bersama, bersenda gurau dan Jaejoong paling senang jika ada seseorang yang membantunya memasak. Walaupun pada akhirnya Yuu malah mengacau tapi itu terlihat romantis bagi Jaejoong.

 _' Yuu... Kenapa dia tidak bisa seperti Yuu yang sangat peka dan pengertian? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menyadari bahwa ada aku yang selalu mencintainya?'_

Suara batin itu mungkin akan terdengar menyedihkan jika Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya. Tersiksa juga, walaupun seharian dia bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Yuu tapi pada akhirnya dia mengingat namja itu, namja yang sudah menyakiti hatinya. Ottokeh...

" _Hey, kenapa melamun Jejung?"_ Tanya Yuu bingung

" _E-eh? Ti-tidak"_

" _Ya ampun kau super duper kawaii dengan tepung menempel di wajahmu ini"_

Dengan lembut Yuu mengusap pipi Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong tertegun dan menatap Yuu yang ada di atasnya. Yuu tampak berbeda saat ini, kenapa bisa Yuu terlihat bersinar? Apa lampu di atas mereka menyala dengan terang? Tidakkan?

" _Jejung..."_

Tangan Yuu terhenti saat menyentuh dagu Jaejoong, saat dia sadar ternyata Jaejoong tengah menatapnya dan dia sendiri perlahan hanyut dalam tatapan teduh yang dilayangkan Jaejoong untuknya. Dan itu membuat Yuu semakin berani untuk memajukan tubuhnya ah tidak... Wajahnya, sedikit demi sedikit... Dan Jaejoong tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari namja yang ada di atasnya itu. Sampai...

" OMO!"

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

 **DEGH**

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping dan matanya membulat kaget. Tadi dia mendengar suara suara teriakan yang dia yakini adalah milik Kyuhyun dan Junsu. Dan pertanyaan dengan suara datar itu adalah milik Yunho.

Ya... Jung Yunho.

Namja itu tengah menatapnya datar sekarang.

" _Astaga!"_

Yuu segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dan membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri dan membersihkan pakaian Jaejoong dari tepung.

" Owh... Hyung... Maaf mengganggu" Ucap Changmin

" Ti-tidak, maaf. Aku sedang membuat kue dan terpeleset, untuk Yuu membantuku walaupun akhirnya kami jatuh bersama" Jelas Jaejoong

" Begitu?" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Tentu, hyung mengharapkan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada datarnya

" Maaf kami langsung masuk hyung, tadi pintu tidak terkunci" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Hum, gwaenchana Kyu. Aku akan bereskan kekacauan ini. Kalian tunggu ya"

" Kami bantu?"

" Tidak usah, aku minta bantuan Yuu saja" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yuu _" Bantu aku membereskan semua kekacauan ini Yuu"_

" _Dengan senang hati"_ Ucap Yuu kemudian mencubit hidung mancung Jaejoong dan membuat namja manis itu terpekik sebal

Sementara itu Yunho terdiam memperhatikan interaksi antara Jaejoong dan Yuu. Sesuatu yang janggal memasuki pikiran dan hatinya. Ada yang tidak beres antara kedua orang ini, tapi apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jaejoong membereskan dapurnya dibantu oleh Yuu, Kyuhyun dan Junsu. Sedangkan namja berstatus seme, Changmin dan Yunho duduk di ruang tamu sembari menonton acara di televisi.

" Nah, buang ini ke tempat sampah Yuu"

" Oke"

Kyuhyun pun sempat bingung dengan hubungan kedua orang yang ada di depannya ini. Jaejoong terlihat ceria di depan Yuu, itu sangat baik sebenarnya tapi...

" Kenapa melamun Kyu? Bantu aku bawa ini" Junsu menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun

" Ah, ne"

Mereka berempat membawa makanan yang dimasak oleh Jaejoong ke meja makan, masakan sederhana namun menggiurkan, Ramyun isi daging sapi dan oden ala Jaejoong.

" Panggil yang lain kemari dan kita mulai makan" Ucap Jaejoong

" Aku saja yang panggil" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian keluar dari area dapur

Tidak sampai dua menit Kyuhyun kembali bersama dengan Changmin dan Yunho. Mereka duduk setelah dipersilahkan oleh Jaejoong.

" Annyeonghasseo, aku Yuu" Sapa Yuu, ini perkenalan resmi untuknya dan dia menggunakan bahasa Korea yang terdengar lucu ditelinga teman – teman Jaejoong

" Dia sahabatku" Lanjut Jaejoong

" Oh..."

" Ayo makan, maaf aku hanya masak ramyun. Ini permintaan Yuu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Permintaannya?" Tanya Changmin

" Iya, tadi siang dia bilang ingin makan ramyun dan yah... Aku menyanggupinya"

" Jadi sejak siang kau bersamanya?" Tanya Junsu

" Tidak, sejak semalam. Selama sepuluh hari dia akan ada di Korea untuk menemaniku" Jawab Jaejoong

" Menemani hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Iya, eomma dan appa sedang ada di luar kota, tadinya aku kira aku akan sendirian tapi Yuu datang"

" Dan bolos hari ini hanya untuk menemaninya?"

Pertanyaan menusuk itu datang dari mulit Yunho, namja itu terkesan dingin dan wajahnya datar saat menatap Jaejoong. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka dengan keadaan malam hari ini.

" Ya, kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kenapa? Tentu saja kau akan ketinggalan banyak pelajaran" Jawab Yunho

" Itu kan urusanku, bukan urusanmu" Jawab Jaejoong malas, Yunho menggertakkan giginya kesal sedangkan yang lain tidak berminat memasuki pembicaraan antara Jaejoong dan Yunho

" _Ada apa?"_ Tanya Yuu pada Jaejoong, dia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan semua orang yang ada di dalam ruang makan ini

" _Tidak apa – apa, hanya bertanya soal masakan"_ Jawab Jaejoong dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang sangat lancar

" _Oh..."_ Yuu menganggukkan kepalanya, dia sedikit melirik dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Yunho namun kemudian kembali menatap Jaejoong

" Ayo makan" Ajak Jaejoong

" Yaaayyyy!"

Jaejoong mengambilkan ramyun untuk Yuu dari panci besar di depannya dan yang lain kecuali Yunho bersorak cemburu karena hanya Yuu yang diperlakukan dengan spesial.

" _Oh, mie Korea memang enak"_ Puji Yuu

" _Makanlah yang banyak kalau begitu"_

" _Ya"_

" Yuu tampan ya" Gumam Kyuhyun dan dia mendapat delikan kejam dari kekasihnya

" Oh... Begitu" Desis Changmin

" Maaf Chwang tapi aku hanya berkata yang sejujurnya" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum lebar dan membuat Changmin cemburu

" Terima saja Min, dia memang tampan kok" Kali ini Junsu yang berbicara

Mereka, maksudnya Kyuhyun dan Junsu menatap kagum pada Yuu yang sedang memang ramyun dengan lahap sampai akhirnya dia sadar diperhatikan dan menatap Jaejoong deng bingung.

" _Mereka bilang kau tampan"_ Ucap Jaejoong

" _Eh?"_

Yuu menatap Kyuhyun dan Junsu kemudian tersenyum canggung dan senyuman canggung itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Junsu seakan meleleh.

" Ish!"

Changmin menutup kedua mata Kyuhyun dengan salah satu tangannya dengan erat.

" Chwang!"

" Matanya tidak bisa dijaga" Ucap Changmin

" Iya, iya... Maaf"

" Huh"

Changmin melepaskan tangannya dari mata Kyuhyun dan terlihat dia mencebilkan bibirnya, mode merajuk.

" Hahahaha, maaf Chwang. Kau ini..."

 **CUP**

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Changmin.

" _Eh?"_ Yuu menatap kaget Kyuhyun dan Changmin

" _Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah sepasang kekasih"_ Jelas Jaejoong pada Yuu

" _Ooh..."_

" Jangan buat iri yang tidak punya pasangan tolong..." Gumam Junsu kemudian kembali fokus pada ramyun yang ada di depannya

" Hehehehe, maaf" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Sudah, makan lagi"

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke kegiatan awal mereka, makan malam. Sedikit bercanda dan mengobrol atau mencoba mengenal Yuu lebih jauh. Tapi, salah satu dari mereka hanya fokus memakan masakan yang dimasak oleh Jaejoong, dia adalah Yunho.

Awalnya, namja berkacamata tebal itu mencicipi masakan Jaejoong dengan takut karena teringat rasa makanan yang dibuat Jaejoong waktu itu. Tapi setelah mencicipi sedikit kuah ramyun itu Yunho menghela nafasnya lega, rasanya normal.

Tapi Yunho menyadari sesuatu, rasa ramyun yang dia makan berbeda dengan ramyun yang biasa dia makan. Mungkin karena Jaejoong memberikan bumbu lain dalam ramyun itu hingga rasanya sangat lezat, ya... Yunho akui masakan sederhana Jaejoong malam ini membuat Yunho jatuh cinta. Iya, jatuh cinta. Pada makanannya...

Dan kembali, Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang asyik berbincang dengan Changmin, Junsu dan Kyuhyun serta Yuu tapi seakan menganggapnya tidak ada. Yunho tahu dia bersalah dan rasa bersalah itu muncul saat tadi siang dia menelepon Jaejoong untuk makan bersama tapi ponsel namja cantik itu tidak aktif.

Dia kemudian menghubungi Changmin dan akhirnya dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak masuk sekolah. Dan akhirnya setelah perdebatan panjang dalam hatinya, dia mengajak Changmin untuk pergi ke rumah Jaejoong usai latihan taekwondo bersama Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang juga khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong.

Yunho sempat was – was karena pintu rumah Jaejoong tidak terkunci tadi, dia takut ada sesuatu yang tidak benar di rumah Jaejoong. Bagaimana jika terjadi perampokan atau Jaejoong diculik? Oh yeah... Pikiranmu sungguh aneh Jung.

Dan Yunho kaget saat mendapati Jaejoong berbaring di lantai dengan wajah penuh tepung dan di atasnya ada seseorang yang Yunho ingat kemarin memeluk Jaejoong. Perasaannya tidak menentu saat melihat Jaejoong ditindih oleh namja itu, tapi rasa sakit lebih mendominasi hati Yunho.

Dia tidak suka melihat Jaejoong terlalu intim dengan namja itu, apalagi namja bernama Yuu itu mengusap rambut Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum bahkan tertawa dan sekarang tengah membersihkan bibir Jaejoong dari kuah dan bumbu ramyun. Tunggu! Apa?!

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat melihat ibu jari Yuu bersarangpada pinggir bibir Jaejoong dan mengusapnya lembut. Yunho tidak suka hal itu! Sangat tidak suka!

" Hyung? Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin

" Eh?" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya " Tidak apa – apa Min" Jawab Yunho dengan nada datar

" Oh... Kalau tidak apa – apa kenapa melamun? Habiskan makananmu hyung" Ucap Changmin

" Ya"

Lima menit kemudian mereka selesai makan dan mengobrol di ruang tamu sampai Changmin serta Kyuhyun ingin sesuatu.

" Ayo ke minimarket beli es krim" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ayo, aku juga mau" Ucap Changmin

" Aku ikut" Junsu pun menimpali

" Yuu, ayo ikut kami" Ajak Kyuhyun pada Yuu

" _Eh?"_

" _Mereka mengajakmu ke minimarket untuk membeli es krim"_ Jaejoong menerjemahkan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun ucapkan

" _Boleh?"_

" _Tentu"_ Jaejoong kemudian menatap ketiga temannya itu " Aku ikut"

" Kau disini saja hyung, kami akan belikan, hyung pasti lelah usai memasak tadi. Aku belikan rasa vanilla kan? Ayo Yuu"

Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dan menarik Changmin sedangkan Junsu menarik Yuu dari ruang tamu itu.

" Hyung, kau rasa strawberry kan?" Tanya Changmin saat mereka berada agak jauh dari ruang tamu

" Ya"

" Arasseo, kajja"

 **DEGH!**

OMO!

Jaejoong lupa dengan makhluk satu itu! Dia lupa Yunho juga ada di rumahnya dan teman – temannya dengan tega meninggalkannya dengan Yunho berduaan? Astaga... Ini pasti hanya akal – akalan mereka saja! Jaejoong meruntuk kesal dalam hatinya.

" Ng... Jae"

 **SRETT**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Yunho menghela nafasnya, Jaejoong jelas – jelas menghindarinya dan sekarang dia pergi ke arah dapur. Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti langkah kaki Jaejoong, dia melihat Jaejoong berdiri membelakanginya. Namja itu tengah mencuci piring yang tadi mereka pakai. Yunho pun berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan berdiri disamping Jaejoong.

" Biar aku ban-"

" Tidak usah"

Belum selesai Yunho bicara, Jaejoong sudah memotong ucapannya. Tapi Yunho tidak menyerah, dia mengambil piring yang sudah bersih dan mengeringkannya kemudian menaruhnya ditempat yang disediakan. Jaejoong pun akhirnya membiarkan apa yang Yunho lakukan namun mereka tidak saling bicara. Sampai...

" Aku akan kembali ke Jepang"

" Mwo?"

Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jaejong, kembali ke Jepang? Kenapa? Apa karena masalah ini?

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku rindu Jepang dan aku merasa lebih baik berada disana"

" Tidak"

" Aku juga akan bilang pada Jung ahjumma untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita"

" Kau akan apa?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya

" Aku sudah putuskan untuk berhenti mencintai namja yang aku kagumi dan aku cintai selama sepuluh tahun hidupku dan menata kembali hidupku di Jepang"

" Tidak... Tidak..."

" Ya, mungkin aku akan ikut Yuu saja sepuluh hari lagi ke Jepang"

" Tidak! Kau dengar aku kan Kim Jaejoong! Aku bilang tidak!" Pekik Yunho, dia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong

" Apa sih? Berisik!"

Yunho menghadapkan tubuh Jaejoong ke arahnya dengan paksa dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya yang basa. Dia tidak suka rencana Jaejoong barusan, kembali ke Jepang? Tidak...

" Hentikan hyung, aku tidak bisa memaksa seseorang yang mencintai orang lain untuk hidup bersamaku" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada kecewa

" Jae"

" Aku harus tahu diri bahwa selama sepuluh tahun itu cintaku tidak terbalas, cintaku hanya dianggap bohongan dan bertepuk sebelah tangan" Lirih Jaejoong

" Kau tidak akan kemana – mana"

" Aku akan ikut dengan Yuu"

" Jadi, kalian bersama? Kau berpacaran dengannya? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku selama sepuluh tahun tapi dengan mudah kau berpacaran dengannya?"

Jaejoong mendelik tidak suka, apa – apaan itu! Dia menatap tajam ke arah Yunho.

" Yuu adalah sahabatku, dia yang menjadi sandaranku karena orang yang aku cintai tidak pernah menganggapku. Dengarkan itu baik – baik" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada datar

" Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untukmu kembali ke Jepang karena aku ada di sini"

" Kau memang disini tapi tidak untukku, hatimu bukan milikku. Aku harusnya sadar diri dengan semua yang terja-"

 **SRETT**

Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong karena namja yang ada di depannya itu menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong. Awalnya hanya sekedar menempel tapi kemudian dia menghisap bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tentu saja tersentak kaget, dia tidak membalas ciuman Yunho malah berusaha mendorong dada Yunho, memberontak namun percuma karena Yunho menahannya lebih kencang. Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa dia selemah ini padahal dia itu adalah anggota taekwondo. Kenapa dia bisa lemah hanya karena seorang Yunho?

" Hiks..."

Isakan itu lolos dari bibir Jaejoong masih belum dilepaskan oleh Yunho, tangan Jaejoong melepas dan tidak memberontak lagi. Tidak, dia tidak membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho, dia diam dengan airmata yang mengalir dari dua sudut matanya.

Sedangkan Yunho yang tidak mendapatkan pemberontakan dari Jaejoong lagi makin memperdalam ciumannya walaupun Jaejoong belum membalasnya. Tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dengan erat dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah menahan dan mengelus tengkuk Jaejoong.

" Hiks..."

Isakan kedua yang disela ciuman yang diberikan Yunho untuk Jaejoong membuat Yunho menghentikan bibirnya, perlahan dia memundurkan wajahnya namun tidak terlalu jauh dari wajah Jaejoong dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

" Jangan menangis... Jangan menangis Jaejoongie" Lirih Yunho dan kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jaejoong

" Hiks..."

" Jangan menangis humm..."

" Jangan berikan aku harapan lagi kalau begitu... Hiks..."

" Hey..."

Yunho menghapus airmata yang turun dari kedua mata Jaejoong mengusap helaian rambut Jaejoong, menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali hingga Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho yang terlapisi kacamata tebalnya.

" Maaf ya"

Jaejoong masih bersihkukuh untuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku sedang mencobanya Jaejoong ah... Membuka hatiku untukmu. Aku mohon jangan menyerah, oke? Maafkan perbuatanku yang kemarin, ya?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung untuk mengambil keputusan, bohong saja jika perasaan pada Yunho menghilang, dia sangat mencintai Yunho tapi disisi lain dia takut. Takut Yunho mengulangi kesalahannya.

" Aku takut..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Apa yang kau takutkan tidak akan terulang, aku janji"

" Aku-"

 **CUP**

Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong dengan ciumannya kembali, dia perlahan menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong. Entah kenapa dia melakukannya, dia hanya tidak suka saat Jaejoong berkata tidak padanya, berdekatan dengan namja bernama Yuu dan berkata akan kembali ke Jepang. Tidak, dia tidak suka...

" Hy-hyuung..."

Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho saat dia merasa sesak dan nafasnya berkurang. Yunho menjauhkan bibirnya dan menatap dalam mata jernih milik Jaejoong.

" Oke?"

" Janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi?"

" Ya"

" O-oke" Ucap Jaejoong masih dengan sedikit ragu

Yunho tersenyum dan merasa lega dengan jawaban yang Jaejoong keluarkan sampai dia tersentak kaget saat Yunho menariknya dan memeluknya sangat erat. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

" Terima kasih Jae... Terima kasih..."

Jaejoong membalas pelukan itu perlahan, semoga apa yang dia lakukan tidak salah. Iya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teman – teman Jaejoong datang sepuluh menit setelah acara baikan Yunho dan Jaejoong di dapur itu, mereka ehem... maksudnya Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di sofa dan terlihat canggung hingga membuat Changmin curiga.

" Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Changmin

" Eh? Tidak?"

" Matamu merah Jae, habis menangis?" Kali ini Junsu yang bertanya

" Ti-tidak" Jaejoong mulai gugup

" Hmmm.. Ada yang aneh" Gumam Kyuhyun sembari menatap Jaejoong

" Sudah, kalian ini" Ucap Yunho menginterupsi

" _Jejung! Es krim!"_ Itu suara Yuu yang kini menyodorkan sebuah es krim stik pada Jaejoong

" Terima kasih" Ucap Jaejoong lembut diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman kelewat manis

" Ini hyung" Changmin memberikan sebuah es krim pada Yunho dan mereka pun menikmati es krim itu

" Ngomong – ngomong... Kenapa bibir kalian merah sekali ya?"

" UHUK! UHUK!"

Pertanyaan kelewat frontal itu dikeluarkan dari mulut Changmin dengan tidak tahu dirinya! Dan dia sedikit menyeringai melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yunho serta Jaejoong.

" Pe-perasaanmu saja Min" Ucap Jaejoong setelah tenang

" Tidak... Changmin benar" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ughh..."

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahannya lagi, wajahnya memerah dan dia tertunduk malu. Sedangkan Yunho menatap kesembarang arah, kemana saja asal tidak menatap Changmin. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Changmin tersenyum lebar.

" Kalian sudah berbaikan ternyata" Ucap Changmin

" Whoaaa~~ Akhirnyaa!" Pekik Junsu

" Ciyee~~ Selamat ya, jangan marahan lagi hyung berdua!" Ucap Kyuhyun

Dan ada satu orang di dalam ruangan itu terdiam mendapati reaksi orang – orang sekitarnya karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

" _Maaf Yuu, nanti aku ceritakan"_ Ucap Jaejoong pada Yuu dan Yuu mengangguk saja

Setengah jam kemudian Yunho dan teman – teman Jaejoong itu pamit untuk pulang, Jaejoong mengantarkan mereka menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya, mobil itu milik Yunho.

" Jangan tidur malam" Ucap Yunho di hadapan Jaejoong, sedangkan tiga temannya itu sudah berada di dalam mobil, mengintip kegiatan Yunho dan Jaejoong

" Hum"

" Dia tidur terpisah denganmu kan?" Tanya Yunho melirik Yuu

" Eh? Yuu? Sejak kemarin malam dia tidur di kamarku"

" MWO?"

" Wae?"

" Tidur di kamar tamu saja"

" Kenapa? Kami terbiasa menginap bersama kok di Jepang"

" Tidak tidak, tidurlah terpisah"

" Cemburu hyung?"

" Ak-aku hanya tidak suka dan tidak mau kau kenapa – napa"

" Tenang saja hyung, Yuu namja yang baik. Dia yang selama ini menjagaku di Jepang"

Yunho sedikit melirik Yuu kemudian kembali menatap Jaejoong, dia menghela nafasnya.

" Ya sudah kalau itu baik untukmu, hyung pulang ya"

" Ne"

 **CUP**

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Yunho mengecup keningnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja saat wajahnya berwarna merah padam. Jaejoong bahkan bis amendengar godaan teman – temannya yang ditujukan untuk Yunho saat namja berkacamata minus itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Setelahnya Jaejoong mengajak Yuu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan membersihkan diri, setelah semua selesai Jaejoong mengajak Yuu ke dalam kamarnya dan mereka duduk bersila saling berhadapan di atas tempat tidur Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun mulai menceritakan apa yang tadi terjadi tanpa ada yang ditutupi sedikitpun.

" _Jadi... Kau memberikannya kesempatan?"_ Tanya Yuu, terselip nada kecewa saat dia mengatakannya

" _Hum"_ Jaejoong mengangguk kecil _" Aku tidak salahkan?"_

" _Jika kau yakin dia tidak mengulanginya ya sudah, kau maunya aku bagaimana? Melarangmu? Eommamu saja sudah menyerah"_

" _Hehehehehe"_

" _Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja keputusanmu tidak salah selama disini aku akan memastikan bahwa dia memang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua darimu"_

" _Yuu..."_

" _Kau adalah orang yang sangat baik Jejung dan kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik, jadi aku sebagai sahabatmu tidak mau kau salah pilih pasangan"_

" _Yuu~~~"_

 **GREPP**

Jaejoong memeluk Yuu dengan erat hingga membuat Yuu tersentak kaget dan membulatkan matanya tapi kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan yang diberikan Jaejoong untuknya.

" _Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabat yang terbaik untukku"_

" _Ya"_

Yuu mengelus punggung Jaejoong, mungkin dia memang harus menepis perasaannya yang berlebih pada Jaejoong karena namja itu hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Iya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya saat berlatih taekwondo hari ini, dia kesal karena semalam saat dia mengirimkan pesan pada Yunho, namja itu membalasnya pagi. Alasannya baterai ponsel Yunho habis. Huh...

" Sudahlah hyung, hyungku memang berkata yang sebenarnya kok" Ucap Changmin yang baru saja menyelesaikan sesi latih tanding dengan anggota yang lain

" Menyebalkan!" Gerutu Jaejoong

" Sudah sudah... Lalu kemana Yuu hari ini?" Tanya Junsu, Jaejoong tersenyum

" Pergi jalan – jalan sekitar, mungkin makan siang di daerah Itaewon lalu kembali ke rumah. Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?"

" Ani, hanya yah..."

" Whoaa... Junsu hyung sudah _move on_! Kau tertarik pada sahabat Jaejoong hyung itu?" Tanya Changmin

" Bukan _evil._.."

" Sudah waktunya hyung _move on_ dan mencari seseorang yang bisa menjaga hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Kyu, aku bukan uke manja" Balas Junsu dan Kyuhyun berdecak mendengar alasan Junsu itu

 **Drrtt...**

 **Ting!**

Jaejoong merogoh kantong seragamnya dan mengambil ponselnya dari sana, sebuah pesan dari Yuu.

 _' From : Yuu~~_

 _Jejung... Apa jam sekolahmu sudah selesai? Aku ingin mengirimkan foto ini sejak tadi tapi takut menganggumu. Aku melihatnya saat mencari makan siang'_

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung, Yuu melihat siapa? Dan pertanyaannya segera terjawab saat sebuah pesan berisikan foto masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Jaejoong menatap sebal pada layar ponselnya dan meremas ponselnya dengan kencang.

" Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Lihat kelakuan hyungmu"

Jaejoong menyodorkan ponselnya pada Changmin dan namja tinggi itu mengambilnya, Kyuhyun dan Junsu ikut melihat apa yang tadi membuat Jaejoong kesal. Oh, foto Yunho tengah berjalan bersama yeoja yang mereka tahu bernama Ye Ji.

" Katanya mau menjemputku tapi malah pergi dengan yeoja itu!" Teriak Jaejoong yang membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam lapangan indoor sekolahnya itu

" Hyung! Suaramu"

" Aku kesal Min!"

" Coba saja telepon"

" Ck..."

Jaejoong merebut kembali ponselnya dan mencari kontak Yunho, dan segera menekan tombol hijau. Butuh beberapa detik sampai suara Yunho terdengar.

" Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya?!" Bentak Jaejoong

" Hyung sedang memarkirkan mobil hyung Jaejoong ah..."

" Katanya mau jemput tapi kenapa pergi dengan orang lain eoh?!"

" Pergi dengan siapa?"

" Tadi hyung pergi makan siang dengan siapa!"

" Mwo? Hmmm... Oh... Ye Ji noona"

Jawaban Yunho tentu saja langsung membuat Jaejoong jengah, bagaimana bisa Yunho menjawabnya dengan enteng seperti itu?

" Tadi siang kami bertemu di lobby dan tempatnya makan searah dengan hyung jadi kami jalan bersama. Hyung tidak makan bersamanya kok, kami berjalan bersama karena searah saja"

" Benar begitu?"

" Iya, hyung tidak berbohong kok. Tadi pagi Hyung memesan cake dan donut untukmu juga teman – teman klubmu jadi siangnya hyung ambil saja sekalian berangkat ke sekolahmu"

" Eh?"

" Masih di ruang latihan, kan?"

" I-iya, memang hyung dimana?"

" Sebentar"

 **CEKLEK**

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, matanya membulat dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'. Di pintu itu Yunho berdiri kesusahan karena tangan kanan dan kirinya memegang plastik besar. Kepalanya miring ke bahu untuk menjepit ponselnya.

" Bisa bantu?"

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar suara Yunho dari ponselnya, oh ya... Mereka masih tersambung dipanggilan telepon.

" Ne"

Jaejoong segera melempar ponselnya ke arah Junsu dan berlari ke arah pintu dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong jadi pusat perhatian terutama Changmin, Junsu dan Kyuhyun.

" Sini, aku bantu"

Jaejoong mengambil kedua plastik itu dari tangan Yunho dan menatap Yunho bingung, ada apa dengan Yunho kenapa memberikannya kejutan seperti ini?

" Kenapa hyung membeli cake dan donut ini?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eomma bilang untuk merayakan karena kita berbaikan"

" Eh?"

" Ayo bagikan"

" Hum"

Jaejoong mengangguk saja kemudian berjalan ke tengah ruangan diikuti oleh Yunho. Jaejoong berdehem sekali dan membuka mulutnya.

" Teman – teman sekalian, ini Yunho hyung bawa kue untuk kalian"

" WAAAAAHHH"

" Kyyaaa~~~"

" Untuk apa?" Tanya salah satu teman Jaejoong

" Yunho hyung bilang untuk merayakan karena aku dan Yunho hyung sudah berbaikan"

" Mwo?"

" Ciyyeee~~~ jaejoong~~~"

" Kyyaaa~~~"

Jaejoong sedikitnya merona hanya saja dia tidak mau menunjukkannya secara berlebihan, dia masih menjaga perasaannya agar tidak tersakiti lagi oleh Yunho. Dia tidak salah, kan?

Pulang latihan, Jaejoong diantar oleh Yunho menuju rumahnya. Jaejoong ingin segera pulang karena ingin bertemu dengan Yuu yang dia tinggal sendirian hari ini. Tidak enak juga meninggalkan Yuu di rumahnya seorang diri tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yuu juga tidak merasa keberatan.

" Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, mau mampir?" Ucap Jaejoong setelah sampai di depan halaman rumahnya

" Tidak usah, hyung harus kembali ke kantor"

" Oh... Baiklah"

Jaejoong melepaskan savety belt-nya, dia menggenggam erat benda itu sebelum dia menoleh ke arah Yunho yang menatapnya bingung karena Jaejoong tidak juga bergerak.

" Kenapa?"

" Tidak"

 **CUP**

Dengan kecepatan kilat Jaejoong mengecup pipi Yunho dan beranjak keluar dari mobil Yunho kemudian berlari ke dalam rumahnya. Yunho terkekeh kemudian menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Jaejoong namun kemudian senyumnya perlahan menghilang, menatap sendu punggung Jaejoong yang menjauh itu.

" Maaf..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yuu!"

" Eh? Sudah pulang?"

 **BRUKK  
GREEPP**

" Aku senang!"

" Hey hey hey! Kau memelukku terlalu erat! Jejung!"

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan pekikan penuh kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir Yuu, dia terus saja memeluk sahabatnya itu dan menggoyangkan pelukannya, perasaannya sedang sangat senang!

" Ada apa?"

Yuu berhasil menarik paksa Jaejoong yang memeluk kemudian memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong, menatap ngeri Jaejoong yang kini tersenyum sangat lebar hingga Yuu merasa takut Jaejoong bisa saja merobek bibirnya itu.

Di halaman belakang rumah Jaejoong, Yuu mendengarkan semua cerita Jaejoong tentang siang ini. Jaejoong terlihat sangat senang dan hal itu membuat Yuu tersenyum, senyum Jaejoong adalah yang terbaik menurutnya.

Tapi...

Kenapa Yuu merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal...

 _' Kenapa lelaki itu berbohong?'_ Batin Yuu

.

.

.

Malamnya karena tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari Yunho, Jaejoong menelepon namjanya itu dan butuh beberapa kali menelepon barulah sambungan teleponnya itu diangkat.

" Sedang apa hyung? Kenapa ramai sekali?" Tanya Jaejoong saat mendengar suara berisik diseberang sambungan teleponnya bersama Yunho

" Hyung sedang makan malam"

" Oh, sendirian?"

" Bersama Yoochun hyung"

" Oh... Makan apa?"

" Hanya... Bulgogi dan Soondae"

" Hmm.. Kapan – kapan aku akan memasakkan bulgogi untuk hyung"

" Boleh, asal kau tidak mencampurkan bahan lain seperti waktu itu pada masakanmu"

" Eh? Hyung masih mengingatnya eoh?"

" Tentu, karena masakanmu aku tidak bisa kuliah dan kerja. Dua hari aku harus bolak balik ke kamar mandi"

" Hehehehe"

" Ya sudah, hyung tutup ya?"

" Hum, nanti kabari aku kalau sudah sampai rumah"

" Ne"

 **PIK**

Jaejoong memutuskan sambungnya begitu saja, dia memeluk gulingnya dan berguling – guling tidak jelas di atas tempat tidurnya. Besok dia akan pergi menemui Yunho di kantor namja itu bersama Yuu, Jaejoong ingin mengenalkan sahabatnya itu pada Mr. Jung.

Namja cantik itu berpikir bahwa Yuu dan Mr, Jung akan cocok, belum lagi Mr. Jung itu ahli menggunakan bahasa Jepang sama sepertinya. Mungkin setelahnya dia bisa pergi untuk makan es krim bersama Yunho dan Yuu. Hehehehe...

Sementara itu di sebuah restoran mewah, seorang namja berkacamata tebal menetap sendu ponselnya. Dia baru saja berbohong... Dan dia merasa amat sangat bersalah.

" Sudah Yunho?"

" Eh?" Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk

" Makanlah, bukankah kau sangat menyukai Bbq Steak?"

" Ya, terima kasih" Yunho menatap yeoja yang duduk disebrangnya dengan datar " Noona" Lanjutnya

" Hum"

Yeoja yang duduk diseberang Yunho itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, dia tahu tadi Yunho berteleponan dengan siapa tapi dia bertindak tidak peduli. Yang terpenting, malam ini dia bisa makan malam bersama Yunho di tempat dulu mereka sering datangi.

Poor Jaemma...

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Alooohaaa~~~~ Cho kembali update ff...

Otte?

Yang mau gampar, pukul, tendang Yunpa dibolehin kok #Plaakkk hehehehe...

Maaf in Yunpa ne?

Ish... Tangan Cho tuh lagi gatel banget mau bikin ff yang hurt atau ga angst pake banget, yang ga ada senengnya! Terus nistain Yunpa bukan Jaemma. Aigo~~ Gemesshhh

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Tultul (sipp), ireneayu (kkkk~~ Jaemma kan cintanya sama yunpa...), Jj (wkwkwk. Cho dong suka na sama bebeb Mimin), maiolibel (dia pasti bisa move on kok hehehehehe), BabyByunie (beuh... dilabrak sama yunpa lho nanti), mimimi (wkwkwk sama), datebh (amiinnnnn), kyukyu0203 (mau na juga gt T^T), ismi mimi (Cho juga ga tega sama jaemma tapi mau gimana lagi, tuntunan eaa~~ padahal mah senang aja liad jaemma tersiksah aq tuh.. hahahaha), guest137 (iya, biar aja dia rasain), kurozitao (sipooo~), yunjae heart (gampar aja eonn si beruang, Cho juga kesel sama dia wkwkwkwk, sipo eonn~~),**

 **yunjaejoong (belom...), KyuMin Aegya (mau na juga gt, tapi yunpa ga mau, gimana dong T^T), redcapleader (iya, ini udah di lanjut), ruixi1 (belom kok, masih adem aja d chap ini), MagnaeJung (iya, cho update juga di waty kok, cuma ffn duluan... baru deh watty), elite minority. 1111 (gimana dong, yunpa cuma buat jaemma T^T huuweee... Cho belom siap huhuhuhu), dwisavhira (iya, ini udah di update kok), LittleOoh (iya pasti kok), uknowme2309 (masama beeebb~~ kkk~~ sakit hatinya ada part 1 sama part 1 hahaha), yong1237 (ga bisa update cepet cho nya ^^), Avanrio11 (gampar aje...), ega (Cho juga...), faneeeyyy(iya, pasti lanjut kok), GaemGyu92 (cup cup cup, gampar aja tuh sih yunpa wkwkwk),**

 **Anna (cup cup cup, masih Cho lanjutin kok), nayeon ( sipoo~), TyaWuryWK (getok aje, cho setuju kok), chwangkyuwoozi (iya, emang!), yunhi (emang dia pabbo kkk~), MyBooLoveBear (maacih udah bahadia baca ff cho wkwkwkwk~~ pasti dia ternistakan kok), Tultul (diusahakan yaa), CassieFujho12 (iya, siap – siap aja si yunpa kkk~), kimRyan12 (semoga aja yaaa), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (sama cho juga sukanya begitu), choikim1310 (sahabat kok, sahabat tapi demen wkwkwkwk), kyu (diusahakan ya... chap depan masih ada nih), hikarusherizawa (emang dia mah ngeselin tingkat dewa wkwkwkw),**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav, para Guest yang banyak sekali juga para SiDer**

 **Sekali lagi maacih #bow**

 **.**

Semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan ya... Makasih banget lho buat yang udah ripiu, bejibun uiiii~~ Pasti pada ga rela Jaemma Cho nistain mulu hahahahahaha...

.

Tetap dukung Cho ne? Biar Cho ga buntu bikin jalan cerita apa lagi Cho nambah utang ff baru sampe 4 biji, terus yang minta **MinSu** kemaren an sapa ya? JunsuxChangmin... Di ff Cho yang baru bakal ada mereka tuh, ahay... Cho kangen banget sama bebek n jerapah itu~ Kangen Cho tuh sama mereka berdua kkkkkk~~

.

Udah ya?

See next chap hmmm... Chap depan udah final lhoo~~ Alias End... Peran Yuu bakal penting di chap depan, ini aja Cho potong jadi dua karena chap yang ini paaaannnjjjaaaaaaanggggg banget... Dan... Selamat menunggu antrian update ff nya Cho ya #KetawaNista

.

Jadi kalian maunya gimana? Jaemma tetap sama Yunpa atau sama Yuu atau sama Cho aja? (pilihan terakhir paling bagus) hahahahaha...

.

Annyeong?

Chuuu~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rabu, 19 Juli 2017**


	9. Chapter 8 (END)

****My Busy Yunie****

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS (maybe)

Genre : Drama, Romance, School of Life, Little bit Humor, Yaoi, Angst

Typos, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rate : ****T****

Waw... Cho liad ada reader yang sampe karatan nungguin ff yang ini update kkkk~~~ Maaf telat update, baru sembuh Cho nya... Hohohohohoho~~

Enjoy it ^o^

.

 **Warning!**

Lupa... Kalo tulisannya __"..."__ pake _ _italic__ Tandanya mereka lagi ngomong ****bahasa Jepang**** ya... Ingat lhoo~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya karena tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari Yunho, Jaejoong menelepon namjanya itu dan butuh beberapa kali menelepon barulah sambungan teleponnya itu diangkat.

" Sedang apa hyung? Kenapa ramai sekali?" Tanya Jaejoong saat mendengar suara berisik diseberang sambungan teleponnya bersama Yunho

" Hyung sedang makan malam"

" Oh, sendirian?"

" Bersama Yoochun hyung"

" Oh... Makan apa?"

" Hanya... Bulgogi dan Soondae"

" Hmm.. Kapan – kapan aku akan memasakkan bulgogi untuk hyung"

" Boleh, asal kau tidak mencampurkan bahan lain seperti waktu itu pada masakanmu"

" Eh? Hyung masih mengingatnya eoh?"

" Tentu, karena masakanmu aku tidak bisa kuliah dan kerja. Dua hari aku harus bolak balik ke kamar mandi"

" Hehehehe"

" Ya sudah, hyung tutup ya?"

" Hum, nanti kabari aku kalau sudah sampai rumah"

" Ne"

 ** **PIK****

Jaejoong memutuskan sambungnya begitu saja, dia memeluk gulingnya dan berguling – guling tidak jelas di atas tempat tidurnya. Besok dia akan pergi menemui Yunho di kantor namja itu bersama Yuu, Jaejoong ingin mengenalkan sahabatnya itu pada Mr. Jung.

Namja cantik itu berpikir bahwa Yuu dan Mr, Jung akan cocok, belum lagi Mr. Jung itu ahli menggunakan bahasa Jepang sama sepertinya. Mungkin setelahnya dia bisa pergi untuk makan es krim bersama Yunho dan Yuu. Hehehehe...

Sementara itu di sebuah restoran mewah, seorang namja berkacamata tebal menetap sendu ponselnya. Dia baru saja berbohong... Dan dia merasa amat sangat bersalah.

" Sudah Yunho?"

" Eh?" Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk

" Makanlah, bukankah kau sangat menyukai Bbq Steak?"

" Ya, terima kasih" Yunho menatap yeoja yang duduk disebrangnya dengan datar " Noona" Lanjutnya

" Hum"

Yeoja yang duduk diseberang Yunho itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, dia tahu tadi Yunho berteleponan dengan siapa tapi dia bertindak tidak peduli. Yang terpenting, malam ini dia bisa makan malam bersama Yunho di tempat dulu mereka sering datangi.

Poor Jaemma...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 8 ( END ) ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lapangan olahraga indoor itu tampak ramai, mereka semua mengenakan seragam putih taekwondo karena sedang berlatih. Changmin tengah asyik menggempur lawan hingga jatuh tidak sanggup bangkit lagi, sedangkan Junsu sedang mengajari beberapa adik kelasnya gerakan taekwondo.

Kyuhyun tengah menggerjakan sesuatu di pinggir lapangan dan satu namja lagi, yang merupakan pemeran utama cerita ini tengah duduk bersila agak jauh dari mereka. Memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan sesekali menghela nafasnya.

Dia tadi sudah latih tanding dengan Changmin dan beristirahat karena kakinya terasa sedikit ngilu. Luka karena pertandingan terakhirnya itu masih terasa sampai sekarang walaupun terasa samar.

" Hah..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong menghela nafas, sudah tiga hari ini Jaejoong dan Yunho menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa. Dan Jaejoong merasa Yunho kembali menjadi namja paling sibuk di dunia karena tidak bisa membagi waktunya dengan Jaejoong. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit sedih karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yunho.

Tapi, untung saja ada Yuu yang selalu ada disampingnya walaupun namja asal Jepang itu hanya akan berada di Korea sampai minggu depan. Paling tidak Yuu bisa mengobati sedikit rasa kesepiannya jika tidak ada Yunho selama seminggu ini.

" Hyung, gwaenchana?"

Kyuhyun mendekati Jaejoong karena merasa khawatir, di matanya Jaejoong terlihat menyedihkan seperti kucing liar kecil yang minta dipelihara, hahahahaha...

" Ne, gwaenchana" Jawab Jaejoong

" Bagaimana lukamu?"

" Tidak apa – apa, hanya tadi terasa ngilu saja" Jawab Jaejoong dengan jujur

" Yunho hyung masih sibuk eoh?"

" Seperti biasa Kyu, dia kan orang sibuk"

" Menyebalkan ya punya kekasih seperti Yunho hyung, untung saja Changmin tidak seperti dia"

" Ya, kau sangat beruntung"

" Tapi dia mesum"

" Mesum begitu kau suka kan~~" Goda Jaejoong

" Aish, tidak usah dibahas lagi"

Jaejoong sebenarnya iri pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang selalu bersama setiap saat, apa lagi mereka sekelas dan Kyuhyun pintar membuat Changmin tidak bisa jauh darinya. Jaejoong harus belajar banyak dari Kyuhyun semua ini.

" Nanti hyung akan pergi dengan Yuu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Iya, dia akan menjemputku dan kami akan pergi sampai makan malam nanti"

" Oh... Selamat bersenang – senang hyung"

" Hum" Jaejoong mengangguk

Dia kemudian kembali melamun, selama tiga hari ini Yunho hanya berkunjung saat malam dan itu tidak lebih dari setengah jam karena Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho pulang. Yunho datang ke rumahnya dengan wajah kelelahan jadi Jaejoong sebagai kekasih yang pengertian meminta Yunho untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

Yah...

Jaejoong sedikitnya senang karena walaupun Yunho sibuk, namja itu masih menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke rumahnya. Perhatian kecil itu membuat Jaejoong menaruh kepercayaannya sedikit demi sedikit pada Yunho.

Pulang sekolah, Changmin dan yang lain mengantar Jaejoong sampai ke halte dekat sekolah karena Jaejoong berkata bahwa Yuu ada menunggu di sana. Dan benar saja, namja asal Jepang itu sudah duduk manis di halte sembari membaca sebuah buku.

Jaejoong tersenyum, Yuu memang suka sekali membaca buku dan namja itu berkali lipat lebih tampan saat fokus pada bukunya. Sayang saja Jaejoong sudah jatuh cinta pada Yunho coba kalau belum, mungkin dia jatuh cinta saja pada sahabatnya itu.

Eiii~~

Kok malah melantur?

" Yuuuu~~"

Jaejoong memanggil Yuu dengan semangat dan namja asal Jepang itu mendongakkan kepalanya, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan melambai ke arah Jaejoong.

" Aigooo~~ Dia benar – benar tampan" Puji Junsu

" Kalau belum pacaran dengan Chwang mungkin aku mengejarnya saja" Ucap Kyuhyun yang dihadiah sebuah sentilan penuh kasih sayang dari Changmin

" Huh"

" Aku akui kau memang harus melepaskan Changmin untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik Kyu" Goda Junsu yang membuat mood Changmin semakin memburuk

" Aish, jangan ngambek Chwang sayang~~" Kini Kyuhyun yang menggoda Changmin

" Terserah"

Mau tak mau Jaejoong tertawa mendengar pertengkaran antara Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Junsu apalagi saat ini Changmin terlihat merajuk. Sungguh lucu.

" _Mereka ikut?"_ Tanya Yuu saat melihat ketiga teman Jaejoong ikut menghampirinya

" _Tidak, hanya mengantarku"_

" _Oh..."_

" Kami bertiga pergi dulu ya" Pamit Changmin yang memang tidak mau berlama – lama di sana

" Iya, terima kasih sudah mengantarku" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne"

Akhirnya Changmin menarik kedua uke yang tidak bisa lepas dari pesona Yuu menuju mobil jemputan Changmin, Junsu ikut masuk karena Changmin akan mengantarkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Kyuhyun sendiri ikut dengan Changmin karena Mrs. Jung merindukannya.

" Chwang... Apa tidak apa – apa?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada ragu saat sudah duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil, dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat Jaejoong yang kini mengobrol riang dengan Yuu sembari menunggu bus datang. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertiga memasang topeng seperti ini di depan Jaejoong? Teman macam apa mereka.

" Ya Kyu, bukannya hyung berkata jika kita tidak boleh ikut campur? Kita jaga saja Jaejoong hyung" Ucap Changmin yang duduk di depan, disamping supirnya

" Tapi... Hyung..." Kyuhyun menarik lengan seragam Junsu yang kini fokus pada ponselnya

" Ikuti saja ucapan Changmin, Kyu. Cukup ikuti saja" Jawab Junsu dengan datar

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, bisakah dia menutup mata seolah tidak tahu apapun padahal dia mengetahui sesuatu? Bagaimana bisa dia memasang topeng seperti ini pada Jaejoong?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Jaejoong habiskan dengan bermain di _game center_ bersama dengan Yuu yang setia menemaninya kemana – mana. Yuu senang saja asal dia bisa melihat senyum Jaejoong dan sebagai sahabat yang baik dia terus menyemangati Jaejoong.

Sampai akhirnya namja cantik itu kelelahan dan perutnya merongrong minta makan, Jaejoong dan Yuu berkeliling untuk mencari tempat makan yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Namun langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat seorang yeoja menggandeng seorang namja yang dia kenal dari kaca mata tebalnya.

Jaejoong terdiam mengamati mereka berdua dari jarak agak jauh, dia melihat yeoja itu menarik sang namja menuju sebuah tempat makan dan mengambil duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Jaejoong bisa melihat kebahagiaan terpancar dari kedua orang itu dan membuat hatinya seakan teremas kencang.

" _Jejung"_ Panggil Yuu

" _Tunggu Yuu, aku masih ingin melihatnya"_

" _Tapi..."_

" _Aku ingin merekam semua ini dengan jelas di dalam otakku, tunggu"_

Lima menit mereka memperhatikan kedua orang yang tidak lain adalah Yunho dan Ye Ji, Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya. Yuu mengira Jaejoong akan memotret kejadian di depannya tapi Yuu melihat Jaejoong membuka aplikasi pesan dan mengirimkan pesan pada Yunho.

Jaejoong sendiri melihat Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan membaca sesuatu dari benda itu, mengetikkan sesuatu dan membuat ponsel Jaejoong bergetar karena ada pesan yang masuk. Jaejoong membaca pesan itu dan tertawa miris. Dia menggandeng tangan Yuu dengan erat dan beranjak dari sana, cukup tahu saja bahwa namja itu belum berubah.

 _' To : Yunie~_

 _Hyungie, dimana? Hari ini ke rumah?'_

 _' From : Yunie~_

 _Masih di kantor karena tugas banyak hyung harus lembur, hyung usahakan ke rumahmu nanti'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuu menatap miris namja cantik yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di ruang makan keluarga Kim. Namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu memakan tiga ramyun tapi menambahkan sebuah saus bernama _'sudden death_ ' sebanyak – banyaknya lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

Tapi baru suapan ketiga airmatanya mulai keluar, Yuu tahu air mata itu bukan karena rasa pedas yang Jaejoong rasakan tapi dia menangis karena tengah sedih. Di perjalanan pulang tadi Jaejoong menceritakan apa isi pesan Yunho untuk Jaejoong dan membuatnya sedikit naik darah.

Jaejoong langsung masuk ke area dapur dan memasak ramyun super pedas keinginannya dan makan ditemani oleh Yuu. Yuu tidak berbuat apapun karena dia memang ingin Jaejoong mengeluarkan semua emosinya terlebih dahulu.

" _Huks... Pedas..."_ Rengek Jaejoong

" _..."_

" _Tapi ini enak huks..."_

Ramyun itu sudah habis lebih dari setengah dan Jaejoong belum mau menyerah memakan semua ramyun itu padahal bibirnya sudah merah dan terlihat bengkak.

" Hah..."

Yuu akhirnya turun tangan, dia menghentikan sumpit berisi ramyun itu sebelum memasuki mulut Jaejoong dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Sudah cukup"_ Ucap Yuu datar

" _Ta-ta-tapi-"_

" _Tidak ada kata tapi Jejung, ini semua akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku akan ambilkan minum"_

Yuu beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil mangkuk ramyun yang cukup besar itu dan membawanya ke wastafel. Dia mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih dingin untuk Jaejoong.

 **TAK**

Gelas beling itu mendarat dengan mulus di atas meja makan, Yuu meminta Jaejoong untuk meminumnya dan Jaejoong menurutinya. Mengambil gelas berisi air putih dingin itu dan meminumnya dengan air mata masih mengalir dari kedua matanya. Usai Jaejoong meletakkan gelas beling yang sudah kosong isinya itu, Yuu menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggung Jaejoong dengan perlahan.

" _Sstttt... Menangislah padaku. Tunjukkan semua rasa sedihmu padaku Jejung"_ Ucap Yuu dengan lembut

" _Hiks... Hiks..."_

" _Ya... Tidak apa – apa, ada aku yang selalu ada untukmu. Kita sahabat bukan?"_

" _Brengsek, dia brengsek Yuu... Aku membencinya hiksss..."_

" … _."_

" _Hiks... Pasti banyak yang mereka lakukan di belakangku! Hiks..."_

Tangis Jaejoong akhirnya tumpah dan Yuu membiarkan air mata Jaejoong membasahi bajunya, dia juga membiarkan dirinya menjadi bahan pukulan Jaejoong. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah memeluk erat Jaejoong dan memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa dia akan selalu ada disampingnya.

Butuh dua puluh menit untuk Yuu menenangkan Jaejoong yang menangis, saat ini Yuu menemani Jaejoong di atas tempat tidurnya. Berbaring saling berhadapan dan bercerita tentang masa kecil mereka di Jepang.

" _Aku belajar taekwondo juga untuk melindungimu Yuu"_ Goda Jaejoong

" _Tapi aku lelaki Jejung, tidak perlu kau lindungi"_

" _Habis kau dulu cengeng"_

" _Jangan ingatkan aku tentang masa kelam itu"_

" _Tapi itu benar"_

" _Sudah Jejung"_

Jaejoong terdiam menatap wajah sahabatnya yang tampan itu. Sekali lagi, jika Yunho seperti Yuu maka hidupnya pasti akan sangat bahagia karena Yuu adalah namja terbaik yang pernah dia temui. Mungkin dia harus melakukan sesuatu kali ini.

" _Iya iya... Yuu... Mau berjanji padaku satu hal?"_ Tanya jaejoong dengan lirih

" _Apa?"_

" _Berjanji dulu baru aku beri tahu"_

" _Apa? Hum? Kau tahu aku selalu menuruti keinginanmu walaupun sulit"_

" _Berjanji dulu!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan itu adalah kelemahan untuk Yuu_

" _Ya, aku berjanji"_

" _Yuu... Aku..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CEKLEK**

Namja tampan asal Jepang itu menunjukkan wajah datarnya saat membuka pintu kediaman keluarga Kim. Di depannya berdiri namja yang sudah membuat sahabatnya menangis, namja itu sedikit tersenyum.

" _Jaejoong ada?"_ Tanya Yunho menggunakan bahasa Jepang, sedikitnya dia memang bisa menggunakan bahasa Jepang karena beberapa klien appanya berasal dari Jepang

" _Tidur, lelah menunggumu"_

" _Oh... Boleh aku masuk untuk menemuinya?"_

" _Tidak, dia sudah kelelahan. Dia juga berpesan agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya termasuk dirimu"_ Jawab Yuu dengan nada datar

" _Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu"_

" _Semua hal yang menyangkut Jejung adalah urusanku"_

" _Apa aku perlu menelepon Kim ahjumma dan ahjusshi untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya?"_

Yuu terdiam, menggertakkan giginya karena dia akan kalah jika Yunho melakukan hal itu. Dan Yuu berdecak kesal saat Yunho mendorongnya agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho. Namja itu berjalan ke dalam rumah dan menaiki tangga karena tahu bahwa kamar Jaejoong ada di lantai atas sedangkan Yuu mengikuti namja itu dari belakang.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan perlahan dan melihat Jaejoong tengah berbaring membelakangi pintu. Namja berkacamata tebal itu masuk dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Jaejoong, mengusap rambut bagian belakang Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada kepala Jaejoong.

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat pada puncak kepala Jaejoong dan setelahnya Yunho mengusap lembut helaian rambut Jaejoong. Menatap Jaejoong dengan sendu kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup pundak Jaejoong dan kembali mengecup kepala Jaejoong kali ini lebih lama karena Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

" Maaf" Lirihnya

Sementara itu Yuu terdiam menatap pemandangan tidak biasa di depannya, Yuu bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan sendu yang diberikan Yunho untuk Jaejoong. Bahkan dia mengerti apa yang diucapkan Yunho walaupun itu dalam bahasa Korea.

 _' Maaf? Untuk apa? Apa karena kau sudah menyakiti Jejung? Kau terlambat, dia sudah terluka olehmu'_

Yunho pulang setelah merasa puas memeluk Jaejoong, dia bangkit dan pergi tanpa menatap wajah Yuu. Dia bahkan melewatkan mata Jaejoong yang sembab karena tadi menangisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Jaejoong membuka matanya dia mendapati dirinya tidur dalam pelukan hangat sahabatnya, Jaejoong tersenyum. Semalaman pasti Yuu memeluknya karena mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

" Terima kasih Yuu" Lirih Jaejoong

Sejenak Jaejoong memeluk erat Yuu sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan melirik meja nakasnya, jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Waktunya bagi Jaejoong bersiap ke sekolah. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke meja riasnya. Mengusap pelan kedua matanya dan menatap kaca yang cukup besar di depannya.

" OMO! Mataku! Astaga! Kenapa bisa bengkak seperti ini?"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berlari ke tempat tidurnya, dia menggoyangkan tubuh Yuu sembari merengek.

" _Yuuuuu~~~ Bangun! mataku bengkak! bagaimana ini! Yuuuu~~~~~"_

" _Nghh... Jejung! Aku masih mengantuk!"_

" _Aish, mataku bengkak, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau sekolaaaahhh~~"_

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Yuu membuka matanya dan mengusapnya pelan. Dia kemudian memandang Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

" _Salah siapa makan ramyun pedas dan menangis sepanjang malam?"_ Bentak Yuu

" _Yuu~~ Bantu aku, bagaimana bisa aku sekolah dengan mata bengkak seperti ini"_

" _Menyusahkan!"_

Yuu bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar diikuti Jaejoong di belakangnya, mereka berhenti di dapur dan Yuu mengeluarkan es batu dari dalam kulkas.

" _Kompres"_

" _Ne"_

Jaejoong menuruti Yuu, dia mngompres matanya dengan air dingin sementara Yuu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka juga menyikat giginya. Yuu kembali ke dapur setelahnya, dia kembali membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan telur dari dalam sana.

" _Telur gulung saja untuk bekal ya?"_

" _Eh? Kau membuatkanku bekal?"_ Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung

" _Ya, bento"_ Jawab Yuu

" _Astaga! Terima kasih Yuu"_

" _Iya"_

Jaejoong memperhatikan tubuh bagian belakang Yuu yang sedang membuatkan makan siang untuknya. Jaejoong senang sekali memliliki sahabat seperti Yuu yang selalu ada menemaninya dalam bahagia ataupun sedih.

Sungguh, Jaejoong ingin sekali menjadikan Yuu kekasihnya jika saja hatinya tidak terikat pada namja cupu yang semalam mengobrak – abrik hatinya. Ngomong – ngomong tentang Yunho, apa namja itu tadi malam ke rumah?

" _Yuu..."_ Panggil jaejoong

" _Apa?"_

" _Apa Yunho hyung semalam kemari?"_

Mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yuu menghentikan gerakannya sejenak kemudian kembali mengocok adonan telurnya. Dia berdehem.

" _Menurutmu?"_ Yuu malah bertanya balik

" _Aku tidak tahu, aku kan tidur"_

" _Tidak"_

" _Oh..."_

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, dia berpikir bahwa Yunho pasti lelah habis pergi dengan Ye Ji jadi tidak pergi ke rumahnya seperti malam – malam sebelumnya. Sibuk dengan Ye Ji? Apa yang dilakukan namja itu bersamanya? Kenapa Yunho harus berbohong padanya?

" _Sana mandi, bersiap untuk sekolah"_ Suruh Yuu

" _Neee"_

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya, Yuu melirik ke belakang untuk menatap sendu Jaejoong. Kenapa juga dia harus berbohong? Tapi... Entah kenapa dia harus melakukannya, demi Jaejoong. Ya demi Jaejoong.

" _Hari ini kau kemana?"_ Tanya Jaejoong

" _Di rumah saja, aku lelah"_

" _Arasseo"_

" _Tapi nanti aku akan menjemputmu, kita bertemu di halte seperti biasa. Makan diluar baru pulang. Oke?"_

" _Oke"_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap makan siang di depannya dengan senyum sendu, Yuu selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuknya dan Jaejoong sangat bersyukur memiliki Yuu di sampingnya.

" Hey, mau ke kantin?"

Junsu mendekati tempat duduk Jaejoong saat jam istrihat datang, Jaejoong menggeleng dan menunjukkan bekal makan siangnya.

" Kau membuat bekal?" Tanya Junsu

" Tidak, Yuu yang membuatkannya untukku" Jawab Jaejoong

" Whoaaa! Yuu bisa masak?"

" Iya"

" Daebakk"

" Ayo makan bersama kalau kau mau"

" Tapi itu milikmu"

" Yuu memasak makan siang ini terlalu banyak. Ayo temani aku makan"

" Baiklah"

Junsu menarik salah satu kursi agar dia bisa makan bersama Jaejoong, bercanda bersama dan mengobrol sampai Junsu menyadari sesuatu.

" Matamu bengkak, kau menangis?" Tanya Junsu

" Ti-"

" Tidak usah berbohong Jae, kenapa? Yunho hyung lagi?"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya, menaruh sumpitnya dan mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Junsu berdecak kesal mendengarnya kemudian mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

" Sepertinya memang yeoja itu harus diberi pelajaran" Ucap Junsu

" Tidak usah Su, lagipula dengan begini nantinya aku bisa memutuskan apakah aku harus bersama Yunho hyung atau tidak" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lirih

" Maksudmu kau akan menyerah?"

" Jika Yunho hyung tidak mencintaiku aku tidak mau memaksanya lagi Su"

" Tapi kau sudah mencintainya selama sepuluh tahun hidupmu Jae"

" Tapi dia tidak Su"

" Jae..."

" Gwaenchana..."

Sontak Junsu memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat yang kini matanya mulai berkaca – kaca, sedih juga harus melepaskan seseorang yang sudah dia cintai dalam sepuluh tahun hidupnya. Tapi dia harus melakukannya jika Yunho tidak juga mencintainya, dia tidak ingin memaksa Yunho untuk menyukainya lagi. Tidak, karena itu menyakitkan.

Sementara itu dua namja menatap kejadian Junsu yang memeluk erat Jaejoong dengan pandangan berbeda. Mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, benci mendengar cerita yang jaejoong lontarkan, sementara Changmin menatap datar pemandangan di depannya. Pikirannya terlalu banyak ditambah lagi masalah Jaejoong dan kakaknya.

" Ayo Kyu, jangan ganggu mereka"

Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun menjauh dari kelas jaejoong dan Junsu. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menoleh, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong. Dia tahu bagaimana sakitnya ketika orang yang dia suka bersama orang lain. Kyuhyun kemudian menoleh kearah Changmin, jika Changmin tidak ada di sampingnya mungkin dia lebih baik menghilang dari dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Main sudah, makan sudah, belanja sudah. Kita pulang sekarang?"_

Namja berdarah jepang terkekeh setelah melontarkan pertanyaan atau sebuah ajakan mungkin? Tidak... Tidak ada yang lebih melelahkan ketimbang jalan bersama Jaejoong seharian. Namja itu akan membawanya kemana saja sesuka hatinya dan Yuu merasa sangat kelelahan sekarang. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Namja cantik itu kini tengah asyik melihat pernak pernik untuk diletakkan di dalam kamarnya.

" _Iya, sebentar"_ Jawab Jaejoong seadaanya, dia masih asyik memilih hiasan di depannya

" _Aku lelah"_

" _Aku tahu"_

" _Aish, percuma saja bicara padamu"_

" _Itu kau tahu"_

" _Hah..."_

Yuu menghela nafasnya dan melihat paper bag dan plastik belanjaan Jaejoong yang ada di kanan dan kirinya, kedua orangtua Jaejoong pasti bekerja sangat keras demi memenuhi hobi shopping Jaejoong dan ah! Yuu juga ingat bahwa eomma Jaejoong sangat suka berbelanja. Ckckckckck...

" Lho, Jaejoongie? Yuu?"

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh kebelakang begitu juga dengan Yuu untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah memanggil nama mereka.

" Jung eomma, Jung appa. Annyenghasseo" Sapa Jaejoong dengan sopan sedangkan Yuu langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan salamnya

" _Kalian sedang apa?"_ Tanya Mr. Jung menggunakan bahasa Jepang agar Yuu mengerti

" _Belanja"_

" Mana Yunho?" Kali ini Mrs. Jung yang bertanya

" Kami tidak janjian dengan Yunho hyung" Jawab Jaejoong

" Lho? Bukannya tadi dia bilang ada janji denganmu?" Tanya Mrs. Jung lagi

" Eoh? Tidak, sejak tiga hari kami tidak banyak bertemu dan Yunho hyung hanya datang ke rumah untuk mengobrol sebentar, tidak lebih dari setengah jam karena dia terlihat kelelahan jadi Joongie selalu memintanya untuk pulang dan beristirahat" Jawab jaejoong sejelas – jelasnya

Mrs. Jung mengerutkan keningnya, dia sungguh bingung sekarang. Ada yang janggal disini dan itu semua karena anak sulungnya.

" Kenapa Jung eomma?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Tidak, mungkin eomma hanya salah dengar karena tadi dia berkata ada janji denganmu"

" Tidak, kami tidak ada janji" Ucap jaejoong dengan datar, terdengar sebal sih

" Aigoo... Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu, itu sangat menggemaskan tahu! Eomma ingin mencubitnya"

" Ih... Eomma!"

Yuu tersenyum melihat interaksi antara Mrs. Jung dan Jaejoong, Yeoja itu sangat baik pada Jaejoong dan menyayangi Jaejoong seperti anaknya sendiri tapi anaknya sendiri memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan buruk.

" _Yuu, kapan – kapan main ke rumahnya"_ Ucap Mrs. Jung yang menguasai bahasa Jepang karena suka sekali menonton dorama Jepang

" _Iya, aku akan main ke sana kalau ada waktu"_

" _Aigooo~ Sahabatmu ini sungguh tampan!"_

" _Iya eomma, aku tahu"_ Sahut Jaejoong

" _Ya sudah, besok mampirlah ke rumah. Eomma sangat merindukanmu"_

" _Joongie usahakan"_

" _Baiklah kami pergi dulu"_

" _H_ _ati – hati eomma, appa"_

" _Iya_ _"_

Jaejoong dan Yuu membungkukkan tubuhnya saat kedua orangtua Yunho berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Setelahnya mereka berjalan kembali dengan Jaejoong yang masih memikirkan perkataan Mrs. Jung.

 _' Yunie hyung bilang dia ada janji denganku? Tidak... Kami tidak ada janji apapun. Apa... Dia berbohong? Kenapa Yunie hyung berubah seperti ini? Kemana dia pergi? Kenapa juga harus memakai namaku untuk berbohong?'_ Lirih Jaejoong dalam hatinya

Sementara itu Mrs. Jung berjalan memikirkan sesuatu kemudian melirik suaminya yang juga tidak banyak bicara.

" Lacak anakmu itu" Perintah Mrs. Jung dengan nada datarnya

" Iya Bunnie, aku tahu. Aku akan mencarinya"

" Beraninya dia berbohong membawa – bawa nama Joongie"

" Iya, aku melacaknya sekarang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu, pukul delapan malam. Jaejoong tersenyum miring karena dia bisa menduga siapa yang datang untuk berkunjung malam – malam begini. Dia melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya dan membukakan pintu, benar saja... Yunho berdiri disana dengan sebuah senyuman lembut namun Jaejoong sama sekali tidak membalasnya, dia hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

" Hey" Sapa Yunho

" Hum... Hyung baru pulang kerja?" Tanya Jaejoong, dia memperhatikan wajah Yunho karena ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresinya

" Ya"

" A-ah..."

Jaejoong kecewa, sungguh. Namja itu berbohong dan entah kenapa Jaejoong bisa mengetahuinya, Yunho berbohong padanya.

" Kau sudah akan tidur?" Tanya Yunho

" Ya, seperti yang hyung lihat aku sudah memakai piyama bukan?"

" Hum" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya

" Kalau begitu lebih baik hyung pulang, hyung terlihat sangat kelelahan"

" Tidak apa – apa?"

" Ya tentu, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya hyung"

" Iya, kemarin hyung kemari tapi kau sudah tidur"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, dia ingat kok bahwa Yuu menjawab bahwa Yunho tidak ke rumahnya saat bertanya kemarin. Ada apa ini? Hmm... Jaejoong akan mengurusnya nanti.

Namja cantik itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya namun sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya menatap Yunho dan tak lama dia membulatkan matanya saat Yunho menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, ingin merasakan kenyamanan dari pelukan yang diberikan oleh Yunho namun gagal. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit risih saat Yunho memeluknya, bukan karena apa – apa tapi karena Jaejoong bisa mencium aroma lain dari tubuh Yunho. Sebuah parfum yang tidak mungkin dipakai oleh Yunho karena berbau feminim.

Perih...

Kecewa...

Marah...

Jaejoong ingin sekali menjauh dari namja yang tengah memeluknya ini, ingin pergi jauh, menghapus semua perasaan yang dia miliki untuk Yunho dan berbahagia dengan yang lain tapi bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal itu kalau hatinya sudah tertambat mati pada Yunho? Menyedihkan bukan?

 **Cup**

Yunho memberikan sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepala Jaejoong, sekali lagi, sekali lagi dan sekali lagi. Kemudian dia menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Jaejoong.

" Andai saja hyung punya banyak waktu untukmu" Ucap Yunho

 _'Ku mohon hentikan'_

" Hyung ingin terus memelukmu"

 _' Berhenti berbohong'_

" Hyung akan selesaikan semuanya dengan cepat agar bisa bersamamu"

 _'Hentikan omong kosongmu itu'_

Tangan Yunho naik untuk mengusap pelan helaian halus rambut Jaejoong kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Tapi sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, Jaejoong sendiri saja sampai kaget dirinya bisa melakukan hal ini.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya karena Jaejoong seakan menolak ciumannya atau dia memang benar menolak ciumannya. Tidak lama Yunho tersenyum sembari tangannya menyentuh dagu Jaejoong dan membuat wajah Jaejoong menatapnya.

" Kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau marah karena hyung tidak ada waktu untukmu?" Tanya Yunho lagi

Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Maaf"

"..."

" Maaf"

Yunho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan dia berhsil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong karena namja itu tidak menolak ciumannya. Yunho menghisap pelan bibir bawah Jaejoong yang kini menatap ke dalam mata Yunho. Kenapa saat seperti ini dia tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan dalam mata Yunho.

Tadi dia tahu Yunho berbohong tapi kenapa sekarang Yunho tidak menampakan sebuah kebohongan? Ada apa sebenarnya?

" Mhhmmm..."

Akhirnya Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh Yunho dengan sesekali membalas ciuman Yunho. Membiarkan rasa kecewa, marah dan kesalnya bercampur dalam ciuman memabukkan mereka.

" Masuklah, semoga mimpi indah Jaejoong ah"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk saja kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap sendu pintu tertutup yang ada di depannya. Dia tahu, Yunho tahu ada yang berbeda dari Jaejoong.

Tentu saja Yunho menyadarinya karena Jaejoong tidak menampakkan binar ceria padanya malam ini, namja itu menunjukkan wajah datarnya dan terlihat kecewa.

" Tidak mungkin kan?" Lirih Yunho

Sementara itu Jaejoong membeku sebentar saat memasuki kamarnya dan membuat Yuu yang duduk di atas tempat tidur Jaejoong bingung.

" _Kenapa?"_ Tanya Yuu

" _Kau berbohong"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Yunho hyung"_

Yuu menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong sudah mengetahuinya dan tidak ada yang perlu dia sembunyikan.

" _K_ _enapa berbohong?"_ Tanya Jaejoong

" _Aku tidak mau kau semakin terluka"_

" _Tapi kau membuatku semakin terluka dengan tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya"_

" _Aku punya alasan kuat untuk hal itu Jejung"_

" _Hum..."_

" _Maaf jika aku berbohong tapi aku hanya ingin melindungimu kemarin, aku tidak mau hatimu melemah karenanya"_

Jaejoong diam menatap Yuu, dia mencerna apa yang diucapkan Yuu kemudian tanpa kata dia naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan berbaring memunggungi Yuu. Yuu tahu Jaejoong tengah kecewa padanya saat ini.

" _Maafkan aku"_ Lirih Yuu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PLAAAKKKKK**

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Suara tamparan dan benda jatuh itu membuat Changmin yang sedang memeluk Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Karena gerakannya itu, Changmin membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dan memandang Changmin untuk meminta penjelasan.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Tidak... Aku hanya... Sepertinya salah dengar"

 **BRAKKK!**

" Changmin..." Panggil Kyuhyun, namja itu mendengar seseorang menggebrak meja dengan keras

" Aku akan memeriksanya" Ucap Changmin kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya namun Kyuhyun menahannya

" Aku ikut"

" Tapi..."

" Chwang..."

" Arasseo"

Changmin menggandeng Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, mereka berjalan pelan menuju tangga dan berhenti disana karena menyaksikan kedua orangtuanya tengah menatap tajam kakak pertamanya dan berlembar – lembar foto berserakan di sekitar kakaknya itu.

" Kenapa?"

" Sttt..."

Mereka terdiam, mungkin mencoba mendengarkan apa yang tengah diucapkan oleh kedua orangtuanya pada Yunho.

" Bagaimana kalau Jaejoongie melihat ini semua?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Eomma..."

" Tidakkah cukup kau menyakitinya sebelum ini? Masih kurang Yun? Masih?"

"..."

" Tatap eomma dan jawab pertanyaan eomma dengan mulut manismu yang kini sering sekali berbohong!"

" Eomma"

" Demi yeoja itu, kau berbohong Yun. Menyakiti seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus"

" Eomma... Ini salah paham"

" Salah paham darimana jika kau makan siang dan malam bersamanya, mengantarkannya pulang, masuk ke dalam apatemennya"

" Eomma, itu urusanku"

" Huh? Apa kau bilang? Urusanmu? Jika Jaejoong mengetahui hal ini dan ingin mengakhiri perjodohan kalian, eomma akan menerimanya. Jaejoongie pantas dengan orang yang lebih baik darimu" Ucap Mrs. Jung datar

" Tidak! Tidak akan ada yang dibatalkan eomma!"

" Kenapa? Kasihan dengan Jaejoongie? Eomma rasa dia akan mendapatkan seseorang yang benar – benar mencintainya, seperti Yuu misalnya? Dia yang menemani Jaejoongie akhir – akhir ini bukan? Menjemputnya di sekolah, makan siang bersama lalu makan malam. Mereka tertawa bersama dan saling melemparkan candaan"

" Eomma! Ini urusanku! Berhentilah memasuki semua urusanku!"

 **DEGH**

Semua mematung setelah mendengar suara bentakan itu, Mrs. Jung sendiri sampai tersentak karena sangat kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho berteriak seperti ini di depannya. Sementara Changmin menggertakkan giginya, dia paling tidak terima jika eommanya dibentak meskipun itu oleh hyung atau appanya sendiri.

Kakinya ingin melangkah maju tapi dia melihat sebuah gelengan dari Mr. Jung, ingin memberontak tapi tatapan appanya membuat Changmin sedikit takut. Dia harus bisa tenang malam ini, dia melirik ke samping dimana Kyuhyun menatap datar pemandangan di bawah sana tapi Changmin bisa melihat emosi Kyuhyun dari kepalan tangan namja itu.

Perlahan tangan Changmin naik untuk menutupi kedua telinga Kyuhyun dan membuat namja berambut ikal itu menatapnya.

" Bukan urusan kita" Ucap Changmin

Kyuhyun tahu Changmin emosi, dia tahu Changmin tidak suka eommanya dibantak. Dulu Changmin pernah membicarakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun dan sekarang... Astaga... Eommanya dibentak terlebih oleh Yunho, anak kesayangan Mrs. Jung.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya saat Changmin mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamar, berbaring berhadapan dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat yang selalu diberikan Changmin untuknya.

" Tidurlah... Aku ada di sini Kyu" Ucap Changmin dengan lembut

" Tidak... Kau juga harus tidur Min..."

" Ya"

Changmin memejamkan matanya, memeluk erat Kyuhyun sembari mengusap kepala sang kekasih agar dia merasa nyaman.

" Min... Jaejoong hyung..."

" Anggap kita tidak melihat hal tadi Kyu, seperti kata Yunho hyung waktu itu"

" Tapi..."

" Ini sudah bukan urusan kita"

" Hum..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara siang ini sungguh panas dan Jaejoong yang sedang menjalani sesi latihan di lapangan luar merasa ingin pingsan rasanya. Apa lagi saat ini dia sedang berlari mengitari lapangan sekolahnya yang sangat luas itu untuk pemanasan.

" Masih kuat hyung?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Changmin berlari disampingnya bersama Junsu. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja dan kembali fokus pada larinya yang sudah memasuki putaran kelima.

Saat pelatih meminta mereka menghentikan larinya, Jaejoong langsung duduk dan mengambil nafas sepuasnya. Rasanya agak sesak hari ini dan dia tersentak saat seseorang menempelkan botol dingin pada pipinya.

" Minum dulu hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari memberikan sebotol minuman pada Jaejoong

" Terima kasih"

Jaejoong menengguk air putih itu dengan pelan namun hampir menghabiskan setengah dari isi botol itu. Dia kemudian menauhnya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya seakan dia akan merindukan tempat ini. Dia terkekeh melihat juniornya terjatuh saat melakukan tendangan. Dulu Jaejoong juga mengalaminya, saat itu dia berusia sepuluh tahun dan baru saja mulai ekskulnya itu.

" Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Tidak"

" Kau pergi lagi dengan Yuu hari ini?" Tanya Junsu

" Tidak, dia ada urusan" Jawab jaejoong

Jujur saja, Jaejoong tidak tahu kemana perginya Yuu hari ini. Saat bagun tadi Yuu sudah tidak ada dimanapun. Dia hanya meninggalkan pesan di atas meja makan bahwa akan pergi seharian ini dan jangan mengkhawatirkannya.

" Mau makan es krim bersama?" Tanya Junsu

" Boleh" Jawab jaejoong

" Oke"

Sesuai janji Junsu mengajak Jaejoong untuk makan es krim bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Menemani Jaejoong karena Jaejoong cukup kesepian hari ini, bukannya Yuu sedang pergi hari ini?

Usai makan es krim Jaejoong beralasan pulang ke rumah namun dia pergi ke pusat kota. Entah kenapa pikirannya sedang tidak di tempat hari ini dan dia tidak mau pulang ke rumah karena masih merasa canggung pada Yuu masalah semalam.

Jaejoong berkeliling sampai akhirnya dia pergi ke sebuah toko buku yang cukup besar dan tertarik membeli beberapa buku bacaan.

 **Sreett**

" Maaf" Jaejoong langsung meminta maaf saat tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang

" Ya, tidak apa – apa"

" Hum?"

Jaejoong membatu, dia mengenali suara barusan. Langsung saja Jaejoong menatap orang yang ditabraknya dan benar saja, seorang yeoja berambut panjang berdiri di depannya.

" Oh kau" Ucap yeoja itu kemudian tersenyum terkesan sinis bagi Jaejoong

" Ya"

" Tidak ditemani Yunho? Oh, dia masih ada di perpustakaan kota"

Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tahu dari mana yeoja di depannya bahwa Yunho ada di perpustakaan kota?

" Kami baru saja bertukar pesan jadi wajar kalau aku tahu. Kau kekasihnya bukan? Tapi tidak tahu keberadaannya?"

" …."

Jaejoong diam, menatap kesal yeoja yang tidak lain adalah Ye Ji. Yeoja ini pasti sengaja memanasinya saat ini dan Jaejoong tidak boleh gegabah, dia harus tenang.

" Bukan urusanku" Jawab Jaejoong dengan datar

" Sedang marahan dengan Yunho ya? Ck... Pantas... Anak kecil itu tidak sebanding dengan Yunho karena kau kekanakan dan pasti Yunho sering marah padamu"

Aduh...

Ingin rasanya menggaruk wajah yeoja di depannya dan membantingnya dengan jurus andalannya dalam kompetisi taekwondo tapi sekali lagi Jaejoong mencoba bersabar.

" Aku kasihan pada Mrs. Jung yang malah memilihkan Yunho anak kecil sepertimu"

" Setidaknya Jung eomma mempercayakan anaknya pada orang yang benar. Kau memanggil Jung eomma apa? Mrs. Jung? Waw... Jung eomma pasti membencimu ya?"

Sekarang jaejoong bisa melihat delikan penuh kebencian dilayangkan oleh Ye Ji untuknya, memangnya Jaejoong peduli? Terserahlah... Jaejoong akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak berjalan pergi dari sana tapi suara Ye Ji kembali menginterupsinya.

" Kau tahu aku adalah cinta pertama Yunho? Dia akan menuruti semua keinginanku jika aku yang memintanya, dia selalu menomor satukan aku dibanding yang lain"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Ye Ji tengah menempelkan sebuah ponsel pada telinganya, seperti dia tengah menelepon seseorang. Jaejoong baru saja akan membuka mulutnya namun Ye Ji terlebih dahulu berbicara.

" Hallo Yun"

 **DEGH**

Perasaan Jaejoong jadi tidak enak mendengar Ye Ji memanggil kekasihnya, jadi Ye Ji menelepon Yunho? Untuk apa?

" Bisa jemput aku? Aku ada di mall"

" ..."

" Aku rasa kita bisa sekalian makan malam bersama. Oke? Aku tunggu lima belas menit di lobby depan"

 **PIK**

" Aku tahu kau akan menuduhku berbohong, jika tidak percaya kau bisa menunggu disini dan lihat bahwa Yunho memang benar menjemputku" Ucapnya terdengar sinis

" Huh? Penting memang? Terserah kau saja ahjumma" Ucap Jaejoong menahan segala rasa kecewa dalam dirinya

Yunho tidak menuruti keinginannya saat dia benar – benar membutuhkannya tapi menuruti keinginan yeoja di depannya hanya untuk menjemputnya dan pergi makan malam bersama? Huh? Menggelikan!

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, dia sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan semua ini, hatinya sakit bahkan akan pecah berkeping – keping jika memang benar Yunho datang untuk menjemput Ye Ji di sini. Jadi Jaejoong pergi dari hadapan Ye Ji dengan wajah datarnya meninggalkan Ye Ji yang tersenyum sinis di belakang Jaejoong.

Namun bukannya pulang ke rumah Jaejoong malah bersembunyi di belakang dinding dekat lobby utama, bagaimanapun Jaejoong penasaran. Dia ingin tahu apa benar Yunho menjemput Ye Ji, semoga saja Ye Ji hanya membual dan dia masih bisa mempertahankan Yunho di sisinya.

Namun sepertinya keputusan Jaejoong adalah keputusan yang salah, karena saat ini dia bisa melihat sebuah taksi berhenti di depan Ye Ji dan seseorang keluar dari sana. Seseorang yang menggunakan kemeja flanel terlampau rapi yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana bahan panjangnya dan orang itu memakai kacamata tebal yang jaejoong tahu adalah milik seseorang yang dia cintai.

" Yunho..." Jaejoong bergumam lirih, kedua tangannya terkepal di depan dada menahan semua rasa marahnya

 **CUP**

Belum selesai kekagetan Jaejoong karena baru saja Ye Ji mengecup pipi Yunho dan namja itu hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah tatapan yang tidak terlihat oleh Jaejoong karena Yunho berdiri sedikit membelakanginya.

 **TES**

 **TES**

 **TES**

Cukup...

Cukup bagi jaejoong melihat semua ini, tidakkah ini begitu menyakitkan untuknya? Bagaimana mungkin Yunho tega melakukan hal ini padanya.

Sebelum air matanya kembali keluar seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang, Jaejoong tidak memberontak karena tahu tangan siapa itu.

" _Yuu..."_ Panggil Jaejoong dengan lirih

" _Aku ada disini, maaf terlambat, ayo pergi"_

Ya, Jaejoong menghubungi Yuu saat dia pergi menjauh dari Ye Ji karena Jaejoong membutuhkannya dan Yuu berada disaat yang paling tepat.

" _Ayo..."_

" _Tunggu Yuu"_

Jaejoong menurunkan tangan yang menutupi matanya, dengan tangan bergetar dia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dalam saku dan menelepon seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Yunho. Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantung celananya.

" Yeo... Yeoboseo" Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara parau menahan tangisnya, Yuu yang melihatnya sungguh merasa sangat miris

" Ya Jaejoong?"

" Hyung dimana? Bisa bertemu sekarang?"

Jaejoong melihat Ye Ji masuk ke dalam taksi sedangkan Yunho masih berada di luar taksi, mungkin takut terdengar oleh Ye Ji?

" Hyung... Baru saja berangkat ke perpustakaan kota" Jawab Yunho

" Tapi ini sudah malam, memang hyung sudah makan?"

" Ya, tadi sudah"

" Oh..."

" Kenapa? Hyung akan ke rumahmu setelah selesai, oke?"

" Tidak... Tidak usah... Hyung pasti lelah belajar disana"

" Hyung akan mampir"

" Tidak perlu datang"

" Kenapa dengan suaramu? Kenapa terdengar aneh? Kau sakit?"

" Sedikit dan ada Yuu yang menjagaku malam ini, tidak usah khawatir"

" Tapi-"

" Bukannya hyung akan pergi ke perpustakaan? Hati – hati ya"

 **PIK**

Jaejoong tidak kuat jika harus berlama – lama menelepon Yunho, berbicara seakan dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah Yunho lakukan. Jadi dia lebih baik mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya berada di dalam rengkuhan Yuu sementara dia menangis sepuasnya.

Namja yang memeluk Jaejoong itu hanya bisa menenangkan dengan mengelus punggung Jaejoong. Berkata semua akan baik – baik saja walaupun dia sendiri merasa kesal dengan kekasih sang sahabat. Tidak apa – apa, dia akan terus berada di samping Jaejoong karena saat ini Jaejoong sangat membutuhkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

" _Maaf, kau jadi melihat diriku yang rapuh lagi Yuu"_ Lirih Jaejoong

" _Tidak, sudah seharusnya aku seperti ini. Minum dulu cokelat hangatmu Jejung"_

Mereka kini sudah berada di rumah dan Jaejoong melanjutkan acara menangisnya sampai setengah jam kemudian Jaejoong menghentikan tangisnya dan Yuu membuatkan cokelat hangat untuk Jaejoong. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong yang kini menekuk tubuhnya sembari memeluk segelas cokelat hangat.

" _Hmm.. Jejung.. Maaf tapi aku harus membahasnya sekarang"_

" _Ya?"_ Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yuu

" _Aku... Harus pulang besok"_

" _Kau akan pulang?"_ Tanya Jaejoong dengan lirih

" _Ya, maaf"_

" _Tidak, hmm.. kau ingat apa yang aku minta malam itu bukan?"_

Yuu menganggukkan kepalanya, tentu saja dia ingat apa yang Jaejoong minta padanya saat malam dimana Jaejoong menangisi Yunho.

" _Kau yakin?"_

" _Ya"_

" _Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya. Habiskan cokelatmu dan kita tidur"_

" _Ne"_

Jaejoong harap langkahnya ini tidak salah, ini adalah langkah terakhirnya untuk memutuskan masa depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya Jaejoong bangun pagi sekali, di sampingnya dia bisa melihat Yuu masih tertidur dengan lelap. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi dan membuat sarapan untuk mereka.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian Jaejoong bisa mendengar sepasang langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuu. Dia mengambil air dan meminumnya disamping Jaejoong yang tengah memasak.

" _Banyak sekali?"_ Tanya Yuu

" _Iya, aku mau buatkan bento untuk Junsu dan yang lain"_

" _Oh..."_

" _Aku ingin mereka memakan masakanku hari ini"_

" _Iya, aku tahu. Buat yang banyak ya"_ Yuu mengusap pelan helaian rambut Jaejoong kemudian dia ingat sesuatu _" Oh ya, orangtuamu meneleponku tengah malam"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Mereka akan segera menemuimu"_

" _Ya, terima kasih Yuu"_

" _Sama – sama"'_

Usai membuat semua bekal untuk teman – temannya Jaejoong beranjak mandi dan bersiap untuk ke sekolah. Yuu mengantarkannya sampai di halte bus yang tidak jauh dari komplek perumahan Jaejoong.

" _Hati – hati"_ Ucap Yuu

" _Ya"_

" _Sesuai janji aku akan melihatmu latihan hari ini"_

" _Oke"_

Setengah jam kemudian Jaejoong sampai di sekolahnya dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan setelah menaruh tasnya di dalam kelas adalah pergi ke ruang administrasi untuk mengurus sesuatu. Saat perjalanannya menuju kelas, dia melihat Changmin, Junsu dan Kyuhyun tengah berjalan di pinggir lapangan, mereka baru saja tiba.

" Jaejoong hyung!" Panggil Kyuhyun

" Ne!"

Jaejoong berlari kecil untuk menghampiri tiga temannya itu kemudian ikut mengobrol dan mereka terpisah karena harus pergi ke ruang kelas masing – masing. Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Junsu saat melangkah menuju kelasnya, Junsu mengerutkan keningnya melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang tidak biasa itu.

" Kenapa kau? Kenapa menggandengku seperti ini?" Tanya Junsu

" Memang tidak boleh?"

" Aneh saja"

" Aku sedang ingin bermanja padamu Suie ahh~~"

" Aish... Ya! Kau berat!" Protes Junsu saat Jaejoong malah bergelayut pada lengannya namun kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama

Saat makan siang Jaejoong menarik Junsu membawa tas kecil, dia berkata ingin menghampiri Changmin dan Kyuhyun dan pergi makan siang bersama mereka bertiga. Junsu hanya menurutinya saja apa lagi dia tampak senang karena Jaejoong membuatkan bekal untuk mereka bertiga.

Mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka di halaman belakang sekolah sembari menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus dengan pelas. Mereka tentu saja menyukai masakan Jaejoong karena rasanya sangat pas.

" Lain kali buatkan lagi ya hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Pasti" Jawab Jaejoong

" Ini enak sekali Jae, kau benar – benar pintar memasak" Puji Junsu

" Iya Suie, aku tahu kok" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

Changmin menatap senyuman Jaejoong, wajah Jaejoong terlihat berbeda hari ini. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa Jaejoong habis menangis karena matanya yang sedikit membengkak tapi sepertinya Junsu dan Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya.

Tapi Changmin tahu itu, tidak salah kalau dia hanya diam saja kan? Nanti dia akan tanyakan kenapa Jaejoong menangis. Semoga saja bukan karena hyungnya, iya?

" Hey kenapa melamun?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Tidak Kyu..."

" Jangan terpesona padaku ya Min" Goda Jaejoong

" Huh? Kyunie-ku bahkan lebih menggoda darimu hyung"

" Yak!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Jaejoong berjalan riang menuju ruang latihannya, siang ini dia ada latih tanding dengan Changmin dan Jaejoong sangat suka saat berlatih dengan Changmin karena namja itu akan benar – benar berlatih sekuat tenaga dengannya.

" Changmin dan yang lain mana?" Tanya Jaejoong pada salah satu anggotanya

" Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Junsu sunbae sedang mengganti pakaiannya"

" Oh... Oke"

Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang ganti, saat membuka pintu dia tidak mendapati siapapun disana. Jaejoong akhirnya masuk lebih dalam menuju ruang ganti melewati loker – loker tinggi tempat para anggota biasanya menaruh seragam dan tasnya sampai dia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

" Min, tapi Jaejoong hyung..."

 **DEGH**

Perasaan Jaejoong langsung saja tidak enak saat Kyuhyun membawa – bawa namanya. Dia bersembunyi di balik loker dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" Seperti kata Yunho hyung, ini bukan urusan kita dan tidak boleh mencampurinya" Itu adalah suara Changmin

" Min..."

" Kyu..."

" Aku tidak tega, Junsu hyung..."

" Aku bingung Kyu"

" Kau bahkan berkelahi dengan Yunho hyung dan belum bicara padanya sejak empat hari lalu Min. kita harus beritahukan Jaejoong hyung"

Mwo?

Changmin dan Yunho berkelahi sampai tidak saling bicara selama empat hari?

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam ruang ganti ini.

" Kita sudah membantunya saat pertama kali dia bertengkar dengan Jaejoong hyung dan aku pernah bilang padanya jika dia membuat kesalahan lagi aku tidak mau membantunya"

" Kita tidak membantu hyungmu Min, kita membantu Jaejoong hyung!"

" Kyu!"

" Aku tidak tega membiarkan Jaejoong hyung sakit sendiri sementara Yunho hyung bermain di belakang Jaejoong hyung dan kita tahu itu!"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat, jadi masalah ini. Dan mereka tahu tapi tidak memberitahukannya? Astaga...

" Kyu..."

" Kita bertiga melihatnya! Melihat bagaimana mereka berciuman, tapi... Ughh..."

" Tapi kalian tidak memberitahukannya padaku"

 **DEGH**

Changmin, Junsu dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, sebuah suara yang lirih dan membuat mereka langsung merasa bersalah.

" Hy-hyung..."

" Uh? Kalian tahu tapi diam saja? Teman macam apa kalian!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Maaf hyung, kami..."

" Oh tidak... Mungkin hanya aku saja yang menganggap kalian teman tapi kalian tidak menganggapku sebagai teman kalian"

" Hyung! Aku bahkan menganggapmu hyungku!" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan suaranya

" Cih, tapi kau menyembunyikan semua ini juga Kyu!"

" Jangan salahkan Kyunie! Ini semua aku yang mengambil keputusan bahwa kami karena kami sudah berjanji pada hyung bahwa jika hyung melakukan kesalahan lagi maka kami tidak akan membantunya untuk berbaikan denganmu Jaejoong hyung" Jelas Changmin

" Tapi aku seperti orang bodoh sementara kalian juga tahu semuanya"

" Juga? Kau..."

" Ya Su... Aku tahu semua yang dilakukan Yunho hyung di belakangku. Dan aku kecewa pada kalian, kalian semua seakan mempermainkanku di belakangku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman palsu untukku"

Usai mengucapkan hal itu Jaejoong berbalik dan pergi dari sana meninggalkan ketiga namja yang tadi berdebat itu dengan perasaan bersalah.

" Lihat! Kita tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan semua yang kita tahu pada Jaejoong hyung! Lihat Min! Dia jadi salah sangka dengan kita dan dia semakin terpuruk!" Pekik Kyuhyun, dia hendak berlari mengejar Jaejoong namun Changmin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya

" Kyu..."

" Lepas pabbo! Aku akan menyusul Jaejoong hyung!"

Dengan tenaganya Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Changmin hingga terlepas dan berlari untuk mengejar Jaejoong.

" Min, ayo... Aku tidak mau mereka berdua kenapa - napa" Ucap Junsu

" Hum"

Junsu dan Changmin akhirnya berlari juga mengejar Kyuhyun sampai di lapangan indoor para anggota menatap mereka bingung.

" Kami pergi sebentar" Ucap Junsu kemudian menarik Changmin untuk kembali mengejar Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong

Changmin berhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut. Namja itu pasti kelelahan karena berlari, Kyuhyun kan memang tidak suka berolah raga.

" Kyu!" Panggil Junsu

" Hyung! Jaejoong hyung naik taksi bersama Yuu! Ayo kita ikuti!" Ajak Kyuhyun tanpa melihat ke arah Changmin atau dia memang sengaja tidak menganggap Changmin ada

Mereka menghentikan sebuah taksi dan meminta sang supir mengikuti taksi yang berada lumayan jauh dari jangkauan mereka. Sementara itu Jaejoong kembali menangis kali ini lebih kencang salam dekapan Yuu yang duduk disampingnya.

Jaejoong tidak percaya semua ini terjadi padanya, Jaejoong tahu alasan teman - temannya itu baik untuk melindunginya tapi hal itu malah membuat dirinya terluka dan sekarang Jaejoong akan pergi ke kantor Yunho untuk mengambil keputusan tentang masa depannya.

Ini semua bukan masalah cinta lagi, Jaejoong sadar apa yang dikatakan Yuu semalam sebelum dia benar - benar terlelap ada benarnya. Bahwa cinta tidak selamanya harus memakai hati, logika sangat diperlukan juga agar hatinya tidak tersakiti.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai di gedung perusahaan milik keluarga Jung. Jaejoong berlari ke dalam membiarkan Yuu membayar taksi sendirian sebelum akhirnya berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah berada di depan lift.

 **Ting!**

Lift itu terbuka dan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam lift itu bersama dengan Yuu, menekan lantai yang dia tuju.

" Hyung! Jaejoong hyung!"

Jaejoong tentu tahu suara itu, suara milik Kyuhyun yang meluhat pintu lift yang dinaiki oleh Jaejoong dan Yuu semakin tertutup. Kyuhyun bisa melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan Jaejoong untuknya tapi dia tidak merasa gentar untuk berlari kearah lift walaupun kini lift itu tertutup sempurna dan Kyuhyun mengumpat untuk hal itu.

" Kyu!"

" Dia pasti ke ruangan Yunho hyung!" Ucap Changmin

" Kyu..."

" Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, perasaanku sungguh tidak enak hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun pada Junsu

" Tenanglah, semoga saja keinginan yeoja itu tidak akan terkabul" Balas Junsu

 **Ting!**

Lift yang ada di sebelah Junsu bunyi dan terbuka, mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam lift itu dan berdoa bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan Jaejoong selesai tanpa ada masalah.

Sementara itu Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari lift berjalan dengan pikiran entah kemana, dal hatinya masih sedikit ragu dan membatin macam - macam sampai tidak memperdulikan semua orang yang menyapanya.

 _' Jika dia menjawab mereka tidak ada apa - apa, jika... Yunho hyung berkata dia mulai mencintaiku, jika... Dia memilihku dibandingkan dengannya, apa aku masih bisa bertahan untuknya?!_ _'_

" Lho Jaejoong?"

Yoochun yang melihat Jaejoong tentu saja terkejut karena tidak biasanya Jaejoong datang dengan keadaan yang terbilang kacau. Dalam hatinya bertanya - tanya apa yang tengah terjadi. Dengan langkah cepat dia mengikuti Jaejoong dan sedikit menoleh ketika sampai di divisi pemasaran, keningnya berkerut tidak melihat Ye ji di tempatnya.

" Oh _shit_!"

Umpatan itu terdengar seperti gumaman dari mulut Yoochun dan namja itu tahu apa yang kini tengah terjadi. Semoga saja apa yang dia pikirkan salah, tidak...

" Jaejoong hyung!"

Yoochun menoleh saat mendengar suara Jung junior nomor dua, dia mendapati Changmin keluar sari lift bersama dengan kekasihnya dan salah satu temannya yang Yoochun tidak tahu siapa namanya.

" Changmin? Kenapa?" Dia menatap bingung pada Changmin dan temannya yang datang menggunakan seragam tarkwondo sementara Kyuhun menggunakan seragam sekolahnya

" Hyung lihat kemana Jaejoong hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Menuju ruangan Yunho"

" Kajja"

Mereka berhasil, mereka melihat Jaejoong berdiri diam di depan ruangan Yunho. Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil kembali Jaejoong dan suaranya membuat Jaejoong menoleh, menatap datar mereka semua kemudian kembali menatap pintu ruangan Yunho. Menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak kemudian dengan berani dia membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho.

 **Degh!**

Jantung Jaejoong hampir saja copot melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Seorang yeoja yang tidak lain adalah Ye Ji tengah memegang kerah Yunho agar menunduk kepadanya dan itu ditangkap Jaejoong dengan negatif karena mereka seperti hendak berciuman.

" Jaejoong!"

" Hyung"

Jaejoong menatap ke dalam mata Yunho yang berlapis kacamata tebal itu, menatapnya dengan datar.

" Maaf Jaejoong sshi kami-"

" Aku tidak berbicara denganmu nona Ye Ji" Ucap Jaejoong dengan datar saat Ye Ji mencoba berbicara dengannya dan yeoja itu berdiri di depan Yunho seakan melindungi Yunho

Yunho masih terdiam, dia bisa melihat Changmin yang sudah empat hari tidak bicara dengannya berdiri tidak jauh dari Jaejoong bersama teman dan kekasihnya. Begitu juga Yoochun.

Pikiran Yunho mulai melayang ke kejadian lihat hari yang lalu, tidak mungkin kan Changmin... Dia kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang matanya bengkak. Sejak kapan mata Jaejoong jadi sembab dan bengkak seperti itu? Belum lagi Yunho bisa melihat jejak airmata di samping kedua mata bulat Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeram tidak suka saat melihat tangan Jaejoong digenggam erat oleh namja yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuu. Yunho maju selangkah dengan mata menatap Jaejoong.

" Jaej-"

" Hyung!"

Suara lantang Jaejoong membuat ucapannya terhenti, menatap kembali mata Jaejoong yang kini menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam. Yunho dia mengamati Jaejoong, dia takut apa yang dia pikirkan akan menjadi kenyataan sekarang, tidak... Dia tidak mau...

" Ayo... Kita akhiri semua ini"

.

.

.

 **~ End ~**

.

.

.

Annyeeeeeooooonnngggg~~

Yuhhhuuuuu~

Cho bawa chap akhir ff ini, Otte? Semoga ga mengecewakan ya?

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Larislalalala (kapan hayooo~), strawberryshortcakes (thank youuuuu, jadi kita berantem aje nih sama yunpa? Oke?), Dewi YJKTS (mending juga jaemma sama Cho, iya kan? Iya in aja), chwangkyuwoozi (sabar ya... Yunpa emang gitu disini wkwkwkwk.. santaii~ kesel ya sama yunpa?), dreamyboo (kenapa coba~), uknowme2309 (wae? Pisau buat apa coba? Mau motongin buat buat Cho yaaa~ sip sip), kaibawiboo (emang, nyebelin yee), Ketchup Tomat (salam kenal juga, jangan kesel n benci sama yunpa nanti malah cinta sam dia wkwkwkkwkw maacih udh baca ya),**

 **Adit (yuuww), TyaWuryWK (emang~), elite. Minority. 1111 (jangan di jewer nanti Jaemma ngamuk hohohoho), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (amiiinnn... karma mana karma kkkk~), kyukyu0203 (yeeee... jaemma tuh cocoknya sama Cho aje~), ismimimi05 (kalo ga greget cho gagal dong bangkitin reader biar pada kesel sama yunpa? Wkwkwkwk udah ya jaemma x Yuu aje), Yodium (salam kenal juga, maacih udh baca yaa~), Nikeisha Farras (ayooo~ sedikit lagi bener tuh jawabannya... ayo tebak - tebak~), Shimamariam21 (bener nih sama Yuu aja?),**

 **Bintang (sabar yaa), Mad vii chan log (cusss... hajar), sari411 (fix cho juga kesel sama dia! Semoga chap ini ga berantakan lagi ya? Maklum cho lagi butuh asisten buat edit eaaa~), kororo987 (iya, cho juga mau nya gitu, tapi...), asdfghjkl (eaa~ cho yang ngetik malah pengennya yunpa nyebur ke jurang #ditampargajah cuss, kita gantung aja dia hahahaha, ikut donk maen roller coaster, seru tuh kyk nya, iyaa... 1 chap lagi #ups), Invisible99 (iya, sama Cho aja lah), yuunhi (mau balesan kyk gimana... hayuu~),**

 **Kyu (iya, seperti biasa kalo end biasa nya cho bikin apa hayoo~), Avanrio11 (Cho juga kasian tapi maklum aja tuntutan peran dari cho wkwkwkw), Jejuko cherys (iya lah, pilihan paling pas emang jaemma sama Cho, cucok uii~), faneeeyyy (ga bisa update cepet tapi Cho pasti selesai in kok, rest area? Wkwkwkwkwk iya kali ah), iii (sip), cho (iya, cho malah mau nya jaemma sama Cho aje), LittleOoh (siiippp), MyBooLoveBear (iya, maacih udh baca di sini sama waty yaappp. Mwwaahh wkwkwkw),**

 **Aerellia (iya, diusahakan), narayejea (hampir bener! Tebak - tebak lagi! Dikit lagi bener tebakannya! Hahahaha), ireneayu (sama Cho lah lebih pantes hohohoo~), Baekbyyours614 (apa yang dibongkar hayuuu~), riii-ka (cus, buang ke kamar Cho lah lumayan hahahaha), kurojiaer (iya niiih), A. K (wkwkwkwk, sabar yaa~ doain aja ya semoga update an nya cho lancar), kimRyan2124 (cuss, kita pukul dia rame" lah biar seru hahahaa sabar ya, 1 chap lagi), CassieFujho12 (jadi mau na sama siapa nih? Yunpa, Yuu apa sama Cho aja? #wink), irmasuryani5ipa83 (yunpa mungkin suka sama Cho makanya galau hohohoho~**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav, para Guest dan Sider**

 **Sekali lagi maacih #bow**

 **.**

Gantung ya?

Iya, sengaja emang... Masih sisa sekuel 1 chap lagi dan masih cho ketik, sabar yaaa~

.

Jadi...

Siapa yang bisa Cho salahkan disini?

Yunpa?

Jaemma?

Bebeb Mimin?

Atau Cho? (reader : Iya lu yang salah! Lu yang ngetik!)

Oke, jangan masukin nama Cho ke daftar siapa yang salah, karena jelas disini Cho yang salah hohohoho~

.

Hmmm...

Makasih lho buat yang udah marah - marah ke Yunpa, seneng bgt rasa nya Cho bisa nista in Yunpa di ff ini. **Tapiiiiiiiiiiii~~**

Liad chap dpn kyk gimana ya, jgn ada yang kecewa atau pun sedih. Buat yang biasa baca ff Cho pasti tau Cho suka bikin yang aneh - aneh dan ga terduga mungkin? Hahahaha...

Masih buat support kalian sampe ff ini tamat ya! Dan, ini seri terakhir dari My... Mulai dari **My Nerdy Yunie, My Nerdy Yunie (ChangKyuSide), My Nerdy Yunie Prekuel, My Glassy Boy** dan **My Busy Yunie** adalah yang terakhir. hahahahaha... Semoga Cho bisa bikin seri lainnya, amiiinn~~

.

Oke, gitu aja...

See u next chap?

Chuuuu~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 16 Oktober 2017**


	10. Sekuel A

**My Busy Yunie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan**

 **Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS (maybe)**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, School of Life, Little bit Humor, Yaoi, Angst**

 **Typos, membosankan, alur suka - suka**

 **Rate : T**

 **Waw... Cho liad ada reader yang sampe karatan nungguin ff yang ini update kkkk~~~ Maaf telat update, baru sembuh Cho nya... Hohohohohoho~~**

 **Enjoy it ^o^**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Lupa... Kalo tulisannya** _ **"..." pake italic**_ **Tandanya mereka lagi ngomong bahasa Jepang ya... Ingat lhoo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sekuel A ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TIGA TAHUN KEMUDIAN -**

.

.

 **KRING KRIINNGGG~~**

 **KRRIINNNGG~~~**

" _Hahahahahaa..."_

" _Tunggu!"_

" _Kejar kalau kau bisa"_

" _Yak! Jejung!"_

Dua buah sepeda saling berkejaran di sebuah jalan dipinggir sungai, mereka memang sering menghabiskan wakru bersepeda disini.

" _Kau payah!"_

" _Awas saja kalau aku sampai menyusulmu! YA! Tunggu aku!"_

" _Hahahahaha!"_

Acara kejar – kejaran itu masih berlanjut sampai salah satunya merasa kehabisan nafas, akhirnya dia menghentikan sepedanya dan mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Tidak mendengar lawannya, sepeda yang ada di depan berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya.

Dia terkekeh, kemudian membalikkan sepedanya menuju sepeda yang satu lagi, mengendarainya pelan sembari bersiul jahil.

" _Masa kalah lagi hari ini?"_

" _Kau curang, mencuri start terlebih dahulu"_

" _Hahahahaha, masa"_

 **CTAK**

" _Awhh!"_

" _Itu hukuman karena kau curang, Jejung"_

Namja bernama Jejung atau yang biasa kita sebut Jaemma atau Jaejoong itu mengusap keningnya yang baru disentil dengan keras kemudian menatap tajam orang yang ada di depannya.

" _Salah sendiri kau tidak bisa menyusul, Yuu!"_ Pekik Jaejoong

" _Ck... Curang tetap saja curang. Masa kau mau curang terus"_

" _Habis, kita selalu saja seri jadi aku curang saja hahahaha"_

" _Sudahlah, aku haus"_

" _Oh! Kedai paman Hiro saja? Aku mau makan ramen odeng-nya"_

" _Oke"_

Jaejoong kembali mengendarai sepedanya kali ini dengan pelan bersama Yuu di sampingnya, seseorang yang sudah menemaninya selama tiga tahun dan mengeluarkannya dari masa – masa sulitnya dulu.

Jaejoong memarkirkan sepedanya di depan kedai, Yuu pun menyusul meletakkan sepedanya disamping sepeda merah muda milik Jaejoong kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kedai kecil langganan mereka.

" _Oh Jejung! Apa kabar?"_ Sapa sang pemilik kedai

" _Baik paman, ramen odeng satu ya yang super besar dan pedas"_ Balas Jaejoong dengan nada ceria

" _Oke, kau apa Yuu?"_

" _Samakan saja, porsi biasa saja dan jangan terlalu pedas"_

" _Baiklah"_

Jaejoong dan Yuu memutuskan untuk duduk di pojok kedai sembari mengobrol, Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah Yuu dengan seksama. Pria di depannya ini sungguh berubah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Fisiknya menjadi lebih kuat, lebih tampan dan tinggi.

Ngomong – ngomong soal tinggi Jaejoong jadi sensitif karena dia tidak tumbuh tinggi sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Padahal niatnya dia ingin mengalahkan Yuu yang sekarang sudah seratus delapan puluh lima sentimeter tingginya. Huh...

" _Kenapa?"_ Tanya Yuu dengan lembut

" _Tidak, hey Yuu"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Terima kasih untuk tiga tahun ini ya"_

" _Apa sih! Sudah tidak usah diingat"_

" _Siapa juga yang mau mengingat, tapi hari ini..."_

" _Tepat tiga tahun bukan?"_

 **DEGH**

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang setelah mendengar ucapan Yuu, ya... Hari ini adalah tepat tiga tahun dia meninggalkan Korea dengan hati yang terluka. Makanya dia mengajak Yuu pergi hari ini untuk melupakannya tapi tidak bisa.

" _Kenapa? Masih berharap?"_ Tanya Yuu dengan nada datar

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sudah tiga tahun dan Jaejoong juga sudah-

" _Ada aku Jejung, ingat saja"_

" _Ya"_

" _Astaga... Keringatmu"_

Yuu mengambil tisu dan menghapus keringat yang menetes dari dahi Jaejoong. Yuu menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong dengan gemas karena nyatanya Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi namja yang menggemaskan selama tiga tahun ini. Ingin mengatakan Jaejoong cantik, Yuu takut Jaejoong akan membantingnya. Kalian ingatkan Jaejoong adalah atlet taekwondo? Menyeramkan pula~

" _Nah, pesanan kalian datang~"_

Sang paman penjual ramen datang membawa pesanan Jaejoong dan Yuu, menaruhnya di atas meja dan memberikan senyum pada Jaejoong.

" _Yuki mana, paman?"_ Tanya Jaejoong pada sang pemilik kedai

" _Pergi dengan istriku, ingin membeli boneka kumamon katanya"_ Jawabnya dengan ramah

" _Oh? Aku rindu anak itu"_

" _Besok mampir saja lagi untuk bertemu dengan Yuki, Yuki juga pasti senang bertemu dengan oneechan (kk pr) nya datang"_

" _Paman! Aku oniichan (kk lk)!"_

" _Ya ya, bicaralah pada cermin hahahaha" Goda sang paman sembari berjalan meninggalkan meja Jaejoong_

" _Ish!"_

" _Akui sajalah kau itu cantik tidak ada tampannya"_

" _Kau ingin ku banting huh?"_

" _Hahahaha, masa kau tega membanting kesayanganmu?"_

" _Untung aku sayang! Huh! Aku makan saja!"_

" _Selamat makan Jejung"_

" _Kau juga"_

Yuu menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Jaejoong memakan ramen yang ada di dalam mangkuk super besar di depannya. Kenapa nafsu makan Jaejoong sama seperti Changmin? Uh? Yuu jadi ingat pria baby face yang punya nafsu makan seperti babi? eh... Maksudnya nafsu makannya sangat besar!

" _Pelan – pelan Jejung, aku tidak akan memakan ramenmu"_

" _Enak"_

Yuu yang merasa gemas, mengusak helaian rambut Jaejoong kemudian kembali memakan ramen miliknya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di sana sampai waktu menjelang malam.

.

.

.

.

" _Masuklah, paman dan bibi ada kan?"_ Ucap Yuu saat mereka tiba di depan rumah keluarga Kim

" _Ya Yuu, mau mampir?"_

" _Tidak, besok saja saat menjemputmu kuliah. Katakan pada bibi aku akan sarapan disini untuk menghemat hahahaha"_

" _Dasar! Ya sudah"_

" _Mandi dan istirahatlah"_

" _Hum"_

Jaejoong membuka gerbang rumahnya dan hendak masuk namun suara Yuu menginterupsi kegiatannya. Dia melihat Yuu berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri di hadapannya.

 **CUP**

Satu kecupan itu membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya namun kemudian dia menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Dia membiarkan Yuu mengecup keningnya lama sebelum akhirnya pria itu mengucapkan selamat malam dan kabur dengan cepat.

 **CEKLEK**

" Eoh? Eomma mengagetkanku!" Jaejoong sedikit tersentak saat melihat eommanya berdiri di belakang pintu

" Yuu tidak mampir?"

" Tidak, besok saja sekalian sarapan bersama"

" Hah... Kenapa cuma kecupan di kening sih~"

 **BLUSH**

" Eo-eomma melihatnya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mata membulat

" Iya tadi saat ingin menyambutmu malah melihat Yuu mengecup keningmu. Ugh~~ Resminya kapan~~~"

" Eommaa~~~ Berhemti menggodaku, ughh! Aku langsung ke kamar saja!"

" Ciieeee~~~ Wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus Joongie baby"

" Eommaa!" Jaejoong memekik saat dia tengah menaiki tangga

" Hahahahaha"

Setelah Jaejoong menghilang, Mrs. Kim menghentikan tawanya dan menatap sendu ke arah depan.

" Siapapun dia... Asal kau bahagia, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk eomma"

.

.

.

.

.

" Huuhhhh..."

Jaejoong duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan tangannya memijat kaki kanannya yang terasa pegal usai mandi, Jaejoong jadi berpikir kenapa dia tidak sekuat dulu? Baru bersepeda empat sudah lelah (elah jaemma, Cho sepuluh menit aja udah pingsan wkwkwk).

Padahal minggu depan dia harus ikut kompetisi taekwondo antar kampus, tidak besar memang karena sebelumnya dia sudah menjuarai kompetisi se Jepang tahun lalu, saat dia menjadi mahasiswa semester satu dan dia berniat tidak akan menyerahkan piala bergilir itu untuk siapapun selama dia berkuliah di universitasnya saat ini. Hahahahaha...

Mata Jaejoong melirik ke arah meja nakas yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, buka tidak? Jaejoong ragu untuk membukanya, di atakut ketika melihat isinya, dia akan kembali menangis karena mengingat apa yang sudah dia lewati tiga tahun ini.

Tapi~

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menghilangkan rasa bimbangnya, dia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil di atas meja nakas dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam sana. Memperhatikan kunci itu sebelum tangannya mengarahkan kunci yang dipegangnya pada laci pertama laci nakas tersebut.

 **KLEK**

Laci itu terbuka, Jaejoong menariknya dan mengambil sebuah album foto. Foto yang dia kumpulkan tiga tahun sebelumnya kepindahannya kembali Ke Jepang. Jaejoong tersenyum sendu, perlahan tangannya membuka album itu.

" Ah~ Rasa menyakitkannya masih sama setiap melihatmu"

Jaejoong bergumam sembari tangannya mengusap foto seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum bingung ke arah kamera.

" Sudah tiga tahun... Bagaimana kabarmu hyung? Kau bahagia disana hmm?"

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan saat membuka halaman berikutnya, fotonya bersama teman – temannya. Ada Changmin, Junsu dan Kyuhyun tengah memakai seragam taekwondo. Matanya memanas melihat foto itu sampai...

 **TES**

Airmatanya menetes, dia mendongakkan kepalanya agar airmatanya berhenti mengalir tapi usahanya gagal karena Jaejoong malah menangis sesenggukan melihatnya,

" Bogoshippo huks... huks..."

Jaejoong memeluk album foto itu dengan erat. Ini adalah yang Jaejoong lakukan setiap tahunnya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Ditanggal ini, dia akan membuka album foto untuk menyembuhkan rasa rindunya tapi yang ada rasa sesak di dada karena menahan rindu malah semakin menjadi.

Jaejoong tahu dia lemah, lemah urusan perasaan tapi apa tiga tahun ini perjuangannya di Jepang harus sia – sia? Atau dia bisa membuka lembaran baru bersama Yuu yang selalu memberikan kehangatan untuknya setiap saat?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CEKLEK**

Mrs. Kim membuka pintu kamar di depannya dengan pelan karena tidak mau mengganggu anaknya tengah malam ini. Usai menemani suaminya bekerja tambahan di ruang kerja, Mrs. Kim memutuskan untuk menengok anaknya. Dia tahu tanggal ini adalah tanggal terberat untuk Jaejoong setiap tahunnya. Jaejoong selalu mengingat apa yang terjadi tepat tiga tahun yang lalu.

Mrs. Kim mendekatkan dirinya pada sang anak yang tertidur sembari memeluk sebuah album yang Mrs. Kim tahu selalu Jaejoong peluk di setiap tahunnya. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mengusap kening anaknya yang tertutup oleh poni.

" Kau menangis lagi, hum? eomma benar – benar menyesal mengenalkannya padamu tiga tahun silam. Apa... Kau masih memikirkannya?" Lirih Mrs. Kim

Dia mengambil selimut Jaejoong dan menyelimuti anaknya agar tidak meringkuk kedinginan. Kemudian dia mengecup kening Jaejoong dan mengusap surai anak kesayangannya itu.

" Maafkan keegoisan eomma, sekarang... Semua keputusan ada padamu baby, eomma hanya ingin kau bahagia" Lanjut Mrs. Kim kemudian beranjang keluar kamar tanpa tahu mata Jaejoong perlahan terbuka dan menatap datar ke arah pintu

" Aku juga inginnya bahagia eomma..."

Namja cantik itu menatap langit – langitnya dengan pandangan datar, kembali mengingat kejadian tepat tiga tahun silam.

.

.

.

.

 **\- FLASHBACK ON -**

.

.

.

" Kau... Apa Joongie?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak percaya, namja cantik di hadapannya itu meminta hubungannya berakhir? Oh tidak...

" Ayo akhiri hubungan kita"

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho, kini dimatanya hanya terlihat ada Jaejoong

" Aku tidak bisa memiliki kekasih yang selalu berbohong untuk orang lain" Jawab Jaejoong sembari menatap Ye Ji yang kini menatapnya dengan datar

" Aku bisa jelaskan Jae"

" Sudah banyak sekali penjelasan yang aku terima dari bibirmu hyung, sudah saatnya aku bahagia"

" Tidak Jae"

" Kau... Jawab saja pertanyaanku" Ucap Jaejoong dengan datar

" …."

" Kau masih mencintainya, kan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang parau

Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Jaejoong bersama Changmin dan Junsu juga Yoochun, memeluk kekasihnya. Hatinya sakit melihat seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai hyung bertanya hal itu dengan suara parau.

" Maaf jika aku ikut campur"

Ini adalah suara Ye Ji, yeoja itu maju dan berdiri tepat membelakangi Yunho, matanya menatap lurus ke arah Jaejoong.

" Tapi maafkan kami Jaejoong sshi... Kau... Bisa melihat sendiri bahwa kami masih-"

" Noona lebih baik kau diam dulu" Yunho memotong ucapan Ye Ji, membuat yeoja itu sedikit kesal namun kembali berdiri di samping Yunho

" Nah, katakan sekarang hyung"

" Aku... Memang mencintainya"

 **DEG**

Hancur sudah perasaan Jaejoong saat itu, melihat Yunho menatapnya dengan tajam sembari mengucapkan kata cinta untuk orang lain membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Dia bahkan berpikir jika dia ingin mengubur dirinya hidup – hidup sekarang.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Ye Ji yang kini menampilkan sebuah senyuman kecil ah tidak... Sebuah seringaian kecil. Yeoja itu pasti merasa sudah di atas langit setelah Yunho mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya dan Jaejoong sadar akan hal itu.

" Oh... Begitu kal-"

" Tapi itu dulu" Kembali Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong

" Yun?"

Ye Ji menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Yunho guna meminta penjelasan tentang ucapannya barusan. Dulu? Sekarang tidak?!

" Ya, dulu... Saat kita masih sepasang kekasih. Aku bahkan mungkin tidak bisa melupakan noona jika saja jaejoong tidak datang ke dalam hidupku. Jaejoong datang memberikan warna yang lebih banyak dalam hidupku ketimbang saat aku masih bersamamu dulu noona" Jawab Yunho

Entah bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat ini, dia merasa kecewa dan lega secara bersamaan. Kecewa karena tindakan Yunho selama ini namun lega karena ucapannya barusan. Tapi tunggu... Itu hanya ucapan... Bisa saja Yunho mengarangnya.

" Yun... Tapi seminggu ini..."

" Aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu, bukan? Kau bilang... Jika dalam satu minggu perasaanku tidak berubah maka kau akan mundur" Ucap Yunho

" Tapi seminggu ini kau terlihat menikmati waktu kita berdua"

" Aku mencobanya tapi tidak bisa karena selalu ada Jaejoong dipikiranku. Kau bilang seminggu ini kita buktikan apakah jodohku kau atau Jaejoong dan aku rasa Jaejoong sudah mengambil alih seluruh pikiranku"

" Jadi?"

" Ya, aku memilih Jaejoong. Dan sekarang aku minta kau keluar dengan hormat"

" Ne?"

" Dan aku memecatmu, terima kasih"

" Mwo? Kau tidak bisa lakukan ini padaku YUN!"

" Yoochun hyung, tolong bawa dia keluar"

" Baik" Ucap Yoochun kemudian tersenyum dan maju untuk menarik Ye Ji dari dalam ruangan Yunho

" Ini semua gara – gara kau! Namja brengsek!" Umpat Ye Ji dengan kencang di hadapan Jaejoong

Jaejoong terkesiap, apa baru saja yeoja itu menghinanya?

" Yoochun hyung, berhenti" Ucap Jaejoong datar

" Ya?"

 **PLAAKKKK!**

" Akkhhh!" Pekik Ye Ji yang baru saja pipinya ditampar kencang oleh Jaejoong

" Itu yang seharusnya aku lakukan padamu sejak hari pertama melihat wajahmu"

" Kau akan menerima balasannya"

" Akan aku tunggu" Tantang Jaejoong sembari menatap Ye Ji dengan datar

Usai kepergian Ye Ji yang diseret paksa oleh Yoochun, Yunho maju untuk memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong namun namja itu menepisnya dengan kasar.

" Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku bersalah padamu" Ucap Yunho

" Keputusanku sudah bulat hyung" Jawab Jaejoong dengan datar

" Tidak"

Yunho melirik ke arah adiknya dan teman – teman adiknya. Changmin yang mengerti meminta Yuu yang sejak tadi berada di samping Jaejoong ikut keluar bersamanya dan menutup pintu ruang kerja Yunho.

" Bagaimanapun kau sudah berbohong padaku hyung dan kebohongan dalam satu hubungan akan membuat rasa tidak percaya pada pasangannya" Ucap Jaejoong

" Aku mengerti, aku salah karena aku menurutinya tapi Jae ini semua untuk membuat dia yakin bahwa aku tidak lagi mencintainya"

" Tetap saja kau berbohong dan jika kita kembali pun aku tidak akan bisa percaya padamu lagi, kau tahu sangat menyakitkan melihatmu berdua dengannya tapi saat aku meneleponmu kau bilang kau sedang di tempat lain?"

" Kau-" Yunho menatap tidak percaya pada Jaejoong

" Aku tahu semuanya karena aku ada di sana hyung"

" Jaejoong, sumpah... Maafkan aku, aku sungguh mencintaimu" Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju Jaejoong namun namja itu mundur

" Berhenti hyung hiks... Berhenti..."

" Tidak... Sungguh, maafkan aku"

 **DUG**

Jaejoong menempel pada dinding ruangan, dia menunduk sembari menangis dan itu membuat Yunho semakin merasa bersalah. Dia mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir pada kedua mata indah Jaejoong.

" Aku mencintaimu" Lirih Yunho

" Aku juga... Tapi mari kita hentikan semua ini"

" Tidak"

" Kau dengarkan aku hyung"

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho agar tidak menghimpitnya, setelah itu Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya sendiri dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia bisa tegar menghadapi Yunho.

" Aku akan tetap membatalkan rencana pertunangan kita dan kembali ke Jepang"

" Tidak Jae, aku sungguh menyesal. Sungguh" Ucap Yunho memelas

" Kau terlambat hyung, walaupun kau sudah mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya tapi hatiku sudah terlalu hancur untuk menerimamu lagi" Jawab Jaejoong

" Tapi, aku tidak akan mengakhiri pertunangan kita karena aku mencintaimu"

" Tidak hyung"

" Jaejoong, lihat aku dan temukan kebohongan itu. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi padamu"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, namja itu menatap lurus ke arah Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong ragu dengan keptusannya tapi Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Kembali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keputusannya tidak salah.

" Aku akan kembali ke Jepang" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kalau begitu aku yang akan pindah kesana"

" Tidak mengertikah kau! Kau yang membuatku hancur! Aku pergi untuk menata hatiku!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Jae" Yunho mencoba menyentuh Jaejoong namun Jaejoong kembali berteriak

" Jangan menyentuhku lagi! Karena hal itu mengingatkan bagaimana tanganmu itu menyentuhnya. Tidak... Biarkan aku sendiri" Dan Jaejoong mulai terisak kembali

Yunho merasa gagal kali ini, niatnya untuk membuat Ye Ji tidak mendekatinya karena dia sudah mencintai Jaejoong malah menyakiti namja yang dicintainya itu. Hanya seorang brengsek yang membuat kekasihnya merasakan hal ini.

Termasuk dia, brengsek dan jahat.

Dia membuat Jaejoong hancur tanpa dia sadari!

Astaga!

Yunho menatap sendu ke arah Jaejoong yang kini tengah menunduk, dia tidak bisa menyakiti Jaejoong lebih dalam, tapi apakah Yunho harus melepaskan namja yang sudah dia cintai ini? Haruskah dia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk kedua kalinya?

Sedangkan Jaejoong akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya saat tidak mendengar apa pun dari namja yang ada di hadapannya. Namun ketika mendongak dia malah kaget karena Yunho tengah menangis dalam diam. Membuat dirinya bimbang. Jaejoong sudah terlalu sakit karena perbuatan Yunho dan dia sudah tidak mau lagi merasakan sakit seperti sebelumnya. Tapi melihat Yunho seperti ini...

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, menimbang apa yang harus dia lakukan, sampai...

" Tiga tahun"

Suara lemah itu membuat Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

" Mari berpisah selama jangka waktu itu, jalani kehidupan seakan kita tidak pernah bertemu seperti sebelumnya. Tidak bertelepon, mengirimkan pesan ataupun mencari tahu kehidupan kita"

" Jae-"

" Mungkin memang kita harus menjalani kehidupan kita seperti sebelum aku datang kemari hyung"

"..."

" Itu keputusan akhirku, jika memang nanti hyung masih belum bisa melupakanku maka... Jemput aku, katakan hanya aku yang kau cintai dan buktikanlah bahwa kau memang takdirku. Tapi..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya " Jika salah satu dari kita sudah memiliki pasangan atau sedang dekat dengan seseorang maka jangan mengganggu karena itu berarti salah satu dari kita sudah bisa hidup lebih baik dari sebelumnya"

" Aku mana mungkin bisa..."

" Tapi kau bisa sebelumnya"

" Itu karena kau belum datang ke kehidupanku Jae"

" Ini satu – satunya cara agar aku bisa menata kembali hatiku yang sudah kau hancurkan, aku mohon untuk kau mengerti"

Yunho terdiam, menatap mata Jaejoong dengan dalam. Bisa Yunho lihat Jaejoong menatapnya penuh kesedihan. Yunho tahu Jaejoong pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri dan menata hatinya terlebih setelah dihancurkan olehnya.

 **SRETT**

" Jangan menangis, kau jelek" Lirih Jaejoong

Tangan Jaejoong naik untuk melepaskan kacamata Yunho, menghapus airmata yang keluar dari mata Yunho dengan kedua tangannya kemudian tersenyum getir. Hatinya sakit, hancur, terbelah – belah menjadi kecil karena tindakan Yunho tapi dia juga tidak bisa melihat Yunho menangis seperti ini.

" Tiga... Tiga tahun" Lirih Jaejoong

" Ne?"

" Berikan aku waktu tiga tahun untuk melewati semua ini" Jelas Jaejoong

" Kau akan tetap kembali ke Jepang"

" Ya, selama jangka waktu tiga tahun ini mari memperbaiki diri kita masing – masing. Anggap seperti kita belum bertemu apalagi dijodohkan. Aku akan kembali menata hatiku sembari sekolah dan kau selesaikan kuliahmu dan bekerja di perusahaan Jung"

" Tapi hubungan kita-"

" Tidak ada kata hubungan diantara kita hyung, kau yang membuatku mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Jika... Jika dalam tiga tahun kau ingin aku kembali padamu, jemput aku dan pastikan aku dan hatiku bukan milik orang lain. Tapi jika kau atau aku sudah bisa hidup seperti sebelum kita saling mengenal maka lanjutkanlah"

" Maksudmu..."

" Ya, kita tidak tahu ke depannya kita akan seperti apa hyung. Jika salah satu dari kita merasa bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya nanti. Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengganggu, aku pun akan berjanji seperti itu. Jika..." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menahan airmatanya untuk tidak keluar dengan deras seperti sebelumnya " Jika... Jika kau bahagia tanpaku dikemudian hari, maka aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam hidupmu lagi hyung. Tidak akan" Lirih Jaejoong

" Tapi aku hanya ingin dirimu Jaejoong ah!"

" Maka buktikan" Ucap Jaejoong dengan datar " Karena menurutku tindakanmu belakang ini tidak menunjukkan kau menginginkanku, kau harus buktikan bahwa kau masih ingin bersamaku"

" Tapi bagaimana kalau kau... Kau yang menemukan orang lain selain aku?"

" Maka kau pun harus bahagia dengan orang lain hyung"

" Tidak..." Lirih Yunho " Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu Jaejoong... Aku mencintaimu"

Dan isakkan Yunho mulai keluar, menyesali kebodohannya karena sudah menyembunyikan banyak hal dari Jaejoong. Dan sekarang dia baru menyadari bahwa Jaejoong adalah hal terindah yang pernah dia miliki dalam kehidupannya yang membosankan ini.

" Aku mencintaimu, sungguh"

Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibir penuh Jaejoong berkali – kali dan mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak punya daya menolak ciuman terakhir Yunho dimana dia menciumnya dengan dalam dan semua rasa bercampur aduk disana.

Tapi dia tahu, dia harus membiarkan Jaejoong pergi kali ini. Perpisahan memang hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya untuk saat ini. Ya, ini adalah perpisahan sementara. Jika Jaejoong sudah bersama orang lain nantinya maka Yunho akan merebutnya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong bersama dengan orang lain.

" Aku mencintaimu, sangat" Lirih Yunho setelah melepaskan ciumannya yang terakhir, ciuman penuh makna dimana rasa kecewa, marah, kesal, sakit hati bercampur menjadi satu

" Aku juga"

" Maafkan aku"

Jaejoong tidak memberikan jawaban atau ucapan terakhir Yunho, dia mendorong pelan Yunho agar sedikit menjauh dan tersenyum. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Yunho tanpa tahu namja itu kembali mengeluarkan airmatanya dalam diam. Ini keputusan terberat untuk keduanya namun mereka harus melaluinya.

 **CEKLEK**

" Jaejoong!"

" Hyuungg!"

Semua memanggil Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Yunho, memberikan senyuman saat semua meminta maaf pada Jaejoong terlebih Kyuhyun yang kini terisak dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

" Aku harus pergi sekarang" Ucap Jaejoong sembari melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun

" Hyung..."

" Aku tidak apa – apa"

" Aku benar – benar minta maaf karena hal ini hyung. Yunho hyung meminta kami untuk tidak ikut campur masalahnya lagi dan kami tidak tahu malah jadi seperti ini" Jelas Junsu

" Kalian tahu tentang perjanjian antara Yunho hyung dan Ye Ji sshi?"

Ketiga namja yang ada di depannya menggelengkan kepalanya, jaejoong tersenyum saja melihatnya. Dia kemudian menatap Yoochun dan Yoochun dengan segera meminta maaf karena sebenarnya dia tahu perjanjian antara Yunho dan Ye Ji.

" Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Sudah sore" Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho hyung?" Tanya Changmin sembari melirik ke belakang, tempatnya ke pintu ruangan Yunho

" Kalian bisa bertanya padanya. Aku pergi ya?"

" Hyunggg~~'

" Tidak apa – apa Kyunie" Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yuu _" Ayo kita pergi dari sini"_ Lanjutnya

" _Ya"_ Yuu mengangguk mantap

Akhirnya Jaejoong menarik Yuu pergi dari sana, sampai Jaejoong berhenti pada pintu lift yang tertutup dan menunggu disana.

" AAAAAKKKKHHHHHH!"

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Changmin menatap bingung kearahnya kemudian menatap pintu ruangan Yunho begitu juga Yuu yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi Jaejoong dengan cepat menarik Yuu ke dalam lift saat pintu lift terbuka.

" _Ada apa?"_ Tanya Yuu bingung

" _Aku... Aku akan menceritakannya nanti Yuu"_

" _Oke"_

Yuu sempat meringis saat Jaejoong meremas lengannya dengan erat dan dia bisa melihat Jaejoong menangis. Yuu membiarkannya, membiarkan namja kesayangannya itu menangis untuk terakhir kalinya karena dia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong menitihkan sesetes airmata dari mata indahnya.

Saat Jaejoong sudah berada di bandara, dia melihat ponselnya yang penuh dengan panggilan tidak terjawab dan berpuluh – puluh pesan masuk. Dia tersenyum, mulai mengetikkan pesan untuk ketiga sahabatnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa kabar apapun.

 _'To : Changminnie, Suie, Kyunie_

 _Aku mohon jangan mencari keberadaanku jika kalian menyayangiku. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian'_

.

.

 **\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

.

.

" Ughhhh~~"

Jaejoong merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum membuka matanya yang bulat itu. Dia menoleh ke arah meja nakas, pukul delapan pagi. Karena ini adalah hari minggu Jaejoong inginnya hanya bermalasan saja di rumah tapi dering telepon genggamnya membuat Jaejoong kesal. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang mengganggu minggu pagi indahnya ini.

" Yuu?"

Jaejoong akhirnya mengangkat panggilan telepon itu.

" _Kenapa Yuu?"_ Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara khas orang baru saja bangun tidur

" _Bagun pemalas, antar aku ke pusat kota. Aku butuh mantel baru untuk musim dingin nanti"_

" _Hoh? Musim dingin masih lama Yuu"_

" _Ayolah pemalas, anggap saja kau kencan dengan sahabatmu"_

" _Baiklah, baiklah"_

Walaupun malas, Jaejoong tetap beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur kemudian menguap hingga membuat Yuu terkekeh.

" _Aku akan menjemputmu satu jam lagi, cukup?"_ Tanya Yuu

" _Hum"_

" _Oke, sampai bertemu nanti"_

" _Ya"_

Jaejoong bangkit untuk memberisihkan dirinya dan empat puluh lima menit kemudian dia turun menuju ruang tamu dimana eommanya menatapnya dengan bingung karena Jaejoong sudah sangat rapi pahadal ini adalah hari minggu.

" Yuu mengajak pergi eomma, tidak usah menatapku seperti itu" Ucap Jaejoong yang melihat eommanya kemudian dia duduk di antara eomma dan appanya

" Manja" Sinis sang eomma saat Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada sang appa

" Ada apa hum?" Tanya Mr. Kim

" Appa, aku minta uang? Mau cari mantel juga dengan Yuu"

" Memang Yuu sudah tidak mampu lagi membelikanmu pakaian?" Tanya sang eomma

" Eommaa~~ Aku juga punya malu eommaaaaa~~~"

" Ck, masih ingat malu ternyata"

" Iya, appa transfer sekarang" Ucap sang appa dengan santai

" Asyiiikkk~~ Gomawo appa ku sayang"

 **CUP**

Jaejoong mengecup pipi Mr. Kim dan membuat sang appa gemas kemudian mencubit pipi Jaejoong sampai namja cantik itu meringis.

" Sakit appaaaa~" Rengek Jaejoong

" Cubit pipi saja sudah sakit, bagaimana kau bisa melawan lawanmu dipertandingan eoh?" Ucap Mrs. Kim pura - pura sinis

" Hehehehehe kalau mereka sih beda!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan ceria

" Kapan pertandinganmu selanjutnya?"

" Bulan depan, hanya pertandingan antar kampus"

" Berlatihlah dengan giat dan buat appa juga eomma bangga" Ucap Mr. Kim

" Pasti"

Begitulah keluarga Kim yang selalu mendukung keputusan Jaejoong, jika Jaejoong senang berada di taekwondo maka mereka membiarkan Jaejoong mengikuti kegiatan itu meskipun nanti Jaejoong berotot. Hahahahaha... Tapi Mrs. Kim bersyukur sampai sekarang Jaejoong tidak terlalu berotot dan tetap terlihat menggemaskan!

 **TING TONG~~**

" Mungkin itu Yuu, aku buka pintu dulu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian beranjak menuju pintu utama keluarga Kim

Dan benar saja, Yuu berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuah senyuman menawan, aigoo~~ Jaejoong bisa saja jatuh cinta dengan Yuu kalau begini caranya.

" _Masuk dulu?"_ Tanya Jaejoong

" _Ya, pamit dengan kedua orangtuamu dulu"_

Jaejoong juga menilai Yuu sangat sopan karena dia selalu meminta izin jika mengajak Jaejoong pergi bahkan jika hanya pergi ke kampus berdua dengannya atau menjemput Jaejoong yang mengikuti kegiatan taekwondo di kampus sampai malam. Hmmmm~~

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari kedua orangtua Jaejoong, mereka akhirnya pergi menggunaka subway karena Jaejoong memang senang menggunakan transportasi umum sedangkan motor yang dipakai Yuu di tinggal di rumah Jaejoong.

Kebetulan Mr. Kim bilang ingin meminjam motor Yuu untuk berjalan – jalan sekitar komplek karena sudah lama dia tidak membonceng Mrs. Kim. Ingin nostalgia katanya. Yah... Selama ini mereka kan memakai mobil kemana – mana jadi rindu berpelukan di jalan hehehehehe~

Jaejoong juga cukup heran dengan Yuu yang aslinya anak orang sangat kaya raya mau ikut – ikutan hidup sederhana sepertinya (padahal orangtua Jaejoong tidak kalah kaya dengan orantua Yuu).

" _Mau kemana?"_ Tanya Jaejoong

" _Tempat biasa saja"_

" _Oke"_

Mereka menghabiskan siang itu dengan memilih beberapa pakaian musim dingin untuk keduanya dan setelahnya mereka duduk di sebuah kafe Itali karena Jaejoong ingin makan fettucine. Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat pemandangan di luar kafe yang cukup ramai siang ini.

" _Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu Jejung"_

Ucapan tegas dari Yuu membuat Jaejoong menatap Yuu dengan bingung, jarang – jarang sahabatnya ini mengeluarkan nada bicara serius seperti tadi. Jaejoong yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya langsung menatap Yuu.

" _Ya?"_

" _Kau tahu kita sudah bersahabat lama bahkan kau selalu melindungiku dengan taekwondomu itu"_ Ucap Yuu

" _Lalu?"_

" _Hmm... Bagaimana kalau aku ingin... Kita lebih dari sekedar sahabat?"_

" _Ha-hah?"_ Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan ucapan Yuu hanya saja dia kaget

" _Aku ingin membahagiakanmu"_ Yuu menarik pelan tangan kanan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya dengan erat _" Aku tidak bisa berjanji apapun tapi aku ingin berusaha membahagiakanmu, apa salah?"_

" _Yuu... Kita..."_

" _Aku tahu kita sahabat sejak kau pindah ke Jepang, aku sudah mencoba menghilangkan perasaan ini saat kau bilang punya seseorang yang kau sukai. Tapi setelah yang kau lalui, keinginan kuat untuk membahagiakanmu semakin menjadi dan aku tidak bisa membendungnya lagi"_

Jaejoong bungkam, memahami semua ucapan Yuu barusan, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan Yuu? Dia baik, sangat... Ramah, kedua orangtuanya sangat menyukai Yuu dan Yuu bisa saja dengan cepat mendapatkan restu dari kedua orangtuanya.

Yuu selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman dengan sentuhannya, orangnya humble dan penuh kesabaran saat menghadapi Jaejoong. Tinggi, tampan dan kaya hanya bonus untuk Jaejoong. Tapi... Ada yang kurang.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, Yuu adalah sosok sempurna hanya saja ada yang kurang. Jaejoong tidak mencintainya.

" _Yuu-"_

" _Hei aku tahu kau menyayangiku tapi tidak dengan mencintaiku. Bisa kita coba jalani secara perlahan?"_

Namja kita yang sangat cantik itu menatap Yuu dalam diam, menimbang – nimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Yuu tahu dia tidak akan bisa melebihi namja yang sudah menyakiti Jaejoong tapi apa salahnya mencoba? Sudah cukup Jaejoong menderita karena namja itu dan sekarang Jaejoong berhak bahagia juga kan?

Yuu memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih menggigit bibir bawahnya dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Yuu. Sampai matanya menatap pergerakan Jaejoong dan dia tersenyum mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayooo~~ Kasih tau ga yaaaa jawaban Jaemma apa? Eaaaaaaa~~

Reader BaPer n LaPer~~~

#LemparChoKeJurang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua sosok manusia berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, yang satu bahkan membawa beberapa paper bag berisikan belanjaan mereka berdua. Mereka berjalan dengan ceria, sesekali melontarkan lelucon dan membuat keduanya terbahak.

Sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah pagar kayu yang lumayan tinggi, salah satu namja itu melepaskan genggamannya dan tersenyum menatap namja yang satu lagi. Dia membukakan gerbang rumahnya dan menyuruh namja tampan itu masuk terlebih dahulu.

" _Jejung, Aku langsung saja ya"_

" _Tidak pamitan dengan orangtuaku? Mereka pasti menunggumu"_

" _Hmm... Oke"_

Saat mereka mendekat ke arah pintu, pintu rumah Jaejoong terbuka dan menampilkan eommanya yang tersenyum menyambutnya. Tapi senyumnya seakan sedikit dipaksakan.

" _Bibi, maaf kami pulang sore sekali"_

" _Masih pukul lima sore Yuu, ayo masuk dulu"_ Ucap Mrs. Kim

" _Baik"_

Jaejoong menggandeng Yuu untuk masuk, Mrs. Kim mengerutkan keningnya melihat kelakuan anaknya yang tidak biasa itu tapi membiarkannya saja.

" Appa sedang ada tamu?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat beberapa sepatu yang tidak dia kenal di depan pintu rumahnya

" Ya"

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, dia berjalan bersama Yuu diiring oleh eommanya. Mereka bahkan sempat melemparkan candaan satu sama lain sebelum sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa telinganya.

" Jaejoongie"

 **DEGH**

Jaejoong meremas tangan Yuu yang masih digenggamnya, dia hanya berharap suara itu hanya ada dalam mimpinya. Suara lembut yang dia tahu adalah milik...

" Jung ahjumma" Lirih Jaejoong menatap tamu yang ada di dalam ruang tamu keluarga Kim

" Baby ah~~"

Mrs. Jung yang tidak bisa menahan rindunya langsung berlari menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat tapi Jaejoong tetap menggenggam tangan Yuu dan tidak melepaskannya.

" Eomma sangat merindukanmu" Ucap Mrs. Jung

Namja yang dipeluk oelh Mrs. Jung itu memejamkan matanya dan perasaan lega mengalir dalam dirinya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Mrs. Jung datang dan kembali memanggilnya dengan hangat. Tapi tunggu, dengan siapa Mrs. Jung datang kemari?

Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat seorang namja paruh baya tersenyum teduh padanya, Mr. Jung. Yang tidak berubah banyak selama tiga tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan...

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Eaaa~~

Jung dateng tuh, kita apa in enaknya?

Ciumin bareng" bisa di banting Jaemma, hmmm~~~ bingung Cho tuh~

.

 **Spevial Thanks :**

 **.**

 **YaoiYunjaeOnly (ini dilanjut kok~), hannie lee (cup cup cup, ambil tisu lagi sana buat chap depan wkwkwkwk), hakyeon jung (ini udh d lanjut hehehe), AmyKyuMinElf (cup cup cup udh ga baper kan~), aditaja (juragan minyak mau na sama Cho wkwkwkwkw), chwangkyuwoozi (et dah, Cho mah selalu aja disalahin huhuhuhu~ Cho gantung nih cerita na #smirk), nishikado yukito (amiinn~), nopichan (ciyee~ yang suka sama Cho #ups ff Cho maksudnya hahahaha), waiting (ugh?), ilpyo park (haduhh yunpa jgn disiksa dong, nanti jaemma marah" sama Cho),**

 **My Jeje (masih gantung jg d chap ini, ottokeh~~), ireneayu (pasti na ada d chap depan hohoho~~), Jj (iyo~), elite minority 1111 (sip, sekuel A udh up~), geb (sabaaarrr~~ kkkkkkkkkk), danactebh (iya, selalu semangat kok hehehe), polarise86 (aduhhhh, jgn d pukul nanti jaemma banting Cho~), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (Cho yg sedih huhuhuhu), Aerelia (suka" Cho lah~ hohoho), Veretno Earthling (cup cup cup, udh ga nangis kan?), uknowme2309 (Cho selalu salah emang, huweeeeee Cho emang suka bikin Jaemma menderita #smirk), choikim1310 (emosi bikan erosi eaa~~),**

 **Strawberryshortcakes (mau ngomong kasar? cho : KAASAAARRRRRRR~~ udah hahahahaha, Cho juga mau na Yunjae tapi~~), LittleOoh (up up up! Hehehe), narajea (ada kookk), alice (mending sama Cho aja kan ya Jaemma nya? Hohohoho), ruixi1 (mau na Cho juga gt TT), redcapleader (mau na Cho juga gt, cepet. Tapi banyak halangannya lah~ hehehe), TyaWuryWK (cuss gantung Yunpa terus jodohin Jaemma sama Cho wkwkwkw), Yodium (Chp yg ketik aja nyesek ndiri huwweeee, yunpa nappeun~ sipp deh), baekbyyours614 (ada kok, tp di ff na Cho #eaaa~~ Cho kan anghota na JaeNistaLover hahahaha~~)**

 **.**

 **Untuk yang udah follow, fav, para Guest dan para SiDer**

 **.**

 **Thanks alot #bow**

 **.**

Ululululululululu~~ mana sini yang kangen sama Cho ketjup doeloe~~ #DiLemparReaderKeJurangKasihSayangBebebMimin hahahahahaha, otte?

Tuh Jung udah muncul mau diapain?

.

Hmmmmmm...

Jadi, Jaemma sama Yuu apa hayoo hubungannya? Tebak ya~ yang bener Cho kasih hadiah, ciuman dari tante Ahra! Yaaaaaayyyy~~ Susuatu sekali kan hadiah Cho kali ini?

.

Udah, doain aja minggu depan Cho biaa update the last chap, soal na Cho emang tinggal edit sih cuma agak lama karena banyak kerjaan.

.

See u next final chap?

Chuuuu~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Minggu, 7 Januari 2018**


	11. Sekuel B (END)

****My Busy Yunie****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan****

 ** **Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS (maybe)****

 ** **Genre : Drama, Romance, School of Life, Little bit Humor, Yaoi, Angst****

 ** **Typos, membosankan, alur suka - suka****

 ** **Rate : M+****

 ** **.****

 ** **Warning!****

 **Lupa... Kalo tulisannya** ** _"..." pake italic_** **Tandanya mereka lagi ngomong bahasa Jepang ya... Ingat lhoo~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua sosok manusia berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, yang satu bahkan membawa beberapa paper bag berisikan belanjaan mereka berdua. Mereka berjalan dengan ceria, sesekali melontarkan lelucon dan membuat keduanya terbahak.

Sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah pagar kayu yang lumayan tinggi, salah satu namja itu melepaskan genggamannya dan tersenyum menatap namja yang satu lagi. Dia membukakan gerbang rumahnya dan menyuruh namja tampan itu masuk terlebih dahulu.

" __Jejung, Aku langsung saja ya"__

" __Tidak pamitan dengan orangtuaku? Mereka pasti menunggumu"__

" __Hmm... Oke"__

Saat mereka mendekat ke arah pintu, pintu rumah Jaejoong terbuka dan menampilkan eommanya yang tersenyum menyambutnya. Tapi senyumnya seakan sedikit dipaksakan.

" __Bibi, maaf kami pulang sore sekali"__

" __Masih pukul lima sore Yuu, ayo masuk dulu"__ Ucap Mrs. Kim

" __Baik"__

Jaejoong menggandeng Yuu untuk masuk, Mrs. Kim mengerutkan keningnya melihat kelakuan anaknya yang tidak biasa itu tapi membiarkannya saja.

" Appa sedang ada tamu?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat beberapa sepatu yang tidak dia kenal di depan pintu rumahnya

" Ya"

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, dia berjalan bersama Yuu diiring oleh eommanya. Mereka bahkan sempat melemparkan candaan satu sama lain sebelum sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa telinganya.

" Jaejoongie"

 ** **DEGH****

Jaejoong meremas tangan Yuu yang masih digenggamnya, dia hanya berharap suara itu hanya ada dalam mimpinya. Suara lembut yang dia tahu adalah milik...

" Jung ahjumma" Lirih Jaejoong menatap tamu yang ada di dalam ruang tamu keluarga Kim

" Baby ah~~"

Mrs. Jung yang tidak bisa menahan rindunya langsung berlari menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat tapi Jaejoong tetap menggenggam tangan Yuu dan tidak melepaskannya.

" Eomma sangat merindukanmu" Ucap Mrs. Jung

Namja yang dipeluk oelh Mrs. Jung itu memejamkan matanya dan perasaan lega mengalir dalam dirinya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Mrs. Jung datang dan kembali memanggilnya dengan hangat. Tapi tunggu, dengan siapa Mrs. Jung datang kemari?

Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat seorang namja paruh baya tersenyum teduh padanya, Mr. Jung. Yang tidak berubah banyak selama tiga tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Sekuel B (END) ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DEGH**

 **DEGH  
DEGH**

 **DEGH**

Debaran Jaejoong menggila namun masih terselip rasa sakit di setiap debaran itu. Disamping Mr. Jung duduk namja yang sudah menyakitinya berkali – kali tiga tahun yang lalu. Namja itu tidak berubah, masih menggunakan kacamata tebal dan kemeja terlewat rapinya.

Jaejoong bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan namja itu pada Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong membatu tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersadar saat genggaman tangannya menguat dan merenggang. Yuu baru saja menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya barusan.

" Eomma sangat merindukanmu baby" Ucap Mrs. Jung kemudian mengecup pipi Jaejoong dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman oleh Jaejoong

Mrs. Jung mundur untuk menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong namun kemudian matanya menangkap tangan Jaejoong yang sedang bergenggaman dengan Yuu, dia melirik namja yang berdiri di samping Jaejoong dan langsung mengingat bahwa Yuu adalah sahabat Jaejoong tapi... Mrs. Jung jadi ragu saat melihat genggaman erat Jaejoong pada Yuu.

" Kemarilah Joongie" Ajak Mr. Kim

" Ne appa"

Jaejoong hendak beranjak namun seseorang menarik tangannya, Jaejoong sempat lupa jika dia tengah menggenggam tangan Yuu.

" _Aku akan pulang"_ Ucap Yuu dengan lembut

" _Tapi Yuu-"_

" _Ini masalah keluarga Jejung ah, aku tidak berhak berada disini"_

" _Kau keluargaku"_

" _Hey tidak apa"_

" _Kalau begitu aku antar ke depan"_

" _Ya"_

Yuu melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaejoong darinya, menaruh beberapa _paper bag_ belanjaan Jaejoong disana dan segera menghampiri Mrs. Kim untuk berpamitan dan memeluknya kemudian beralih menuju appa Jaejoong dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan.

Dia juga menyapa keluarga Jung walaupun hanya sebentar kemudian berjalan menuju Jaejoong yang sudah mengambil kunci motor Yuu. Jaejoong mengantar Yuu sampai depan motornya.

" _Selesaikanlah dengan baik ya"_ Ucap Yuu

" _Hum"_ Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

" _Boleh aku memelukmu?"_

" _Kau selalu melakukannya tanpa perlu izinku Yuu"_

 **GREPP**

Yuu memeluk erat Jaejoong setelahnya.

" _Terima kasih atas semuanya Yuu"_ Ucap Jaejoong dengan lirih

" _Hum? Aku yang berterima kasih atas jawabanmu, aku cukup lega mendengarnya"_

" _Kau membuatku menjadi orang jahat"_

" _Kau selalu menjadi malaikat dimataku Jejung"_

" _Maaf ya Yuu"_

" _Hey tidak apa – apa"_

Yuu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Jaejoong.

" _Aku sangat menayayangimu Yuu"_ Ucap Jaejoong dengan sendu

" _Aku juga, kau sahabatku"_

" _Ya, kau akan selalu menjadi sahabatku yang terbaik"_ Lirih Jaejoong dengan mata yang mulai berkata – kaca

" _Jangan menangis karena kau tahu aku sangat membenci airmatamu"_

" _Hum"_ Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

Tidak tahan dengan sikap menggemaskan Jaejoong, Yuu maju untuk mengecup kening namja yang sudah menolak cintanya.

Ya...

Jaejoong menolaknya, meski kelebihan Yuu banyak sekali tapi satu yang tidak dimiliki. Rasa cinta. Jaejoong tidak memiliki hal itu untuk Yuu dan Yuu menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat bibir Yuu menyentuh keningnya untuk kedua kalinya secara berturut – turut sejak kemarin malam.

" EHEM!"

Suara deheman itu membuat Jaejoong beranjak dari jangkauan Yuu, sedikit gugup karena dia merasa seperti ketahuan selingkuh padahal mereka tidak ada hubungan apa – apa.

" _Aku pulang"_ Pamit Yuu

" _Hati – hati"_

" _Ya"_

Yuu menaiki motornya, sedikit melirik tajam namja yang mengganggu acara berduaannya dengan Jaejoong kemudian berlalu dari rumah Jaejoong. Setelah Yuu menghilang dari pandangannya dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tentu saja Yunho ada dihadapannya.

" Jadi... Kalian bersama?"

Jaejoong bersumpah mendengar nada kecewa dan sedih saat Yunho bertanya hal itu walaupun dia menutupinya dengan baik.

" Menurutmu?"

" Oh... Tidak masalah"

" Hah?"

Setelahnya Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah Jaejoong diiringi tatapan tidak percaya dari Jaejoong. Selama tiga tahun kenapa Yunho jadi menyebalkan seperti itu?

" Cupu sialan" Umpat jaejoong dengan pelan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya

.

.

.

.

" Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung terlontar saat Jaejoong baru saja duduk diantara kedua orangtuanya, menatap Yunho dengan bingung tapi sedetik kemudian menampilkan senyumnya.

" Itu urusanku, tidak ada urusannya denganmu" Jawab Jaejoong dengan datar

" Walaupun ada hubungannya tidak masalah untukku. Ahjumma, ahjusshi... Mengenai kedatanganku dan orangtuaku kemari adalah untuk melamar Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho dengan nada datar

" Hah?!"

Orangtua Jaejoong tentu kaget dengan perkataan Yunho, melamar? Sedangkan orangtua Yunho hanya tersenyum maklum melihat sahabatnya kaget. Jaejoong? Masih menatap datar kearah Yunho.

" Aku tidak ingin pertunangan karena kami sudah ditunangkan tiga tahun lalu bukan? Aku ingin menikahinya" Ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih diam menatapnya

" Setelah semua yang terjadi kau pikir kami akan menyerahkan Jaejoongie kami padamu?" Tanya Mrs. Kim dengan datar

" Ya, aku mencintainya hingga detik ini jantungku menggila untuknya. Tiga tahun lalu, semua adalah kesalahan terbesarku dan aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan itu lagi karena aku tidak mau kehilangan Jaejoong untuk kedua kalinya, rasanya menyakitkan. Bahkan untuk bernafas pun aku merasa tidak sanggup karena selalu mengingat Jaejoong disetiap helaan nafasku" Ucapan Yunho kini melembut, menatap Jaejoong dengan teduh

"..."

" Maafkan kesalahanku, aku mencintaimu. Aku menepati janjiku untuk bertemu denganmu hari ini. Tepat tiga tahun seperti yang kau inginkan. Hatiku sudah terikat denganmu dan jangan mencoba untuk menolakku karena aku bisa mati jika melanjutkan hidup tanpamu"

 **TES**

 **TES**

 **TES**

 **TES**

Airmata Jaejoong mengalir, dia menghapusnya dengan cepat dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah eommanya. Sang eomma memeluknya dari samping dan mengusap punggung Jaejoong agar anaknya merasa nyaman.

" Maki aku, hina aku kalau perlu pukul aku sampai kau merasa puas tapi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Jaejoong... Cukup hukumanmu selama tiga tahun ini tanpa aku tahu kabar apapun tentangmu. Aku sungguh tidak sanggup" Lirih Yunho

" Hiks... Eomma... Hiks..."

" Eomma disini baby, tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Ucap Mrs. Kim dengan lembut kemudian menatap Yunho " Kami akan tinggalkan kalian berdua, tapi jika Jaejoong menolak jangan paksa dia. Dia berhak bahagia dengan atau tanpa dirimu" Lanjutnya dengan nada penuh penekanan pada Yunho

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, Mrs. Kim mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat Jaejoong dari tubuhnya kemudian menangkup wajah anak tersayangnya itu.

" Apapun keputusanmu, eomma akan senang karena kau pasti akan bahagia nantinya"

 **CUP**

Mrs. Kim mengecup puncak kepala sang anak kemudian meminta suami dan sahabatnya untuk mengikutinya, meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan Yunho berdua saja.

Tanpa ragu Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk disamping namja yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, suara isak tangis Jaejoong juga masih terdengar karena dia masih belum bisa menghentikan airmatanya itu.

" Hey... Kau mau kan memaafkanku?" Tanya Yunho dengan lembut

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa? Masih marah denganku?"

"..."

" Jaejoong ah..."

Yunho menyentuh pundak Jaejoong dan perlahan mengangkat wajah Jaejoong agar menatapnya, walaupun menangis wajah cantik Jaejoong tetap terlihat bahkan sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa. Yunho menyukainya.

" Kau cantik bahkan disaat kau menangis seperti ini" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lirih

" Hiks... Jauhkan tanganmu!"

Jaejoong hendak mencoba menepis tangan Yunho yang memegangi dagunya namun terhenti saat melihat beberapa luka pada pergelangan tangan bagian dalam milik Yunho.

" Kau... Tanganmu..."

Sontak Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Jaejoong dan tersenyum kaku.

" Kau tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh saat aku pergi kan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan pandangan menusuk

" Menurutmu?" Yunho bertanya balik dengan nada yang terdengar lirih

" Kau... Melakukannya" Jawab Jaejoong

" Aku pikir itu adalah jalan yang terbaik karena aku sudah dibenci olehmu, hidupku hancur setelah menyadari apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Sampai Changmin yang jengah memukulku dan menyadarkanku, dia dan dua sahabatnya membantuku untuk bangkit dan yah... Jujur saja aku malu bertemu denganmu setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu tapi aku juga tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja"

Diam adalah yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong, bersyukur keluarganya juga Yuu ada di sampingnya untuk mendukung keputusannya untuk menjalani kehidupan, dia tidak tahu bagaimana Yunho menjalani kehidupannya sampai terbilang mengenaskan seperti itu. Yunho pasti sangat menderita.

" Lalu kau pikir, kalau kau mati aku harus bagaimana? Menyusulmu!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Aku pikir kau sudah bahagia dengan seseorang jadi untuk apa lagi aku hidup"

" Kau bodoh! Kau harusnya berpikir bagaimana bisa rasa cintaku sepuluh tahun aku jaga menghilang begitu saja! Dasar pabbo! Huwaaaa!"

 **PLAKK!**

Jaejoong memang menangis tapi tangannya naik untuk memukul kepala Yunho dengan keras sampai namja itu berteriak kesakitan. Tapi kemudian Jaejoong kembali memukulnya dengan kencang kearah tubuh Yunho, berkali – kali. Salahkan Yunho yang mengizinkannya untuk memukulnya juga...

" Cupu sialan! Brengsek! Sok sibuk!"

Memakinya...

Yunho menerima saja semua umpatan dan pukulan yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya, dia pantas mendapatkannya. Bahkan jika Jaejoong berniat membunuhnya Yunho akan menyerahkan dirinya dengan suka rela asal Jaejoong yang melakukannya. #eaaa~~ Trus Jaemma sama siapa? Cho? Mimpi!

Pukulan itu terhenti dan Jaejoong mencengkram erat kemeja bagian depan Yunho, matanya masih menatap Yunho dengan tajam sedangkan Yunho memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut untuk Jaejoong, mencoba meredam kemarahan Jaejoong walaupun namja di depannya masih diam.

" Maafkan aku, aku sungguh mencintaimu"

Tangan Yunho naik untuk menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dan menangkupnya, rasa menggelitik nan menyenangkan langsung menyerang keduanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mereka saling merindukan, terlihat dari bagaimana keduanya saling tatap.

" Aku..." Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya " Merindukanmu, sungguh"

Hidung mereka sudah menempel dan mata mereka saling bertatapan tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Dan tidak lama sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibir Jaejoong, itu adalah bibir Yunho.

Saling menempel selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Yunho mengambil inisitif untuk bergerak, dia mengulum bibir bawah Jaejoong dan menghisapnya hingga membuat Jaejoong tersentak dan sadar jika dia tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang. Airmatanya kembali mengalir namun kali ini airmata kebahagiaan yang keluar dari matanya.

Dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti arahan Yunho, menyerahkan dirinya untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Yunho dan dia berdoa semoga ini yang terakhir untuknya. Berharap Yunho akan memberikan kebahagiaan dikemudian hari dan tidak membuatnya kecewa lagi.

Sementara itu dari jauh dua pasang suami istri mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong, siapa lagi kalau bukan orangtua Jaejoong dan orangtua Yunho.

" Lihatkan... Mereka saja baikkan, ayolah maafkan kami juga" Aegyo Mrs. Jung pada Mrs. Kim

Memang kejadian tiga tahun lalu membuat Mrs. Kim enggan bertemu dengan Mrs. Jung dengan berbagai alasan. Sedangkan suami mereka tetap berteman baik dan saling bertukar kabar.

" Hah..."

" Ne ne ne? Oke? Kita akan jadi keluarga sebentar lagi~~" Rayu Mrs. Jung

" Arasseo, tapi jika anakmu menyakiti Jaejoong lagi, jangan harap ada kata maaf dariku"

" Iyaaa"

Mrs. Jung memeluk erat sahabatnya itu dan Mrs. Kim membalas pelukannya, mereka senang juga akhirnya masalah keluarga mereka terselesaikan.

.

.

.

 **\- ENAM BULAN KEMUDIAN -**

.

.

 **BUUGHHH!**

 **SREETTT**

 **BRAAAKKK**

" _CK! YAK! Berani – beraninya kau memukul wajahku!"_

" _Kita sedang bertanding jika kau ingat"_

" _Brengsek"_

" _Aduh... Wajah cantikmu tidak sebanding dengan mulutmu yang kasar"_

" _Grrrrrr"_

Itu Jaejoong yang menggeram marah dalam pertandingan final dengan lawannya yang merupakan mahasiswa dari universitas lain. Lawannya itu baru saja memukul wajah Jaejoong dan itu berakibat fatal karena dua hari lagi adalah hari penting baginya.

 **TAP**

 **BRUGHH**

Dengan kekuatannya Jaejoong maju dan menyerang lawannya tanpa ampun serta membantingnya hingga wasit segera masuk ke dalam arena dan memisahkan Jaejoong dari lawannya yang sudah tidak berdaya.

" _Hoh? Apa? Mau merebut piala yang sudah menjadi milikku? Mimpi saja kau!"_ Pekik Jaejoong dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang sangat lancar _" Aku tidak akan membiarkan piala itu jatuh pada universitas manapun!"_

" _Ck..."_

Namja yang terbaring tidak berdaya itu berdecak dan mau tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya pada namja yang terlihat cantik namun aslinya bengis nan galak itu. Dan akhirnya Jaejoong kembali meraih piala bergilir yang dia dapatkan tahun lalu.

" Hyuungg~~~"

Jaejoong yang baru saja turun dari panggung dan bersalaman dengan semua teman klubnya langsung menoleh, tersenyum kemudian meringis karena pinggir bibirnya terasa sakit karena luka dari pertandingan tadi.

" Kau terluka" Dengan sigap dia mengeluarkan peralatannya

" Kau bukan managerku lagi Kyunie ah~ Kita beda univertas, beda negara malah" Ucap Jaejoong

" Hehehehe, kebiasaan" Ucap Kyuhyun namun dia tetap mengobati luka Jaejoong

" Mana hyungmu?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun

" Meetingnya baru selesai setengah jam yang lalu, dia dalam perjalanan kemari bersama appa"

" Hyungmu itu benar – benar cupu sok sibuk! Menyebalkan!"

" Cupu begitu dia akan menikah denganmu dua hari lagi dan kau malah membuat luka diujung bibirmu"

" Menyebalkan!"

Menikah? Dua hari lagi?

Ya, begitu keputusan yang disepakati oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya. Yunho pun sangat sulit merayu Jaejoong saat itu karena Jaejoong awalnya menolak menikah dengannya dan masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima Yunho kembali dalam kehidupannya. Tapi akhirnya Jaejoong menerima rencana pernikahan Yunho.

" _Jejung!"_

Kali ini Jaejoong menoleh ke arah lain, Yuu sahabatnya tengah berlari menghampirinya sembari membawa buket bunga berwarna – warni yang sangat indah.

" _Kau melewatkan pertandinganku"_ Ucap Jaejoong setengah merajuk

" _Maaf, kau tahu kan?"_

" _Iya, kau menyerahkan tugas akhirmu pada dosen"_

" _Itu kau tahu, selamat ya"_ Ucap Yuu kemudian mengulurkan buket bunga yang dipegangnya pada Jaejoong

" _Terima kasih"_ Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senang hati kemudian menarik Yuu dan memeluknya dengan erat

" _Kenapa kau? Aku bisa dibunuh Yunho san kalau dia melihat kita berpelukan"_

" _Tidak peduli"_

Changmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang memeluk Yuu dengan erat. Mereka tahu Jaejoong sudah menolak Yuu dan menjadikan Yuu sebagai sahabat terbaiknya.

" EHEM"

Mendengar deheman tidak bersahabat itu membuat Yuu melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong, mereka tahu itu adalah suara Yunho dan benar saja namja itu tengah memperhatikan Yuu dan Jaejoong dengan pandangan menusuknya. Yunho masih tetap cupu hanya saja lebih posesif terhadap Jaejoong dan tidak suka miliknya disentuh oleh siapapun.

" Hyung sudah datang" Ucap Jaejoong dengan ceria

" Jaejoongie... Selamat ya"

Itu suara dari Mr. Jung yang datang dari belakang Jaejoong dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong sebentar dan mengusap lembut rambut Jaejoong.

" Terima kasih Jung appa" Ucap jaejoong dengan sopan

" Kenapa kau diam Yun? Tidak mengucapkan selamat pada Joongie?"

" Biasa appa... Dia sedang cemburu dengan Yuu yang ku peluk" Jawab Jaejoong

" Aigo~~ Kau harus ingat Yuu adalah sahabat Jaejoongie, Yun" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Mereka berpelukan" Jawab Yunho dengan datar

" Memang sahabat tidak boleh saling peluk? Kyunie juga sering memeluk Junsu hyung"

" Sudah ah, posesif sekali" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menghampiri Yunho dan mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dan mencoba melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, dia menggandeng Jaejoong.

" Aku mau makan dulu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Oke"

" _Yuu, ikut dengan kami ya"_ Ajak Jaejoong

" _Baiklah"_ Ucap Yuu

Mereka menghabiskan sisa siang itu dengan memakan makanan yang dibayar oleh Mr. Jung, mereka memakan makanan khas Jepang dengan Yuu sebagai pemandunya.

" Ngomong – ngomong, Junsu kapan ya kemari?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Besok bersama Yoochun hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Jadi... Dia menunggu pekerjaan Yoochun hyung?"

" Mereka berdua benar – benar sibuk, Junsu hyung dengan tugas kuliahnya dan Yoochun hyung dengan pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan Yunho hyung untuknya di Korea. Mereka baru bisa berangkat besok siang"

" Aku heran dengan mereka berdua yang benar – benar sibuk, bagaimana bisa mengatur jadwal kencan?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku juga bingung, yang pasti mereka bisa mengaturnya"

Ya...

Banyak yang terjadi sampai Jaejoong sendiri kaget mendapati Junsu berpacaran dengan Yoochun karena Junsu menolong Yoochun yang dijambret. Setelah itu mereka dekat dan Yoochun mengejar Junsu. Berkali – kali ditolak akhirnya Junsu menerima Yoochun dengan terpaksa (awalnya) tapi kemudian namja gempal itu menerima Yoochun dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Oke kembali lagi kepada mereka yang sudah menghabiskan makan siang dan berbincang ringan. Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho yang mengobrol dengan appanya, bicara bisnis. Dia menghela nafas, dua hari lagi mereka akan menikah tapi masiiiiiihhhhh saja mengurusi perusahaan. Sebal~

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menghela nafas

" Tidak"

" Oke"

Sedikit tidak peka memang tapi posesifnyaaaaaa minta ampun, Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati, mau – manya dia menerima lamaran Yunho waktu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hupfh~"

" Ya ampun, kau terus – terusan menghela nafas Jaejoongie hyung... Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Gugup"

" Eoh? Pastilah, ini kan hari pernikahanmu dengan Yunho hyung" Jawab Junsu dengan santai

" Yak! Kenapa mengingatkannya lagi eoh!"

" Habis seru melihat kau gugup" Ucap Junsu dengan santai dan diangguki oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun

 **CEKLEK**

" _Jejung"_

" _Yuu!"_

Jaejoong segera menghampiri Yuu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu untuknya itu. Yuu tampil tampan dengan tuksedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya membuat Kyuhyun dan Junsu terkagum – kagum melihatnya dan decakan jengah dari Changmin.

" _Selamat ya"_ Ucap Yuu dengan tulus

" _Aku gugup"_

" _Apa yang kau gugupkan?"_

" _Tidak tahu"_

" _Apa kau pernah gugup dalam pertandingan?"_

" _Tidak"_

" _Anggap saja kau sedang ada di pertandingan final taekwondo sedunia Jejung, dan Yunho adalah lawanmu. Jadi apa kau masih gugup jika seperti itu?"_

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, dia akan menganggap hari ini adalah pertandingan pentingnya dan Yunho akan menjadi lawan terberatnya. Dia akan mengalahkan Yunho dengan kata – kata manis yang sudah diaturnya. Dia tidak akan kalah.

" _Bagus, seperti itu terus ya. Aku akan ke ruang Yunho san dulu"_

" _Oke"_

Namja kelewat tampan itu keluar dari dalam ruangan, Kyuhyun dan Junsu yang melihatnya mendesah kecewa dan Jaejoong melihat hal itu.

" Kenapa kalian?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Yuu benar – benar mengangumkan" Ucap Junsu

" Iya"

" Yak! Kalian ini! Ingat kalian sudah memiliki kekasih!" Pekik Changmin yang merasa cemburu

" Duh, sudah berapa tahun sih kita pacaran dan kau masih saja cemburuan begini?" Goda Kyuhyun

" Itu karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh"

" Iya... Aku milikmu kok Chwang, tidak ada yang lain"

 **CUP**

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Changmin sekilas dan membuat Jaejoong berdecak, masih saja sempat pamer kemesraan.

 **CEKLEK**

" Jaejoongie baby, sudah waktunya"

 **DEGH**

Itu suara appanya, Jaejoong langsung saja menoleh dan memeluk sang appa. Mr. Kim mengelus punggung sang anak karena tahu anaknya itu sedang gugup.

" Appa akan ada di sampingmu baby, selalu ada untukmu. Jangan gugup oke? Semua sudah menunggu"

" Ne"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dari sang appa dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Kemudian menggandeng sang appa keluar ruangan setelah sebelumnya mengajak teman – temannya untuk menuju altar bersama.

" Huh..."

Jaejoong menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak gugup dan itu sedikit membuatnya lega.

" Tenang saja ya?"

" Ne appa, aku sedang mencoba tenang kok"

" Bagus"

Mereka berdua tengah menunggu pintu dibuka, sang appa menampilkan senyum bangga pintu itu terbuka setelah beberapa saat. Jaejoong mencoba fokus menatap lurus dan mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan.

Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho berdiri di dekat meja pemberkatan, namja itu tampil menawan dengan tuksedonya serta potongan rambut yang baru. Juga... Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat dia tidak melihat kacamata tutup botol pada wajah Yunho.

Kenapa namja cupu kesayangannya itu melepas atribut kecupuannya? Siapa yang berani melakukannya? Aduh, lihat semua para tamu jadi terpesona dengan tampilan Yunho yang sekarang dan Jaejoong tidak terima!

" Appa serahkan putra kesayangan appa padamu, jaga dia dan jangan pernah membuatnya bersedih"

Selagi Jaejoong sibuk dengan pemikirannya, ternyata dia sudah sampai dekat meja pemberkatan dan sang appa tengah menyerahkan tangannya pada Yunho.

" Aku akan berusaha agar Jaejoong terus bahagia bersamaku, aboji" Ucap Yunho kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya

Mr. Jung memberikan tangan Jaejoong yang tadi dia genggam pada Yunho, kemudian berjalan menuju istri dan orangtua Yunho yang duduk dibarisan paling depan. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya mencoba untuk rileks saat Yunho membawanya ke depan sang pendeta yang menunggu mereka dengan sebuah senyum teduh.

" Aku, Jung Yunho. Menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai bagian dari hidupku, aku akan berusaha keras untuk membahagiakannya, terus bersamanya dalam bahagia dan masa sulit. Tidak akan membiarkannya menangis kecuali itu adalah airmata kebahagiaan, akan selalu mencintainya, tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darinya dan terus bersama sampai maut memisahkan kami" Ucap Yunho sembari menatap mata Jaejoong

" Kim Jaejoong, silahkan"

" Aku, Kim Jaejoong. Menerima Yunho sebagai pasanganku, akan selalu mencintainya dan selalu bersama dalam senang maupun duka. Menjadi sandarannya saat dia membutuhkannya dan selalu ada untuknya terus bersama sampai maut memisahkan kami"

" Sekarang kalian resmi menjadi pasangan, silahkan Yunho sshi mencium Jaejoong sshi"

 **BLUSH**

Jaejoong lupa acara yang satu ini, membayangkan dia mencium Yunho di depan semua orang membuatnya malu apalagi melakukannya sungguhan?

 **GREPP**

Namja terbilang cantik itu terkesiap saat Yunho menarik pinggangnya hingga mereka berdempetan, matanya mengerjap dan menatap mata tajam Yunho dengan penuh kekaguman.

" Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Yunho dengan amat sangat lembut

" Aku juga hyung"

 **CUP**

Usai Jaejoong mengucapkan kata cintanya, Yunho langsung mencium Jaejoong dan mengulum bibir bawah namja itu, tadinya karena malu Jaejoong ingin mendorong Yunho. Tapi setelah merasakan bibir Yunho, Jaejoong tidak jadi melepakannya. Yah... Walalupun dia harus merasakan sedikit nyeri karena luka dipertandingan dua hari lalu pada bibirnya tapi dia ingin Yunho terus menciumnya.

" Mereka tidak bisa melanjutkannya di hotel ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Jaejoong dengan santainya menaikkan kedua kakinya pada tubuh Yunho dan terus mencium Yunho tanpa ampun

" Eomma bisa hentikan kelakukan mesum mereka? Kyunie-ku masih polos" Ucap Changmin pada eommanya

" Nanti dulu Min, abadikan dulu momen mesum mereka" Jawab Mrs. Jung

" Astaga!" Changmin menepuk keningnya dengan kencang tapi kemudian mengalihkan wajah Kyuhyun agar menatapnya saja

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai acara melelahkan itu, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong menuju kamar hotel yang sudah dia sewa untuk beberapa hari ke depan sebelum pergi bulan madu ke Paris, Belanda, Rusia dan Yunani selama dua bulan. Bulan madu yang waw yaa~

Jaejoong memang meminta hal itu sebagai syarat pada Yunho jika namja itu memang ingin menikahinya. Sebenarnya itu hanya akal – akalan Jaejoong saja karena Jaejoong belum mau menikah, Jaejoong pikir Yunho tidak akan meninggalkan perusahaan untuk jangwa waktu yang lama tapi Yunho mengiyakan keinginan Jaejoong dan akhirnya pernikahan mereka pun terjadi.

Ya sudahlah, Jaejoong pasrah saja menikah dengan Yunho diusainya yang terbilang muda, dia bahkan masih menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu universitas Jepang. Dosennya saja tadi datang untuk mengucapkan selamat karena sudah melangkahinya yang belum juga menikah. Ughh~~

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sembari memainkan ponselnya, membalas beberapa pesan dari sahabatnya sembari menunggu Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi. Ada yang ingin Jaejoong bahas dengan Yunho.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Jaejoong langsung saja mendongakkan kepalanya tapi dia malah mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat melihat Yunho hanya melilitkan handuk dipinggang dan sebuah handuk kecil terlampir pada leher namja itu.

 **GLUP**

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat pemandangan itu, Yunho membenarkan kacamatanya dan menatap bingung ke arah Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan ngg... Lapar?

" Kenapa Boo?"

Satu lagi hal yang baru dari Yunho, namja itu memanggil Jaejoong dengan Boo, panggilan sayang katanya...

" An-aniya" Jaejoong kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menghapiri Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyuman eh, seringaian dan mengambil ponsel Jaejoong sampai namja itu tersentak kaget.

" Yak! Kembalikan ponselku hyung!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Tidak ada ponsel malam ini"

 **CUP!**

Tolong selamatkan jantung Jaejoong malam ini! Dia tentu saja tersentak kaget saat wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Yunho sangat berdekatan.

" Kenapa malah sibuk dengan ponsel eoh?"

Yunho kemudian melempar ponsel Jaejoong dengan asal dan untungnya Jaejoong tahu bahwa ponselnya mendarat dengan mulus dipinggir tempat tidur. Awas saja kalau ponselnya jatuh! Dia tidak akan terima! Karena banyak fotonya di dalam ponsel itu! Huwee~~

" Hy-hyung, menjauh" Ucap Jaejoong seraya mendorong dada Yunho untuk menjauh darinya

" Kalau hyung tidak mau?"

 **SREETTT**

 **GREPP**

" Kyaa!"

Jaejoong langsung membekap mulutnya yang baru saja berteriak kencang karena Yunho baru saja menyibak selimut yang dipakainya dan tangan Yunho meremas pahanya setelah menaikkan sedikit kemeja putih polos yang kebesaran dipakai oleh Jaejoong.

Ya, baik eomma dari Yunho ataupun Jaejoong memaksanya untuk memakai kemeja kebesaran itu. Gunanya? Katanya untuk menggoda Yunho tapi jaejoong sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan _'itu'_ agar cepat punya anak.

Tapi Jaejoong menolak untuk memiliki anak karena dia ingin berkuliah dulu, ingin membuat piala bergilir kompetisi taekwondo itu menjadi miliknya selama dia masih berkuliah. Aduhh... Lalu... Walaupun dia sangat menyukai anak – anak dia sangat tidak telaten mengurus anak kecil!

" Hyu-hyung mau apa eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan gugup

" Menurutmu?" Yunho bertanya balik, wajahnya sekarang tengah berada di leher Jaejoong dan mengendusinya

" Hyung... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang... _Please_ "

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho setelah menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Jaejoong dan menatap bingung ke arah pasangannya itu

" Aku belum siap memiliki anak, aku masih mau kuliah, mempertahankan gelar juara taekwondo-ku, aku juga tidak telaten mengurus anak hyung. Aku masih dua puluh satu tahun"

" Kalau kau mau kita bisa pakai pengaman Jae..."

" Benarkah?" Mata Jaejoong berubah menjadi berbinar

" Iya, tapi hyung tidak mau"

" Lalu? Nghhh!"

Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong karena Yunho mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, mendorong Jaejoong untuk berbaring dan tangannya tidak tinggal diam karena sekarang jari – jari Yunho tengah sibuk membuka kancing kemeja yang Jaejoong kenakan.

" Hyungghh! Nghhh! Andweee!"

Jaejoong dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tubuh Yunho, mengambil nafas sebanyak – banyaknya dan menatap tajam Yunho.

" Hyung~~~" Rengek Jaejoong

" Iya, hyung akan menunda soal anak Jaejoongie"

" Ba-bagaimana caranya kalau hyung saja tidak pakai pengaman!"

" Kau akan tahu nanti"

" Mwo? Ughhh... Ngghhhh"

Ucapan Jaejoong kembali terpotong karena Yunho maju untuk menghisap kulit leher Jaejoong hingga namja yang ada dikungkungannya itu mendesar resah. Percuma juga mendorong Yunho menjauh toh Yunho selalu bisa melumpuhkan semua sarafnya karena semua yang ada dalam dirinya mengingkan Yunho.

" Ahh~~"

Jaejoong mendesah dengan kencang saat Yunho menghisap nipple-nya dan mengukung Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya.

" Hyungghh!" Jaejoong meremas helaian rambut Yunho, mencoba menghentikan kegiatan Yunho namun Yunho seakan tidak peduli dan tetap menghisap nipple Jaejoong dengan semangat

Perjalanan bibir Yunho tidak berhenti pada nipple Jaejoong, dia terus mengecup tubuh Jaejoong sampai bibirnya menggigit boxer yang digunakan oleh Jaejoong. Perlahan tapi pasti Yunho menurunkan boxer itu dan menatap lapar ke arah Jaejoong.

" Hyu-hyung" Yunho mencoba menarik boxer-nya namun Jaejoong menahannya

Dia memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut pada Jaejoong dan menurunkan perlahan boxer yang mengganggu itu. Kini Jaejoong tidak memakai apapun kecuali kemeja putihnya yang dibiarkan tidak dikancingkan.

 **CUP**

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa mencium Jaejoong dan menghisap pelan bibir bawah Jaejoong yang menggemaskan itu. Jaejoong perlahan mulai bergerak dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho. Sedangkan tangan Yunho kembali bermain pada dada Jaejoong dan memberikan sentuhan yang membuat Jaejoong semakin sensitif.

" Ugghhh~~ A-aahhh!"

Desahan itu makin mengeras saat tangan Yunho bermain nakal pada junior miliknya, namja yang tengah mengukungnya itu menaik turunkan tangannya, menggoda milik Jaejoong agar semakin bangun dan berhasil karena namja itu semakin mendesah tidak karuan dan terus memanggil namanya dengan merdu.

" Hyuungg! Nghh!"

Jaejoong terengah saat inti dalam tubuhnya keluar, rasa lelahlah yang pertama dia rasakan namun kemudian tubuhnya kembali tegang dan tersentak saat Yunho tidak menjauhkan tangannya, malah mengurut juniornya dengan kencang.

" Hyuungg! A-aahh~~ Nghhh~~~"

" Wajahmu menggemaskan Boo, selalu"

" Mhhhmmmm~~"

Tangan Jaejoong akhirnya bergerak turun, tidak mau kalah dengan tangan Yunho yang bekerja keras di bawah sana, dengan tangan gemetar paska klimaks pertamanya Jaejoong membuka handuk Yunho dan melemparnya dengan asal.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong mengusap punggung Yunho dengan menggoda kemudian turun untuk menyentuh milik Yunho. Matanya terbelalak, kaget dengan bentuk yang disentuh oleh tangannya sedangkan bibirnya terus diserang oleh Yunho tanpa ampun.

 _'Tuhan, selamatkan aku malam ini! Milik Yunho hyung besar sekali dan aku pasti tidak akan sanggup'_

Tapi doa hanyalah doa karena nafsu Yunho makin diubun – ubun apa lagi saat Jaejoong menggoda miliknya dengan mengelus. Padahal gerakan mengelus Jaejoong itu untuk memeriksa sebesar apa milik Yunho. Hahahahaha! Rasain jaemma!

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat sebelum membuka kedua kaki Jaejoong dengan lebar dan duduk diantara kedua kaki Jaejoong itu. Yunho menyentuh cairan Jaejoong yang tadi keluar dan mengenai perutnya kemudian jarinya menyentuh _hole_ menggoda milik Jaejoong.

" Ssshhhhh~"

Jaejoong berdesis saat merasakan jari Yunho mengusap holenya dengan pelan, dia menutup matanya dan kedua tangannya meremas sprei putih yang ada di bawahnya.

" Buka matamu Boo"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Buka matamu dan lihat aku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya dan dia langsung terpaku pada mata tajam Yunho yang malam ini tidak menggunakan kacamata tebal kebanggaannya. Jaejoong senang, selama ini hanya beberapa orang yang sadar bagaimana bentuk mata Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah salah satunya yang beruntung.

" Shhh"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia merasakan tambahan jari di dalam hole-nya. Rasanya aneh dan tidak nyaman.

" Jangan gigit bibirmu, aku tidak tahan melihatnya Boo"

" Nghh!"

Saat Yunho memasukkan jari ketiganya Jaejoong terlihat kesakitan dan Yunho tidak tahan untuk mencium bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit bengkak untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang diterima oleh Jaejoong.

" Nghh~~"

Yunho sadar dia menemukan titik dimana Jaejoong bisa mengalihkan rasa sakitnya menjadi rasa nikmat, dia menggerakkan jarinya secara terus menerus mengenai tempat itu.

" Aahhhh~~"

Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho dengan kencang sedangkan Yunho memainkan lidahnya pada leher Jaejoong, membiarkan namja yang berada dalam kungkungannya melakukan apapun yang dia mau asal bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

" Yu-yun... Hyunggieee.. Ak-aku..."

Menderngar suara Jaejoong yang terbata malah membuat nafsu Yunho meningkat, dengan cepat dia menggerakkan tangannya dan dia bisa mendengarkan desahan penuh kenikmatan Jaejoong untuk kedua kalinya malam ini.

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengecupi wajah Jaejoong, jarinya bergerak perlahan di dalam _hole_ Jaejoong, dia tidak membiarkan Jaejoong untuk beristirahat barang sedetikpun.

" Hyungg~~" Desah Jaejoong dengan mata tertutup

" Hmmm?"

" Ahh.. Ahhh..."

" Kau menggemaskan"

" Ugh?"

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat dia tidak merasakan jari – jari lentik Yunho ada dalam _hole_ -nya, dia melihat Yunho berlutut di atara kedua kakinya yang terbuka dengan lebar dan Jaejoong tahu ini sudah waktunya.

Perlahan Yunho melebarkan kemudian menaikkan kaki kiri Jaejoong dan menahannya dipundak Yunho. Semakin Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya semakin Jaejoong merasakan sebuah benda tumpul mendesak masuk ke dalam hole-nya.

Jaejoong meringis merasakan sakitnya, benda tumpul itu ukurannya jauh beda dengan ketiga jari Yunho dan rasanya menyakitkan saat benda itu perlahan berusaha masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

" Akkkhh!"

" Tenanglah Boo"

Untuk menenangkan Jaejoong, Yunho menunduk dan memberikan ciuman bertubi – tubi untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang akan Jaejoong rasakan.

" MMHHHMM!"

Mata Jaejoong terpejam sangat erat, dia bahkan menangis saat merasakan benda tumpul yang tidak lain adalah kejantanan milik Yunho masuk ke dalam _hole_ -nya. Yunho menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan rasa sedih.

" Maafkan aku Boo, aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya sangat menyakitkan" Lirih Yunho

Jaejoong yang sedang merasakan sakit hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, mau bagaimana lagi? Tubuhnya seakan terbelah saat ini dan Jaejoong yakin kukunya yang mencakar punggung Yunho pasti meninggalkan banyak luka cakaran nantinya.

" Hey... Apa aku menyakitimu lagi? Ini sangat menyakitkan? Mau ku hentikan?" Tanya Yunho

" Ti-tidak hyung... Tidak apa – apa, tapi biarkan seperti ini sebentar, rasanya tubuhku seakan terbelah"

" Ya sayang"

Yunho menghapus airmata Jaejoong yang keluar dan terus mengucapkan maaf karena sudah melukainya, Jaejoong menikmati sentuhan lembut yang diberika oleh Yunho sampai akhirnya dia meminta Yunho untuk bergerak dengan perlahan.

" Akkhhh"

Sakit itu masih terasa bahkan setelah hampir dua menit Yunho menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia harus meminta saran Junsu agar selanjutnya dia tidak merasakan sakit terlalu lama saat bercinta. Atau mungkin Kyuhyun? Hmm~~

" Mhhmm... Ahh~~ Hyung! Ahhhh"

" Shhhh"

Yunho mendesis saat merasakan _hole_ Jaejoong menjepit miliknya namun Yunho juga tahu bahwa dia sudah menemukan titik itu lagi, titik dimana Jaejoong tidak merasakan sakit saat Yunho menggerakkan tubuhnya. Jadi dengan semangat Yunho menyentuh titik itu dan membuat Jaejoong mendesah kencang dibawah kungkungannya.

" Hyungg~ Ahhh~~~ Nghhhh~~"

" Joongie ahh, Boo..."

" Hyuungghhiee~ Sedikit lagihh"

" Sabar Boo... Aku belum.."

Ciuman tidak terhindari karena Yunho menunduk dan menciumnya dengan ganas, tidak membiarkan sedetik pun untuk Jaejoong beristirahat. Belum lagi tangan Yunho bekerja keras untuk memuaskan Jaejoong juga, tangan kanannya berada di junior Jaejoong dan bergerak untuk memuaskan Jaejoong.

" AAAHHHH! YUUNNIEE!"

Shhh~

Yunho memelankan gerakannya sembari melihat wajah Jaejoong sehabis pelepasan untuk ketiga kalinya, ada rasa berbeda saat melihatnya masuk dan keluar dari hole Jaejoong, dia bahkan bisa melihat cairan berwarna merah keluar pada hole Jaejoong, tanda jika Jaejoong masih tersegel selama ini.

Yunho bangga Jaejoong bisa menjaga diri dari pergaulan bebas dan menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir untuk Jaejoong.

" Hyuungg~~" Jaejoong merengek, tubuhnya lelah tapi Yunho masih saja bergerak walaupun tidak cepat seperti sebelumnya

" Hmm?"

" Lelah"

Yunho menarik Jaejoong sampai namja itu ada dipangkuannya sekarang, kedua tangan Jaejoong bertumpu pada pundak Yunho dan matanya terpejam saat merasakan milik Yunho masuk lebih dalam.

" Nghh..."

" Bergeraklah Boo"

" Lelah"

" Hey... Kau atlet taekwondo masa lelah seperti ini?"

" Uh..."

Akhirnya Jaejoong bergerak naik dan turun karena tidak rela diledek oleh Yunho. Sampai dia merasa lelah dan tidak sanggup barulah Yunho membearingkan Jaejoong kembali dan dia bergerak untuk memuaskan Jaejoong.

" Ngghh... Yuniehh... Hyunggiieee~~"

" Shhhhh..."

" Aahhh~~ Annghhhh..."

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Jaejoong saat sesuatu hendak keluar dari tubuh intinya. Dia menggigit keras leher Jaejoong saat merasakan sesuatu keluar dari tubuh intinya dan membuat Jaejoong terasa penuh.

" Mhhmmm... Hyuunggiieee... Ahhh..."

Dan Jaejoong pun kembali klimaks, cairannya mengenai tubuh polos mereka namun mereka tidak merasa jijik. Yunho kemudian mencium pelan bibir Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya masih sedikit bergerak untuk mengeluarkan semua cairannya kedalam tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong sih menerima saja perlakuan lembut Yunho, sampai akhirnya namja tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan berucap lirih.

" Terima kasih... Aku sangat mencintaimu Joongie"

" Nadohh..."

Setelahnya mata Jaejoong terpejam, tubuhnya lelah luar biasa. Mereka pun tertidur, saling mendekap agar tetap hangat terutama Yunho yang memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Sebelum matanya benar – benar terpejam Yunho berharap jika nantinya Jaejoong akan terus bersamanya apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- ENAM BULAN KEMUDIAN -**

.

.

" _Terima kasih keluargaku yang mendukungku selama ini dan suamiku hahahahahaha... Aku menang lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya"_

Itu suara bahagia Jaejoong yang berdiri dipodium paling atas karena dia meraih juara pertama untuk ketiga kalinya, Jaejoong juga tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menangmengingat dua minggu ini dia merasakan sakit dan mual.

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya cepat lelah akhir – akhir ini tapi untungnya dia bisa berusaha sebaik mungkin hingga menjadi juara kembali tahun ini.

" _Kau sudah menikah? Cepat sekali ya?"_ Tanya si pembawa acara

" _Ya, hahahaha... Aku juga tidak menyangka akan menikah secepat ini"_

" _Dimana suamimu?"_

" _Sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, sedang meeting tadi"_

" _Wah... Orang sibuk"_

" _Sangat"_

" _Apa kau masih akan mempertahankan gelar ditahun depan?"_

" _Ya, tahun depan adalah tahun terakhir aku berkuliah jadi, aku sangat menginginkan gelar juara itu sebagai hadiah kelulusan hahahaha"_

" _Semoga keinginanmu tercapai ya"_

" _Pasti!"_

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, sekali lagi selamat untuk Kim Jaejoong ah bukan! Jung Jaejoong yang telah memenangkan pertandingan hari ini!"_

Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi lapangan _indoor_ itu, semua bertepuk tangan meriah untuk Jaejoong yang kini melambai – lambaikan tangannya sampai dia merasa perutnya terasa melilit. Dia langsung memegangi perutnya.

Rasanya semakin menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong bahkan bernafas saja susah dan orangtua Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong bisa melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang menjadi pucat, Mrs. Kim panik. Jaejoong mendengar suara eommanya memanggil dirinya hanya saja tiba – tiba pandangannya mengabur dan tidak lama tubuhnya terasa ringan dan pandangannya menggelap.

 **Brughhh!**

" Jaejooonggg!"

" Jejuuungg!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho berlari ke dalam rumah sakit dengan panik, dia mencari ruang tempat Jaejoong dirawat, saat dia dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pertandingan, ibu mertuanya menelepon jika Jaejoong dibawa ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja dia panik dan langsung memutar arah mobilnya.

Untuk setahun ini Yunho memang bekerja di peruhaan Jung cabang Jepang karena tidak mau berjauhan dengan Jaejoong. Niatnya setelah Jaejoong lulus, Yunho akan membawa Jaejoong ke Korea untuk menetap sedangkan orangtua Jaejoong tetap di Jepang karena appanya bekerja di sana.

 **CEKLEK**

" Hosh... Hoshhh... Joongie?"

Yunho yang sudah menemukan kamar rawat Jaejoong langsung masuk dan tangannya bertumpu pada lutut sembari mengambil nafas dengan rakus.

" Tenang Yun, Joongie baru saja sadar"

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya, dia melihat Jaejoong duduk menatapnya dengan sendu. Yunho langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

" Kau tidak apa – apa? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Yunho, nadanya benar – benar khawatir

" Aku baik – baik saja, mereka saja yang berlebihan. Bahkan menginfusku"

" Eomma? Apa yang terjadi? Bukannya Jaejoong baik – baik saja?" Tanya Yunho pada ibu mertuanya karena keadaan Jaejoong sebelum bertanding memang sedang fit

" Eomma juga tidak tahu, untunglah ada Yuu yang berhasil menangkap Jaejoong sebelum tumbang dan menggendongnya tadi" Jawab Mrs. Kim

" _Terima kasih, sungguh"_ Yunho beralih pada Yuu yang duduk bersama kedua orangtua Jaejoong

" _Bukan masalah, tugasku untuk melindungi sahabatku"_ Jawab Yuu dan Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya

" Kami sedang menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Hum, aku harap bukan penyakit yang berat" Gumam Yunho

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dan memeluknya kembali, rasanya rindu walaupun mereka bertemu tadi pagi.

" Kau membuatku khawatir Boo" Ucap Yunho

" Maaf"

" Aku merasa gagal menjadi suami kalau begini caranya"

" Kau tidak salah kok, mungkin aku yang latihannya berlebihan"

 **CEKLEK**

Seorang namja paruh baya masuk sembari membawa sebuah kertas, menyapa semua yang ada di sana kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" _Kau suaminya?"_ Tanya sang dokter

" _Ya"_ Jawab Yunho

" _Kau gila?!"_

" _Hah?"_ Yunho menatap dokter itu tidak mengerti

" _Membiarkan istrimu untuk ikut bertanding taekwondo sementara dia hamil satu bulan?!"_

 **Satu detik...**

 **Dua detik...**

 **Tiga detik...**

 **Empat detik...**

 **Lima de-**

" _HAH?!"_

" _NANI?!"_

Sang dokter menutup telinganya karena kaget kemudian menatap semua orang yang menunjukkan wajah kaget padanya.

" _Kalian tidak tahu?"_

Semua yang ada di ruangan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Astaga... Tuan Jung Jaejoong tengah hamil satu bulan, untung bayinya kuat sehingga bisa bertahan. Selamat kalau begitu"_ Ucap si dokter kemudian tersenyum

Yunho bergerak kaku ke arah Jaejoong, dia senang. Sungguh. Hatinya berbunga – bunga setelah tadi merasa kaget. Tapi... Dia sudah melanggar janjinya pada Jaejoong dan itu membuatnya takut saat ini. Sementara Jaejoong menatap kosong tapi kemudian menatap kearah Yunho.

" Boo... Maaf?"

 **BRUUGHH**

" Akkhhh!"

" _Jejung!"_

" KIM JAEJOONG!"

Yunho meringis karena baru saja Jaejoong memukul rahangnya dengan keras hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur Jaejoong yang tadi diduduki oleh Yunho. Dengan segera Yuu dan orangtua Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan membantunya berdiri kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang kini matanya berkaca – kaca.

" Hyung bilang hyung tidak akan menghamiliku sampai aku lulus kuliah huuuwweeeee! Bagaimana pertandinganku tahun depan? Bagaimana kuliahku! Hiks... Hiks... Aku benci Yunho hyung! Huuuwwaaaaaaaa!"

Tangisan itu langsung menggelegar, membuat panik semua orang yang ada di sana apalagi Yunho yang walaupun sakit dia tetap merasa bersalah karena semua ini adalah salahnya.

" Boo... Baby... Maafkan hyung..."

" Jangan mendekat! Huwwwaaaaa~~~ Yuuuuuu"

Yuu menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, dia kemudian melirik Yunho karena merasa tidak enak jika dia menghampiri Jaejoong sekarang.

" Yuuuu! Hiks... Hikss..."

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, memberikan izin pada Yuu untuk mendekati istrinya yang menangis parah itu. Akhirnya Yuu mendekat dan membuat semua orang membelelalakkan matanya termasuk sang dokter saat Jaejoong memeluk Yuu dan menangis kencang didada Yuu.

" _Je-jejung..."_ Ucap Yuu gugup, hei... Dia tidak mau Yunho salah paham terhadapnya

" _Dia jahat, dia yang berjanji tapi dia yang ingkar. Aku benci Yuu hiks..."_

" _Hey, jangan sedih. Nanti baby ikut sedih juga"_ Ucap Yuu dengan lembut

" _Jahaaaaattt~~ Aku masih mau kuliah dan memenangkan pertandingan"_

" _Iya tahu, kau masih bisa kuliah dan memenangkan pertandingan kok. Pasti bisa, apa yang tidak bisa kau lalukan? Coba jawab aku?"_

" _Hiks..."_

" _Kau sejak dulu selalu menjadi juara taekwondo, menang marathon yang diadakan kota dua tahun lalu, menang bersepeda melawanku, bahkan mendapatkan cinta pertamamu juga bukan?"_

" _Ta-tapi..."_

" _Shhh... Kasihan suamimu yang kau pukul. Pasti menyakitkan, dia pasti tidak sengaja juga membuatmu hamil"_

" _Dia pasti sengaja karena kami melakukannya hampir setiap malam"_

" _Tapi kau sering bercerita kalau kau minta tambah juga akhirnya"_ Ucap Yuu dengan nada malas _" Sekarang kau menyalahkan suamimu padahal kau juga turut andil karena minta tambah"_

 **BLUSH**

Bukan hanya wajah Jaejoong yang berubah menjadi merah padam, tapi semua yang mendengarnya terlebih Yunho yang tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong bercerita tentang masalah ranjang mereka. Sahabat sih... Tapi harus ya Jaejoong bercerita seperti itu pada Yuu yang bahkan belum menikah?!

" _Jadi... Berhentilah marah, lepaskan pelukanmu sebelum suamimu salah paham"_ Ucap Yuu dengan lembut dengan tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong

" Hiks..." Jaejoong perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul lengan Yuu _" Kenapa kau malah membuka aibku"_ Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

" _Maaf, sudah jangan menangis"_

Yuu perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya, tersenyum pada Yunho dan meminta namja itu untuk maju dan menggantikannya untuk memberikan Jaejoong rasa nyaman. Yunho tentu saja langsung maju dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, mulutnya tidak berhenti untuk meminta maaf pada Jaejoong terus menerus.

" Maaf juga sudah memukul hyung, sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Tidak apa"

" Mumpung ada dokter, sekalian saja di periksa hyung"

" Iya, aku tidak apa – apa"

Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong.

" Aku senang sungguh, aku akan menjadi appa. Terima kasih, aku akan berusaha mengurangi kegiatan kantorku untuk menjagamu"

" Jangan! Nanti aku tidak bisa memanggil hyung cupu sok sibuk lagi..."

" Aigo... Aku mencintaimu"

" Aku juga"

" Terima kasih sudah menerimaku dan memberikanku hal – hal indah secara terus menerus"

" Humm..."

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dengan erat, dia selalu senang berada dalam dekapan suaminya karena terasa nyaman dan aman. Dan lagi Yunho adalah cinta pertama... Si cupu sok sibuk yang berhasil dia dapatkan seutuhnya.

Mereka berpelukan, membiarkan orang – orang yang ada diruangan itu menatap iri pada mereka. Biarkan saja, toh mereka memang berhak bahagia setelah sebelumnya menerima banyak cobaan, kan?

.

.

.

 **~ END ~**

.

.

.

End yaaa~~~

Finally... Yuuhhhuuuuuuu~~ Utang lunas lagi satu! #TeriakPakeToa

Eaa... kali ini ga sampe karatan kan?

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **dalnim17 (udah dijemput, end pula), elite. Minority. 1111 (ke watty sana kalo susah di ffn. Cho mana tega misahin Jaemma sama Yunpa kkkk~), kokocare (udah tuh, plus nc), L (pasti, cho juga ga tega misahin YunJae), danatebh (sip deh), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (wkwkwkw, hadiah na ganti dah, ciuman sama sandal jepitnya Cho aja gmn?), riii-ka (sip deh), aleina8 (iyaa), ruixi1 (iya, sama Yunpa tuh), TyaWuryWK (yunpa kok, ga sama Yuu hohohoho), LittleOoh (udah dilanjut sampe end tuh), hunhanchoice (iya, udah nih. Lunas yaa~), ForChanBaek614 (iya dong, Yunpa pasti akhirnya sama Jaemma hahahaha),**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer.**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih banyak #bow**

 **.**

Ini anti klimaks ga sih?

Bukannya klimaks nya Jaemma yang uhh ahhh uhh ahhh yaa~~

kasih Cho saran boleh lah tapi yang membangun ya?

.

Makasih banget buat kalian yang udah rela – relain baca sampe kesel nungguin update an Cho yang super duper lama tapi akhirnya kelar juga...

.

 **BTW~~~~**

 **HAPPYYYY B-DAY SELINGKUHAN CHO YANG MANIS KAYAK CHO!**

 **MAKIN GEMBUL N SEKSEEHHH YAA, BIAR CHO BIKIN NC NYA MAKIN MANTAP!**

.

.

.

Oke, sekian dari Cho!

Jangan bosen baca ff Cho ya?

See u next ff?

Chuuu~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sabtu, 3 Februari 2018**


End file.
